


Apricity

by Willbakefordean



Series: Apricity [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Bitty is orphaned as an adult, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, First Times, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I may have a thing for peach orchards, I think E/F/L anyway, Jack is wandering...lost, Kent and Jack need to heal and move on, M/M, Medical Situations, Mutual Pining, Past Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Slow Burn, Snowed In, Unknown Allergy, discussions of previous relationships, doin the do, lots of made up orchard shit, mentions of drinking, mentions of injury, mentions of not so fun past smutty experiences but all consensual, mild panic attack, minor character death discussed, post hockey not too famous jack, post injury Jack, rated explicit in anticipation, sad boys, shitty is a kick ass friend, shovel talk?, sweet attentive Jack, timid but willing escapades, winter storm smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 86,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: Apricity: the warmth of the sun in winter...Bitty is the sole heir to Bittle Orchard when he loses his parents in a tragic accident. Returning to his childhood home after being distant for several years is complicated. He needs to find a way to make a go of it with the orchard, at first out of guilt and eventually out of love.  Jack is a lost soul looking for a place to land when he stumbles upon Bitty in his hour of need. Can the two of them make a go of it, or has fate already taken it out of their hands? Can they resolve their pasts and start anew? Only the passing of the seasons will tell...





	1. Parallel Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non ABO Check Please fic and I am a little nervous. I have a new found thing for peach orchards after a little dangerous research for a past wedding scene. I am not going to research any more, so if you own a peach orchard you may want to look away now. I have been struggling to write since thanksgiving and hope this story can make itself known to me now. I hope you enjoy...

Bitty sat on the plane surrounded by people unaware of his overwhelming sadness. It was such a reality check, such a smack of insignificance that something so devastating to him could not be to so many others. Something so crushing should take out the entire world, not just his little corner. Yet, all around him people headed off for winter vacations or even work trips, excited and grateful the weather had held out. Flights out of Providence were iffy at best in January and this would probably be his last.

Chad had been an ass, of course, it was not a shock to Bitty. Desperate for a silver lining he had cut ties with his mediocre at best boyfriend and Chad’s parents’ college town bakery. They never knew about Bitty and Chad’s closeted relationship, they simply thought they were losing their talented southern baker. Conceited and as arrogant as Chad, they had poured on the sympathy, mingling in hints about Bitty leaving his recipes for them to follow.

“That’ll be the day,” Bitty had mumbled under his breath as he packed his personal equipment and headed upstairs to the apartment they rented him and where Chad had constantly pressured Bitty for more than he had been willing to give.

Alone to pack, Bitty could not fight the flood of memories of baking with his Mama and checking the peaches with Coach. The sweet thoughts were suspended by the jolt of remembering the phone call.

It had been an unfamiliar number from Georgia, a B. Knight, apparently his parents new attorney. He had done his best but in the end, telling a 23 year old that both his parents were killed when their plane went down was not a winning scenario.

Richard and Suzanne Bittle had been headed to an Alaskan Cruise. They had saved for years and deserved it. They worked hard and Bittle Orchards was productive, the best peaches in the county. They were also good parents, loving parents. It had simply been easier to be himself out of Georgia.

They had understood. It wasn’t as if they didn’t accept him, they just didn’t know what to do with him. He had always been the square peg. Now that would never be smoothed over, the small cracks and fissures in their relationship would remain. He had never even gotten to bring a boy home.

Bitty had not even cried...he couldn’t...he still hadn’t three days later. The list of things that Mr. Knight had spoken with him about over the phone was sobering. He had decided, however, that when he went back to make the arrangements, he would leave Chad behind. His parents’ death had helped him to realize that he deserved more than okay, that he deserved to be happy. Now he just had to figure out how to find that happiness.

Mr. Knight had met him at the airport in a curious combination of sharp blazer and tie with khaki bermuda shorts and boat shoes with no socks. Bitty was instantly endeared to the atypical lawyer with the profound mustache and tearful greeting of “Dude, man I am so fucking sorry about your parents.”  

Bitty rode silently as _his_ attorney, a fact pointed out by the man himself, talked on and on about the orchard, employees, paperwork, and procuring the remains of Bitty’s parents for burial. Bitty’s head spun as fast as B. Knight could switch subjects.

Bitty found himself grateful for his new attorney when they stood on the front porch and he could not bring himself to go inside. It had been a happy place but it would be empty now of the two people who had made it that way.  Bitty had never felt such loneliness.

With his arm around Bitty the man had said, “I’m thinking it’s like a bandaid and we don’t really want to pull that fucker off one hair at a time, right?”

Bitty’s shoulders shook silently. “Oh, Jesus...dude. I’m sorry. I’m not so good with the hard stuff. Man, fuck...don’t cry dude.”

Bitty raised his head to reveal that he was actually laughing. “Thank you Mr. Knight…” he managed to choke out. “You mean well and you are a hell of a distraction.”

He actually struck Mr. B. Knight, attorney at law, silent for the first time all day. Bitty knew one thing as he entered his family home. No matter what came his way in the next few days, he liked this man and he knew he could trust him.

 

********

 

Jack was tired. He was tired of fast food grilled chicken sandwiches. He was tired of the constant movement. He needed to find a quiet place to exist...away from a the life that used to be hockey but was no longer. Away from the questions, the hassle...and him.  It was hard to be away from his parents but he contacted them carefully whenever he moved, asking for time and understanding. Reluctantly, they agreed. Jack didn’t give them much of a choice.

He had finished the season at an apple orchard in Ohio but had made his way to Roanoke, Virginia in hope of working with peaches. He’d grown up in Montreal, but spent his summers on his uncle’s peach orchard in Ottawa. At a peach orchard he could do more, help more and not just be a worker. He wanted to think, to add, to give again, just not for hockey.

Watching the news and choking down yet another cardboard sandwich, keeping his food plan was part of his penance, he saw an update on that sad plane crash on Air Alaska. It had been a week and now the personal interest stories were coming out. He knew first hand that the media liked to exploit people’s pain.

He was really only half listening until a few words piqued his interest. He half heard _orchard_ but his head shot up on _peaches_ spoken in a somber southern drawl. Jack looked up in time to see the person who spoke those words. A small blonde guy in a pale blue suit with a colorful bow tie spoke with the reporter.           

Jack had two immediate thoughts. First and foremost was sad. The man looked terribly sad and lost. The second thought was how good looking the man was and it brought with it incredible guilt. How could Jack let himself look at this man like _that_ when his smile clearly did not make it to his eyes.

Polite. The man was being polite even though he had to be suffering. Jack was sure he had been the only heir to the orchard based on the news. Alone, probably sadder than he had ever been, maybe scared and yet still he was well mannered with a nosy reporter poking a mic in his face. Jack listened to the story as the young man, Eric Bittle, tried to answer questions about what was next for the orchard. He struggled...terribly.

The weight of this monumental task was evident on Eric’s face. Clearly, despite growing up in the orchard, he was not knowledgeable of what needed to happen next. Jack felt almost angry about that, then he remembered every missed goal and held back punch on the ice. His youth was full of questions as to why Jack wasn’t more like Bad Bob, like his father...

Suddenly it all clicked into place. There had to be a well founded reason Eric wasn’t in Georgia working on the orchard with his parents.  Jack could relate to that on many levels.  That connection swiftly filled Jack with an overwhelming need to help. As if reading Jack’s mind, Eric closed his interview by stating that B. Knight would be fielding applications for a new orchard manager. Jack scribbled down the information. Yes, he could be of use again.

Jack packed his few meager belongings in the worn backpack and headed to the bus station. He needed to buy a ticket for Madison, Georgia...the sooner the better.

 


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack arrives in town and submits his application. Bitty and his attorney have been interviewing all day. Not the perfect combination.

“How did new orchard manager get translated into really low offers to buy me out?” Bitty asked , exasperated after the final applicant left Shitty’s cluttered office.

“No clue m’dude...you were pretty clear in your message and I am sure Lardo was when she fielded the calls for me,” Shitty replied, shaking his head.

“So at least I have the rest of the winter to figure out what to do, right?” Bitty sighed.

“Um, Eric. I hate to break it to you but in the two years I knew your parents, your father worked the orchard year round. He was actually worried about being gone two weeks for the cruise. I’m pretty sure you are supposed to be doing some orchardy shit as we speak.”

“Really?” Bitty asked, swallowing hard enough to make an audible sound. “I kind of thought, you know, that it closed down in the winter.”

Bitty had never really been involved in the fruit production end of the business, except for the traditional family photo with the first picking of the season. He worked mostly with Mama in the store and he had ideas to make improvements based on his time in the bakery in Providence. Mama ran a simple stand, but he wanted to expand a bit. Shitty’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“Brah, did you hear me? Your father had a helper, Holster, I think his name was. Tall blonde guy at the funeral? He’s got a buddy at the hospital. I can try to find him for you.”

“Yeah, thanks. That would be great, especially since none of the applicants worked out. I wonder why he didn’t apply himself?”

Shitty shrugged his shoulders, “Who knows, man?”

Lardo peeked her head in the door. She had been Shitty’s right arm during the worst of the past week. Somehow Bitty suspected she and Shitty were more than just co-workers. She was always around. She even helped Bitty with the funeral arrangements since Aunt Judy had tried to strong arm him. But, Bitty’s parents had been pretty clear that they wanted Bitty in charge of the funeral and the orchard if he wanted it.

Aunt Judy had assumed he wouldn’t and she offered to buy him out at a laughable price. She was going to close a large part of the orchard and sell the land. Bitty just couldn’t let that happen without giving it a year. His parents deserved that much. It had been their life, even if it hadn’t been Bitty’s.

Not to mention Suzanne and Judy didn’t even see eye to eye on simple things like jam making methods. He had overheard her talking at the funeral luncheon at the house about all of the changes she would make to the stand/store and he could not let that happen either. His mother would probably haunt him if he did.

Bitty did not know much about growing the peaches, but he had spent a great deal of time with Suzanne in the fruit stand and store that served as the face of the orchard. He grew up there and worked it all through high school. Just because he had not chosen to stay on didn’t mean that he didn’t have fond memories or that he had never planned to return. His ideas for the store would simply advance the methods of his mother, not get rid of them.

“Bittle, did you hear Lardo?” Shitty asked sounding concerned. Bitty was pretty sure it wasn’t the first time he had asked that question.

“Hmmm? Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts for a minute,” he finally managed to answer. Bitty never could attend well, he always struggled to focus. It was just exponentially harder given his new circumstances

“Can you do one more, brah? I know it’s been a long day,” Shitty asked. “Lardo thinks it will be quick, dude’s not from around here and seems real quiet.”

Bitty wanted to go back to the house and relax, maybe take a nap, but he needed someone to help him with the orchard. If Shitty was right, he could be missing things now. He did not want to ruin his chances at a good crop, people were watching. Aunt Judy was watching.

“Sure, I’m already tired, what could be worse?” he said trying to muster a smile.

“Dead tired, you could be dead tired-” Shitty stopped himself when he heard Bitty suck in a sharp breath. “Christ, Bittle, that was stupid of me to say. I just meant...well I meant…”

Bitty just sighed, he had yet to cry much, mostly still in shock and too busy to find the private time he wanted to really have a good sobfest. “I know what you meant, Shitty. It’s fine. Let’s meet this guy and send him off so I can go home, okay.”

“Okay, Bittle. You’re a beaut, you know that, right? A fine southern gent to my noxious Boston ‘tude. Hang in there, almost done for the day.”

Shitty nodded at Lardo and she handed him a file, then ducked out before coming back in to announce the applicant.

“Jack Zimmermann applying for manager of Bittle Orchard. B. Knight, attorney at law and Eric Bittle heir and owner of Bittle Orchard,” she said, making formal introductions all around, again.

They were seated at the table and Bitty had his head down, reading the application, which had been printed off and hand written with a pen, not completed online. Points off for the messy application was Bitty’s first thought. He fought through the blocky printing to see that there was no address or telephone number and that the last place of employment had been in Ohio at an apple orchard.

The scrape of Shitty’s chair reminded Bitty to look up to greet the person who had botched his first impression. He lifted his head to see a formidable looking man shaking Shitty’s hand. He was enormous, well built and extremely stern looking. Bitty’s first thought was that the man looked cross or pissed at someone. Oddly he was wearing a very faded Samwell hoodie and threadbare khakis. He did not make a warm impression and he certainly didn’t look like someone Bitty wanted to work with as closely as he would have to on the Orchard.

He stood and offered his hand next and the man’s shake was firm and brief. Bitty felt as if his hand was set on fire and he pulled it back quickly as it was released. He reflexively clenched it into a fist and settled it into his lap as he sat back down at the table. Bitty couldn’t help but feel the man somehow didn’t like him, despite the fact that it was the first time they had even met.

Bitty tried desperately to focus as Shitty questioned the stranger. He heard short answers but nothing really registered. Bitty couldn’t get past the serious face and stern voice. He also couldn’t ignore the tingling in his hand. This man, Jack, didn’t feel like the right fit at all.

 

*****

Jack headed right to the public library when he arrived in Madison. He needed information about the orchard and the management position that the good looking guy had talked about in the interview. He also needed to stop referring to him as good looking. He could be his boss and that would make him off limits, not to mention the recent trauma of losing his parents. 

A few clicks of the keys and he was printing an application to fill out, he wasn’t using email so he could stay as off grid as possible. Hopefully no one would mind, he thought as he shakily jotted down the required information. No address, no phone...the negatives began stacking up against Jack. Still he pushed on, he wanted this job. He needed it.

He only meant to drop his application at the office and then check back for an interview, but the woman at the office said that they had been seeing people all day and just finished. He must have looked as disappointed as he felt, because she told him to have a seat and she would see if her boss was willing to see him.

He tried to pull himself together, but he was in pretty beat up khakis and his favorite hoodie, the red one from his Maman’s college days at Samwell. He needed a shower and something to eat. He hardly looked like a decent human, let alone a person who was trustworthy and knowledgeable enough to run an orchard.

Jack was so relieved when the woman returned and said her boss would meet with him. He entered the room and a guy about his age with a statement making moustache introduced as B Knight greeted him boisterously, if not warmly. He introduced Jack to the owner who was sitting at the table reading Jack’s application.

Jack shook Eric Bittle’s hand firmly, wanting to make a strong impression. The second they started, Jack felt frustration run through him. Even in his sadness, the young man should have been able to pay more attention to the questions Jack was answering. Jack had come here to help and thought that the vibrant blonde with expressive brown eyes would be more invested in the interview. Jack became more bitter as the interview went on.

Jack answered every question, giving abrupt short answers, but he couldn’t help it. He was trying to relax and have more of a discussion, to put himself in the young man’s shoes, but he was never good at communicating. It was even worse with strangers. The lawyer did his best to put Jack at ease, Bittle threw him off by barely looking up from his lap.

He doubted he would get the job and he had no one to blame but himself for not being focussed on the peach orchard, but instead feeling almost angry at a man who had for all intents and purposes had his whole world turned upside down in one terrible moment. Still, he felt he had nothing to lose and as he interview ended, he spoke his mind.

“Thank you for your time Mr. Knight. Will you know tomorrow or will you need more time? That orchard needs to be kept up and I know I can do it. I don’t carry a phone and haven’t chosen a place to stay so I can’t leave a number. I would need to stop by...” Jack left the conversation open waiting for a response.

“Yeah, let’s do that. Me and Eric here will mull over a few things and let you know either way, right Eric?”

The young man seemed to come back to the present and answered apologetically which for some reason annoyed Jack even more.

“Oh gosh, yes, Mr., Mr…”

Jack lost it and barked back at him, raising his voice without intending to, “Jack!  
Call me Jack. And Bittle...eat more protein. You need it to help you focus.”

He turned and marched out of the office and nearly ran down the street. Jack slumped on an iron bench in a small park near the main street and focused on his breathing. He was really close to panic level. He had no right to speak to Eric Bittle, he possible future boss, the way he did and he regretted it immensely.

His stomach growled and he realised he hadn’t eaten since he got on the bus last night. He walked to find something to eat nearby. He found a small diner and as he settled into the booth he was offered, the full magnitude of his interview hit him. He ordered a grilled chicken sandwich and asked the waitress if there was a cheap hotel nearby. He sipped his water and tried to rationalize his behavior. He couldn’t.

Jack Zimmermann was certain about one thing. He had behaved in a way he was not proud of and had insulted his potential employer. He didn’t expect to be hired tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to let me know what you think. I love to chat with readers...
> 
> ps, just applying the jam wars here to make Judy a bit of a scapegoat. Bitty needs to be a little bit isolated to make my story work. Sorry Aunt Judy...


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty meets the man who used to assist coach and decisions are made as to how Bitty wants to proceed with the orchard.

Bitty was baking...stress baking no less. After the interviews ended, he headed right to the grocery store and bought whatever he damn well wanted, rolled up his sleeves and got started. He organized the kitchen to suit his style and put everything away. It hurt a bit, but this was his house now, it needed to be done.

It was late, too late to actually start baking or he would be up all night and he was far too exhausted from adulting all day to do that.

By mid-morning, after not sleeping well and worrying about still needing a manager, the counters were lined with perfectly golden pies, rich loaves of quick bread, and a batch of crispy shortbread cookies. He could at least thank Shitty and Lardo for all of their help.

Shitty was coming over for dinner. Bitty giggled to himself as he remembered learning what his new lawyer had wanted to be called.  Of course he found out how well it suited him and Bitty did not mean that as an insult. He thought the name was bold and shocking and what part of Shitty wasn’t, heart of gold or not?

Bitty was kind of a wreck. Shitty was bringing Lardo, his buddy from the hospital and Holster, Coach’s right hand man. Bitty finished his baking, cleaned up and hoped it all would go well.

****

Dinner was successful, chicken pot pie and a great bottle of wine had helped things along. Justin Oluransi, Ransom as he preferred, was a doctor at the Madison Hospital ER and also saw patients in a small practice. He’d come for an internship and then the ER slot opened up and he decided to stay a while.

“Oh, great. I’ll send my records and you can be my doctor then,” Bitty smiled. He liked Ransom and if he was going to be here, he needed a doctor that he could be open with. The way Ransom looked at Holster, Bitty figured he would be perfect.

Adam Birkholtz was sort of an enigma. He was this large, athletic looking man with an incredible mind for business. He did not seem like an orchard worker once he opened his mouth. He talked like an accountant or marketing agent, not a peach picker. He seemed quiet and subdued but talked with Bitty about the way his father ran the orchard. Bitty also parsed out that Ransom had something to do with Holster being in Madison.

“I had lots of ideas for Coach, but he was sorta old fashioned about getting out there. I mean Eric, this whole orchard is really a gold mine that hasn’t even been realized yet. We- I mean, _you_ could do so much with it, you know?” Holster offered hesitantly.

“No, Holster, actually I don’t. My expertise was always in the kitchen with Mama. But it sounds like you do. Maybe you could stay on and we could take a peek at those things. You could run the office and the books for me. I don’t really have much talent for that,” Bitty offered with a warm smile.

The smile on Holster’s face was priceless and he looked over to Ransom with a smile. Bitty couldn’t resist.

“How long have y’all been an item?” Bitty asked, between Ransom and Holster.

They both stiffened at the question and Bitty said quickly, “Did I misread the situation, I’m so sorry if I did.”

Ransom raised his chin and spoke for them, Holster looked uncomfortable. “No, you’re right. It was just not something we shared.  Coach spoke a lot about you leaving and we weren’t sure why, so we kept our business to ourselves.”

“Y’all don’t think I mind do you? I mean there isn’t a straight bone in my body. Though I understand that Madison can be a hard place to be yourself sometimes, that is why I went north for a bit. Weren’t a lot of dates for me here in town,” Bitty tried to reassure them, and there he was back again as an 18 year old looking to be himself and still be accepted.

Ransom smiled and looked to Holster, “See man, I told you he’d be cool.”

Bitty was serving mixed berry pie and ice cream for dessert when he really opened a can of worms.

“So Lardo, how long have you worked for Shitty?” Bitty asked innocently.

She nearly choked on her bite of dessert and Bitty was startled. “What?”

“Eric, my good man, Lardo does not work fo me. She is an artist with her own incredible gallery in town, plus she’s my wife!”

Bitty jumped to apologize as Lardo shouted, “Shits!”

“My love, my strong and independent woman... it’s what you are in my heart,” Shitty said, starting to backpedal a bit. “I ask you Eric, what makes a man and woman married?”

He stood to stand next to Lardo. “Is it loving one another like there is no tomorrow and supporting each other's every endeavor under the watch of the universe and mother earth, or is it a piece of paper that the machine of bureaucracy created to chain mankind to the commercial world? Which Eric, which is it you beaut of a man, surely you know the answer?”

“I take it you said, no Lardo?” Bitty dead panned.

“In all fairness he asked me in the first five minutes that we met when he was playing hockey in Law School and I was helping with the team. He’s asked so many times since then, I can’t count them all,” Lardo laughed. She looked at Shitty whose shoulders were drooping.

“Come here you Protector of the people, I’m not going anywhere. Someday you’ll get it right and maybe I’ll say yes.”

“Fuckin’ A… that’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout,” Shitty shouted loudly.

“How about you Eric, you got anyone we need to meet?” Lardo asked with a wink.

“Bitty,” he answered. “I was Eric in school, Dicky at home and when I went north, I baked in a college town with a great hockey team that came to like my pies. They called me Bitty, hockey name I guess?”

“Yep,” Holster answered, "Like us." They looked around the room and realized that they all had a hockey nickname. That moment around Bitty’s dining room table was like some sort of fate and Bitty felt connected in a way he hadn’t in a long time. He decided to be truthful.

“I left my boyfriend, if I could actually call him that. I left him when I got your call, Shitty. I met him when I got hired at his parent’s bakery. He played Lacrosse at Samwell.”

“A _LAX_ bro!” they all shouted in horror at once.

“Is that bad?” Bitty asked.

‘Chyeah! Next thing you’re gonna say is his name was Chad!” Shitty threw his head back and laughed.

Bitty felt the heat rise from his chest to color his face. He felt like he was on fire.

“Oh Bitty, man…” Lardo choked out unable to control her snickering. “That is so bad dude, I’m sorry.”

“Well you must be right, he was a closeted ass and he kept me there with him. It was not good and he always...well that’s a story for another bottle of wine.”

Holster came to Bitty’s rescue and lifted him clear off the ground in a warm bear hug. Bitty nearly cried.

“No more chirping the boss, right Bitty? I’m sorry we weren’t there to save you from the Lax bro, Chad. But we’ve got your back here, okay?” Holster said so sincerely that Bitty knew he meant it.

“Thank you Holster, but you’re crushing me.”

“Sorry, I do that sometimes,” he said as he placed Bitty gently back down on the floor.

Changing the subject Shitty said in his best lawyer voice, “So we have Bitty to run the store and Ransom to run the business end, we just need someone to grow the fucking peaches.”

They all laughed at that and then they discussed all of the people who had been in for the interviews.

“Sounds to me like the only guy interested in what you want is this guy, Jack Zimmermann,” Holster said, waving Jack’s thin file.

“Yeah, but he was scowly and rude and I think he hates me...a lot,” Bitty retorted.

“Bitty, I hate to say this, but what was that school you were near?” Lardo piped in.

“Samwell?”

“Yeah, wasn’t grumpy dude wearing a Samwell hoodie?” She asked.

Bitty remembered the ratty red sweatshirt. “He was. It was beat up and so were his pants. Looked like a drifter but too young…”

Holster looked at Shitty like he was urging him to speak.

Bitty caught it. “What have y’all done boys, better spill it now.”

Shitty coughed it up for both of them. “Well you were not really at your best by the end there, so I took the liberty of getting Jack and Holster together and they talked out a lot of the deets. I kinda think the guy is a match, Bitty.”

Holster jumped in, “He really asked all the right questions about staff and the trees...he seems to know his stuff or at least knows how to do the research if he doesn’t. Dude, who else was even close? He even asked about the bees. He’s quiet but he sounded capable and willing.”

“You can work with him?” Bitty asked to be sure.

“ _We_ can work with him. Give him a shot, if he doesn’t work out, we’re no worse off than we were before, right?” Holster reassured Bitty.

“Well, go on then... hire him, Shitty. On a conditional basis.”

“You’re a fuckin’ beaut, Bittle a fuckin’ beaut I say! Tomorrow I will draw up contracts for Holster, here and for Mr. Grumpy Pants! I’ll show you the numbers but I know your Dad’s resources and will be conservative but fair, okay?”

Later as he crawled into bed, Bitty hoped he wasn’t making the wrong decision. He almost hated that the night had been fun now that it was over. His parents were gone or he wouldn’t even be here or need anyone’s help. Now here he was, alone in his home, surrounded by reminders of his parents and Jack Zimmermann, the man who had shouted at him to eat more protein, was about to become his employee. He would have to count on a man who couldn't even be nice to keep his parent’s legacy alive.

For the first time since he got the phone call, he pulled his only form of comfort out from under his pillow. He held Sr. Bun, a stuffed rabbit from his childhood, clutched to his chest and let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I am writing this story and three chapters in I am screaming at myself to let them fall in love and do the do already!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thoughts welcome! Please, I'd love to hear from you!


	4. Too Much Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek at Jack as he receives what should be a very warm welcome.

Jack headed down the road to the bunkhouse bags in hand, prepared to make it livable. It had been quite dusty and stale smelling when he had toured the grounds with Bittle and Holster yesterday. Holster had admitted that he stayed with Ransom in town during the fall and winter, as soon as it got chilly. Jack had bought cleaning supplies, but not new bedding or any other household stuff until he could really get in and see what he needed. Plus he needed to borrow the truck to carry it all. It would be quite a walk from town with a larger purchase.

It had been a surprise and a huge relief to have Shitty show up at the Deerfield Inn with a contract and an invitation to tour the orchard. Holster had driven Shitty, Bitty, and Jack through the grounds in the pick up and shown them the varieties of peach trees, the barn/workshop, the beehives, and finally the bunkhouse. There were twenty-five acres of property, only fifteen in trees, five for the barn and store, another five for the family home and bunkhouse. There were another five acres undeveloped.

It was an easily workable orchard, not the huge productions where he was used to being just a worker. Between himself and Holster, and with a bit of seasonal help, there would be no problem keeping it in plentiful fruit production.

The walk had been chilly at first, it was early in the morning and his breath showed in the air, but he had warmed up as he made his way to the orchard. He had a warm coat, gloves and his toque so he was always prepared for weather. It was nothing like winter up north. It wasn’t as far a walk as he thought, he had certainly walked farther in his travels. The property was welcoming. He passed between the store and the family home on one side of the drive and the trees and barn on the other. He bet the rising sun was even more beautiful when the trees were in season.

Approaching the bunkhouse, Jack admired how traditional it looked. It reminded him of some of the old west history shows he watched when he had access to television. It was a rectangular build with a porch from one end to the other. He noticed a couple of rocking chairs sitting out that had not been there before. As he climbed the few steps he saw a door mat that read Welcome Home in fancy lettering. It was convenient to be able to stay right on the property and it was included in the contract as a perk. No cost out of pocket except for food, not a bad deal.

He turned his key in the lock and was startled to find that the place had been cleaned from top to bottom.There were two bedrooms on either end of the house. Small chalk slates hung on the doors. The one to the right was labelled Jack in scrolling letters. He glanced to see Holster written on the other one. In the middle was the large open room with a kitchen against the back wall and a furnished living space. There was a fire burning in the wood stove in the front corner of the living area. The place was bright and smelled clean, and oddly like baked goods.

A quick check of the kitchen area and he found all he would need to cook simply and keep the place to the same standard of cleanliness it was in now. The couch clearly had a new cover on it and the round table had a bright red and white checked cloth with a vase of sunflowers and...a pie, a homemade looking pie. Bittle. This had to be the work of Bittle. Well, Bittle, Jack thought, some people do not eat pie. Some of us eat healthy food.

There was a note next to the pie. It read: All employees are welcome to come to dinner at 5:00 sharp. Bitty

“All employees, huh?” Jack said aloud to no one. Sure, generic polite invite.

He wrote a note on the back of Bitty’s note letting Holster know he could eat all the pie and put it in the fridge. Of course the extremely clean fridge had bottled water and juice and even some fruit stocked in it. He also spotted a jar of homemade jam and what appeared to be homemade peanut butter. He closed it quickly and heard a water bottle topple over inside it. He spotted a loaf of bread on the counter. He could feel his frown deepen.

Jack was hard on people and even harder on himself. He’d had to be with the legacy in his family. But getting this bunkhouse ready was a lot of work, work Jack had been prepared to do and now did not have waste time doing. Good, now he could get right out into the barn and trees and meet with Holster to see where they stood.

The name on the note was signed in the same scrawl as the chalk slates. Bitty. Bittle. Eric Bitty Bittle. A hockey name. Of course it was. Great. Would he know who Jack was? He didn’t seem to let on, none of them did. None of them had mentioned anything remotely related to hockey. Still he felt his stress level rise, just a bit. He tamped it down, returning his thoughts to the trees and the work. He was always better with the work than with people.

He walked the few steps it took to cross the main room to check out his bedroom. He would decide what he needed for bedding and storage and ask to borrow the truck. Bittle had mentioned the truck would be his and he could use it for work and personal needs. Apparently, Bittle had the SUV his mother used to drive. He turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

He stopped at the threshold. This room had been made over as well. Navy bedding, plump pillows to sleep on and good lighting for reading. There was a wardrobe instead of a closet and a dresser as well. Despite the furniture, the room did not feel cramped. It was a nice size if he wanted privacy. Next to the bed there was a side table and it had a set of keys on top of another folded note.

Jack picked up the keys and opened the note. There was a fifty dollar bill tucked in it. The note read: She’s all yours while you’re here. Shitty has a credit card coming for gas. Until then use this. Welcome Jack. Bitty.

Bitty. He didn’t know why the name grated on him so much. Even the crisp fifty dollar bill bothered him. Just about everything Bittle had done should be something Jack appreciated and was grateful for, but he wasn’t. He found it intrusive. Jack liked to do his work and be left alone. He put up a wall that kept people out. It was easier that way. He knew Bittle was trying to be nice but he also knew he didn’t deserve Bittle’s kindness.

He set his bag on the bed and unpacked. He had little clothing, a decent pair of jeans, some work pants, tshirts, henleys, and flannels, etc. He wore boots for work and had his favorite pair of yellow running shoes. He placed those in the wardrobe and his underwear and socks in the second drawer of the dresser. He carefully unwrapped his camera and the picture of his parents and placed those in the top drawer. He had already run today, in town before walking here, and maybe later he would take his camera out and get a few shots.

He found the bathroom out off the kitchen and set out his toiletries, hoping Holster wouldn’t mind. Oddly he questioned why he was concerned about offending Holster, but not Bittle, but that was not a topic he was willing to delve into just now. Feeling settled and not needing to run errands just yet, he decided to take a walk to the barn.

As he left the bunkhouse, he realized he had a couple of hours to kill before Holster showed up, so he ran back in and grabbed his camera. He took in the property on foot, a whole new perspective than the one he got from the back of the pick up. The sun was burning warmly despite the winter chill and before he knew it he had quite a few pics and it was time to meet with Holster.

He headed back to the bunkhouse and passed by a woodpile and an axe in a stump. It was close enough that it must be his source of wood for the stove. There had been quite a pile in the house, but he would come out and chop some more and organize a stack closer to the building.

He had his camera away just as Holster arrived. They headed out for the first day of work. Their main goal was to set a schedule and calendar of what needed to be done. They were going to just work on what was already established for now. If they got caught up and stayed on schedule, they would talk with Bittle about some of Holster’s ideas.

They broke for lunch and had pb&j sandwiches and holster ate two pieces of pie.

“You’re really not gonna eat this pie, dude?” Holster asked in disbelief.

“Nah, not much of a sweets kind of guy,” Jack answered. “I like to eat pretty healthy most of the time.”

“Ooh man that’s gonna be hard with the way Bitty cooks dinner,” Holster laughed.

“Not for me it won’t be. I’ll be cooking for myself here. You can eat the rest of that, by the way,” Jack said gesturing to the pie.

“Jack, you can’t...dinner is kind of a tradition. That’s how Mrs. Bittle did it and Bitty was gonna keep that going. It would be an insult to not go. I mean he’s expecting you to come tonight. Shitty and Lardo are coming over and everything.”

Jack wiped his hand over his face. This was what he was afraid of when he saw the bunkhouse fixed up. He had come all this way and now he had taken the job. He had wanted to help, hadn’t he?

“I’ll go tonight and let Bittle know that I plan on maintaining some personal time, how’s that?”

Holster looked horrified. “Well it’s better than not going at all, I guess.”

“Good,” Jack nodded as he put his plate in the sink and headed back out to work. “Let’s get moving, Holster. Time to check on the bees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is not antisocial, he is just used to working at a big impersonal business where he can be one of the guys when he wants to but not really entrench with anyone. Whoever will help him with that??? Next up, our boys meet, meet for the first time since the botched first impression. Hmmm, I wonder how it will go?


	5. Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner?

Bitty had the table set and the chicken was almost done frying in the infamous Bittle family cast iron pan. It was still so raw to be in Mama's kitchen cooking. He felt her presence again when he pulled it out and filled it with oil. He had made creamed baby red potatoes and peas, and succotash. Personally, he hated succotash but he had this picture in his head of the quintessential southern farm dinner and so bingo, succotash it was. Plus it was winter and he did not want anyone to leave without a warm meal in their belly. Like his Mama, he did love to feed people, maybe a bit too much.

The end of the meal would be the maple and brown sugar peach pie he had made with peaches from their own trees that his mother had in the freezer. It was golden brown perfection, even if he said so himself. He had some sunflowers on the table, cut low so they could all visit while they ate. It was what Publix had, it was January after all. They were the same flowers he had left at Jack’s table in the bunkhouse.

When Shitty told him Jack had accepted the job, and in turn the offer of staying on the property, he ran into town and got everything he needed to give the bunkhouse a sprucing up. He doubted Jack traveled with sheets and pillows with only that one backpack, albeit a larger camping style bag. Bitty had wanted to put his forth his best efforts and start things off right.

He had stayed until midnight scrubbing that place until he would lick any surface and he got up at the crack of dawn to start a fire so it would be warm when he arrived. He left a note or two, just to be sure Jack felt welcome. The final touch was the mixed berry pie. It was from frozen berries, but not a soul would know it with the way Bitty had prepared it.

The timer went off for the last batch of chicken and Bitty checked it. He was a little nervous about the first employee family dinner. Not because of Holster or Shitty, but because something with Jack was just off. He hoped the bunkhouse would be a sort of peace offering, though Bitty was not sure why he felt one was necessary. Bitty felt like he and Jack had gotten off on the wrong foot somehow, but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. So, a nice dinner after fixing up his place and Bitty’s work was done. Jack should feel good about taking the job for sure.

*****

Jack could see the vehicles pulled up outside as he came down the road toward Bittle’s house. He had started and turned around at least three times before finally locking the door and heading over. He was halfway there and now he stopped. _Was this a stupid thing to do...go to dinner because he felt obligated?_

In the past he had done things for the wrong reasons and it always ended up biting him in the ass. Still he had seen Holster’s face...and he told Holster he would show up. Holster probably told Shitty and Bitty...so he’d just show up, eat and leave. That would be all. He would never have to go again.

He started walking again and before he knew it he was on the porch of the farmhouse with his hand raised to knock. Suddenly, the door flew open and a very eager and smiley Eric Bittle was in front of him.

“Well hello there, Mr. Zimmermann. How was your first day as manager of Bittle Orchard?”

Jack was honestly caught off guard by the sheer joy in Eric’s face. It was a stark contrast from their initial meeting. Even the other day on the ride around the orchard he had not looked this relaxed. He almost swore the there was a glow around Bittle, a halo of sorts. Jack shook his head, must have been the light from the house, the sun was beginning to go down after all.

“Everything went fine,” Jack answered curtly.

Bittle seemed to deflate a little. “Oh, well good. Won’t you please come in and don’t feel like you can’t come over any ol’ time you feel like it. Not gonna lie, it’s a little quieter than I remember it around here. Just give a knock and come on in whenever you like, okay?”

Jack was going to set the tone for their relationship right off the bat. Bittle may want visitors, but Jack did not.

“I won’t be coming over unless it is business, no need to worry about that, and I would appreciate my time after work to be my own. Unless there is a problem with the orchard, then of course, I would make myself available. It’s my job after all.”

Bitty looked stung and swallowed hard before answering. “Alright then, Mr. Zimmermann. I guess I understand your position, still my offer stands for dinner every night or whenever you feel up to it.”

He turned and left Jack to close the door and follow him into the next room. It was a warm, homey farm house. It looked well cared for and lived in. There were pictures and mementos everywhere Jack looked. Bitty as a small boy or baby in most of them. He was just as adorable then. Jack felt himself scowl as that thought slipped out and he forced his eyes to focus on things without faces.

Shitty, Lardo, and Holster all greeted Jack. They were in the kitchen getting beers or wine and Bitty had some sort of lemonade looking drink. He drank a sip and then poured a glog of some sort of clear liquid from a mason jar into his glass. He stirred it with a spoon and then took another big mouthful before turning back to Jack.

“Beer, Jack?” Bitty offered. Jack notice that this time, Bitty’s smile did not make it to his eyes.

“Sure, thanks. I’ll have one.” Bitty might have brightened a bit after that, but the glow was gone.

They sat around the table and filled their plates. They were about to eat Bitty stopped them. raised his glass. Jack silently hoped it wasn’t to say grace, then Bitty raised his glass.

“I’d just like to say thank you to everyone for coming. I hope y’all feel welcome every night for supper. I grew up having my supper with the fine folks who worked with Coach. Me and Mama made many a fried chicken dinner for them and I hope to do it with y’all for quite some time. I’m grateful for each of you helping me. This has been a strange and awful few weeks, but I’ve met some new friends and hope to make a few more. I think Mama and Daddy, I mean Coach,...would be...well I hope they would be proud so far.”

They all clinked glasses and beer bottles and Jack was pretty sure Bitty used his napkin to wipe his eyes. Not sanitary at all, but it wasn’t Jack’s napkin. Jack ate the one serving of dinner and if he wasn’t sure he was going to have to run extra miles in the morning, he would have let himself enjoy another helping. Bitty was for sure a great cook, but Jack could not afford to gain any extra weight, not with his knee.

*****  
Bitty was sure Jack would be receptive and yet his words of rejection felt like a slap in the face. He retreated to the safety of the kitchen where he would know what to do with himself, pasted on a smile, poured some moonshine in his lemonade and proceeded to play good host.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the meal, everyone had two helpings, everyone except Jack. Holster and Lardo fought over the last drumstick and they all helped with clearing the table while Bitty got plates for the pie. He’d used Mama’s good dishes with it being a special occasion and all. Now he carefully cut the pie and plated a slice at each person’s place.

As everyone clambered back to their seats, they oohed and ahhed over the yummy looking pie. Bitty dug in just like everyone else and enjoyed the flaky crust and sweet peachy goodness.

“Brah, I gotta say...I loved your Mama’s pie, but I think you got the real talent, like the really good stuff skipped a generation,” Shitty said with his mouth full, a little bit of pie flying out to land on the table cloth.

“Jesus, Shitty, close your mouth,” Lardo scolded him. “Show Bitty you have some sort of manners.”

“Manners, shmanners, this is great fucking pie and the boy should know. Hell, the whole world should know!” Shitty began to shout. “Eric Bittle makes the best fucking pie in the world! Am I right?”

A resounding positive response accompanied the scraping of forks on plates and Bitty blushed as he took his next bite. He glanced up to see Jack staring at him having not touched his pie.

Apparently Holster noticed at the same time because he was eyeing Jack’s pie and telling Bitty, “Don’t take it personally, Jack is not a sweets kinda guy...But don’t you worry, I’ll eat his share. Ransom and I are gonna eat the berry pie he didn’t want.”

Bitty, feeling the good end of the moonshine in his lemonade, put his fork down and said very dryly, “So, not a pie guy, Jack? I could make you something else next time.”

“Oh I don’t eat much sugar, especially not on top of all that _fried_ food, but I am sure the pie is good,” Jack said, disdainfully as he slid his pie across the table towards Holster who was seated next to Bitty..

Shitty, Lardo, and Holster froze and the air practically crackled with electricity. Not one of the three moved a muscle, but wide eyes flicked back and forth. Holster didn’t dare reach for Jack’s pie.

Bitty had about reached his limit. It was one thing for Jack to not want to eat something as sinful as his maple and brown sugar peach pie, but to insult the meal in general with his disregard for how much effort it took to get that heavenly crispy crunch to adhere to that perfectly done chicken...well that was just a whole new level of rude.

“Well, bless your heart, Jack Zimmermann, if I’d a known you had dietary preferences, I’da met ‘em. But I made this pie with you in mind. Shitty told me you were from Montreal. Li’l ole me couldn’t place your accent but I didn’t want to be rude and ask. Now then, seein’ as you’re from Canada, I made the crust with maple sugar... _Canadian_ maple sugar... so why don’t you take at least one bite of that pie, just outta the goodness of your tiny heart,” Bitty uttered in a tone that would have melted butter and he pushed that pie right back across the table and in front of Jack.

****  
Shitty was ready to swallow his own tongue. You could cut the tension with a knife. Bitty had clearly hit his breaking point. He had been trying hard to be kind and welcoming to Jack, and yet the man did not budge one inch. He watched as Bitty slid that pie across the table towards Jack and knew there was going to be a problem.

Jack slid the pie right back towards Bitty and said calmly, “No, thank you.”

Bitty did not let it get one inch past center of the table before placing his thumb on the edge of that plate and wordlessly sliding it back. The return was met by Jack’s forceful hand and the two locked steely eyes and stood their ground. It was a tense minute or two before it happened.

Bitty broke first and looked away moving his hand to the right, only Jack wasn’t expecting it and he unwittingly launched the plate across the table right past Bitty and onto the floor where it smashed into pieces. It may as well have been Bitty’s heart.

Everyone cringed as Bitty called out, “Mama’s plate!” and dove to the floor to try and salvage the damage. It was clear that he was crying. Jack stood and had the decency to look horrified.

“Bittle...I…”

Shitty stepped in, “Jack I think maybe you better go. It was an accident but let’s call it a night, dude. I’ll walk you to the door. Lardo, see if you can work your magic on the plate.”

Shitty watched Jack’s face register Bitty’s pain as Holster nearly lifted Bitty into his arms to help him clean up his hands. Holster gently wiped Bitty’s tears with a napkin and checked him for cuts. Shitty put a hand on Jack’s shoulder and turned him towards the door.

They walked in silence halfway back to the bunkhouse. It was freezing, the temp dropped significantly after the sun went down.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Shitty made a conscious effort to remain calm and keep his voice absent of anger as he spoke to Jack.

“Of course you didn’t. That is not the issue. The issue is what _did_ you want to happen.There was not going to be a good ending to that scenario, so what did you hope to prove by even showing up?”

Jack shrugged.

“That you’re bigger and badder than a kid who just lost his whole world? Because that is obvious.”

“No, no...not at all,” Jack answered finally sounding like he was not a robot with no feelings.

“Christ almighty, you idiot. You basically told him to fuck off right from the get go. He told me what you said about keeping to yourself. Could you have waited until you ate before doing it?”

Jack went to anwer and Shitty went right back at him. “Then you fucking insulted not only a pie he had made especially for you tonight, but you slammed his dinner as unhealthy and then made it clear that you had given away the gift pie he had left you in the bunkhouse. _Jesus_ , you didn’t even thank him for fixing the place up.”

Jack didn’t even try to answer, but he sighed and looked at Shitty with the bluest, sad eyes he had ever seen. There was someone in there, someone lost…

They walked on and ended up on the porch of the bunkhouse.

“Listen brah, I don’t know why you are running so far from home,” Jack stopped and looked at Shitty with fear in his eyes. “Yeah, I know who the fuck you are, Jack Zimmermann. I played for Boston College. Holster and Ransom know too. Did we say anything? No... and you know why? Because your shit is your business. That is until you bring it on someone else.”

“Don’t-” Jack choked out.

“I already fucking told you, we aren’t gonna say anything. But you remember one thing. Bitty didn’t ask for this and he’d give it all back for one more Christmas with his parents. _You_ , on the other hand, did ask for this. _You_ found this place all on your own. _You_ applied for the job, and then you accepted it. And since the beginning you have acted like Bitty was someone who did you wrong. That my good man, is bullshit. Total fucking bullshit...and we are not going to stand by and watch you do it to him anymore. Bittle is good people. He’s had the rug pulled out from under his whole fucking life. You of all people should understand what that is like. He needs some help. Either you give it or you go...your choice. You think about that when your head hits the pillow he bought for you tonight.”

“Shitty, I…”

“Don’t. You think about it. You know he thinks you’re poor and have no family. He was concerned that you would be cold and alone with no money. So he helped you out. Bad Bob’s trust fund baby...can you imagine? I bet you can if you try real hard.”

Shitty turned to head back to the house.

“Shitty, man. Thank you. I’ll do what you said.”

“Don’t thank me. I’m not the one who’s earned it. If you’re still here tomorrow, I’d suggest some explaining, this isn’t just going to go away on it’s own. I’ll try to not let you get killed.”

“Yeah, Holster looked pretty angry.”

“Oh you foolish man child, Holster is not your problem...Lardo is. ‘Night, brah. Sleep with one eye open if you can manage to sleep at all.”

 

*****  
Jack unlocked the bunkhouse and then watched Shitty head up the road before going in and heading right for the shower. He opened the closet to find it stocked with brand new navy blue towels. Bittle’s touch again. He stripped and turned the water as hot as he could stand it, letting it run over him until it was cold.

Shitty was right. It wasn’t Bittle’s fault, none of this was. It was all on Jack and he had some thinking to do... and a big decision to make before morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord, I think we are rounding the corner out of angst into just pining, but I can't be sure...sorry...


	6. Just Because You’re Ready to Apologize, Doesn’t Mean I’m Quite Ready to Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack deal with the fallout of the dinner fiasco. If ignoring each other is dealing with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little or no editing due to my niece needing a very swanky 21st birthday cake!!! Feel free to tell me if I have made grave errors...

Jack did not sleep that night and not just out of fear of Shitty’s warning about Lardo. He felt bad about what had happened at dinner. Hell he felt bad about as far back as the first time he met Bittle. He knew he’d been rude and he knew it was his fault the plate was broken. Worse, he knew all of that when it was happening and yet he did nothing to stop it. If he was being honest, he wished he had not gone to dinner. If he was being  _ really  _ honest, he wished he had not come to Georgia at all. 

Thinking back to the night he had made the decision to come to Georgia, Jack had really only thought of himself. He remembered wanting to help. But, had he wanted to help Bittle or just make himself feel better by helping Bittle? Better yet, was he using the guise of helping as a way to run further from his own reality and into someone else’s? He knew the answer to that question, and it was one he did not really want to admit. 

Unfortunately, now that he was here and had messed it up so bad, he could not bring himself to leave. Shitty’s talk had brought about the realization that Bittle did need his help. He owed it to Bittle to get the orchard through the season and then if he wanted him gone, Jack would go. 

He showered when he got out of bed, despite having showered the night before. He needed the heat of the water to clear his mind and focus him on what had to happen next. Dressed and ready to work, Jack first headed to the house to make his apologies. 

He had managed to wait until eight to approach the house. He knocked loudly and then wondered if Bittle might not be up just yet. The door opened and a very dishevelled, half dressed Holster stood their rubbing his eyes. 

“Dude, not good form. It is too early after a rough night to think about work.”

“What? No, I didn’t even know you...I came to apologize to Bittle for breaking his Mother’s plate last night.”

“Oh did you now?” Holster asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. “Just for breaking the plate?”

“Well, no...but my apology will be to Bittle, not you, so could you please tell him I am here?” Jack asked as he took measured steps to keep his demeanor calm. 

“He knows you’re here, why do you think _ I  _ answered the door? But don’t get your panties in a bunch, I‘ll tell him why you’re here.”

Holster left Jack standing awkwardly on the front porch. He could not help but wonder why Holster was spending the night and answering the door in his underwear and a tshirt.  If he was going to stereotype, there was no doubt that Bittle was gay, but Holster? He didn’t seem the type, but then most people thought Jack didn’t either. Still Holster did seem pretty familiar with Bittle, more familiar than Shitty who had spent the most time with Bittle. 

Holster returned to the door and looked less angry but still not happy and spoke like he was trying to remember exactly what Bittle had said to say to Jack. “Bitty says that he is willing to remain your employer. He needs the work done, but he is not up to talking with you today and...he would appreciate knowing what needs to be done with the orchard but that is the only thing he wishes to interact with you about right now.”

Jack was disappointed, but not surprised. Still he felt the heat creep into his cheeks. “Okay...can you please tell him I am sorry for my behavior last night and that I will stay and give him the season. If he doesn’t want me after that, I’ll go.”

“In all fairness, Jack, just because you’re ready to apologize, doesn’t mean Bitty is ready to forgive you. You’ve been rough on him. He doesn’t understand what he did to piss you off so bad. Unfortunately, you also have the shittiest of timing because his parents have been gone a month today.”

“Shit,” Jack said, swallowing hard. Of course he’d be an ass with great timing. He took a deep breath. There was nothing left to do but put Bittle in a better position with the peach crop.  “Well, I’m just going to start the pruning today. It’s gonna take me almost all of February to get it done so I’ll just get started. Please tell him what I said. I do mean it. And tell him it’s on me, not him. He didn’t do anything to deserve my hostility.”

“Will do.”   


Jack offered his hand, but Hoster shook his head. “He cried all night, dude...he’s not the only one not ready to forgive. If you’re smart, you’ll  _ show  _ everyone how sorry you are. Get Bitty some peaches, bro’”

Jack withdrew his hand, totally mortified, and said, “I will. I’ll make it up to him. Listen...I’m not normally such an asshole. I don’t know why-”

“I don’t either,” Holster interrupted harshly. “Bitty’s a great guy...give you the shirt off his back and...forget it...Just help him get through the crop. He really needs this. He doesn’t have much else right now.”

Jack had no answer for Holster. He just nodded firmly and turned to go. Holster called out to him.   
“I’ll help with the pruning. I did some with Coach. I’ll need a refresher...just not right now, maybe not today. I’m gonna stay with Bitty for a bit.”

“Thanks, Holster. I’d appreciate the help.”

*****

The month of February was a blur of branches and controlled fires to burn the pruned branches. It was like riding a bike, shaping the peach trees. His uncle had taught him the best way to keep picking easy and and to force the trees to spread sideways and not upward. The dwarf trees were far too low to the ground and that could allow parasites, etc, so Jack spent a huge amount of time lopping off those branches closest to the ground. 

Jack cut and shaped trees until his back ached and his knee nearly gave out.  Luckily there was a tub in the bunkhouse bathroom and Jack spent many an evening in it. He popped a lot of aleve and even had to wrap it tight a few times, but at least he could keep working. 

Holster eased up a bit and did help Jack prune. You might even say they became friendly. It still took most of February but it was getting done. Bittle however, kept his distance. Holster often went to have lunch at the house while Jack returned to the bunkhouse to eat what he made for himself. He shopped for his own groceries, even his own peanut butter and jelly and it was not anywhere near as tasty as Bittle’s. 

Jack wasn’t invited to any dinners even when there was some sort of get together on Valentine’s Day.  He tried to force himself to think it was no big deal. He was used to being alone, hell, he’d left his family behind for solitude. He had needed to find himself away from the ice, something totally different. He stumbled upon the first job, seeing a sign for summer work. He picked berries for an entire summer in Maine, loved the physical nature of it and so each season he had followed the work. Now he threw himself into it to prove he was not the person he had originally shown these people. 

The good news was that the days averaged 55 or 60 degrees out and Jack no longer had to bundle up to work. He often worked in a t-shirt with a flannel over it and during the hottest part of the afternoon, he tied the flannel around his waist. It still got cold at night and stayed quite chilly until mid morning, so Jack kept a fire going and stayed stocked up on firewood. 

Jack had even seen Bittle chopping firewood in a long sleeved t shirt and the compact man was better built than he seemed under all the clothing he wore to stay warm. Having said that, it still looked like a chore Bittle was not fond of in the least bit. 

The trees were pruned and he needed to wait until March for the next big job for the trees, so Jack kept himself busy doing other odd jobs around the grounds. He repaired a bit of fencing here and there around the property line and reposted it no trespassing. He replaced a soft board on the front porch steps of the houses. He took stock of equipment and supplies, made sure the tractors and their wagons were all in good working order. He filled his time so that Bittle was not paying him for nothing. He also took photos, lots of them. Jack found the work at Bittle orchard to be fulfilling, more so than the other orchards he had worked. He also found himself longing to interact with more than just Holster or the towns people he met while shopping.  

Whenever he heard Bittle’s car leave down the drive, he would run to the house and chop as much wood as fast as he could and leave a huge stack on the back porch for Bittle. He steered clear, though, when he heard the car returning. He listened sometimes to hear Bittle laugh with his friends, glad that the happiness had returned to his voice. Jack imagined that Bittle’s face once again achieved that joyful look he’d seen when the door flew open that night. 

Jack never got over the moment of unbridled happiness he had seen on Bittle’s face. The feeling stayed with him, but the actual image was beginning to fade. It must have been a bright spot in a dark time for Bittle and Jack had spoiled it for him. Jack just might not ever get over his choices that night. Jack also knew he might never see that look again, it was a feeling he was beginning to hate. 

Bittle knew nothing of Jack but tension and rudeness, no laughter or happiness and it was probably why he kept his distance. Jack had no option but to think that Bittle still held him at arm's length for a reason and Jack did his best to respect that. Still, he could not help that part of him longed to sit at the table once again. This time, though, he would appreciate the company. Jack could also not help but picture Bittle putting food on a plate and handing it to Jack, his face aglow with that joy as they discussed the progress of Bittle’s, no...Bitty’s peaches.

******

Bitty did his best to forget  _ that  _ night. He felt partially to blame for being a bit confrontational, but it was bound to happen sooner or later and at least he wasn’t alone with Jack when it happened. As angry as Bitty was at Jack that night, he did need to keep him as his manager to get through the season. If it was too much and Bitty was uncomfortable, he would just not hire him on next year.

Holster had been a saint and stayed that night. Bitty cried himself out. He had never really done that since losing his Mama and Coach, and unfortunately Holster was the lucky guy who got stuck with the mess of it all. They stayed on the couch in their underwear all night eating baked goods and binge watching The Handmaid’s tale and Bondi Rescue. 

Jack coming to the door was almost enough to send Bitty into tears again so he sent Holster to do his dirty work. Bitty began to feel better and was about to shower and get dressed when he saw the date on his phone. A month had gone by since he had heard his Mama’s voice...a whole month and he started all over again. It had been a long day.

February though, flew by in a flurry of baking and experimenting with items for the store. Supper time was a chance to use his friends as guinea pigs and test out the recipes. He had perfected the pie list, some without even baking he knew them so well. He had cookies, muffins and biscuits under control as well.

His big project was developing  a hand held fry pie after Holster had left with a piece of pie in his hand and dripped it across the floor on his way out. It reminded him of those little apple pied the kids whose moms didn’t bake always got in their lunch. They were a small circle of dough filled and folded in half, then crimped and fried. The best part was submerging the still warm pie in glaze. The end result was a variety of fruit fillings, chocolate, and vanilla pies with that crisp sweet crust that was portable. They were gonna be a hit. 

Still despite being busy, things felt unsettled. Jack made himself scarce. Bitty rarely saw him. He did however see work all over getting done, not just the orchard. The porch had a bad board and one day after a trip into town, it had been replaced. Firewood was always stacked neatly on the porch. Bitty hated chopping wood, so he was grateful...to whomever was doing it...Jack, he assumed.

Bitty was going to have to speak with Jack eventually. He was running Bittle Orchard with Jack. They needed to communicate. Jack had been respectful of Bitty’s request to give him space. He had been working hard. Bitty saw the massive piles of branches and smelled the fires. He saw the new no trespassing signs. Those were things Bitty did not even know to do. 

Bitty thought another chance at dinner might be a good start...or would that be too much of a bad memory? He went back and forth on the subject in a ridiculous internal battle with himself almost daily now. Still, maybe it was time to mend fences. He just needed to figure out how. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny nod to Sonofdvrin for being my first comment on this fic. They thought Jack a bit jelly of Holster might be fun to see. Hmmm I wonder if it will get any worse...  
> I changed my pronoun choice here for Sonofdvrin to they, because I realized I had never asked their preference, my apologies for being insensitive.


	7. Sometimes the Choice is Made For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crisis in the orchard happens before Bitty and Jack have worked things out. Will it make things harder or start the boys on a better track than ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightly edited due to a terrible headache.

It was mid March and Bitty and Jack had yet to interact. Honestly, they continued to be busy in their own ways, their responsibilities making it easy to continue the status quo. It was kind of convenient. Then Bitty would have these moments when he felt irresponsible and just plain bad.

The tension in the air was so thick when he and Jack were within view of each other, regardless if they communicated or not. It needed to end.

Bitty contemplated just having Holster tell Jack to come to lunch, but it seemed so juvenile. Bitty should have a conversation with Jack, as his boss. They needed to air their feelings and see if there could be a functioning employer/employee relationship. Bitty just needed to make the first move, he _had_ asked for it to be that way and Jack had cooperated.

All of that could change now that the pruning was over. Now, Holter mostly worked on paperwork at the house during the day. Coach had an office set up and Bitty left it that way. Some days when he was caught up with business affairs, Holster would go check and see if Jack needed him and would return at lunch to whatever Bitty made for him. Holster had become such a good friend. He would be glad to have him move back to the bunkhouse. They could watch movies or maybe play a game. Nights were lonely for Bitty and he looked forward to a little more company.

As for his days, Bitty was working on improving the fudge sold at the store by adding in flavorings and toppings. He had just perfected a batch with caramel and toasted coconut when there was an urgent knock at the front door. He ran to answer it.

It was Jack, a very anxious looking Jack, a very anxious looking Jack who was holding his fist in front of him like it contained something bad.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your visit with Holster, but I need to talk to him. It’s urgent. Then I may need to talk to you as well...urgently...that is I may need to do something.” Jack looked uncomfortable and frazzled all in one expression.

Bitty was confused by Jack’s statement about visiting with Holster. He felt the need to clarify. “Let me just go get him, he’s working in the office. I was making improvements to the fudge recipe for this coming season.”

Bitty turned toward the back of the house and shouted, “Holster, _honey_ , Jack is here to see you.”

When he turned back to invite Jack in, Jack had the most curious face of disbelief. When his eyes met Bitty’s, Jack shook his head and the usual steeled look tried to return but the anxious one took over. Holster came in the room as Bitty was about to ask Jack if he was alright. Jack looked right over Bitty’s head to Holster.

“Did Coach ever have trouble with borers?”

Holster answered, “Not that I remember in the last couple years? Why?”

“This!” Jack nearly shouted and then opened his hand, right next to Bitty’s face, to show the most vile looking worm like creatures Bitty had ever seen, and he had seen a garbage can full of maggots at the bakery once.

“Ahhhh, Lordy Jack! Don’t put those near me!” he heard himself scream before he realized it. He never was a bug fan.

Jack drew his hand back quickly and apologized, “Sorry, Eric. I meant to show them to Holster. I forgot you were so close.”

Bitty’s breath halted when he heard Eric roll off Jack’s tongue so easily. He’d been called such a stern _Bittle_ for so long…heat crept slowly up his neck, he wasn't sure if it was the embarrassing scream or having his name articulated so smoothly.

“Jack, I don’t know much about pests, you’re gonna have to take the lead on this,” Holster said. He was looking at the pile in Jack’s fist.

“I’m pretty damn sure these are peach borers. My uncle had them two seasons and he lost a number of trees. We need to be sure. We have to treat the trees radically if they are.” He turned to Bitty. “Eric, do you have a computer we can use to look up information and make sure I’ve got the right treatment?”

“Sure, Holster take Jack into the office.” Bitty said clearing his throat. He was pretty sure the first half of that answer came out is a squeak. There was just a hint of an accent when Jack said his name that may have caused it.

Bitty made himself scarce in the kitchen with the mess from the fudge. He would let them handle the bug issue until he knew for sure it was a problem. Which became apparent quite quickly.

“Bitty!” Holster bellowed from the office. “Start the truck, we’re going to town!”

The rest of the morning became a harried shopping trip to Tractor Supply for pesticide and gigantic nails. Then they bought almost every can of white latex sealant that the local hardware store had as well. The stopped at McDonald’s on the way back in, knowing they would need to get right back to work, and Bitty noticed that Jack ordered a grilled chicken sandwich, no mayo. He filed that info away for later.

They worked until dark on the infected trees. It was restricted to one section of the dwarf variety. Jack called everyone around him and gave clear, concise instructions.

“Okay, I’m going to dig around the base of the trees. Eric you are going to remove the slimy residue and then shove the nails in every hole you see, also kill any larvae you find. Holster, you handle the chemicals and spray the trunks down. When we’re all done, we’ll go back and seal the trunks with the latex. Got it?”

Bitty swallowed hard. Bugs. He hated bugs. But it was his orchard and he had to do his part. He nodded firmly. Holster did as well.

“That’s the way, alright, let’s get it done!” Jack offered a fist bump to each of them. Bitty felt the same charge he had on the first day when they shook hands. He swallowed hard and took his tools to get to work.

Bitty waited for Jack to get a few of the trees dug out and then he endured hours of slime removal and larvae crunching. He gagged horrible at first, so much that Jack checked on him twice.

“You okay, Eric?” Jack had asked.

“Oh, yes. I”m fine. Don’t you worry about me as long as I am doing this right.”

“You’re doing great, keep up the good work. Make sure that nail goes in as deep as it can and give it a good dig in there to be sure to crush all the larvae.” Jack had encouraged him.

Bitty nearly threw up in his mouth. “It just seems so gruesome.”

“Eric, they are trying to steal your peaches before they even get a chance to grow. Do you want that?” Jack had asked sincerely.

With that perspective Bitty found renewed courage. “No, I sure as hell do not,” he said gritting his teeth and cramming the nail into the next hole he found.

“That’s the spirit, Eric. You got this. We’ve got this. Right Holster?” he shouted down the row to where Holster was spraying.

“Fuck yeah! you bitches get outta our trees!” Holster responded.

All three of them laughed and got down to business. It had been a hot, sweaty day and despite the fact that it was March, Bitty found himself working in only a t shirt. He glanced up a few times and by late afternoon saw Holster shirtless. He was the epitome of what a farm hand should look like, big muscles and a farmer’s tan. Bitty was fine with Holster shirtless, but when he saw Jack, he felt his face heat and forced himself to look away.

Jack was broad shouldered  and strong looking. His, biceps, Lord Jesus, help us all. Jack glistened with his own sweat and his hair curled when it got damp. Bitty could hardly focus when Jack came to look in on his progress, so Bitty saw a lot of dirt and bark when Jack was talking. He wasn’t gonna lie, the occasional peek when Jack was unaware was a motivating factor in Bitty’s efficiency. The better job he did, the closer he could get to shirtless Jack. It was shameful, but who would blame a boy for easing the pain of a nasty chore.   

At one point Bitty’s phone rang and it was Shitty. He and Lardo came out to help and with the help of lanterns Coach had in the barn, they were able to finish the infected trees. They were dug out, debugged, sprayed and painted white two feet up every trunk. Covered in paint, filthy and starving, but satisfied with their efforts, the motley crew headed up to the barn to put away their tools. Jack spoke as they walked.

“Well I think we saved those trees just in time, and the rest of the orchard, too. Tomorrow and the rest of the week I will spray the remainder of the orchard with the pesticide and then when it dries, paint every trunk to prevent them from boring in under the bark. Thanks for all of your help. Eric and Lardo, you guys had the worst of the jobs, but you being lower to the ground made it the job for you.”

“Why Mr. Zimmermann, are you saying I’m short?” Bitty teased.

Jack’s features shifted into a look that said he was unsure of how to proceed. “No, not...well...sort of but not in a bad way.”

“That’s alright. You saved my trees today, I’m gonna let you insult my height.”

Jack seemed to relax a bit and then said. “You’re all gonna need to shower really well. The spray is organic but irritating.”

Bitty saw the opportunity he had been waiting for. “How about I call Ransom and have him bring pizza out and we all meet at the house after cleaning up, say forty five minutes or an hour from now? Holster and Jack, you shower at the bunkhouse. Shitty, Lardo and I will shower in my two bathrooms.”

“Sounds like an excellent plan, Bitty. Got any pie? Shitty asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I imagine I can rustle up something sweet for you, Shitty,” Bitty answered demurely as he headed out of the barn.

*******

 

Jack scrubbed his skin nearly raw. He hated crawly worms almost as much as Eric. The hot water felt good and rid him of that itch dirt in your sweat feeling. Today had gone from horrible to salvageable in just a short time. Holster was strong as a horse when it came to work. Jack knew he could count on him to lug gallons of paint and pesticide around the orchard. It was Eric who had surprised him.

From the moment he knew there was a job to be done he had kicked it into high gear. Jack knew Eric hated the bugs, he had nearly screamed when he first saw them. Still he did what needed to be done, gagging the whole way, but never complaining or balking at the back breaking work. It was a long day bent over and meticulously ridding the trees of those pests. Jack would say he was proud of him. Hell, he was proud of all of them.

He finished in the shower, leaving some hot water for Holster, though he wondered why Holster had not showered with Eric. He spent a great deal of time with Eric and Eric had even called him honey. Holster was one lucky guy if it was true. Eric bent over was a sight Jack found himself enjoying a bit too much. Eric had a very nice butt, small, but firm, like Jack could hold it in one hand. Jack drew his hand down over his face wiping away the water. Eric was his boss and was with someone already.  

Jack needed to focus on what would happen next. Going to the house would be Jack’s second chance. He was not going to blow it this time. He put on his decent jeans, a t shirt and a nicer blue and black checkered flannel. He combed his hair and waited for Holster. He might have practiced an apology.

 

******

“Come on in, boys. Pizza is on the way. There’s beer and soda in the fridge and wine on the counter,” Bitty offered when Holster came in the front door followed by Jack. They sat around the island in the kitchen waiting for the food to come and chatting about the day.

“You think it will work? I mean do you think we caught it in time, Jack?” Bitty asked.

“Yeah, I do. My uncle used the same plan and he only lost a few of the trees. I think treating the rest of the orchard, regardless will be worth the money you spent on the paint and spray. But I think we got all the infected trees. I’ll go through one more time to be sure, though.”

“Oh, I trust you, Jack. I appreciate you catching the problem before it got too far, too.”

Just as Jack and Bitty connected their gazes, Ransom came through the door with a huge pile of pizza boxes. Bitty shuffled them and laid them out on the counter behind them out of the way. He pointed to the pile of plates and people dug in.

“Jack,” Bitty called. “Over here. I ordered you a veggie pizza. I know you like to watch what you eat. I hope this is okay, I mean you can have-”

“Thank you, Eric. Thank you for thinking of me. I like veggies on my pizza,” Jack interrupted. His eyes no longer had the hard glare of their first few meetings. In fact, Bitty thought Jack’s eyes held a softness he had never seen before.

The others had grabbed pizza and headed back to the island. Jack fiddled with his plate and the crust of his pizza. He nearly whispered, “Eric, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for how I treated you before. It wasn’t nice and it certainly wasn’t your fault. I was wrong.”

Bitty didn’t know whether to smile or cry, but he held on. He wanted to be at ease with Jack and he thought the responsibility would fall to him as Jack’s boss. It felt really nice to have the mending  start with Jack first. He believed Jack and he wanted Jack to feel the relief he now felt.

“Well, thank you kindly, Jack. I appreciate your apology and I absolutely accept it. Also, I was kind of persnickety that night myself, and I apologise as well”

Jack smiled. He actually smiled a genuine bright smile with a teensy smidge of a blush,  and God he was so handsome. “Thanks, Eric.”

“You’re welcome, how bout we call it even and start over, how’s that?”

“That would be great, really great.”

“Alrighty then, Mr. Zimmermann, let’s go eat this pizza while it’s hot.”

*****

Jack was actually having a great time. They had moved into the living room and despite it having been the day from hell, he stayed and visited. At one point they played settlers of Catan and Jack loved it. He thought he might just get used to this. Then he went into the kitchen for another glass of water. Two beers was his limit. He was shocked at what he saw.

There in the kitchen, in Eric’s kitchen, were Holster and Ransom wrapped around each other and making out. His blood began to boil immediately. There was nothing on earth he hated more than cheaters.

He whisper shouted so as not to draw attention. “What the hell?”

They separated and Ransom stood tall. “What’s the matter, Jack? Got a problem?”

“Yes I do. How dare you do this in Eric’s kitchen.”

Holster stepped in front of Ransom who looked both angry and hurt. “You got a problem with us being gay, Jack. Because-”

“Jesus, no! What I do have a problem with is you cheating on Eric!” Jack said indignantly, eager to defend his boss. “He’s a nice kid and doesn’t deserve this.”

Suddenly, both Ransom and Holster burst into hysterical laughter. Ransom, demeanor completely relaxed asked “What the fuck, Jack?”

Just then Eric walked in. “What’s so funny, guys?”

Jack was stuck, he did not know what to do. He wanted to defend Eric and yet he didn’t want to be responsible for tearing out his heart. Jack had been on the receiving end of that bit of info and it sucked.

Ransom’s laughter filled the room. “Jack thinks Holster is cheating on you...with me!”

“What?” Eric asked looking puzzled. “Jack...whatever gave you the idea that…” Eric said beginning to giggle.

Jack was now horrified. He had seen things, things that made him believe Holster and Eric were boyfriends. “You answered the door in your underwear that next morning, and you spend so much time here.” He turned to Eric, “And YOU called him honey!”

“Oh honey, I call everyone honey.” Eric stated matter of factly.

“But-”

“No buts, Mr. Zimmermann, Ransom and Holster are together. I mean Holster spent the winter in town with Ransom. Wasn’t that a clue?”

“I guess I never really saw them together, and no one talked about it much,” Jack said in his own defense.

“Yeah, we’re kind of private about it,” Holster explained. “But we’re a lot in love so, no I am not cheating on Ransom with Bitty.”

Then they all laughed, except Jack. They told Shitty and Lardo and they laughed loudest of all. _Way to fuck up his second chance,_ Jack thought.

“Well, Jack, at least I have one knight in shining armor, even if you made me kill bugs all day!”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Fuck it brah, come on and sit down, we’re all gonna watch Bitty cry when Andrew doesn’t win the Great British Bake Off!”

“Again?” the rest of them cried out.

“Y’all be nice, he deserved to be top baker!”

Jack sat on the couch and looked around. These people were friends. They were close enough to call each other honey and be together in their underwear, and to laugh off things that might make others angry. They came to help when needed, no matter the reason. These people were letting him in. Jack was worried about whether or not he would fit in and tonight for the first time he realized that being in this group was not just his choice. These people were choosing Jack, and it felt pretty good. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we doing out there? Hanging in? We seem to have some progress, how are you feeling?


	8. A Step or Two in the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack lets a little of his guard down and allows himself the luxury of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start by saying that I do not hate Kent Parson. I used to but then in one of my other fics, he had a baby with Alexei Mashkov. LOL But I did need a vehicle for a dark moment in Jack's history and Kent is that vehicle. 
> 
> Note that I have updated the tags a bit.
> 
> Lots of school work for the kiddies so not a ton of editing...I do have someone reading for ideas and I appreciate that...

Jack eased his way back into a life with friends. It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted friends, it was just simpler to be distant. It was less complicated. In his previous jobs he had been communicative when the work required it, but other than that he kept to himself. He was friendly but never anyone’s friend. It had been like that for the past few years. It was a way of life he had chosen out of what he felt was necessity and he had become accustomed to it. Now all that was changing.

Shitty came to him after that first dinner following the scare with the peach borers, when people had seen that Jack was not a complete asshole. It was small talks at first, or a beer at the bunkhouse. Jack was fast appreciating Shitty’s friendship most of all. He’d had pushed a bit for another heart to heart with Jack.

There were things they were doing that Eric did not know about, like paying Jack under the table. Room and board were included in his wage, so it wasn’t like it was a ton of money. Jack did not need money at all, but Eric did not know this and had insisted. Shitty finally insisted on really knowing why.

“Jack, m’dude, you gotta spill your fuckin’ guts if you want me to continue this. It’s probably the most illegal thing I have ever done, and you know Lardo and I grow some interesting plants at our place. No one suspects the lawyer down here. It’s like I’m a fucking Perry Mason or that Rob Lowe character from the West Wing. I can do no wrong! But, I mean, I know who you are. Your Dad was one of my favs, man. Why are you all the way the fuck in Georgia when you could be sittin’ pretty in the Great White North?”

Jack shook his head this was it. He was just making friends again and this could blow it all. He thought if he could just win them over, they might accept it a bit easier.

“Shitty, I am gonna tell you, but let me tell the others when I’m ready, eh?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Alright, Brah, lay it on me.”

Jack to a deep breath and held it before beginning.

“Eight years ago I was supposed to be the number one draft pick in the NHL. It was all set up, my Maman and Papa were there. You probably know all that.”

“Yeah, then people said you got shitfaced and wrecked your car,” Shitty said like he was repeating gossip.

“Ha, right. The night before the draft, my boyfriend and I went out to shake off some of the nerves.” Jack stopped, partly because his chest began to tighten and partly for fear that Shitty’s eyebrows would raise right off his face.

“Jack Zimmermann is _gay_.” Shitty said more than questioned.

“Bi actually...not gay,” Jack corrected softly. ”I’ve dated women, too.”

“This is a completely judgement free zone, Jack. You just caught me off guard,” Shitty said with his hands up and a far more serious tone than usual.

He waited for the other shoe to drop but then again, Eric and Ransom and Holster. Maybe this would all turn out fine. Either way Jack found  himself invested. He wanted to come clean with Shitty for the sake of their new friendship.

He explained how he went off with Kent Parson, his secret boyfriend who was slated to go either first or second right along with Jack in the draft,  to just take the edge off the nerves, somewhere private. Then he told Shitty about Parson getting drunk and wrecking the car, completely destroying Jack’s knee and leaving Jack unconscious and going back to the hotel.

Jack told Shitty the rest quickly, feeling the relief of finally saying it to someone. “The rest is history. Nobody, not even my parents, know what I told you today.”

“But why didn't you…”

“I didn’t want to defend why we were out on that road and off in the woods alone, so I took the wrap for the accident and no one wanted an 18 year old irresponsible player with a blown out knee. You know I didn’t get picked in the draft that year, or the next due to the surgery. You also know who did. I played more juniors and canadian leagues but my knee was shot.”

Shitty sat shell shocked and just listened.

“Then, one day Kent showed up with a Stanley Cup ring and I just needed to get out of there. I could not face what he had done to me. It was going to be ugly. So, I still had my visa for the states and I came over here and took the first job I could far away from hockey and have been hiding since. Now I can’t take a real paycheck because my visa is expired.”

Something began to burn in Shitty, Jack could see it in his face. He never wanted to be in court facing him for sure. “Holy fucking shit, Jack!”

“Don’t, Shitty...please.”

“Jack that mother fucker could go to jail for what he did to you. You have every right to-”

Jack’s anger came boiling out, “To do what? Sue him? Let the whole world know a blow job in the woods was more important to me than being the number one draft pick for the NHL? To go home and live under the shadow of my own father, one of the greatest, knowing what a disappointment I am to him, to my Maman?”

When his voice cracked, he shut it all down. He was not going to do this. Not with Shitty, not with anyone...he had made his choices. He would live with them for now.

“I don’t think they would think of you as a disappointment, dude.”

“Jesus, how could they not?” Jack laughed. “Even _I_ know I’m a disappointment.”

He hung his head and held it in his hands.

Shitty sidled up to next to him and pressed their sides together. “You’re not, but you’ll have to realize that for yourself. In the meantime, I’ll keep this steaming pile of shit under wraps and cover for you. I got your back, brah...okay?”

“Thanks, Shits. I mean it. I appreciate it.” Jack sat oddly comforted by the weight of Shitty on his side and Shitty’s head on his shoulder.

Shitty never moved a muscle and in the iciest voice Jack had ever heard, Shitty said, “But Jack, if you ever want to go after that MoFo, you let me know. I’ll go for the jugular on that prick. Pro bono, I ain’t even fuckin’ around.”

Jack chuckled just a bit, mostly from the weight of a very heavy truth being lifted from his chest, but also his current position and Shitty’s candor. “I’ll keep that in mind Shitty.”

 

*****

 

Lunches were easy. Jack just began to follow Holster to the house when they broke from work at midday. The look on Eric’s face the first time Jack showed up was priceless. It made Jack happier than it probably should have. He didn’t even care. Eric had made turkey sandwiches that day. There were only two made and Jack watched as Eric hustled to make one for him. He brought a plate and a few bottles to the table.

“Here, you go, Jack. I gave you all the lettuce and tomato, but no mayo. I have regular, brown and honey mustard if you want them,” Eric had said eagerly.

“Thank you, Eric. This is fantastic. Though you do make the best peanut butter and jelly I ever ate as well,” Jack offered quickly. Jack was sure he caused the flush in Eric’s face and the nervous downcast of his eyes.

“Oh pshaw, now... It’s just a little pb&j.”

“Well, It’s delicious and I should know. There are times I lived on pb&j,” Jack laughed. “That and chicken sandwiches.”

Eric almost looked sad for Jack as he said, “Well, I’ll just have to restock the bunkhouse for you to make midnight sandwiches, how’s that?”

“That would be appreciated, very much, Eric.”

Eric smiled almost as brightly as he had that first dinner. “So I take it you’re tired of chicken sandwiches, then?” he asked as he took a bite of his sandwich and past Holster a bag of potato chips. “I don’t suppose you want any chips, do you Jack?”

“I guess a few wouldn’t hurt.” Jack said as he accepted the bag from Holster. “And as far as chicken sandwiches go, they are the only decent protein option on a fast food menu, so I have eaten my fair share of those. Plus it’s one of the few things I can actually cook myself.

“Oh Lord, Jack...that sounds like punishment, not lunch or dinner. If you tell me what you like to eat and try to avoid, I can plan better for you for meals,” Eric said. Jack could tell he genuinely meant it.

“Please, don’t go to any trouble for me, this is fine. It’s good actually. I just like to eat mostly healthy. I kind of need to be careful.”

“Oh?” Bitty said looking like he wanted to know more, but knew better than to ask.

“I have a bad knee. I hurt it a long time ago but even surgery didn’t fix it completely. It’s important that I stay fit and maintain my weight so I don’t damage it any more, that’s all,” he explained.

Holster looked like he found the last piece of a really complicated puzzle, but thankfully just gave Jack a knowing nod.

Eric’s face was full of sympathy. “Jack, I’m so sorry about that, I hope you’re not overworking it in the orchard.”

“Nope, I’m perfectly fine. I just like to eat a balanced diet and avoid too many empty calories. Almost like an athlete would do. Call it 90/10. Ninety percent healthy, ten percent not so healthy.”

“So there is a little wiggle room for being naughty once in a while, huh?” Eric teased. “Like maybe my little experiment with maple sugar tarts for the store?”

“You made maple sugar tarts?”

“I did.”

“Those are one of my favorites. My grand-mère used to make those at Christmas,” Jack told Eric.

“Well then, you’ll be the perfect taste tester for me...all in the name of the business of course,” Eric said with a decisive nod of his head.

“I wouldn’t want you to serve an inferior product to the customer,” Jack teased right back.

“Watch it Mr. Zimmermann…” Eric laughed.

When Jack was heading back to the orchard, he decided the tarts were almost as perfect as lunch with Eric himself. It was a thought he only let pass through briefly. Eric may be cute and funny...and a talented cook...and courageous...and hard working...and Jack shook his head and made fists so hard he dug his nails into his palms. Eric was his boss and that was all he could afford to think of him.

 

*****

As the last of winter disappeared, Holster moved back into the bunkhouse. Jack was glad for the company but also nervous. Close quarters meant small talk. Jack didn’t want to get too comfortable, things slipped out to easily when everyone was happy but tired from hard work. One night after a long day of spraying for leaf curl, Holster found his opening.

They were each drinking a beer, the room just short of being warm as spring crept closer.

“So I figured it was you, but the other night at dinner, you mentioned the knee and it sealed it for me. What brought you so far south?”

“Just looking for some anonymity…” Jack answered with a pleading look.

Holster leaned in and said, “I guess that’s not going to be a problem for me, as long as the orchard keeps running...smoothly.”

His tone gave the conversation the shovel talk but not for Eric, oddly Holster was challenging Jack more for the peaches. Jack was sure Holster was unaware of his bisexuality and besides, Jack had never made a move on Eric. He wouldn’t do that. But Jack had been mean...

“Holster, I was a complete dick before and I get it. But I want you to know that I know Eric is a great person. I plan on seeing that Eric Bittle gets the peach season he deserves.”

“So long as we both agree on that,” Holster replied, relaxing back into his chair.”

“We do,” Jack confirmed and took a long draw on his beer.

 

*****

 

Things seemed to settle into a great routine after that night. Jack got up early each morning for his six am run, then showered and was working by eight. Sometimes he saw Eric taking a run of his own, but not til about nine or so.

Eric was in good shape and ran pretty fast. Jack thought about asking if Eric wanted to run with him, but he doubted Eric wanted to get up as early as Jack did. Maybe when the store opened and Eric had to be up earlier anyway. Jack filed that thought away for another time.

Jack usually had lunch and dinner at the house now. It was regularly Holster, Jack, and Eric, but when Ransom wasn’t at the hospital, he came as well. A few nights a week Lardo and Shitty joined them. They all seemed to fall into a nice rhythm. Then one night Jack showered and knocked on the door. Eric answered but Jack didn’t hear anyone else.

The house smelled of something heavenly as usual. Eric’s face was bright but something seemed a bit off. If he was right, Eric looked a bit uncomfortable.

“Hey, Jack. You know you don’t have to knock and wait. You can just knock and come on in,” Eric said for about the millionth time. Jack always waited politely to be invited in.

“I know, but my Maman would say she raised me better, eh?”

“Someday I’ll get you comfortable in this house, Mr. Zimmermann,” Eric said with as expert wagging of his finger.

“Chirping me, eh, Eric?”

“Chirping? What’s that?”

“Oh it’s what teasing is, only for hockey players.”  

Eric’s wrinkled forehead gave away his curiosity. “Do you play hockey, Mr. Zimmermann?”

Jack drew in a sharp breath. He had opened the topic, but not on purpose.

“I grew up playing hockey, but after my knee...well let’s just say I was not able to continue.”

“Oh, okay. Well I’m sorry about that?” Eric said not quite sure how to react.

“Don’t be. It was years ago and I’ve moved on. Hey, where is everyone tonight?” Jack asked hoping to change the subject.

Eric looked a little flustered. “Well apparently this particular Friday night is date night, so it’s just the two of us.”

“Oh really?” Jack chirped. Eric, realizing what he had just said, turned the deepest shade of red Jack had yet to see on the slim, handsome blonde. He began to back pedal rapidly.

“That came out wrong...I meant Ransom and Holster, and Shitty and Lardo are having date night. I’m just having a boring old regular night with you-” he gasped loudly before slapping both his hands over his mouth when he knew he had made it worse. Jack saved Eric from himself.

“I get it, I get it,” Jack belly laughed. “It’s okay Eric. I know what you meant. Everyone but us is on a date. We are just a boss and his orchard manager having dinner together. It’s fine, what smells so good?”

*****

Bitty nearly died when he stuck his own foot down his throat about date night. Then he made a complete ass out of himself when he tried to fix his mistake and practically called Jack boring.  Luckily Jack was diplomatic about it and moved the conversation on to dinner.

“Well, I had a hankerin’ for mexican, so I made chicken fajitas with sweet corn salsa. There is also a little mexican flavored rice and a salad because I know you like your vegetables. I made homemade southwest ranch dressing.”

“That sounds great Eric, I’m hungry tonight. Thanks for dinner.”

“Well don’t thank me yet, I only bought whole wheat tortillas and used brown rice. I may put up a fuss about that and you may bear the brunt of it.”

Jack laughed again. “Poor Eric, forced to eat healthy because of the help.”

The truth was, Bitty thought he might just eat cardboard if Jack kept laughing like that. He served up supper and they still sat at the table even though it was just the two of them.

“I like to eat at the table Eric,” Jack had told Bitty and it sounded like the truth. Bitty thought he might just be witnessing a glimpse of what Jack kept behind his walls when he continued “When I was growing up, we always ate at the table no matter who was home. I kind of missed that for a while and I like that we do that here.”

“Alright, Jack, just an orchard owner and his manager sittin’ down to a good supper after a long Friday.” Jack smiled warmly as Bitty filled his plate and handed it to him. Jack closed his eyes and inhaled as he accepted it. Bitty gulped.

Yep that’s what this was and nothing else, a harmless dinner...at least that’s what Bitty repeated as he tried to convince himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys!!!!! How is everyone doing on this crazy ride so far?? Let me hear from you!!
> 
> Also shout out to Sonofdvrin again! I forgot to give them credit last chapter for the part where Jack gives Bitty the job of killing the bugs in part because he is shorter and it is easier for him. Also there was more Jack jealous of Holster and I forgot to mention both of those ideas. As my first commentor, they thought Jack Jealous of Holster's friendship with Bitty, Jack chirping Bitty for being small and one more idea that I will keep as a surprise for later, would be good things to see happen in the fic. Thanks again to Sonofdvrin and all commentors! I love getting comments! It motivates me to keep writing!


	9. A Variety of Buds...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orchard blooms and so does something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was away at my daughters midway masters of fine arts show this weekend so I barely glanced through this for errors. Point any out if you find them...

Jack was worried. He had done all the right things and yet he was still waiting. The trees had developed buds but they should have had the beginnings of their green leaves. Those green leaves showing up would guarantee blossoms which would guarantee peaches. At least that was what he uncle used to say. He knew it had nothing to do with anything but the weather and he had explained it to Eric at dinner last week. 

“See, when the tree is done producing fruit, it goes into dormancy. It has hormones that keep it there until it’s time to grow again.”

“Well if  it’s time for them to grow, then why are the leaves not coming?” Bitty asked as he scooped a serving of test recipe peach cobbler onto a plate for Jack.

Jack accepted the dessert and explained further, “Well, here’s the thing. It’s tricky. The hormones that keep the tree in dormancy are only stopped by cold. There has to be a sufficient number of chilling hours to back off the hormones, which allows the tree to produce. I looked up the temps here is Madison and it was a warmer winter than normal so we’re borderline for chilling hours.”

Eric looked alarmed. “Does that mean we aren’t going to have peaches?”

Jack had just put the first bite of peach cobbler in his mouth. “Oh, man...this is delici-NO, no, Eric. We’ll get open buds eventually, but a warm winter delays the season. We just won’t be on schedule and the longer it takes, the shorter the production season. Meaning…” Jack hesitated to reveal the last part of the statement, “No bumper crop.”

“Oh,” Eric said disappointment in his voice. Jack knew it was hard for Eric to take the news.

“I’m sorry, Eric. I did everything I knew to do to help, but the weather is...out of my control.”

“Oh, honey, of course you did.” Jack watched Eric’s face tinge with pink as he realized he used the endearment. Eric said he used it for everyone, but Jack wouldn’t lie, he liked it when it was aimed at him.

“We have a little more time, let’s not worry too much just yet,” Jack reassured Eric, even though he was struggling not to worry himself. 

That night he walked through the trees after dinner and checked, but no green, no growth. It was going to be another long night. 

 

*****

 

A few long and agonizing days passed and Jack woke out of a fitful sleep, threw on his shorts and a t shirt and headed out for his run as usual. He avoided the trees, opting to save the disappointment until his run was almost over. He knew that if the orchard did not bud out soon, Eric would barely break even for the season. It had happened to his uncle a few times over the years. 

He ran a little further than usual, up the road and off the property before turning back and circling the trees, the normal finish to his routine. He was so warm he had pulled off his shirt half way through his run and tucked it into the waistband of his shorts. 

As the rising sun hit the trees, Jack caught a glimpse of something new on the first few branches.  _ Green _ ...there were tiny green leaves on the trees. He ran through the rows to make sure it wasn’t a fluke on the outer trees and found all the trees had beautifully formed leaves. 

Jack tore out of the orchard, branches scratching against his exposed skin, and headed for the house. He had to tell Eric. He reached the front door and knocked furiously.

“ERIC! Eric, answer the door! Come on, Eric! You’ve got leaves! You’re orchard is budding out!”

He heard hurried footsteps and then the door locks releasing before the door was whipped open. Eric stood there, bed head full of cowlicks, pillow lines on his face and eyes wide with surprise. Jack thought he looked both adorable and terrified.

“Jack? What’s wrong? What happened?” he cried out and then Jack watched as Eric’s eyes took in all of Jack standing in front of him. It was then that Jack remembered he was shirtless in running shorts...short shorts that he  _ only  _ wore for running. He only gave that thought a second before repeating his message.

“Buds opening! You have leaves on your trees, Eric Bittle...thousands of them...maybe millions. Come on, come look,” Jack said as he grabbed Eric’s hand and dragged him barefoot and in sleep clothes towards the trees. 

Jack showed him the leaves up close. “Bumper crop, Eric, bumper crop.”

“Oh, Jack...thank you. Thank you for all your hard work.”  

The smile on Eric’s face was the same joy filled look that Jack had been missing and he soaked it in.  He came to a very important realization...Eric’s smile was far more beautiful than the leaves Jack had waited so long to see. In fact, it was the most beautiful thing Jack had laid eyes on...ever. Jack swallowed hard, and then glanced down to see that he still held Eric’s hand firmly in his grasp. 

 

*****

 

Bitty’s hand still burned where Jack had held it so tightly. It burned almost as fiercely as the image of Jack, shirtless and in those sinful tiny running shorts, burned in Eric’s traitorous brain. He could not shake the experience on any level, even now as they sat and met for the final time before opening the proverbial doors on the Bittle Orchard Blossom Festival. 

Long before the buds had started, Holster had approached Bitty about the idea for the festival. Coach had never had one for blossoming time, he had told Holster it was like counting your chickens before they hatched. But Holster showed Bitty that most orchards did indeed hold very successful blossom festivals as a preview of their season. Bitty had agreed that if he was going to be successful at this business, it was time to change the face of the orchard and had agreed to the idea. 

Holster, who had willingly taken the lead on the project, was just going over the plan one last time. “Alright, we plastered Lardo’s posters all over town. Bitty your radio spots were great-”

Shitty interrupted as he did every time Holster referred to Bitty’s spots on the local radio station as anything lower that academy award level. “Great??? That’s all you have to say about fucking Prince of Peaches and his magnificent charm and charisma with the good people of Madison and the surrounding areas? Holster, we’ve discussed this…”

Bitty felt himself tinge pink again. It was a process with these two.   
  


“Yeah, Shitty we have, endlessly, but right now I am just trying to go over the plan one final time. Lay off.”

“Sheesh, deep breaths Holster my man, deep breaths.”

“Come on, let’s get this moving you two,” Jack chirped, just like one of the group. Bitty smiled inwardly at how far Jack had infiltrated into the weird fiber that was this orchard family. It was wonderful, and yet each time he realized it was true, a tiny pang made itself known, deep in Bitty’s heart. It was in a place that nothing could reach no matter how happy he felt everywhere else and Bitty could not quite figure out why. 

By the end of the meeting they were ready for the opening of the festival the next day. 

 

****

Bitty woke long before the sun and any other intelligent life forms, showered and headed to the store to meet Lardo, who would be helping him run the stand with two girls she had brought. The girls were artistic and Lardo had them working in her gallery/studio in town, so they worked well with her and could be trusted with the register. 

Bitty was offering the famous homemade peanut butter in regular, honey roasted and chocolate flavors, both chunky and smooth. They had some jam that Mama had made, just as a preview, Bitty would make more when fruit came available. He had several varieties of fudge made as well. 

There was a variety of baked items that Bitty had nearly killed himself to make in the regular house oven. He needed to investigate putting a full kitchen in the store. Displays of monster sized cookies, muffins, maple sugar pies, chocolate, vanilla, and pecan hand pies and small regular pies lined the walls of the store. 

Holster suggested that everything to be baked as a preview, so no large pies or items requiring silverware were sold. You could purchase and eat everything with one hand, except the peanut butter and jam.  Holster had also suggested limited quantities. He said if items sold out it made them more desirable and leave the people wanting more.

There were signs of what was to come, homemade bread, pies, etc. All of the signage with flavors had been designed by Lardo at her gallery and artfully hung. The store really looked like Bitty’s, with a nod to Mama, of course. 

Just as Bitty was about to tear up, he heard a throat clear behind him. He turned to find Jack. “We’re all ready, I think. Holster wants a photo so we have to be out front. I’ve got my camera on a stand. You ready?”

“Yes, Mr. Zimmermann, I think I am,” Bitty answered nostalgically without allowing himself to really look at Jack. 

“Okay, just come out front, I’ve got us all arranged and you’re going to be front and center, then I’ll set the timer and hit my mark.”

Bitty wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. The orchard would be open to the public today for the first time without Coach and Mama and it was a little hard for him to bear. He’d done it, though even when he thought he might not make it. Everyone had come together and it was good. It was going to be a good season, and with that he marched to the front of his orchard for the first official photo. 

He was not prepared for what he saw. 

He had chosen the colors himself and worked with Lardo and Holster to create a new logo for the orchard. What they were wearing today was the same color scheme but referenced just the blossom festival. They had been so beautiful and the brand was fresh and fantastic. It was exciting.

But...seeing everyone wearing it and standing in front of the orchard store sign was a whole different ball game. The sea of aqua and peach with the photo Jack had taken of the trees in full bloom was all it took for Bitty to fall over the edge and lose it. 

“Oh my Lord, y’all look so pretty in these shirts. A boy can’t take this much pretty at once,” he cried.

“Jesus Bitty, don’t fucking get us all bawling. We know we’re beautiful. Get in the fucking picture. Someone get him a tissue,” Shitty shouted between sniffles.

Jack ushered Bitty to his spot in the center of the semicircle of employees and Lardo handed him a tissue. Jack gave him a minute to collect himself and for the redness to leave his face. 

Holster, Shitty, Lardo and Jack were there, plus Ransom, who was helping out. There were the girls, Caitlin and Ford to help Lardo and Bitty, and several guys that Holster had found to help him and Jack. There was Dex, their handyman from town, a guy named Nurse whom Dex had brought with him occasionally,  and some college kids on break, Chowder, Whiskey and Tango. 

“Everyone ready?” Jack asked. With final nods, he hit the timer and ran to his spot. They all looked at the camera and smiled as it took several shots in a row. Jack ran back to check the photos and then repeated the process one more time, just in case. 

“Did you want to say anything before we open, Boss?” Holster said to Bitty.

Bitty swallowed and got his thoughts together. “I just want to thank y’all for all your hard work. This would be impossible without all the help. Shitty, I never imagined how much I would appreciate you, Lardo, too. And Holster...and Jack… I just don’t...I can’t...we’re…”

“Family,” Jack finished. He was looking at Bitty, those blue eyes so full of warmth. Bitty was being drawn in irrevocably deep. The connection was shattered by Shitty’s voice, 

“Fuck yeah, we’re family. You got that shit right Jack, m’boy!” 

Bitty never looked back to Jack, he just finished his speech. “Everyone have a great time today and thanks again for everything. Mama and Coach are smiling today for sure.”

Then he headed to gator that Jack and Holster had climbed into. They rode to the end of the driveway and found people waiting for them, the local paper included. Holster had a huge aqua ribbon across the drive and he gave Bitty a pair of scissors to cut through it. 

Bitty shouted, “Bittle Orchard Blossom Festival is officially open. Welcome, Y’all! Thanks for coming.”

There were signs and posters all over telling people what they could do or experience throughout the day. Bitty jumped into the gator. Jack dropped him at the store and headed to the wagons. He and Holster were running wagon rides through the blossoming trees. There were bouncy houses for the kids and Derek and Nurse were in charge of them.  Tango, Whiskey, and Chowder were at the ready to help whomever needed it. They also made sure no one bothered the trees. 

It was a busy day and they had no trouble with anyone from town. Bitty and Lardo worked like mad and sold out of most everything they had stocked. It was a great day. Every so often, Lardo went out to the area by the bouncy houses to paint peach blossoms on little faces. 

They had priced all the activities and food at family friendly points and after the initial rush of the opening, they found themselves flooded with more families who must have heard about it. Bitty heard folks saying how nice it was to bring the family out and be able to enjoy every activity without it costing a fortune. 

Towards sundown, Holster came and kidnapped a protesting Bitty. “Holster, I’m tryin’ to run my store. You quit that now.”

“Bitty, I promise...you’ll thank me for this. Now come on…”

With a nod from Lardo, Bitty walked with Holster to the orchard. Jack was there with the wagon and Holster pushed Bitty up the staircase and onto a hay bale before snapping the chain into place across the opening. 

“All set, Jack.” Holster shouted. Jack turned to welcome the next group of riders.He was wearing a headset with a tiny mic to his mouth. 

“Welcome to Bittle Orchards, everyone. My name is Jack and I will be your tour guide today.” He saw Bitty and stopped suddenly. He gave him a warm smile, albeit a tad embarrassed, and then continued with a mischievous grin. 

“It seems we have a celebrity on the wagon with us this time.” Bitty began to squirm, knowing Jack was going to introduce him. It was going to be awkward, but Bitty prepared himself to say hi to the families. “If you’ll just take a moment to look to the back of the wagon you’ll see that we have Elsa from Frozen, I hope you enjoy your ride, Princess.”

Bitty felt his face heat up and he laughed right out loud as the little girl sitting next to Bitty and clearly in a costume beamed. 

“Of course I am sure you didn’t miss Eric Bittle of Bittle Orchard in the seat right next to her. Thanks for coming out on a ride, Mr. Bittle.”

“Well I am just pleased as punch to be on this ride with Elsa and everyone else, too. Thanks for coming out today, I hope y’all are having a great time.”

The people nearby  praised him for what a wonderful event he had put on and thanked him for it being so family friendly. They enjoyed the tour Jack gave, his talk  about the the orchard and the peaches and Bitty admired how personable Jack was with the visitors, especially the children. 

“Now, as you can see, these trees are smaller. They are called dwarf trees, you know like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs? Well they grow smaller trees sometimes so it’s easier to pick the peaches...especially for shorter people.” Jack looked right at Bitty when he said that last bit and some of the people on the wagon caught it and laughed. 

“So these dwarf trees are Southern Sweets and Southern Rose peaches. They have redder skin and yellow flesh and ripen mid summer with the sweetest yummy peaches. You make sure to come back all summer long and get some of every variety. You won’t regret it at all.”

Bitty smiled as Jack continued the tour and brought them to the peak of the orchard, right in the middle. Everyone got off the wagon, Jack offering each a hand as they stepped onto the hay bale that Tango had placed precisely. He handed Jack his camera and Bitty watched as Jack posed and photographed each family on hay bales under an archway of lattice as the peach blossoms encased them in pink. This spot could not have been chosen better. The image was so beautiful and romantic, Bitty lost himself in the moment until heard Jack call his name.

“Mr Bittle...Eric? Elsa would like to take a picture with you. Is that alright?”

“Well it would be my pleasure,” Bitty answered in his most charming voice. He sat on the hay bale in his peach colored chubbies as Jack posed them. Bitty was sure Jack eyed his short shorts, but Jack’s hind end in his jeans left little or no room to talk, especially since Jack’s t shirt was a tad small so it hung on him just a bit short and tight. Not that Bitty noticed...

During the photo, Bitty had the chance to see the orchard in full bloom and it was truly breathtaking. It was a sea of shades of pink, peach and white. You could differentiate the many varieties of peaches by their blossoms. As Bitty took in the scene, he thought,   _ The only thing more beautiful than the orchard was Jack and the smile on his face and the way he was with the customers. It was genuine, and sweet, and perfect.   _

No, no, no. don’t do it Bitty _,_ He had tried to tell himself... but it was too late. 

Bitty pulled himself together, back into his role as Eric Bittle of Bittle Orchards for the rest of the ride and the rest of the day. As the sun went down, they put away the equipment and all met in the store and ate leftover baked goods that would need to be thrown away. There was surprisingly little left. 

“So the store nearly sold out, the bouncy houses and wagon rides made a killing and the photos are gonna seal the deal. Lardo, you and Jack are gonna have those ready for pick up on Wednesday, right?”

The meeting went on and Bitty half listened. He was too wrapped up in what had happened on the hilltop to let much register. 

“Bitty...right? Saturday tours and store open until the peaches ripen then full on store and wagon rides for pick your own, like we talked about?”

“Oh, sorry, yeah that’s right,” He agreed absently.

They all said goodnight, too tired for a late dinner and too full from baked goods. As he was walking to the house Jack came jogging over. 

“Great day, eh, Eric?”

“Terrific, thanks for all of your hard work, Jack,” Bitty managed to choke out.

“You okay?” Jack asked.

“Oh, fine, just realizing how tired I am after the day and all.”

“Sure, I bet. You were  busy today in that store. Well, I’ll let you go get some rest, then. Good night, Bud. Congratulations,” Jack said and pulled him in for an awkward one armed hug with a true bro hug smack on the back at the end. Bitty was too shocked to even reciprocate.

Jack had finally given him a nickname,  _ Bud _ , the bro-est nickname of them all and a bro hug to go along with it. 

“‘Night, Jack,” he managed and then said goodnight to everyone else before heading to the house.

Bitty closed the door, leaned on it and slowly slid down until his butt hit the floor and his legs were splayed out in front of him. He drew his knees to his chest and covered his face with his hands. 

He’d broken his own rule. He knew better. He whispered to himself as his eyes filled with tears and started to spill over.

” _ Never fall for a straight boy.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few characters that we are familiar with, I am not sure how much I will flesh them out, just thought if I was going to have peripheral people they could be fun ones to have.


	10. What He Doesn’t Know Will Hurt Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Jack shows what a horrible flirt he is and where Bitty admits he has fallen for a straight boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The least amount of editing ever...
> 
> The title applies to both our boys here. Also, I am not LGBTQ, and I am legit trying to represent it well. If I make a major booboo, some one kindly tell me.

Jack flopped back onto the couch in the bunkhouse. Shitty popped the caps off three beers and handed one to Jack and Holster.

“I’ve been flirting for three weeks,” Jack groaned. “Three weeks... and Eric isn’t flirting back. In fact he’s pulling farther away if you want the truth.”

He watched as Holster and Shitty rolled their eyes fiercely.

“Have you told him you’re bi?” Shitty asked frankly.

“I’ve been flirting...openly...throwing myself at him…”

Shitty’s face shifted into made for tv drama court attorney and he bellowed across the room at Jack, “Have you _told_ him you’re _bi_?”

“I’ve been so busy with the peaches starting to grow and keeping the fucking bugs and birds off them. I barely see him at lunch and dinner is usually a group thing. So, no Shits, I have not said, _‘Hey Eric, pass the potatoes, I’m bisexual, something I neglected to share with you before.”_

“Jesus, Jack! All you gotta do is mention an old boyfriend or something, not offer a testimonial,” Holster laughed.

Jack sighed, “Flirting...you heard me say that?”

“Honestly Brah, I have never seen said flirting...please explain yourself.”

Jack sat up and turned to face Shitty and Holster. He almost started to talk but stopped himself a few times before he actually began.

“It started when he had on those damn shorts at the peach blossom festival. Wait...I should say that I always found him attractive. I mean can you blame me, he’s so…”

“I feel ya Brah, but let’s move forward,” Shitty said, motioning with his hand.

“Okay, geez. Remember the day I found the leaves on the trees? Well, I dragged him out of the house by his hand and I kind of held it for a few minutes. Not on purpose, but I was all sweaty from running and then the leaves and I kind of lost track of time. He looked down and noticed it, too.”

“Wait...shirt on or off?” Holster chimed in.

“Mine off, his on.”  Holster and Shitty’s eyebrows went up at that tidbit of information.

Jack continued, “So I decided in that moment to go for it and indicate that I liked him by flirting. It took me some time to get the courage, but he looked so _cute_ on the day of the festival…”

“Move on from the shorts, Brah,” Shitty chastised.

“So _that’s_ why you wanted me to bring Bitty to the wagon ride?” Holster said as if the lightbulb went on.

“Well, on the wagon ride there was this little girl dressed like Elsa…” Jack proceeded to explain how he had teased Eric by announcing her as the celebrity on the ride. “Plus, I looked at his shorts...several times.”

“So you teased him in a G rated manner, in front of children, and looked at his shorts,” Shitty reiterated dryly.  

“But that’s not all. I also teased him about picking peaches off of dwarf trees and then at the end of the day, I hugged him goodnight and gave him a nickname.”

“Finally breaking down to call him Bitty, huh, Jack?” Holster asked.

“No,” Jack objected. “I called him Bud, it sort of just came to me.”

Shitty stood with a groan. “Please tell me you did not...Bud, Jack?? Bud?”

“What? Buds are important, you don’t get peaches without them. It seemed perfect.”

Jack watched as Shitty paced across the room. He stopped in front of Jack.

“Alright, up. Stand up and hug me like you hugged him.”

“What?”

“Humor me, come on…”

Jack stood and gave Shitty the one armed hug he had given Eric, complete with the pat on the back.

“Fuck, dude, that is a bro hug,” Holster groaned. “And you called him Bud at the same time?”

Shitty laughed out loud, “Brah, no offense, but you flirt for shit and it’s no wonder Bitty isn’t flirting back.”

“Shut up and get more beer,” Jack moaned and then he drained the last of the bottle in his hand.

 

*****

 

Three beers in Jack was just pouring his heart out. He shared with Shitty and Holster all the times he had flirted.

“And then I handed him the dish scrubber. Handing people things is flirting, isn’t it?

Holster wiped his hand down over his face. “Not when it’s a fucking dish scrubber.”

Shitty had been silent for a while. Jack was not as reserved at beer three as he had been at one and two. “Come on Shits...help me…”

“Jack m’dude, you are in the shit with this. You either gotta let us tell him or just toss your Canadian manners out the fuckin’ window and lay your feelings on him.”

“Really, you don’t think it will work? The flirting? I’m getting pretty good at it.”

Shitty looked from Jack to Holster and back.. “Jack, if I’m being honest, and I am, you are the shittiest flirter I have ever met and I have met a fuck ton of them. I am like a beacon for the gays around me, no lie, and I have helped many dudes, and ladies, get their shit together. I’d be a fucking matchmaker if I wasn’t such a great fucking lawyer...But you my good man…”

Shitty was about to tell Jack one more time to just talk to his boy when he heard snoring. Jack had fallen sound asleep. Shitty threw a blanket over Jack from the back of the couch, said goodnight to Holster and then texted Lardo to tell her he was gonna crash at the bunkhouse.

*****

Jack and Bitty pining around the orchard was about to kill them all, but Jack had asked them to let him tell Eric when it “felt right.”

No one in this new circle of friends would dare out one of the others sexuality without their permission. It was the biggest no,no of them all and an unbreakable, even if unspoken, promise. So they all watched their two friends suffer as they spiralled into pining despair.

They all thought that throwing Bitty a 24th birthday party would help. The orchard store had a mostly finished kitchen and Bitty had talked incessantly about completing it. When the season began, Bitty baked in the small oven in the store plus the double oven he had in the house.

He spoke longingly of the day he could have a commercial oven in the store. He planned on having Dex work on in next winter. Fortunately, Dex had a mind like a steel trap and when they approached him on surprising Bitty, he took full control of the project.

Then Bitty made an announcement the night before his birthday and the big party. Ransom and Holster, Jack, and Shitty and Lardo all happened to have made it to dinner that night. Everyone noted that Bitty was quieter than usual.

He had set the last dish of food on the table and nodded for them to start serving. They filled their plates, exchanging quiet concerned glances for their subdued friend.

“Everything okay Bitty?” Ransom asked gingerly, his voice straining to keep a light hearted lilt.

“Yeah,” Bitty answered quickly. Then shortly after he broke the silence. “No, y’all. Everything isn’t actually okay. I feel like something is happening. Like y’all have made plans for tomorrow and I need to say with all due respect that I don’t want a party. If I am misreading all the whispering and the like, then I am sorry but I just...I have something to do tomorrow and I am not going to want to pretend I’m just fine and dandy after. Okay?”

Faces dropped and Holster could tell Jack’s heart was ripping in two. Jack had funded most of the renovation and it had been his idea to begin with. He’d ordered a trendy cake shaped like a 22 with flowers and berries and buttercream.

“What’s going on Bitty? What can we do to help?” Shitty asked sincerely.

Bitty attempted a bite of potato salad and then put his fork down, covering his face with his hands before answering.

“Mama and Daddy’s stone came in and the granite place is gonna install it tomorrow. They are going to call me when it’s done and I have to go approve it’s placement. I got a pic of it emailed to me today and I’m just having a rough go because of it. So-”

“It’s alright, Eric,” Jack said. “We’ll cancel the party. We’ll go with you tomorrow to the cemetery if that’s okay. All of us who can, we’ll go, alright?”

Everybody confirmed Jack’s off to be there and Bitty looked up at Jack with his large brown eyes, saddened by his coming task. “That’d be nice. I’d appreciate the support.”

“You got it Bud, just one little thing. We got you a present and it’s kind of a project thing, so do you mind if we still have the work done and just show it to you later? It’s been set up for a while, it’s just Dex and a couple of his boys coming.”

“What are they doing?” Bitty asked and he looked like it might just be enough to put him over the edge in tears. At the sight of their friend, overwhelmed, Jack spilled out the project details, minus one important piece, which they all noticed and did not mention either.

“Dex is finishing up the remodel of the kitchen in the store so you can use it easier. We all pitched in. He had the details from the plans you guys had talked about. It’s all going to be done to your specifications.”

Bitty smiled briefly, eyes still close to tears, but a little brighter. He looked from person to person and then started to eat, to everyone’s relief. “That's real sweet of y’all. It’s a great birthday present. Now maybe I can afford that new oven, since I don't have to pay for all the work. Thank you. Now eat, it’s getting cold.”

 

*****

Jack watched as Shitty and Holster each hooked an arm under Eric’s elbows and walked him to the gravesite. He and Lardo walked behind them. It was a lovely stone, if a gravestone could actually be lovely. It had Eric’s parents formal names on it, but underneath it said Mama and Coach. Eric had told them the other night at dinner that he’d designed it himself, with what he thought they would want. Coach had a little peach under his name and Mama had a little rolling pin under hers.

Bitty managed to make it through the discussion with the man from the stone company before crying.

It was just them when Eric sobbed while Shitty held him, “It’s so permanent now with their names in stone…It’s like I’m officially alone now”

Jack fought the urge to pull Eric into his arms. He wanted nothing more than to comfort him and tell him that as long as Jack was alive he would never be alone. He wanted to tell Eric that he loved him...because he did. Jack knew more than ever in that moment that he loved Eric Bittle with his heart, his _whole_ heart.

Jack nearly shook from not holding his sobbing friend, the man he loved. He knew that if he held Eric, he would only be able to hold him like a lover would, closely and tenderly, whispering comforts into his ear. That intimacy was what Jack wanted, not Eric, so Jack stood back and suffered along with him.  

No one seemed to be able to bring Eric the comfort he needed. Jack felt like a coward, but the last thing he could take was a public rejection after knowing Eric was not receptive to his flirting. It would destroy the very last thread which Jack was using to help himself maintain his last shred of dignity. It was an awful day for all of them, but especially for Eric.

The next day Dex had finished all of the renovations and they showed the store kitchen to Eric. When he saw the new commercial full size oven, he cried again. Shitty told Eric that the oven had mostly come from Jack despite the fact that Jack had asked him not to tell.

“Thank you, Jack. I am so grateful. It’s a beautiful oven just like Mama had planned and I surely do appreciate it.”

Jack managed to allow himself a small hug once Eric had hugged everyone and it was what Jack deemed safe. He could not however, resist using his nickname.

“You’re welcome, Bud.. I’m glad you like it.” Eric looked pained and Jack regretted using the endearment. He resigned himself that was just going to have to get over his feelings and learn to be just Eric’s friend...an insurmountable task at best.

 

*****

Ransom and Holster were having dinner with Eric, alone, without Jack and it had been a bitch to set up. Eric had never quite regained his smile since the day at the cemetery and they knew he had been going back to add flowers and water them. They wanted to see if there was more to his sadness, a fact they really already knew was true.

They had brought take out from the diner in town. They made a mean club sandwich and Bitty loved them. They ate quietly, Ransom and Holster waiting for the chance to ask Bitty why he still wasn’t himself. They knew the answer to their own question, but they needed to get Bitty to talk about it. Little did they know he would do all the work for them.

“I have to ask y’all a favor...it’s kind of a big one.”

“Sure, Bitty,” they both answered automatically.

“Anything, ask away, Dude,” Holster furthered.

“I know you guys talk with Jack, but I need to talk to somebody or I am going to lose my mind. Would it be okay if I told you something that involved Jack?”

Ransom answered, “Bitty, we are your friends.. You can talk to us about anything anytime.”

“Thanks. I really need to because I have a problem. I’m working very hard to fix it, and y’all are like me so I know you get it...but…” Bitty used his napkin to wipe at tears before they ran down his cheeks. “I let myself fall for Jack.”

They watched Bitty struggle to compose himself before he could continue. It was a painful few minutes. They both wanted to tell Bitty, but a promise was a promise.  

“I mean, I know he considers me a friend. He even calls me Bud. That was the final clue to let me know that he figured out I have a crush on him. I mean before that, the day of the festival, he seemed so comfortable around me. But after I flirted with him a bit that day, he friendzoned me with a hug and the ultimate bro nickname.”

“Bitty,” Holster soothed

“No, it’s fine. I get it. I’m just gonna clear the dishes. I’ve got pie if you’d like some. I made chocolate cream, I kinda needed the treat today I guess.”

When Bitty went into the kitchen Holster turned to Ransom. “Holster, do not look at me like that. Do not even think about it.”

“These two idiots are suffering. We could stop it with two words-”

Ransom changed the subject just as Bitty came back to get more dishes. “And that’s when the lady fainted. Right in the ER. Fell right to the floor.”

Holster continued the whisper argument when Bitty disappeared. “Babe, we can put them out of their misery.”

Ransom shook his head. “Jack asked us not to tell Bitty. There is no way to tell Bitty that Jack likes him without him knowing Jack is a bisexual and we have no right, _no right_ , Holster. It is not kosher and you know it.”

“It’s just so fucking painful. They are so blind to each other, why is that?”

“Adam, not all people know how to let themselves be happy or have nice things. Sometimes the baggage they carry prevents them from seeing even the simplest truths. Bitty and Jack have to figure this out. We can only be there to support them until one of them makes a move. If we force it, it could ruin everything. Do you understand?”

“I do, but I don’t like it,” Holster answered and slid close enough to hug and kiss Ransom.

“Me neither. I’m just glad we weren’t as bad as these two. I’m glad I found you, babe.”

Bitty served chocolate cream pie and cried through most of it. They let him clear the table again so they could talk.

Holster was frustrated. “This is ridiculous. We need to do something and soon. Bitty’s heart is broken.”

Bitty returned before Holster could catch himself.

“It’s alright. I know y’all were whisperin’ about me when I was in the kitchen. I’m fine. I just have to get over him. He’s a good worker and manager and I need him here at the orchard.”

“Bitty, we feel awful that you are so sad. How can we help?”

“You can’t.” Then he laughed, the desperate, sad kind of laugh. “Not unless you can make Jack gay and fall in love with me overnight.”

Ransom and Holster sucked their breath in so fast they both choked. They had to do something and the sooner the better, for all their sakes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, next chapter will be short... and smutty...a short smutty pining dual point of view chapter...you've been so good for so long...


	11. When I Think About You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty struggle with their thoughts of each other...especially at night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last of the angsty, slow burn chapters. Forward movement coming soon...
> 
> Thanks to anarchycox for the title of this chapter...always willing to lend a hand...you know what I meant!

No matter how busy the season got or how long Jack’s day had been, when he crawled into bed in the bunkhouse, he could not get Eric out of his head. It wasn't always his fault, not really. Take today for example, Eric had worn another pair of those shorts. The god damn peach ones...those fucking shorts.

And then he’d popped out the store for a minute to say good morning. Jack noticed instantly that Eric’s hair was freshly buzzed and that was just completely unfair. Jack had not even known Eric had gone to town. First the shorts, then the hair that was begging to be scritchy scratched at the sides and combed through on top...

That would be tolerable if Eric wasn’t so damn bright and friendly to every customer on earth. Joyful. Happy. Endearing. Okay maybe not every customer, Jack had seen the icy _Bless your heart_ for the snotty woman who asked if the pies were brought in from town. But still, he was so personable and sweet and Jack wanted to do more than just _see_ that sweetness.

He wanted to _taste_ it.

All of it...every tan line, he _knew_ there were tan lines just waiting to be discovered...every sun made freckle on that face...those fingers that so expertly crimped the edges of every pie...other things...

Fuck, his hand had wandered and was curled around his painfully hard cock. He swore he would not do this again while thinking of Eric, but damn…

Just a few strokes to relieve the tension, make it easier to forget about it and go to sleep…

Soon Jack was stroking himself, whispering..”Eric…”

He swore he could feel strong hands on his shoulders and strong legs around his own as Eric rode him with that sweet southern ass...tight around him and with the perfect roll of his hips. Jack held that small, perfect ass in both hands as Eric threw his head  back and called out to him... _Yes, Jack...yes_

Jack stroked himself furiously brushing his finger over the head of his cock every third or fourth stroke. Fuck...so much precome...no one ever got Jack this worked up before. He felt the burning in his belly long before he was ready to be done.

Coming meant giving up this Eric, the Eric of his fantasies and he really like this Eric. The Eric who knew how to brush his thumbs over Jack’s nipples at just the right…

Fuck...Eric...fuck...Jack’s orgasm hit him like it always did with Bitty in his mind, hard and fast. His muscles  locked and he threw his head back into the pillow, fucking himself into his hand as the waves of his orgasm slowed and faded away.

He was covered in come and a sheen of sweat, it didn’t even take long for that to happen. Eric just ticked all his boxes.

Sometimes he was sure he called Eric’s name out loud and didn’t realize it. He and Holster usually had breakfast together, but a few mornings, Holster had left before Jack even went for his run. Those mornings it took him a while to look Jack in the eye and Jack put two and two together.

Jack grabbed tissues from his night stand to clean up. Jesus, he had hit himself in the chin this time. He tossed the dirty tissues in the garbage can he’d had to buy just for this purpose and rolled over to try to sleep. If he pulled his second pillow close as a little spoon, no one needed to know.

Fuck...Jack really needed to stop doing this to himself

 

*****

 

Nope. Not tonight. He was tired, he had made 36 peach pies for tomorrow and he was going to be super busy tomorrow because friday was fry pie day. The dough, fillings and glazes were all done, but Bitty would need to be up at five to begin frying.

“Do not betray me you evil thing,” he growled to his own dick. It didn’t work. He really couldn’t blame his dick. It was not solely responsible for the nightly jerk off sessions.

His brain was to blame. His brain would not let go of any image of Jack Zimmermann that had piqued Bitty’s interest. Let’s be fair, though...Jack on Bitty’s doorstep in tiny running shorts and no shirt, sweat droplets running in little rivulets down his chest, over those perfectly formed and toned pecs…

Fuck...he was rock hard already and he had not even gotten to the memory of shirtless jack with jeans slung low on his hips, boots, and just the peach picking bag crossed over his chest as he carefully opened the bottom and placed the peaches in the large crate.

It wasn’t just Jack’s body, it was those damn baby blues, soft and sweet. Sure they’d had their moments when they first met where Jack’s eyes were nothing but icy, but now Bitty saw the real Jack. The one who smiled and was always helpful. Jack who looked at kids like he wanted one of his own to raise. The Jack who handled his crew efficiently, but with kindness. Happy Jack.

Bitty wanted Jack to handle him, alright. He stroked himself a few times before reaching into the night stand for the lube he kept there. He had this fantasy about Jack having calloused hands and never wanting to be too rough on Bitty, no _Eric_ , so Jack always used lube when he stroked him.

Bitty didn’t really have much experience with sex, he’d never let Chad get too far. Chad was rough and self centered. Bitty knew he was just a conquest for Chad and once he’d had Bitty he would probably move on, so Bitty had simply not let Chad have that part of him. Bitty wanted to have _real sex_ with someone who cared about him.

Someone like Jack. He imagined Jack would take his time and help Bitty relax and enjoy every minute of what they did. He’d let Chad try to finger him one time and stopped him quickly. Chad had not been into pleasing Bitty, that night especially.

But Jack would be different. He stroked himself faster when he thought of patient Jack. Jack who would kiss Bitty and work him open slowly, taking his time and then Bitty would feel it…

Bitty would feel all that glorious, firmly toned weight as Jack lowered himself over Bitty, whispered sweet encouragements into his ear and slowly slid into him…

Fuck...that’s as far as Bitty ever got before he erupted forcefully all over himself. He never even got to get his hands on that glorious ass. Lord, if thinking about Jack nearly made him black out, he could only imagine what Jack would really do to him…

Bitty cleaned up and crawled back into bed talking sadly to himself. “Well, Eric Bittle, that’s one thing you’ll never know for sure.

He tucked a pillow behind his back, a faux big spoon, and pulled Sr. Bun from under the pillow. Luckily, no tears came. It was one of the better nights.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly boys...
> 
> Are you ready for these two to get their shit together?? 
> 
> Me too!


	12. You’re Everything I Need and More Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A near tragedy helps Jack come to a realization about Eric Bittle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for medical situation. There are more notes at the end if you want to know more before reading. Also, I know I said resolution was coming but my brain to a mighty sharp left turn on the way to getting there. I am not always in control, just sayin'...

Bitty grabbed his basket and headed for the orchard. It was early, not Jack going for a run early, but early nonetheless. He was gathering peaches for a big batch of jam. He needed really sweet, ripe peaches and if he went out early enough, the ones that dropped off the trees in the night would not be bothered by the bees or bugs yet.

August had come quickly and they were in their last set of trees producing fruit, closest to the house area of the property. The season would close soon and it had been far more successful than Bitty had ever imagined. He thought he would have to scrape by the first year, but instead he had made quite a profit. There were several people to thank for that but one in particular.

Jack had been an outstanding manager. He had committed completely to the season and every type of tree Bitty had in his orchard had produced maximum fruit. Jack had led a team of young college aged workers who had picked most of the season. The month of July had required that they hire more seasonal help and Holster and Jack had done a great job of handling them.

Bitty provided the crew with food, many of them seemed to have little with them.They had put them up in the bunkhouse with  Jack, and the college kids. Holster had agreed to move back with Ransom for a while. The bunkhouse was wall to wall cots but it worked. Bittle Orchard paid well and took care of their crews. Even then Holster said the profits for the season would still be fantastic.

The store had done well with the addition of the new oven and Caitlin and Ford supervising when Bitty was baking or feeding hungry pickers. They often sold out the day’s wares and Bitty worked tirelessly to replenish for the next day. He even had a high school aged crew that worked a few hours in the evening to help him catch up on things like making fresh peanut butter and fudge, stocking the shelves and of course, assembling and baking pies.

The pace of the summer left Bitty little time to worry about his feelings for Jack and other than the night, he managed to keep himself together. Jack was still occasionally awkward around Bitty, but he was busy, too. Their paths seemed to just run parallel and not intersect very often. Even mealtime was busy with the new crew, etc.

So now here it was, August and Bitty was making some of his last jam of the season. He needed a whole bushel of peaches and he got right to it. He had just started under the first tree when Jack walked by with his pickers.

“Hey Eric, what are you doing out here so early. Shouldn’t you be opening the store?” Jack had stopped to ask.

“Morning to you too, Jack,” Bitty snorted.

“Well, I just meant-” Jack sputtered back.  
  
“I know, I was just teasin’. I’m out here to get sweet peaches for some jam. Mama and I would come out and check the peaches that fell in the night. If I’m real quick and real careful, I can grab a bushel before the bugs are up and crawlin’”

“Be careful of the bees, well yellow jackets. They get bad on the dropped fruit,” Jack warned.

“You bet. That’s why I am out here now, when the bad guys are still sluggish and not so forward. I’ll be fine, don’t you worry your silly head about me,” Bitty chided right back playfully.

“Alright then, happy picking, Bud,” Jack said with a smile before turning to find his crew.

Bitty just loved that smile. It was so sweet and yet _so_ hot. Ugh. Peaches, Bitty...pick the damn peaches.

He worked for about an hour and had gone down nearly an entire row of trees. The sweet smell of sugary peaches enveloped him. Nothing beat the scent of the orchard in full fruition. No candle or body wash ever got the scent just right.

He usually only got a few good, bug free candidates from beneath each tree but if he was quick he could pick a bushel in no time. The sun had gotten brighter and it was beginning to warm when Bitty stopped to take a sip of water he had with him and stretch his back. Right between his shoulder blades killed from bending over and picking through the peaches.

He noticed the yellow jackets were beginning to be active and he needed to finish soon. If he were out much longer the sweet goodness would turn into a sickeningly sharp odor that brought the ornery things to a frenzy.

He glanced around to find the voices he heard and his eyes happened upon Jack in a tree on a ladder with no shirt. He stopped for a minute and watched as Jack gingerly picked and bagged the peaches from the branches. Good God Almighty,  he had great arms...and a great chest...and his back was so...Jack was so... _ripped_.

He tore his eyes away and looked toward the house and the store. He could just make out people moving about and saw the flutter of the peach and blue that his employees wore. He glanced past the store to the house. These trees were the closest but he could still only make out the line of the roof.  He had made sweet tea and lemonade this morning for the workers lunch and they were having cold cuts and salads at least a few days this week. He did not have time to cook two meals a day for the eight or so workers. Even Holster was picking today. The trees were at their ripest.

He headed back to work, but still occasionally peeked at Jack in all his farm boy fantasy glory. Bitty was awful. A buzz by his ear snapped him back to reality.

“Hey, outta my peaches, you thief,” he complained at the yellow jacket he found in his bushel bin. He whisked it away and kept on foraging for the still good fruit.

He moved to the next tree and had an even better view of Jack. Guiltily, he snuck a quick peek again and glanced down to see a perfect specimen to grab from the ground. With  muscle memory reach he went for the peach and popped his head up to catch a glimpse of Jack to see if he had on the low slung jeans.

That was when he felt it...a burning hot sensation on the tip of his first finger. His eyes shot down to see a yellow jacket. The little fucker stung him.

“Owwwwww!” he shouted. He flung his hand to get rid of it and angered a few more around him. He grabbed his basket and took a few steps away to see how bad it was. It throbbed like a bitch.

He dropped the basket in the middle of the row, away from any fallen fruit and took a minute to assess the damage. It hurt bad enough he might need ice. He held his hand up and was shocked by what he saw. His whole arm was covered in blotchy red hives. It was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach. At least something was making him feel sick. He leaned over and vomited away from the peaches. His whole arm throbbed now and after vomiting his throat felt itchy.

He remembered thinking this is bad. It took all the energy he had but he managed one good yell.

“Heeeeelp!”

He dropped to his knees, he was having trouble swallowing and he vomited again. His hand looked like something from a horror film and his throat was so itchy he began to scratch at it with his good hand. He tried to get up and stumbled. He remembered how far he was from the store and the house...from his phone...he did his best to get the attention of the pickers by hoarsely shouting and waving...he needed air...his throat felt tight and he was beginning to panic.

He heard people yelling and felt the ground as people approached him.

“Fucking hell, Eric...what happened?”

It was Jack. He was going to help him…Jack’s face looked as terrified as Bitty felt.

“Yellow jackets, Eric. Was it yellow jackets?”

Bitty nodded.

“Call 911, I don’t have a phone...Find Holster, he does,” Jack shouted.

“I’ve got a phone,” one of the college kids yelled. Then he heard Holster. After that everything around him got black at the edges but he could tell there was hurried movement all around him.

The last thing he remembered besides desperation for air was being clutched to someone’s bare chest and lifted...Jack...Jack was holding him close…

 

*****

 

“Hey boys, let’s get this set done and in the bins, the truck is coming at noon. Plus we have to fill the orchard bin for Eric. Get in a rhythm, find your pace and pick carefully. Back each other up and watch the ladders today. No more twisted ankles, eh, Whiskey?”

Jack always gave a little pep talk before they started for the day. The one thing he missed about hockey was being a captain. He had loved that. He was feeling so good here in Madison, he was thinking of starting a beer league. There was one ice rink in town and Ransom, Holster, and Shitty had played. Some of the summer boys played, too. Hell, even a little 3 on 3 shinny might be fun.

His regular crew was a great group of kids and now that the busiest time with several varieties ripening was over, they were back to just them. Jack looked at it like he was their captain, he had high expectations but was willing to help everyone meet them. It was a great feeling of teamwork on the orchard.  

They’d been picking for a while now. He’d run into Eric earlier and they had chatted. Things seemed less tense between them and Jack was getting his courage up to speak to his boss and tell him about his feelings. He should have done it weeks ago but it got crazy busy and Jack figured what could they do anyway besides work their asses off. They certainly did not have time to go on dates, or the energy for that matter. Jack still quietly got himself off to thoughts of Eric, despite the crew sleeping in the living room on cots. It was ridiculous, but he could see the light at the end of the tunnel now that the season would be ending soon.

A sharp cry that sounded like pain jolted him from his thoughts. He immediately called out to his crew to check in and when all of them were accounted for he slid down from his ladder and listened.

Muffled groans caught his attention and then...Eric…

Jack took off in the direction he had last seen Eric looking for peaches and Whiskey, Tango, and Chowder followed behind him. Holster had been picking up the other end of the row and was running towards them.

He saw Eric on the ground and fell to his knees beside him. He was covered in hives or welts of some sort from his right hand up his arm and spreading all over his neck and face.

“Fucking hell, Eric...what happened?”

Eric’s eyes were swelling shut and he was digging at his throat. He couldn't breathe.

“Yellow jackets, Eric. Was it yellow jackets?”

He got a nod.

“Someone call 911. I don’t have a phone. Find Holster, he does,” he shouted.

“I’ve got a phone,” Tango yelled and then made the call.

“Tell them it’s a yellow jacket sting or stings, I don’t know...Eric, Bud breathe, come on stay calm and breathe.”

Time seemed to move into slow motion. Eric looked bad, really bad and Jack had to compress his feelings away from the situation and focus. Luckily, he heard the pick up truck pull right between the trees.

The door flew open. “Get him up and in the truck. We’re gonna have to run him in. Hurry, Jack we have to get the epipen from the store. Ransom knows there’s one there because he helped Coach buy the first aid kit.”

Jack scooped Eric up into his arms, his body was slack, nearly dead weight, so Jack held him tight against his chest and got an arm under his knees. Jack heaved them both into the cab and tilted his head back to see if Eric was getting any breath at all.

Eric immediately vomited all over both on them, but jack just wiped it away with Eric’s shirt and talked to him. “Come on now Bud, stay with me, okay, look at me. It's gonna be okay...we’re taking you to Ransom, he’s gonna help, eh?”

Whiskey slammed the cab door and jumped in the back with Tango and Chowder. Holster slammed the truck into gear and headed directly through trees to the store. Eric was almost unrecognizable. His lips were swollen and bluish in tone, his eyes had swollen shut and he was puffy and covered with hives all over anywhere Jack saw skin. It was the scariest thing Jack had ever seen.

“Is he breathing?” Ransom was asking calmly on the speaker of Holster’s phone.

“I’m not sure, he’s so...it’s hard to tell,” Jack answered shakily.

The truck came to a harsh standstill and Caitlin came running with the first aid kit. She was crying, “Is he okay, is he alright?”

“We’ll call you,” was all Holster said to her before slamming the car back into gear and tearing down the road, honking the horn to clear the way.

Ransom came over the phone again. "Get the epipen and open it and hold it in your fist. Pop the blue cap off, jab the orange end forcefully into the muscle of Bitty’s thigh until you hear a click and then hold there for 10 seconds. DO IT.”

Chowder handed Jack the epipen all ready to go and Jack grabbed it in his fist. He could hear Eric’s breath wheezing in and out and he had thrown up again. He kept Eric’s head to the side so he wouldn’t choke. The truck was flying down the road and the tension in the truck was beginning to turn to panic.

“For Christ’s sake, jab the fucking pen,” Ransom finally shouted

Eric was small enough for Jack to pin against his chest while he held his leg still and jabbed it with the epipen. It clicked immediately and the whole truck counted to 10 and waited.

“Fucking breathe Bittle!” Jack screamed. It was the worst moment of his life and he thought he’d already experienced that.

Eric jolted against the injection and shook like he was freezing to death but his wheezing began to get better and soon he was breathing well enough to cry. Jack pulled him into his chest again. They were sweaty and covered in vomit and Jack didn’t care one bit. Bitty was trembling so hard Jack thought he might shake out of his own skin.

“Okay Bud, it’s alright, hang on...we’re headed to the hospital. Look he’s breathing better already...that’s it, Bud...my sweet Bud...you’re gonna feel better soon.”

Holster patted Jack on the shoulder and picked up his phone to talk to Ransom and let him know how Eric was doing as the medicine took affect. Tango, Whiskey, and Chowder were tearfully patting Jack and Eric and then Whiskey found paper towels and began to wipe the two of them down a bit to get rid of as much vomit as they could.

Jack was concerned about the amount of shaking Bitty was exhibiting. “Is he supposed to be this shaky?”

“Yes, Ransom says he can shake or become agitated. He might get sick again.”

As if on cue, Bitty began to try to crawl out of Jack’s lap and then promptly barfed again.

Jack just shushed him and held Eric in his arms and rocked him. Every shaky breath Eric took was a gift and Jack knew it. He also knew that he had blown it. He had wasted so much time that they could have had together if he had just told Eric he liked him. Now he held the person who meant so much to him, in his arms, near death, and he let him feel how much he loved him. He clutched him closely and rocked him soothingly.

“It’s alright, Bud, try to relax, I know it’s hard, but we’re almost there, eh? I’m so sorry this happened, but you’re gonna be fine now, hang on a little longer.”

It took twenty minutes to reach the emergency room and Ransom nearly ripped the door off the truck to get Eric on a stretcher. Jack stayed right by his side and never even heard Shitty as they walked by.

“Jesus H. Fucking Christ, Bitty , my man what the fuck happened?”

Jack just held Eric’s hand as the rest of the group followed and when they got to the automatic doors where the patients went, Ransom put a gloved hand to Jack’s chest.

“Wait here, Jack, let us check him out. We’ll come get you in a few. Stay with the guys.”

And then Eric was gone and Jack stood in the ER waiting room covered with Eric’s vomit and started to cry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty is stung by a yellow jacket and goes into anaphylaxis. He was unaware that he was allergic. Jack has to administer an epipen and Bitty is very ill. DO not worry. I always end things happily. Maybe just not in this chapter, lol


	13. You’re Everything I Need and More Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty is treated for his bee sting and Jack may just have a confession to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to put everyone out of their misery...much more discussion to follow, lol
> 
> Minimal editing...just needed to get it all out in the open sort of...
> 
> Some medical research done, some fic wand waving to make it all work out, you know the drill.

Jack was overcome as they took Eric and did not let him follow. He felt hands grip his arms and guide him to a chair. He sat and sobbed into his hands. Shitty hugged Jack with no regard for his current condition. Now that Eric was with the doctors, Jack realized he was still shirtless and smelled like sweat and vomit. He took in a shuddering breath and willed himself to calm down.

“Shitty, I appreciate the hug, but I am a mess,” Jack said, his voice breaking a bit.  
“Nah, man, you need a hug. Fuck how dirty you are. That must have been a horrible thing to go through. Let me hug you, you need it whether you know it or not,” Shitty countered sincerely.

Jack was getting control of himself when a nurse came through the doors. “Jack Zimmermann and one other person can come with me.”

Jack looked from Shitty to Holster and Holster conceded. “You go Shitty. You’re his lawyer and friend and he might need to talk to you.”

“Thanks, Brah,” Shitty said and he guided Jack towards the nurse.

“Bitty is looking a bit better and boy do you need a shower. Say hi, then I’ll find a place for you to clean up. He’s gonna be here a while and then go upstairs for observation, but you didn’t hear that from me,” she said putting a finger to her lips.

The rooms behind the automatic doors were all glass enclosed with curtains for privacy. The nurse led them to the third room and pushed the door open. They walked through and found Eric looking very pale and weak on the gurney.

Jack stepped right to his side and put a hand on the side of Eric’s face. He was wearing an oxygen mask with steam or vapor of some sort coming out of it. He had wires everywhere and an IV in the back of his left hand. He was less swollen than in the truck, but still visibly puffy and altered in his appearance. The hives were reduced but still present. It disturbed him to his core to see Eric look so sick.

He struggled not to break down again. He forced himself to go into captain mode so he could be there for Eric. He took a deep breath, poised himself right over Eric’s face, and smiled.

“Hey, Bud. Feeling better?”

Eric’s eyes opened and connected with Jack’s. His normally large deer like brown eyes were just slits from the swelling and held a look of total terror. Jack wanted nothing more than to calm him.

“Eric, it’s me...Jack, you’re okay. It’s okay, Bud...just rest, eh? Shitty and I are here. You’re at the hospital and Ransom is here. You got stung by a yellow jacket. I didn’t know you were allergic, I’m sorry.”

Eric did not reply but tears left his eyes and he leaned into Jack’s hand on his cheek. Jack leaned in and kissed Eric on the forehead. He placed another kiss Eric’s temple and then spoke softly to him in french.

“Vous allez bien ... juste le repos...je suis là avec toi.”

Jack looked up to Ransom who was waiting to speak to him. “How is he Ransom?”

“Bitty went into anaphylaxis when he yellow jacket bit him. It was a pretty bad reaction and he has not completely responded to the epinephrine from the injection you gave him.  We’re giving him a breathing treatment to see if that will help. He’s still pretty sick but should get progressively better.”

“He’s not going home for a while, is he?” Jack asked, concerned with how fragile Eric still looked at that point.

“No, he’s going to be admitted overnight to a regular floor for observation. His reaction was considered severe and with that we are concerned that he could have a secondary event.”

“What brah? How does that work without another sting?” Shitty asked.

“It’s called rebound anaphylaxis. Bitty’s symptoms can resolve after the epi like they did, but an hour or so after the first exposure to the allergen, in  Bitty’s case, the sting they can return.”

Jack was concerned after that news. “How likely is that to happen?”

“No one really knows, Jack. It varies by case.,” Ransom answered. “But he’s stable for now. We are giving him an antihistamine in that mask and it’s helping. He needs to rest and get the poison out of his system.”

“Okay, can I do anything to help?” Jack asked. He wanted to do _something_ , anything to help Eric.

Ransom smiled. “Yes, Huckleberry Finn,  you can take a shower and put on clean clothes. You smell like puke and that’s not helping at all.”

“Ha, Huck, that’s a great one there, Ransom,” Shitty laughed. “He’s right though, Brah...you reek.”

Jack was torn, he wanted to stay with Bitty but he did smell awful. He skin felt even worse, sticky dried vomit was actually visible on him. He looked down at Eric’s distorted face and he was more visibly relaxed than when Jack first saw him. Jack’s thumb stroked Eric’s cheek where he held him and he thought that he might be sleeping...it was hard to tell.

“Come on, Jack. The shower is right down the hall and I can give you scrubs. Someone can bring you clothes later. You really can’t stay here like that., bodily fluids and all,” Ransom coaxed. “Shitty can stay with him for five minutes. Right Shits?”

“Yep, not going anywhere, Brah, go clean up. You’ll be a bigger help to Bitty clean than looking like a deranged farm hand, dude.”

Reluctantly, Jack withdrew his hand from Eric and went with Ransom. The shower actually felt fantastic for the few minutes he allowed himself to be in it. He never soaped up and rinsed off so fast in his life. He dried himself off and ran the hospital issue comb through his hair. He put his same socks and boots on with the scrubs and hurried back to Eric’s bedside.

He stayed with Eric for several hours as he was waiting to be moved upstairs. Eric was in and out of a fitful sleep, but Jack held his hand and shushed him in a combination of English and French as he felt the need. He kissed Bitty’s hand and sometimes his forehead again, but never his lips. Bitty deserved an explanation from Jack and to be fully consenting for that kiss to take place.

Shitty let Holster come in for a short while and he wondered what was taking so long. Ransom said they were waiting to be sure there was less of a chance of the rebound episode before putting him in a room. If he had the second episode, he would need the ICU level of observation. Holster volunteered to drive the guys back and get Jack some of his own clothes. Shitty came back to be with Jack when Holster left.

They eventually cleared Eric for the regular floor and were getting ready to move him when one of the alarms attached to Eric went off. Ransom and the nurse were in immediately.

“Low pressure, shit. Get the epi ready, I want .5mg per .5ml in the anterolateral aspect of the right thigh on my word.”

“Eric?” Jack voiced his concern through the buzz in the room. Then he saw the hives resurfacing.

“We’ve got a rebound anaphylaxis, administer the epi,” Ransom said calmly. Jack noted how professional he sounded. He noticed for the first time that Ransom wore a white doctors coat over the same blue scrubs Jack had on.

Ransom watched the monitors and stood close to Eric as the nurse gave Eric an injection in his leg. “I’ll watch him, I want a bed in the ICU stat. He needs to be up there ASAP. Let’s move, Carol. Thanks.”

Eric got suddenly jittery and Ransom grabbed his hands. “It’s alright, Eric. We had to give you more epi and you’re feeling it now. You had another reaction, a delayed reaction to the bite. We’re taking you upstairs soon. You’re going to be in the ICU to be monitored overnight, okay. Understand?”

Jack watched from across the small room as Eric nodded his head. He spoke through the mask and Ransom lifted it and listened closely. Eric spoke again, quietly.

Ransom looked up at Jack who was standing with Shitty in the corner and said sadly, “He’s asking when his Mama is coming.”

“Sweet Fucking Jesus,” Shitty whispered, but Jack was already at Eric’s side.

“Eric, do you know who I am? It’s me, Bud, it’s Jack. Honey…”

“Jack...yes...Mama’s gone?” Bitty asked as if trying to clear his thoughts.

“Yes, honey, Mama’s gone. I’m here though...I’m here. You’re going to be alright, Bud,” Jack tried desperately to reassure him.

As Jack was speaking, Eric had already begun to cry. Jack held him as much as he could without actually picking him up. Ransom said he needed to lay flat.

Eric kept looking at Jack like he was missing a piece to the puzzle and Jack finally said, “You look confused and probably you should be. We have a lot to talk about. I’m an idiot. But I’m an idiot who is not going anywhere. Eric, you’re everything I need and more, just like that song you always sing. I’m going to stay with you and be here for you from now on, if that’s okay.”

By the look on Eric’s face, what Jack said began to make sense. He may have smiled, it was hard to tell again, but he cried more tears and nodded.

“I’m gonna kiss you Bud, but on the forehead.” He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss like he said he would. “I’m saving our first real kiss for when you feel better.”

Eric was moved to the ICU before they could talk anymore and given medications that kept him out of it for most of the night. Jack thought he looked better and better and as the sun was coming up, he let himself rest his head on the edge of Eric’s bed.

 

*****

 

Bitty woke with the taste of vomit and the texture of dry cotton balls in his mouth. He felt like he’d been run over by a truck, no a construction truck, the big kind that hauled stuff. He heard beeping and remembered the peaches and the sting...and _Jack_. He moved his hand and felt softness. He opened his eyes to see that he had his hand in Jack’s soft dark hair. Jack had said things to Bitty. Things he would need to explain. Bitty had questions. He might even be a bit mad. He combed his hand through Jack’s hair again the way he had wanted to so many times.

He managed a whisper, his throat was too dry for much else.

“This boy...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two...
> 
> Is everyone happy that there has a least been a teensy declaration???


	14. Getting to the Bottom of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty begins to feel better and confronts Jack about his feelings for Bitty. Jack is of course, Jack...the most darling and yet goobery creature to ever be exported from Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final nod to Sonofdvrin for her ideas of flirting. I really enjoyed writing that part. Jack is such a goof sometimes, a well meaning goof, but a goof nonetheless...
> 
> I did some research on bee sting allergies and I am allergic my self but do not have to worry about the anaphylaxis. But of course I wield all medical info with a fanfic wand and bend it to my liking. 
> 
> Some editing but busy week and weekend and I want to move on in the story so point out any snafus you see and I will fix if need be. 
> 
> Thanks to every one who reads and comments. I love getting comments. I like to chat back and forth, don't be afraid to comment. You have no idea how much it fuels me writing to know what people think...

Bitty had been asleep when he was transferred to the ICU. When he woke, Jack was no longer wearing scrubs, but his own clothes. He was glad Jack had stayed with him, and even managed a foggy feeling smile, though Jack’s forehead remained constantly wrinkled in concern. Jack had been very comforting and reassuring when Bitty had woken to strange surroundings.

“Hey, Bud, how you feeling? They moved you to ICU when you were pretty sleepy from the meds they gave you. Ransom, got us clothes from home, so you’ll have something to wear when they let you go. He took our dirty stuff home to throw in the washer. If we’re lucky they can be saved.”

Jack walked away, letting go of Bitty’s hand and came back to tuck Sr. Bun under Bitty’s blankets. Bitty was a conflicted combination of grateful and embarrassed. He felt himself flush and then Jack spoke.

“Holster thought you might like to have this little guy. He looks well loved and pretty glad to see you, so we’ll leave him right there in the blankets with you, eh? Or maybe she’s a gal?”

Relief flooded through Bitty as he clutched Sr. Bun. He couldn’t help it and he began to cry softly. He was realizing how awful he actually felt and he was getting flashes of what had passed and it was all a bit much.

“Aww, Bud, it’s alright, you want me to get someone? Do you need something?”

Bitty attempted to answer but nothing but a cough came out.

“You sound like you need a drink. They left you some water and some  ginger ale. You want a sip?” Jack asked sweetly. Bitty nodded.

“Let’s try ginger ale first, I bet you have a really bad taste in your mouth and this might help.”

Jack reached under Bitty’s shoulders and lifted him while he took a small sip from the straw. When Bitty felt the cold drink ease the dryness in his mouth and throat, he took another long draw. He felt much better already.

“Thank you,” he managed to croak.

“You want me to raise the bed, so you’re not so flat?” Jack asked and Bitty nodded. Bitty felt better sitting up slightly, but he was very tired and still felt quite ill. He laid back and closed his eyes for a bit. He woke again to find Jack asleep with his head leaning on the edge of the bed like before.

This time, Bitty began to be awake more than he was asleep. Jack might still be by his bedside but was no longer holding his hand. The clearer Bitty’s mind became, the more uncomfortable Jack seemed to become with his affection towards Bitty. He couldn’t blame Jack, Bitty himself had done the same, pulled back a bit, once he was not as scared. They had serious talking to do, especially since Jack had _uttered things_ to Bitty amidst the gravity of his illness. Things that made Jack seem significantly less straight than Bitty once thought.

Ransom and another doctor came to examine Bitty during morning rounds. Jack stepped away but did not leave the room.

“The allergic reaction appears to have been resolved. We’re going to transfer you to a regular floor. We are prescribing an epipen, two actually, given you rebounded within an hour of the initial exposure. You’re going to be educated on your allergy and the use of the epipen before you are discharged,” Ransom explained.

“Well, I’d just like to thank y’all for saving my life, I could tell it was bad, I could feel it…” Bitty became emotional when he remembered how it felt when he thought he could no longer breathe. He could not help the tears. He felt Jack touch his foot from where he stood at the end of the bed.

Ransom took Bitty’s hand and squeezed it gently. “You’re fine, now Bitty. You just really need to be careful at the orchard, no more picking peaches if there are any bees or yellow jackets around. They’ll help you in your class, okay. And you need to carry an epipen at all times, _all_ times, everywhere, right on your person. They’ll talk to you about that, too.”

“It’s all a bit overwhelming. I never even knew I had an allergy,” Bitty said as his tears slowed to a few hiccups.

“ I got your records when you asked me to add you to my practice. There was nothing in them to indicate an allergy. It’s noted now, though, that’s for sure. You don’t do anything halfway, do you Bitty.”

“Puts his heart into everything, eh Bud?” Jack commented.

Bitty blushed, Jack’s open affection was still new and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it just yet.

“Well, Bitty, you seem to be in good hands here, we’ll let you get back to resting and see about switching your room,” Ransom said, hardly able to hide his smile.

It was becoming apparent that Bitty may have been the only one _not_ aware that Jack had feelings for him. He was planning an inquisition for when he felt like himself again.

Shortly after Ransom left, Bitty was moved to a new room. Jack carried their bags and Bitty rode in a wheelchair. All his wires had been removed and those sticky things did not come off as easily as they had gone on. He still had the IV in his hand but the tubing had been disconnected.

A very chipper nurse offered Bitty the chance to shower and he took her up on it. Jack agreed to go while Bitty had his shower, he wanted a bit of privacy. They certainly weren’t close enough for Jack to help Bitty bathe.

Bitty was tucked into a freshly made bed in a clean nightgown feeling much more human but very tired. Jack returned with a bouquet of colorful flowers in a vase and a Get Well balloon.

“Jack, you didn’t need to do that,” Bitty protested.

Looking a little disappointed at Bitty’s reaction, Jack answered, “I wanted to, I hope you don’t mind. They were so bright and they reminded me of you.”

Bitty was torn. On one hand he was thrilled that Jack was showing him affection. On the other, he was annoyed that Jack had waited so long to show it. He wanted Jack to spell out his feelings a little. He decided that if they were ever going to really have a relationship, they would need to communicate better, not just when scary things happened that forced feelings to the surface. Bitty pushed Jack a little.

“Well that’s sweet, Jack. But I have to ask, do you bring all your friends/employers flowers in the hospital?”

Jack put the flowers on the stand beside the bed. He pulled a chair up next to Bitty. He looked a combination of nervous and sad, but hopeful, if that made sense.

“Eric, I’m sorry for not telling you before, but I like you. I mean I _like you_ like you.”

“I like you, too Jack. You’re a good friend and a good employee,” Bitty answered back quickly, with a little tone to it.

“Eric, that’s not what I-”

Bitty was not gonna lie, he was feeling a little testy, but he would have pursued Jack if Jack had admitted he like Bitty long ago. It was hard for Bitty to forget the nights he cried or baked until three in the morning pining over the fact that he could never have Jack. He interrupted Jack shortly.

“Well, what exactly did you mean, Jack? I mean how was I supposed to know any of that with you  calling me by my first name when everyone else called me Bitty. Not to mention when you don’t call me Eric you call me Bud, if that doesn’t scream platonic I don’t know what does. I mean really Jack...I...I..I suffered. I thought you were str-”

“I’m Bi, Eric. I’m Bisexual and I have feelings for you. I’ve been flirting with you for months now and got no response, so I figured maybe you weren’t interested.”

“Wait, what? I get the bi part, I figured that after last night, but flirting with me? When?” Bitty was beginning to feel anger. Jack had never really flirted with Bitty, in fact he had been quite stilted in his attitude towards Bitty since the blossom festival.

“Ever since the blossom festival, remember, I teased you by calling the little Elsa girl a celebrity. And then all the times I looked at your shorts...and I always helped with the dishes and I even handed you the dish scrubber a few times...I picked you the perfect peach once, even,” Jack sounded indignant by the time he had finished and it all began to click for Bitty.

Jack describing himself as flirting started the wheels turning and helped Bitty put all of Jack’s behaviors in perspective. Oh Lord, the picture was coming together. The timelines matched perfectly. A realization hit Bitty. Jack _had_ been different, there _had_ been a change in how he interacted with Bitty. The problem was not that Jack hadn't liked Bitty, it was that Jack was a terrible flirt, and not the good kind of terrible. He was horrible.

Suddenly all of Jack’s awkwardness after the blossom festival made complete sense. Before the festival Jack was comfortable in the house and in their conversations, he and Bitty often bantered back and forth, teasing and making jokes. The blossom festival must have been a tipping point for Jack. He must have had found that he liked Bitty and when he decided to pursue Bitty, his flirting game fell apart. Bitty laughed out loud. He had misinterpreted Jack’s awkwardness for disinterest.

Jack looked at Bitty like he had kicked his dog.

“I’m sorry Jack, but you’re a terrible flirt. Just God awful. The dish scrubber, Jack? How is that flirting? And you pick peaches for a living, hon.” Bitty was trying hard to control his laughter, he really was.

Jack now looked like a sullen child about to have a tantrum. “It was the perfect peach! And when I handed you the dish scrubby, our hands brushed every time!”

“They did?”

“Yes, Eric...I worked hard at that, but apparently it wasn’t anything you would even notice,” Jack shot back.

“Oh Jack, don’t be mad...it’s cute really,” Eric offered apologetically.

Jack sat back in his chair and looked pained in his silence. Bitty’s breakfast arrived just as he was going to really offer an apology for hurting Jack’s feelings. Bitty waited until the nurse who dropped off the tray left.

“Jack, hon…” Bitty said softly, ignoring the food on the tray.

“Eat while it’s hot. I’ll feel better,” Jack had told him.

Jack slouched back in his chair and seemed to be thinking.  Bitty was still eating when Jack sat up and looked at him. His blue eyes seemed to pierce right into Bitty’s soul.

“Do you want a bite?” Bitty asked as Jack kept his eyes locked on him.

“No thank you, I grabbed something while you were showering.”

“Well, what is it then? You’re staring, Jack.”

Jack scooted his chair as close to the bed as he could and leaned towards him. He took a few breaths before he began to speak.

“I call you Eric because nobody else does and I felt like it was something just between us,” Jack said softly.

Bitty swallowed the bite of eggs he had in his mouth. His heart melted just a little. “Jack, that’s very sweet. I understand now. Thanks for telling me.”

Jack’s look softened and his cheeks went just a bit pink when Bitty spoke to him. He looked down at his hands but Bitty saw a smile spread every so lightly across Jack’s face. Bitty liked that look on Jack.

He continued to eat, he was actually quite hungry and the food wasn’t bad. Jack sat quietly while he did and when Bitty finished, Jack moved the rolling tray table away from the bed. He sat next to Bitty on the bed facing him. He moved in close to Bitty, leaning on one arm, brushed his fingers through Bitty’s damp hair and spoke again. It sounded to Bitty like a confession the way Jack whispered it.

“I call you Bud, and people make fun of that. But, I call you Bud because the most important time in the life of a peach orchard is when the trees bud.”

Bitty drew in a sharp breath. Jack continued, he held Bitty’s face in the palm of his hand. Jack had wonderful, enormous, warm hands.

“You’re not Bud to me like a buddy, your my sweet southern peach bud, kissed by the sun...and I think you might just become the most important person in my life.  Is that alright, Bud?”

Bitty answered as softly as Jack had spoken, afraid to break the moment.

“I think that is just about the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me and I think I like it just fine, thank you, Jack.”

Jack smiled again, that bright beautiful smile that Bitty loved so much.

“You know you could kiss me...if you wanted,” Bitty offered.

“Oh I want, I really do, but not like this, here in this room. I want to ask you out properly and after a nice evening I want to kiss you goodnight, like you deserve.”

Bitty swallowed again and he thought it was the loudest click he’d ever heard come out of a person’s throat. Then Jack leaned in and kissed Bitty on the forehead.

“Why don’t you lay down and rest for a while. I’ll go check on that class,” Jack said, and Bitty did just as Jack suggested. He turned onto his side and Jack pulled the blankets up around his shoulder and smoothed them before turning out the light and stepping out of the room.

Bitty was tired, but his mind was racing. Jack liked him. He really liked him and all those things Bitty had worried over, all those things he thought meant Jack only liked him as a friend had been meant to woo Bitty. He giggled at the silliness of it all.  

It was odd to think of where he and Jack had started way back in January, practically as adversaries, and where they stood now. Bitty had no idea where it would all go, if they would even make a go of it that worked. One thing was sure, it felt nice to have someone to stand by his side when things got tough. Bitty felt just a little less alone in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are going to to be the death of me. I hope they find their groove soon, lol...
> 
> Listen, I love to get suggestions as to what readers want to see happen. If it fits in with the overall story arc I have in mind, I just might include your idea and give you a shout out...
> 
> Converse with me, I love it!


	15. There Ain’t No Jack Like a Protective Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack brings Bitty home to the orchard and Bitty is a grateful, but patient patient!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for soft Papa Bear Jack...

Eric was dressed and ready to go home. Holster had brought the truck and left it for them. The nurse was just finishing Eric’s discharge instructions and then they could go. 

“Dr. Oluransi wants you to take it easy for at least tomorrow before going back to work and then he wants you to ease into it. Here’s your scrip for the epipens, you’re getting eight of them. Eat and drink as you feel the urge and get lots of rest. You are all set. Sign here and I will get a wheelchair and you can be on your way.”

“Why am I getting eight epipens. Ransom said I needed two?” Eric asked and Jack could feel himself flush as the nurse shrugged her shoulders. 

Eric shook his head and handed back the paper. “You better check, that might be a mistake.”

“It’s not,” Jack said a little louder than he attended and both Eric and the nurse jumped. “Sorry, it’s not a mistake. I spoke to Dr. Oluransi about my concerns of only having two epipens at the orchard and he agreed that it wouldn’t hurt to have several extras in multiple locations, just in case.”

The nurse seemed fine with the explanation, Eric’s eyebrows indicated something completely different for him. He waited for the nurse to leave, then Eric spoke to Jack. 

“You talked to Ransom about  _ my  _ epipen prescription? Hello HIPA?” Eric was clearly taken aback.

“Eric, I was in the class with you and haven’t left your side unless you asked me to, I think he felt comfortable answering the one question I asked.”

“And what was that?” Eric’s level of irritation was rising.

“After the class when you were changing clothes, I asked Ransom if he could up the prescription so that you could carry two pens and we could have two for the house and two for the store...and two for me. That’s all.”

“Two for you?”

“I don’t really want to get into it right now, but I would just feel better if I had a set of epipens at my disposal. It’s not necessarily about you, I just…” Jack didn’t finish with words, but with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Eric paused for a minute, he appeared to be thinking. Then he asked, “That’s all? And he had no problem with that?”

“Nope, he said it was probably better that way. He said he would make the change and you’d be all set.”

“Alright, Mr. Zimmermann, but no more talking behind my back, got it?” Bitty wagged a finger as he scolded Jack and if he wasn’t the cutest thing on the face of the earth, Jack didn’t know what was. Jack felt himself falling further and further into the sweet abyss that was Eric Bittle. 

“I wasn’t trying to talk behind your back, but yes, I understand.”

Eric said goodbye to the staff and thanked them profusely, promising treats as soon as he felt up to it and then they were headed out. Jack took the bags, but left Eric with the nurse as he jogged to get the truck, Holster had said it was parked in the first row of spots and Jack found it easily.

He pulled into the circle and jumped out to help Eric climb into the cab. “Easy now, Bud, take your time.”

Jack clicked the seat belt into place, adjusting it so Eric was comfortable, and the nurse handed Bitty his flowers and balloons.

“Thanks again, Mandy. I appreciate all your help.” Eric said.

“You take care now, hear. Don’t forget your prescription before you go home. Bye, now.” 

Jack shut the cab door and ran around the the driver’s side and climbed in. “Ready, Bud?’

“Ready. We need to get my epipens, though,” Eric reminded him.

“Absolutely. We are going to Walmart. Then we can get you anything you might need or want while we are waiting. One stop shopping. We don’t want you to get too worn out before we can get you home. How’s that sound?” Jack asked knowing that he had all of Eric’s paperwork organized in the folder next to him on the seat and that he had an entire plan for how he wanted every minute to go for the next few days. 

“That sounds good. Thank you, Jack...for everything. You’ve been so good to me, and I know I can be difficult.” Eric looked uncomfortable and stared out the window.

“You’re not difficult...you have an independence that I admire and you stand up for yourself. You  _ should  _ do that.”

Eric looked rather stunned. “Chad used to say I made everything ten times harder by not just going along with the plan.”

Conveniently, they hit a red light and Jack put the truck in park. He took Eric’s face in his hands and locked eyes with him. 

“I need you to promise me something, Bud. Promise me that with us you’ll never just go along with the plan if you feel differently. I’m not Chad, I want you to always be you. It’s one of the things that makes you so great. Can you do that?”

“Sure, Jack. I can do that. Thank you. You’re...sometimes you’re too good to be true.”

“Noooo, I don’t know about that, I just want you to be happy and feel good.”

“Well I’m starting to get that picture loud and clear,” Eric said with a bright smile, the first one Jack had seen in a couple of days. 

 

****

 

Walmart took nearly all of Bitty’s energy. 

First,they dropped off the prescription and Bitty saw his reflection in a mirror of the reading glasses rack.

“Oh Lord, Jack, I look awful. My hair is a mess.”

“I think you look just fine, Bud. It’s Walmart. Look around, you’re the cream of the crop here.”

Bitty laughed, “Well, thanks for that, but let’s get out of here as soon as we can. I’d like a real shower, I still feel like I’m covered in hospital. 

After the pharmacy, they walked around and Bitty grabbed a few things for the house. Each step reminded him that he really wasn’t feeling himself yet and Jack jogged to get ginger ale so Bitty could head for the pharmacy. 

“Eric Bittle. It’s for epipens.” Bitty told the pharmacy tech.

“Yes, we had a question. You do realize that your insurance only covers two pens and you’re getting eight. That is $360.00 you’ll have to pay.”

“No I-” Bitty started but Jack showed up just in time and jumped into the conversation.

“Yes, we know and we are prepared to pay the rest. In cash.” Jack said without blinking an eye.

“Jack I don’t have my wallet,” Bitty sputtered, cheeks reddening, but Jack was already handing over money and the pharmacy tech rang him out and gave Jack the change and Bitty the bag of epipens.

They walked away to buy their groceries and they were both quiet. They used a self checkout and Jack paid with cash again. Bitty was exhausted as they walked to the car and accepted Jack’s arm around his shoulders for support. Jack nearly had to lift him into the truck and buckled him in again.

They were driving for few minutes before Jack spoke. “I’m sorry for not telling you that I was paying for the epipens. I didn’t intend for you to be embarrassed.”

“Do we really need 8 of them for that much money? Jack that was almost $400 you paid.”

“It’s not a problem for me to pay for those. Money is not a problem for me, Bud. We’ll talk about that when you’re feeling better. Now you need to take a nap, you look really worn out.”

“I am tired, Jack but I’m not sure-”

“I know you’re not, Bud. I know I just asked you to not just go along with the plan. I did, but I am asking you to trust me for the next day or two to get you back on your feet. After that, we’ll talk about everything, I swear.”

Bitty thought about all that Jack had done on the orchard to get him a good crop and all that he had done to get him to the hospital when he was sick and he thought about how Jack looked at him and smiled when he thought Bitty could not see it.

“Alright, Jack.” Bitty conceded. Jack was right, he wasn’t Chad. He was far too caring and attentive to be Chad. But Chad was all Bitty knew for a boyfriend and Jack was more than Bitty ever even knew to expect. Jack was nearly caring boyfriend overload and they weren’t really even boyfriends yet.

“Thank you. We’ll hash it all out when you feel better. Let me take care of you for a bit. You always take care of everyone else. It’s your turn, eh?”

Bitty knew that Jack meant it and so he nodded and let it go.

“Bud?” Jack could not suppress his smile when Eric had agreed to Jack’s plan.

“Yes, Jack?” Eric answered with his head back and his eyes closed.

“Can I hold your hand?” Jack asked, sliding his hand across the seat.

Bitty smiled, opened one eye, and slipped his hand into Jack’s. “Mmmhmm, whenever you want.”

Bitty rode home with his hand in Jack’s, electricity in his palm, just like the first day they had met. 

 

*****

 

Eric was pale and his eyes looked a little glazed over, Walmart had been too much and Jack was sorry he had taken him. He should have just picked the prescription up himself. 

When they pulled up to the orchard, Jack went right past the store to the house. Eric was nearly asleep, his hand had gone slack in Jack’s. He hopped out of the truck and ran around to Eric’s side and scooped him into his arms.  

Bitty leaned his face into Jack’s neck and never once complained about being carried. The door was unlocked and Shitty was there just finishing the bed on the couch. Jack laid Eric on the sheet, took off his shoes and covered him with the top sheet and blanket. 

“Hey there, Bitty, how you feeling?” Shitty asked minus his usual exuberance.

“I’m beat all of a sudden. Why am I on the couch?”

Jack answered. “I wanted to keep an eye on you, but didn’t want to assume I’d be welcome in your bedroom just yet. My Maman used to make me a bed on the couch when I was sick. Is it alright, I mean you being down here and me sticking around?”

“Yes, Jack, you’re very sweet. You too, Shitty. But I am very tired and…” Eric’s head nearly split in two when he yawned. 

Jack tucked the blankets around him and smoothed his hair off his forehead. “Sleep, Bud and when you wake up, we’ll get you your shower and something to eat.” 

Eric grabbed Jack’s hand and held it until he fell asleep. 

  
  


*****

 

Bitty woke to hear quiet talking. The front door was open and it was clearly evening, still light enough to see. He sat up and turned to find Jack on the other end of the couch. 

“Hey Bud, how was your nap?”

Bitty rubbed his eyes and tried to focus. “Good, what’s going on? I hear people.”

“We’re having a staff meeting. Just waiting for the boss to wake up,” Jack said with a smile.

Bitty was confused and it must have shown because Jack began to explain more.

“Holster and I called the entire staff together. Shitty and Lardo are here, too. Ransom gave everyone a class on anaphylaxis and then an epipen lesson. Now we are going to talk about where we stand for the Harvest Festival this weekend.”

Bitty felt his stomach drop. “Oh shit, I forgot, we’re never going to be ready, I’m never-”

Jack scooched over to Bitty and pulled him close. “Listen...listen to me...shhhh...we’ve got it under control. The whole thing is on schedule and you don’t have to worry. That’s why we are having the meeting. Everyone is going to report to you so you can hear what’s going on, eh?”

“Oh my gosh, are you sure we can still get it done?

“Bud, it was on track yesterday when you got stung, why wouldn’t it be on track today?”

“I had so much baking and jam making to do with the girls and all the prep…”

Jack smoothed Bitty’s hair and kissed his temple. “And they did it just like you had scheduled it to be done. You’ll see. Now, how about you take a shower and get dressed in something comfortable and we’ll get started.”

Jack didn’t like it when Bitty told him he was fine to go upstairs and shower on his own, but he agreed as long as he could help him on the stairs. 

Bitty showered quickly and made himself as presentable as possible before coming down to greet everyone. They were all glad to see him and hugged him in turn. Jack wasn’t kidding, even Bitty’s high school baking girls were here for the meeting.

Shitty had grilled hamburgers for everyone and there were chips and salads from the grocery store, but Bitty stuck to something simple and ate a pbj sandwich and a coke. The sat around the picnic table and in chairs on the lawn and discussed the upcoming weekend.

Jack was right, the Harvest Festival was completely under control. Each person in charge of an area gave a detailed report. Ransom had the rides and food vendors under control. Ford, Caitlin, and Bitty’s baking crew had the store stocked and the stand for the festival under control as well. They followed Bitty’s recipes religiously and did everything the way they knew Bitty would do it himself. Dex was building the stand and Whisky, Tango and Chowder had the peaches picked and would handle the majority of the harvest for the next few days. 

“Y’all are so wonderful to help out like this. I just don’t know what to say,” Bitty said, his voice full of emotion.

“Say thanks and then get some rest, Brah,” Shitty shouted and the whole group laughed. 

Jack added, “He’s right, Bud. Let your team handle the work, get some rest and maybe you’ll be well enough to actually go to the festival.”

“I’m gonna have to let go a bit. This little set back has taken the stuffin’ out of me. I really appreciate the hard work y’all are puttin’ in. I mean it, I also think I am ready to lay down for a while again. I’m sorry I’m not up to more.”

They all said good night and told Bitty not to worry and just to get better. Jack tucked him back into the couch and slept respectfully on the other end with just their legs overlapping a bit. 

 

*****

Bitty stayed in the house the next couple of days. His energy was building, but he had to admit that he was in no shape to work. It was Friday and the festival was on Saturday. Bitty really wanted to go to the store and see how the food was coming along. 

Jack had been a perfect gentleman but had stayed with Bitty every night. They slept of the couch in the living room, still on separate ends. Bitty loved Jack’s awkward shyness and his respect for Bitty. 

“You know if you wanted to sleep upstairs, I would just tuck you in and come back down here to the couch,” Jack offered every night.

“No thank you, Jack. I like it down here with you. We could snuggle a bit if you wanted,” Bitty offered right back.

“You know I want to snuggle with you, Bud, but not until you’re one hundred percent better, eh?”

“Just checking,” Bitty would tease before they settled on the couch. It was a good sized sectional or they never would have fit with the mammoth Jack Zimmermann involved. 

Jack even left Bitty for short times to check on his crew in the orchard, but never before checking the house for bees of any kind. He had also gotten a cell phone which he did not have before and refused to get until this point. It was just a track phone which he only bought minute cards for, but Bitty felt better that he had it. 

Bitty appreciated that Jack was super vigilant, but Bitty had some energy and needed to get out now that he felt up to it. 

“Jack, how about we head out to the store so I can see how things are going?”

“You sure Bud,” Jack said from the kitchen where he was doing the dishes.

“Yep, I am right as rain and ready to go.”

“Alright,” Jack said with a smile. “Here, just snap this fanny pack around your waist. It had an medical alert card and your epipens.” 

Bitty stared at the fluorescent yellow fanny pack and cringed. “Lord Jack, it’s so  _ yellow _ !”

“Oh yeah isn’t it great? I got it free with my running shoes, same yellow,” Jack said rather proudly. “It stands out and people will see it.”

“Ummm, no they won’t. Bless your heart, Honey, but I am not wearing that fanny pack or any fanny pack for that matter.”

“Eric, you have to carry two pens on you at all times.” Bitty could tell Jack was a little offended that he didn’t like the pack. 

“I do, but there is no rule that they have to be in anything like  _ that _ !”

‘Fine! Lardo said you’d never go for it and she got you this.” He handed Bitty a gift bag. He pulled out small brown leather crossover bag, tooled with a red cross and the words: Bee Sting Allergy. 

“Lardo was right and this is just perfect,” Bitty said as he transferred the pens to the new bag. 

Jack looked a little dejected but then said, “Well, at least wear this bracelet I had made. It has your allergy and stuff on it.”

Bitty took the bracelet. It read:

 

ERIC BITTLE

SEVERE BEE STING ALLERGY

USE EPIPEN IN BAG

CALL 911

JACK-706 206-2154

 

“Well, I didn’t think I’d ever need anything like this, but you’re right. Thank you, Jack.”

“No problem, Bud. I had a necklace made as well. Let me put it on you.” Jack moved towards Bitty.

“A necklace too, Jack? Is that really necessary?” Bitty asked as he let Jack fasten the necklace around his neck,  but only because he had already rejected that god awful yellow pack.

“Thanks Eric, I feel better with you wearing both. What if you lost the bracelet, or dropped your bag, or...or?”    
“Or what? And your name and number is on them?  Mr. Zimmermann? I’m beginning to think you like labelling me as yours.” Bitty said cheekily as he sauntered out onto the porch. 

Jack came jogging after him concern wrinkling his brow once more, “Eric, it’s not like that at all. I only wanted-” He stopped suddenly. “Your chirping me, aren’t you?”

“Now why would I do a thing like that?” Bitty chirped again. 

Jack wrapped Bitty up in his arms and Bitty’s circuits nearly overloaded. Jack was so warm and strong and firm. 

“I’m sorry, I just need to know you’re safe, Bud.” Jack’s solid hold shook just a tiny bit. “You look so good today, so healthy, so beautiful. I never want to see you like I found you by those trees again. I don’t think I could survive it again.”

Bitty squeezed Jack’s middle as hard as he could. He needed to remember that even though he was the sick one, Jack experienced something awful that day, too. 

“It’s alright, Jack. I am better now and you are certainly keeping me safe. Lord knows you saved me that day and I appreciate it so much. There are ways I could show you, Mr. Zimmermann.”

“Ha, I am sure there are, but not until our first official date.” Jack insisted.

“Ahh the mysterious first date. When  _ is  _ that date, Jack?”

“Soon, Bud. Sooner than you think,” Jack answered as vaguely as he had every time Bitty had asked. 

Bitty sighed as they walked hand in hand to the store. He hoped it was soon, and everything he dreamed it would be. 


	16. And So it Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty are ready for the next step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally no editing because I am tired and just finished writing this chapter. Please point out glaring errors. 
> 
> Little romance here for our boys...

The first thing Bitty saw when he entered the store area was the poster with his face on it. He thought it might be a new promotional piece that Holster had done for the festival, but a close look told him someone else was responsible. 

“Jack Zimmermann! What on earth is  _ that _ ?”

“It’s a poster letting people know that the owner of the business they are frequenting has a potentially fatal bee sting allergy.”

“Lord, I can see that, but is it necessary?” Bitty asked with both hands on his hips.

Jack looked him straight in the eye and said, “Are there ever bees in this store?”

“How is that answering my question?”

Jack took hold of Bitty’s shoulders. Good Lord Bitty struggled to focus when Jack’s warm hands were on him. Eye contact with the soft blue of Jack’s eyes did nothing to help him either. How could he even win an argument with the protective giant. The bracelet was perfect and he had no issue, the necklace was pushing it for Bitty. Now this poster...over the top. Honestly.

“Eric, you know that there are bees in this store all the time. It’s a fruit stand. Fruit attracts bees. Before that was never an issue, but now what if you are here by yourself with customers and you get stung and can’t tell them what is going on. Precious time will be lost, that’s what. So this poster lets people know that you are at risk and everyone can be proactive if the time should ever arise again.”

“For heaven’s sake, Jack. Don’t look at me when you argue your point. It’s an unfair advantage.”

Jack smiled down at him. “Fine, Mr. Zimmermann, you win, plaster my face all over creation if you want.”

“Thanks, Bud. I feel like you’re safer already.”

Bitty rolled his eyes hard enough that it hurt. Jack did not need to know how much Bitty actually loved Jack doting on him. It would only add fuel to his “protective Jack” fire.

A little later, Bitty was feeling pretty good, helping the girls take stock of everything that needed to be moved down to the temporary stand at the festival. They were inventorying fudge, peanut butter, peach jam, several kinds of cookies, and fry pies and regular pies in a variety of flavors. They would also sell bags and baskets of fresh picked peaches.  Holster had been clear that this was icing on the cake and they just wanted their brand out there. They were not worried about how much money they brought in.

After watching Bitty for an hour, Jack actually went to help the boys in the orchard as they picked peaches for the festival. The girls teased Bitty terribly after Jack left. 

“Well, well, well, the owner and the farm hand, huh Bitty?” Caitlin started right in.

Ford added “Isn’t this just a Garth Brooks song in action?”

Bitty had heard enough of Jack’s country music playing to get the reference and objected. “I certainly hope you are not saying I am a lonely widow woman and that Jack is a teenage kid that I hired for more than farmwork?”

Caitlin laughed, “I’m surprised you got that, Bitty. I thought you like Beyonce, not Garth.”

“Don’t blame me for the hired help’s bad taste in music.” Bitty chuckled. 

They worked for some time and were nearly packed for the festival when Jack reappeared. He was carrying a bouquet of wildflowers. 

“Hello there Mr. Zimmermann, what have you been up to?” Bitty asked.

Jack had a shy smile on his face. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, Eric. I thought I would stop by and bring you these flowers I picked for you. I checked them for bees, they are safe.”

Bitty felt himself blush just a bit. He and Jack had not announced anything formal, they had just been closer. Bitty figured their story had been shared among their friends, especially since Jack had stayed with him at the hospital. Still, he felt suddenly bashful when Jack offered him the bouquet. 

“Well, thank you kindly, Jack. This is very sweet of you.” Bitty smelled the sweetness of the bouquet.

“I’ve been old they are wild sweet peas.” Jack said with a smile that said he was up to something. 

“Oh? I guess sweet peas from a sweet pea it is, eh?” Bitty teased and then it was Jack’s turn for flushed cheeks. They stood there for a minute or two, everyone sort of waiting for what came next, Bitty most of all.

“As long as I’m here,” Jack said, clearing his throat before continuing. “Would you be interested in going out with me sometime?”

Bitty could not contain his joy or his surprise at Jack’s efforts and a smile spread across his face. He played along. “Hmmm, what did you have in mind?”

“Well, I have to work in the morning till about noon, my boss has this big event for work. But after that I’m free and I know this great peach festival going on. I was thinking we could hit a few rides, play some games, maybe eat some junk food. Would that interest you?” Jack continued the sweet masquerade.

“You know, I heard that festival is gonna be a hoot. I think I just might enjoy that. Are you asking me to be your date, Mr. Zimmermann?” Bitty asked coyly. 

Jack smiled and stood a little straighter, “Yes, yes I am. Eric Bittle... will you please be my date for the Peach Harvest Festival?”

“I’d love to. Thanks for asking.”

Bitty nearly died as all the girls in the store began to whistle and clap. He was flushed clean to his ears. 

Jack spoke up again, “Of course you’ll have to take a nap after lunch first and then we can go. And we’ll have to watch closely for bees-”

“Don’t spoil the moment, Jack,” Bitty interrupted, causing more laughter.

“Yes, Bud,” Jack answered with a nod of his head. 

“Girls, you all set here? Mind if I go now?” Bitty asked his crew. They could not tell him yes fast enough. Ford and Bitty shared a wink. He turned to Jack and stepped closer, sliding his hand into the crook of Jack’s elbow.

“Jack, would you be a gentleman and walk me home?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Jack said, his free hand coming over to cover Bitty’s as it gripped his elbow.  He pulled Bitty’s hand to his mouth and kissed it before placing it back down. 

“Thank you sweet pea. Good night, girls.”

“Good niiiiiight, Bitty,” the girls all sing songed in chorus. 

Jack and Bitty walked out arm in arm and headed to the house. That night Bitty could hardly sleep a wink. He was giddy with anticipation. If this was the trouble Jack went to to ask him out, he could hardly imagine what the actual date held in store. 

 

*****

The next morning began in a rush to get the stand set up. Jack pulled the refrigerated trailer with the truck to the area where the festival was laid out. Bitty wore one of his orchard tshirts and a pair of blue shorts. He’d slept with his medical alert tags on and that was going to take some getting used to. He and Jack grabbed bagels for breakfast and took travel cups of coffee with them in the truck. It was really domestic and Bitty loved every minute of it. 

Bitty and his crew were set up as the rides started up and the first festival goers arrived at ten. He never saw another moment of the fun, the stand was so busy. The people were very kind, saying they had heard about Bitty’s accident and were glad he was feeling better. It was nice to feel the support of the community.

Nothing made Bitty happier than handing a child a huge cookie in paper and watching them chomp on it. Nothing except maybe a sweet old lady buying her Sunday pie from his stand to pass off as her own. Baked goods made people feel good and that made Bitty’s day. 

Before he knew it, one o’clock rolled around and Jack showed up to drive him back to the house. 

“Y’all sure you don’t need me any longer,” Bitty asked the girls running the stand. 

The glare from Ford was enough to scare Bitty and he hopped in the truck with Jack. 

“Do you need any lunch, Bud? I can make us a sandwich.”

“Lord, no, I ate a peach and a fry pie and I am fine.”

“I grabbed a couple of peaches myself but I think I’ll grab a sandwich. You head to the couch and grab a nap. What time to do you want to get up?” Jack asked as they drove onto the orchard driveway.

Bitty was tired enough that he did not argue with Jack and was soon asleep on the couch. 

 

*****

 

Jack was a wreck, getting ready for his date with Eric. Holster even came back to the bunkhouse to help him. Jack arrived in Georgia with threadbare clothes but over time had collected a few things, mostly because Eric looked at him like he was a charity case. Jack was nothing of the sort but he bought some things here and there to stop that look on Eric’s face. 

It wasn’t like Jack couldn’t afford things, before now he just never felt settled and did not want to have to carry a suitcase. He wanted everything to fit in his one big pack if he needed to move on. Here, in Georgia with Eric and all their friends, Jack felt settled for the first time in a very long time of travelling. 

Now he stood in front of Holster wearing a pair of ironed cargo shorts and a short sleeved navy shirt with a little pattern of some sort. 

“You know Bitty is gonna chirp you for the cargo shorts no matter how nice your shirt it, and that is a nice shirt,” Holster said as he shook his head.

“I know, but I need to carry his epipens, and other things we might need on the date and I can’t carry a backpack and ride rides,” Jack answered. “And I only have work boots or these yellow sneakers and he is gonna hate either. I should have looked while I was in town and picked up some sandals or something.”

“Dude, do not say sandals in my presence again. And for fuck’s sake don’t say it to Bitty. The yellow sneaks are better than the boots. You need some chucks or vans, Bro.”

“I know, but this is what I have and your shoes were way to small so I am stuck with these. I just hope Eric will go out with me like this.” Jack’s shoulders drooped.

“You’ll be lucky if Bitty doesn’t pop every button off that shirt to get to what’s underneath the way it fits, Jack. Don’t sweat it,” Holster laughed. “You gotta go. It’s almost six and you do not want to be late.”

“Wish me luck,” Jack said. He looked at Holster who had a tremendous smirk on his face. “Jesus, Holster, not that kind of luck, don’t be a pig.”

“You don’t need any luck, but have fun. You two are nice together, Dude. We’re all rooting for you.”

“Thanks, man. I really like him.” Jack said quietly.

“He likes you, too. Try to relax. Have fun for real. You know how to do that don’t you?” Holster asked with a grin.

“Fuck off, Holster,” Jack snapped back, with an embarrassed smile of his own. “But thanks.”

Holster nodded and Jack picked up the things he’d gotten Eric in town and headed towards the house. He was going on a date with Eric, the boss he was once unkind to but now the Eric he loved. 

Jack hoped he didn’t embarrass himself now that he could show Eric how he really felt. It had been a long time since he had let himself fall and this time he had fallen farther than he ever had before. He took deep breaths to try to stop himself from sweating too much. 

 

*****

 

Bitty was as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. He had checked his outfit at least seven times in the full length mirror. He was happy one minute and then felt like a table cloth the next, or a fourth of July poster boy in his bright blue short and red checked button down. Currently he had the sleeves neatly rolled to the elbow in the light weight shirt. 

He'd combed and re-combed his hair as many times as well. He knew he looked good, he just could not relax. This was Jack. He was going out with tall, handsome, kind Jack.  He kept his mind away from strong, muscular, tan Jack thoughts, lest he embarrass himself. 

A knock on the door startled him. “Heavens to Betsy,” he muttered and ran downstairs to answer the door.

He swung the door open to find Jack Zimmermann, hair combed handsomely and wearing a fitted, crisply ironed, navy shirt with a darling white pattern. All the moisture left Bitty’s mouth when he saw the fabric hugging Jack’s biceps and chest. He struggled to find words and then his eyes raked down Jack’s body to find the most hideous cargo shorts and those dreaded yellow running shoes. He immediately brought his eyes up to that glorious shirt and he decided there and then to be grateful for small favors.

“Hello Jack, you look very handsome tonight.”

“Hello Eric. You look very nice yourself.”

They stood their for a moment, eyes locked through the netting of the screen door before Bitty could break himself from the soft look on Jack’s face.

“Lord, I am so sorry, I am such a fool, come in Jack,” Bitty squeaked out, flustered by the fact that Jack was now his official date and not just the Jack who had single handedly saved his life and cared for him through his recovery. Criminy, why was this so nerve wracking. 

Jack stepped in and handed Bitty a bouquet of daisies and a box of candy. 

“I got these for you. I hope you like them,” Jack said almost shyly. Bitty was mightily impressed. Jack was going the traditional route and Bitty liked him just a bit more for that.

“I love them, Jack. You’re very sweet. Let me put the flowers in some water before we go so they stay just as pretty as they are right now,” Bitty said, bringing the flowers to his nose as he turned to walk into the kitchen. 

“The candy is from the store on main in town. It’s a variety of their creams. The coffee one is really good.” Bitty heard Jack telling him from the living room.

“Jack, hon, you can come in the kitchen with me, if you like.”

Jack appeared sheepishly around the corner as Bitty was shaking the little packet into the vase of water and arranging the stems. 

“There. Perfect. I love daisies, Jack. Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome. You ready to go?”

“I am. I just have to get my epipen bag.” Bitty said as he slipped his bag over his head and onto his shoulder. 

Bitty stopped in front of Jack who took his hand and smoothed his thumb over the wristband of his medical bracelet. He reached into the collar of his shirt and felt the chain he still wore before leaning over and kissing Bitty on the cheek. The look of Jack’s face was one of gratitude and Bitty was touched by it. 

“I thought we’d take the gator. Seems as though the owner of the orchard hosting the festival can drive right on the grounds. Easier than the truck, eh?” Jack explained as they started down the drive.

Bitty laughed and scooted close to Jack who took his hand. They rode in comfortable silence, taking in the sights and smells of the festival as they arrived and parked by the Bittle Orchard stand. Bitty checked in with the girls and then he and Jack set off in search of fun.    
  


*****

 

Jack was about ready to explode he felt so good. He’d been so nervous when he knocked on the door he thought he might actually throw up. When Eric had opened the door he took Jack’s breath away. He was stunning, not that it was unusual for Eric to be looking hot. He wore his trademark short shorts in a bright blue with a red checked button down with the sleeves rolled up. His golden hair was combed as perfectly as ever and his smile was blinding. He had on shoes that made Jack wish he’d gotten himself a new pair even more than when he was getting dressed. 

When Eric ignored his cargo shorts and yellow sneaks and told him he looked handsome, Jack could barely choke out how wonderful Eric looked. They were locked in a gaze that was somewhere between worship and hunger. Jack regretted not being more direct long ago. He intended to make up for all that lost time tonight. He wanted Eric to feel special and have a great time.

Now here at the festival, Eric on his arm as they walked around the grounds, Jack was the happiest he had felt in a long time.

“I don’t know how you feel about rides, Bud. Do you like them?” Jack asked.

“I could ride a few with the right partner, Mr. Zimmermann,” Eric answered. 

“Good, then why don’t we get wristbands and try out a few, eh?”

Eric smiled, “Sounds like a fine idea, let’s go.”

Jack pulled his wallet out of one of the pockets on his shorts and paid for their bands. He winked as he saw Eric eying his shorts. “Pockets come in handy, eh?”

They rode the swings first and held hands when the ride started, hanging on as long as they could before the force of the ride pulled them apart. Jack watched as Eric opened his arms, and tilted his face into the wind of the ride. He looked happy and Jack was ecstatic. 

Eric grabbed Jack’s hand as they exited and pulled him to something called the music express. They sat and the music began, loudly and the ride went around in a circle up and down and as it went faster, Jack thoroughly enjoyed how the force of the spinning plastered Eric nearly into his lap. Eric’s infectious laughter rang loud enough that Jack heard it over the music, or it could have been that Eric’s face was pressed into his neck. Jack nearly leaned down to kiss him, but stopped himself just in time. 

After a few more rides, they ran into Ransom and Holster, and Shitty and Lardo. Jack gave them all the eye, he’d a feeling they would be here. They all decided to grab dinner together. 

Jack let go of all his inhibition and ate a steak sandwich, while Bitty got a chili cheese dog and they shared loaded fries. He’d have to run extra miles for a week but it was worth it to see Eric enjoy himself so much. After dinner they walked around as a group and played games.  Jack put all the little prizes they won in another of his pockets. 

Jack won Bitty a stuffed animal. “Don’t tell Sr. Bun, Eric, he might not like me for winning you that,” Jack whispered.

“Oh I think Sr. Bun likes you no matter what you win for me, Jack.” Eric said with a kiss to his cheek. “Oooooh cotton candy, Jack.”

Jack did not even have time to blush as he was dragged to every junk food stand in the festival between games. The shared cotton candy, fresh squeezed lemonade, caramel apples, and the evening finale, a funnel cake with vanilla ice cream and Bittle Orchard peaches. 

They were sticky everywhere and Jack pulled a small pack of wipes out of one of his pockets and wipe Eric’s fingers. “Well aren’t you just a boy scout all prepared tonight.” Eric had teased. 

They parted ways from their friends and it was getting late. It had gotten dark after they ate and now it was close to the festival being over. Jack put his final plan into action. 

“Hey Bud, you want to ride the ferris wheel?”

“Sure, Jack, what date would be complete without that? Right?”

The attendant locked the bar across them and Jack whispered to him as he did. They guy winked and then they moved up incrementally as he loaded the rest of the passengers. Soon they were rotating slowly around and around. Jack put his arm around Eric’s shoulders and Eric leaned in and snuggled against Jack’s chest. 

They watched the people below and the lights all around them. Soon the ride began to slow and they stopped at the top. When they didn’t move, Eric got nervous.

“Shhh, Bud. We’re fine. I asked him to leave us on and give us a few minutes up here if he could.” Jack soothed. He had not intended for Eric to be upset.

“Jack, you sly dog, you. You’re so romantic.”

“You think so, Bud?”

“I know so. This is the most romantic date I have ever been on. I’m having a great time, Jack.” Eric said looking up at Jack through his lashes.

“Can I kiss you, Eric Bittle?” Jack asked, now nervous himself.

“I wish you would, Jack Zimmermann.” Eric said as licked his lips and looked up.

Gingerly as if Eric might break, Jack pulled him closer and palmed him face, brushing his thumb along Eric’s cheek. He looked into Eric’s eyes looking for everything he had ever needed or wanted and found it all right there in the large, brown, beautiful eyes of the person with whom he finally felt at peace. 

Jack brushed their lips together gently, just a passing feathery touch. He felt Eric relax under him and grab a handful of his shirt, so Jack leaned in further slotting their lips together and kissing Eric deeply. Eric responded with a whimper and parted his lips, almost inviting Jack in, so he went...he opened his mouth and found Eric’s tongue with his own. They stopped to catch their breath for the briefest of moments.

“Lord Jack, you are a good kisser. I had no idea my lips were so lonely…” Eric panted. 

Kissing Eric was like heaven on earth and Jack never wanted to stop. The ride began moving but they did not stop kissing, only parting lips with their foreheads together when their lungs demanded air. 

When they stopped at the top again, Jack told Eric, “That’s our signal that it’s time to go. I had a wonderful time tonight Eric. I really mean it.” 

“This was the perfect date, Sweet Pea and I had a wonderful time, too.” 

Jack went to kiss him again and Eric turned his face. “I want to kiss you all night, Jack, Lord knows I do, but if we don’t stop, I am going to embarrass myself in these shorts when this ride stops..”

“Oh, yeah, Sorry, Bud.”

“No, no don’t be sorry, not one little bit. I just need a minute to...regroup.”

“I think I’ve got a cure for that,” Jack teased and leaned the seat so it tipped back a ways.

“Jack,” Eric squealed. “Don’t do that, you silly boy.”

“What? This?” he said as he did it one more time. Eric screamed for sure that time and clung to Jack like a frightened kitten. 

“Jack, don’t you dare do that again.” Eric scolded. “That is terrifying.”

“Yes, but can you get off the ride without worrying about your shorts?” Jack asked whispering in Eric’s ear. 

Eric looked at him with an icy glare and then broke out in giggles. Jack laughed along with him and snuck in one more thorough kiss before the ride stopped.

The man operating the ride offered Eric his hand to get off. 

“Thank you kindly, sir,” Eric had said in return. The man winked at Eric who turned as red as you could in the dark of the night. 

They rode in the gator back to the house and Eric invited Jack inside. 

“Would you like to come in for a while,” Eric teased. 

This would be the hard part of the night. Jack was going to begin sleeping in the bunkhouse again. Bitty was well enough to be alone. Jack needed time to process where they were going. 

“Why don’t we sit here on the porch for a while. I want to tell you something.”

Eric sat on the swing with him. “Jack, is everything alright?”

“Yes, Bud, we’re fine. We are better than fine, but you need to know something about me. Can I tell you?”

“Why of course you can, Sweet Pea, what is it.”

“My name as Jack Zimmermann and I used to play hockey. I was pretty good actually which is why I don't have to worry about money. But then something awful happened.” He was so tense, he was shaking. He was sure he would lose Eric after this talk.

“What Jack, what happened, your knee?”

“No, that was later. First I thought I fell in love. His name was Kent Parson.”

“The famous Vegas Knight, Kent Parson?” Eric asked, surprised by the statement.

Jack told Eric the whole story about growing up in a family with Bad Bob and hockey, about sneaking around with Kent and being a closet couple. He shared that his family knew and loved him but that after the draft and his blown knee, the betrayal of being left in the car, too hurt to help himself, of Kent showing up like nothing had happened with the Stanley Cup, he’d had to go. 

“I had tried playing again, but I was never as good as before and it had lost its shine. Then when Kent came, I had to leave. So I did. I worked at orchards down from Ontario into the states and I worked a season here a season there and now six years later I found you.”

Eric was in tears, not how Jack intended to end the date, but he loved Eric too much to hold it from him anymore.

“So I know this is a lot and if it’s too much and you don’t want to deal with it, I would totally understand and you could ask me to leave.”

“Never, Jack. I never want you to leave,” Eric sniffled. Jack handed him a tissue from his shorts. 

“Good, because it wasn’t until I knew how much I loved you that I realized I never loved Kent. And I am sorry, I know it’s too fast to love you but I can’t help myself. I love you, Eric Bittle. I love you like I loved hockey, just that easy. Problem is, I’m afraid I’ll break you like I broke hockey and I just couldn’t lose you.”

“No, no, no, Jack. We won't break. I love you, too. If we love each other and hang on tight, we can’t break, okay?”

Jack felt all the tension leave his body and he pulled Eric into his lap. “Yes, okay...Thank you, Eric.”

“For what, Sweet Pea?” 

“For understanding me.” Jack answered. 

They swung on the porch for a bit longer and then the mosquitos found them. Eric got up and took Jack’s hand. 

“Come in Jack, come in and we can do nothing or we can have a little fun, it’s up to you,” Eric’s eyes pleaded with him.

“I think if it’s okay, you should go in and I should go to the bunkhouse. I want you, Eric, but I need to do this right. Do you know what I mean?” Jack answered softly.

“Well, I don’t, not really, but I trust you, Jack. Do what you need to do, but give a boy a good night kiss?”

“Oh I plan on it. Thanks, Bud.”

Jack stood with Bitty at his front door and kissed him well and thoroughly good night. They were panting and groping just a bit before Jack pulled back and licked his lips. Eric looked sinfully mussed, hair out of place, shorts askew from Jack holding his butt almost in one hand. 

“Good night, Eric. I love you.”

“Good night, Jack, I love you, too.”

Jack was about a hundred feet from the house when he heard Eric shout. “If you change your mind, come on up to the house, Sweet Pea.”

“Go to bed, Bud.” Jack shouted back. It took every ounce of energy he had left to keep himself moving toward the bunk house. This was it, this was the beginning of the good part of his life starting again, and Jack was going to do everything right this time. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are the boys doing?? Let me know your thoughts!!!!


	17. Heart to Heart and Hand to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orchard winds down for the season and just maybe the boys speed up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty is timid about sex but not unwilling. He has little or no experience with anyone but that chowder head, Chad. Jack has a plan...he wants Bitty to experience all the stages of a relationship. Yeah, Bitty is willing and Jack could jump right in his bed and go for it, but where is the fun in that for his Bud???
> 
> Shout out to Leahelisabeth(fortheloveofcamelot) for a certain bee idea in this chapter!!!

Bitty was baking apple pies for the store. The peach season was over, Jack and his crew were finishing preparing the orchard for the fall and winter and Bitty was using apples he’d bartered from one of the orchards down the road to fill his shelves with fall flavored goodies. He’d made apple butter and jelly, canned apple pie filling, apple cookies and pies of all shapes and sizes. It wasn’t like he needed to, but when the chance arose, he couldn’t pass it up. Bitty just loved to bake.

He and Jack were dating, meaning they were actually going on dates. They’d been to dinner, the movies, and other stereotypical social outings. Bitty had even managed to spruce of Jack’s wardrobe a bit. He still ran in the yellow sneaks, but he had finally had some real shoes as well.

Jack was a real gentleman and Bitty loved that sweet man. There was only one issue. Jack always ended their dates with a kiss, maybe a little making out, but nothing more. It was puzzling to Bitty. He knew he gave off a younger, for sure a less experienced vibe, but he wasn’t giving off unwilling. Jack seemed willing himself and Bitty could tell there were times Jack struggled with the decision to stop, but still he did...every time...to the point that Bitty should own stock in lube and the tissues he used to clean his lonesome self up when he was done.

The sound of the bell he had attached to the store front door broke him from his thoughts. The store used to be open air like a typical farm stand, but it was September and getting breezy, so they closed the folding glass doors and it was more like a real store now. He pulled the sheet tray of mini pies out of the oven and put in another, poured the fresh caramel sauce into the containers for sale and carried it out front to place on the shelves near the samples area.

He popped out of the back just in time to see Jack come in the door. The store was busy but not crowded, apparently families were touring the orchards and picking apples but coming to Bittle Orchard for the superior baked goods. Bitty chuckled to himself at his thoughts.

“Hey, there handsome,” he called out to Jack.

“Hey, Bud. How was your morning?” Jack asked with a kiss. He grabbed an apple slice and dipped it into the caramel for sample. Nothing turned Bitty on like Jack indulging himself in sweets. He was about to tell Jack just that.

Then they heard it.  A buzz...close by…

“Fucking hell, these god damn apples…”Jack whispered, mouth full, so only Bitty could hear.

Bitty had very little trouble with the bees around the peaches, but for some reason, the apples they had brought made them go nuts. Bitty was forced to be extra vigilant and had even had to leave the store once in tears because he could not get rid of a persistent yellow jacket. It was the first time he had been frightened enough to get out one of his epipens just in case he didn’t get away.

“Now, Jack,” Bitty warned, but eyed warily for the pest as he did.

“You know the apples make them crazy and then that makes me crazy worrying about you,” Jack answered.

Bitty tried to reassure him but Jack was already stalking his prey. Bitty saw the exact moment Jack zoned in and startled as Jack snatched the offending beast out of the air with his bare hand.

Jack squeezed it in his fist and snarled loudly, “Stay away from my boyfriend.”

A woman shopper commented to her teenage granddaughter, “That is the most romantic thing I have seen all summer and you look closely, Dixie, that’s the kind of man you want to find.”

Bitty giggled to himself as Jack apologized to the customers, sheepishly. Jack’s accent came out heavier when he apologized.

“Soorry about that folks, I just can’t have those near Eric.” He got nothing but smiles in return. In fact, Bitty thought he saw affection in people’s looks.

Jack wiped his hand on a paper towel by the handwashing sink and then turned to Bitty with a kiss for his cheek. “The bugger didn’t even sting me. I’m starved, you ready for lunch?”

“After that display of bravado I am famished,” Bitty answered. “Thank you, kind sir.”

“Stop chirping me, Bud, or I won’t take you into town for lunch,” Jack said with a smile and no real bite to his words.

“Oooh, my knight in shining armor and a date,” Bitty said, slipping his arm into Jack’s elbow.

Jack leaned down and Bitty just nipped his jaw with a kiss.   


*****

Jack and Bitty threw the crew a going away party before they left for the season. Jack had grilled steaks and Bitty had made corn on the cob, salads and caramel apple cake and peach cobbler for dessert.  

They were cooking marshmallows by the campfire and Eric had Jack pass out the envelopes with cash bonuses to all of their summer employees.

Chowder nearly choked on a sticky marshmallow, “This is five hundred bucks.”

The rest of the summer staff began to object but Eric spoke up.

“Now, now, y’all. Stop. We wanted to let you know how much we appreciated your help and the orchard did well this summer. Also, we kinda hope y’all will come back next year if you’re available. So take the money and buy books or whatever you need for school.”

“This is really nice of you, Bitty,” Ford said. “It’s a big deal for us. I know I’d like to come back. I finish in May and I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

Caitlin, Chowder, Whiskey, Tango and the high school baking crew all chimed in that they wanted to come back as well.

“It will be awesome to have you all back,” Jack agreed. “Ransom is gonna stay in town starting this winter, so we can convert the bunkhouse a bit more so you can save on rent in the summer, too.”

The evening wound down and everyone said tearful goodbyes. Soon Jack and Eric were in the kitchen, finishing up the dishes. Jack started the dishwasher and turned to find Eric with two glasses of lemonade.

“Stay and watch tv for a bit. I made us a grown up lemonade now that the kids are gone,” Eric said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Jack took the lemonade and gave Eric a soft kiss on the lips. “Sure, Bud. Sounds good.”  


*****

 

Jack agreeing to stay for a while surprised Bitty. He was hopeful but still caught off guard when Jack accepted. The kiss, Lordy how Jack could shut Bitty’s functions down with just a soft touch of his lips, was unexpected, too.

They settled on the couch and began to watch a new British show on Netflix where designers made over rooms in houses as part of a competition. Bitty loved the makeover parts and Jack, who was skeptical, was intrigued by their use of historical buildings and that they included information about them.

By the end of the first episode, they had finished their drinks, and Bitty expected Jack to kiss him goodnight and head for the bunkhouse. He didn’t.

“Hey, Bud, wanna watch the next one?” Jack asked comfortably settled into the couch cushions.

“Yeah, I do,” Bitty answered and scooted close enough to snuggle against Jack’s chest. Jack lifted his arm to let Bitty in and held him close. Bitty got such butterflies in his belly he could hardly sit still.

Five minutes in and Bitty was concentrating on his breathing and holding still, no regard for the particular designs in the episode, Bitty wasn’t even sure there was even a tv at this point. He was leaning on Jack’s chest, head on his shoulder, with one arm behind Jack’s back. He had sandwiched his free hand between his own thighs for safekeeping. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on what they were saying on the show.

Jack must have noticed Bitty’s struggle because he kissed Bitty on the head and asked, “You, okay, Bud?”

Bitty took a deep breath and answered, “Yep, just peachy.”

“Well for just peachy, you are shaking like a leaf and I can feel how tight you have your eyes scrunched up.”

“Good Lord, Jack, I’m sorry. It’s just hard for me to be this close to such a handsome man, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Are you chirpin’ me, Mr. Zimmermann? Because-” Bitty stopped mid sentence when Jack’s arm squeezed around his shoulders and the other took Bitty’s hand from between his knees to kiss his palm. Bitty felt the shiver as it hit each nerve cell in his spine and traveled further south.

“I’m not chirping you so much as I’m asking why you seem so nervous tonight?”

“Well, Jack, truth be told, I am sitting here in shock. For one, you accepted my invitation to stay, _alone..._ with me, and two, you offered to stay longer. So...so I’m caught off guard is all and I’m wonderin’...”

“You’re wondering my intentions?” Jack said with a soft smile, threading the fingers of their free hands together. That simple action suddenly felt quite intimate and Bitty sighed, unintentionally.

He managed to form the words, “I am.”

“Do you mind if I ask a few personal questions before I answer your concerns?”

“You know, Sweet Pea, I don’t have so many concerns as I do wants...does that sound desperate?”

“No, Bud, it sounds good actually. I have _wants_ as well, but I am a real consent kind of guy. I want us to be on the same page. Alright?”

Bitty was stunned. He did not want to compare Chad and Jack in any way, but Chad never once asked Bitty what he wanted. He just pushed Bitty as far as he could and took what he could get. Bitty was thankful that he had always managed to say no to actually going all the way with Chad but he knew he didn’t want his first time to be with someone who viewed Bitty as convenient when he wanted to get off. The fact that Jack wanted Bitty to have a say was enough to push his emotions over the edge.

He started to talk at least three times before the words came out. “That sounds nice, honey. I appreciate it.”

“Have you ever-” Jack began but Bitty cut him off.

“Can I just stop you right there?”

Jack sat up and pulled back a bit from him, dropping their hands and Bitty realized he had said the wrong thing. Then Jack apologized and Bitty felt even worse.

“I’m sorry, Eric. I only meant to help you feel more comfortable. Would you like me to go?”

“No, no, don’t go. Come back to me. I just wanted to save you the energy of asking questions about my minimal experience. Jack, I know what you are trying to do and I’m glad, pleased as punch if I am telling the real truth here.”

Jack seemed reluctant but he settled back to where they had been. Bitty reached up and held Jack’s face in his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Sit back and I will tell you the sad story of my love life,” Bitty chuckled.

“Come on, Eric, don’t chirp yourself,” Jack smiled warmly, just a hint of worry in his eyes.

“It was not easy to grow up here and be who I am. Let’s just start there. So no boyfriends for me in Georgia. Maybe a scared mutual hand job once or twice. Lord, honey, I can feel my face heating up just saying these words out loud, but I want so much more with you.”

“It’s alright, Bud. I know what you mean. There are no out players in the NHL yet, so I understand. Though I had the option of women as well. You didn’t and that must have been lonely.”

“Well, thank you. It’s still not something I talk about very much, but I know we _should_ talk about things like this and I feel that lemonade so here goes.”

Jack took Bitty’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “If we want to begin a physical relationship, we need to be able to talk about it. Go for it, I’m listening.”

“Chad was my only real boyfriend and now I realize I can hardly call him that. I think I was just convenient for him. He never told his parents about us, or anyone else for that matter. I guess I wasn’t important enough for that but I was good enough to help him get off when he wanted.”

Jack’s eyes were so blue and so soft and now so sad. Bitty’s tales of woe were clearly having an effect on Jack.

“Eric, I’m so sorry...he was not good to you. You deserve so much better, you know that don’t you?” Jack’s eyes now pleaded with Bitty.

“I do, Jack. At least I do now. Before, I knew something wasn’t right, but he would convince me that it was the way is should be. I had little other experience and no one to ask about it. I was afraid to let anyone know I was who I was because Chad was afraid they would see that we spent so much time together.”

“Do you mind if I ask what you have actually done? He never hurt you did he?” Jack asked tentatively.

“No, I stood my ground and we never slept together, like slept together. We did what I said I had done in Georgia and then sometimes he would want a blow job...a lot of them, but he never wanted to return the favor...not completely anyway. Let’s just say learned to breathe through my nose proficiently.” Bitty cringed at the memory of Chad in control and not caring about how Bitty felt during those moments. Never again.

Jack sucked in a sharp breath after that comment. “You know that’s okay if it's mutually desired, but not if you didn’t want to. I’ll never be rough with you unless we both agree to it. You never have to worry about that with me.”

“Sweet Pea, I already feel more at ease with you than I ever did with Chad. Let’s not talk about him anymore...or the past. We’re here now. Let’s talk about us. Is that okay?”

“It is a great idea. I just want you to feel safe and special. You’re special to me, Sweet Bits, and we have this great thing going. I don’t want to hurt you or upset you. I want to make you feel good and loved. I just needed to know how to approach you so that we are headed in the same direction at the same speed, eh?”

“Sweet Bits?”

“Yeah, more like Bitty but still just for us. I’m kind of relaxing a bit in regards to things from before, like hockey. Being with you makes me happy. I couldn’t call you Bitty because I had closed that part of me, the hockey part of me, off. Now some things are coming back to me and it feels good, like I wouldn’t mind skating again sometime.”

“Oh, Jack, honey...how did we end up together like this? It’s like fate finally took a good turn for us after being against us for so long. It feels like we are mending each other little bits at a time. It’s wonderful, isn’t it?”

Jack leaned in for a gentle kiss. He pulled back and cleared his throat before answering, his voice choked. “Yeah, Bits...it is wonderful. _You’re_ wonderful.”

“I love you, Sweet Pea. You’re a good man. I am so lucky.”

“Bits...I love you, too. Can I ask one more question?” Jack asked with a mischievous smile.

“Now what else could you possibly want to ask me? Your smile looks like you just might be up to no good.”

Jack rubbed the ends of their noses together. “Can I stay a bit longer and make you feel good?”

“Well, Mr. Zimmermann, I thought you’d never ask.”

Bitty found himself immediately transported to Jack’s lap, his legs across Jack’s. He looped his arm around Jack’s neck and turned Jack’s face to his with the other hand. Jack breathed into his mouth more than he spoke.

“You’re beautiful, Eric. You deserve to be treated as such and I intend to do that, if you don’t object.”

“I don’t, but I am not sure how far-”

“Baby steps, my Sweet Bits, baby steps. Kiss me, and I’ll show you what it can feel like when you don’t have to be scared about who might find you, eh?” Jack said playfully.

Bitty leaned in and did just that. Jack had warm, soft lips and Bitty kissed them like there was no tomorrow. Jack kissed Bitty back like he might just devour him whole, Bitty felt incredible safe and revered. Jack cradled Bitty’s face in his hands, guiding their mouths to fit together more completely and using his tongue to invite himself in. Bitty opened to Jack with a moan and Jack returned with an almost growl, hungry but gentle somehow. Jack nibbled and bit but never hurt him and soon Bitty was a whimpering mess.

They broke apart to catch their breath and Bitty blurted out before he could stop himself, “Lord Jack, you surely can kiss a boy.”

Jack laughed, his chest heaving as much as Bitty’s, thankfully. “It helps when that boy is so kissable."

 

*****

 

Jack had a lap full of one vibrating, eager Eric Bittle and it was his new life goal to be sure he felt cherished. Retaliation was not in Jack’s usual mindset, but here, holding this sweet, kind man in his lap, Jack could not make promises.  He was grateful that Chad did not live in Georgia, he wasn’t sure he could ever see him and not help him understand how much he had wronged Eric.

Jack was not surprised to hear that Chad had not treated Eric well. There was a timidity to Eric’s suggestions and advances, like he wasn’t sure what to expect but knew he wanted something more. Jack would give him more. More love, more affection, more orgasms. He smiled to himself against Eric’s lips. Anyone who could accept Jack and love him the way he knew Eric loved him deserved lots and lots of orgasms.

Jack had a plan for that, though. Baby steps, like he had told his Sweet Bits. He was going to make sure that Bitty got some good loving in stages, enjoying each one thoroughly. Slow and steady wins the sexy race. There would be no mad scramble to the finish line for Eric. Jack would get him there in good time.

He put his plan into effect and dragged Eric right into his lap. Jack loved to kiss, and on his travels that had kind of gone by the wayside. Jack was no saint, just careful., but hooking up with strangers and kissing them was two different things altogether. Now, kissing Eric, who could very well be the last person he ever kissed, Jack relished the process. He savored, Eric’s lips, his tongue, they way his jaw felt under Jack’s had as Eric deepened their kisses.

Jack’s had a hand on Eric’s back and one on top of his thigh. He rubbed reassuringly at Bitty’s back as their foreheads were pressed together while they caught their breath. He squeezed Bitty’s thigh slightly, finding firmness and muscle as Eric’s leg tensed in response. Eric kept his arms around Jack’s neck, a willing partner, but clearly wanting Jack to take the lead. So Jack did.

“Okay, Sweet Bits?” Jack asked, gazing into Bitty’s large brown eyes that were currently alternating from open wide with what Jack would describe as excitement to half lidded with what looked like pure, heady lust. It was incredible knowing he was helping Eric to feel that way.

“Mmmmhmmmm, Honey, no need to stop on my account,” Eric said breathlessly.

Jack took the encouragement and shifted his pliable boyfriend so that he was straddling his lap. Not to close, but not so far that they felt apart either. Eric planted one hand on the back of the sofa and feathered the other through Jack’s hair and down his face as they began to kiss, this time in even more earnest.

Jack rubbed his hands up and down Eric’s back, taking inventory of every firm inch. Eric was well developed from all the baking work. Jack wanted more and he slid his palms to Eric’s perfectly round butt. Between the feel of each cheek in his grasp and the sharp intake of breath it elicited from the owner of that fine, small but firm butt, Jack could not suppress the guttural moan that escaped his lungs.

“Jesus, Bits, you have a nice butt. Have I told you that?” Jack asked unable to stop the silly question as his brain was beginning to shut down with all of this warm boyfriend in his lap.

“You may have mentioned it on occasion, and you do tend to eyeball it...a lot.”

“It’s so cute and firm. I can almost hold it in one hand.” He began to demonstrate.

“Jack! Lord, you are making me blush, now kiss me,” Eric demanded sweetly.

Jack obliged him with messy kissed and his hands slid up from Eric’s rear to the hem of his t shirt. He lifted it and waited, when he got no objection he slid his hands right up Eric’s spine, enjoying the warm expanse of skin.

“Ohhh, Jack,” Eric groaned, grasping at Jack’s shoulders.

Jack began to kiss down his chin, feeling the tiniest scrape of soft stubble there before heading down his neck, placing a soft kiss to Eric’s adam’s apple, which bobbed when Eric swallowed and gasped for breath. Jack stopped when he reached the crew neck of Eric’s t shirt.

“This shirt seems to be in the way of where I am going...can I take it off you?” Jack teased.

“Lordy be, I wish you would,” Eric giggled in return.

Jack, lifted the hem of Eric’s tshirt and pulled it up over his head, slowly so that Eric couldn’t see and as he did, Jack placed a kiss on Eric’s collarbone. The result was a sound that Jack would file away as the dirtiest rendition of his name that he had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

“Jaaaaack,” the name rolled off Eric’s lips, low and wet, like Eric couldn’t have suppressed it even if he had wanted to.

“Sweet Bits, God you make me crazy with the sounds you make,” Jack answered as he pulled the shirt all the way off. The sight of Eric shirtless was better than Jack had ever imagined. He was slight but compact and muscular. He looked edible and Jack wanted to taste him.

Eric’s face looked wrecked and they had not even gotten to the good parts yet. He wasn’t even sure if Eric was coherent. He was flushed and panting and as Jack took in all of him, he could see that Eric was fully hard in his tiny jean shorts. God, Jack would rue the day when it was too cold for Bitty and his shorts.

It appeared that Eric pulled himself together enough to grab a handful of Jack’s shirt and grunt, “Off.”

Jack laughed and obliged whipping his shirt off quickly and tossing it aside with Eric’s. They devoured each other’s skin with kisses even sucking a few marks on each other. Jack’s lavished attention on Eric’s nipples, taking the hardened peaks into his mouth and sucking until he cried out and returned the favor. There was not an inch of exposed skin they had not kissed or tasted with their tongues

Eric’s eyes widened and he pressed his chest to Jack’s kissing along the length of Jack’s neck up to behind his ear. Now kissing Jack behind the ear was a form of hyper drive and Jack countered that effect by grabbing Eric by the ass and hauling him forward until their groins were pressed together.

“Holy hell, Jack, please...I’m so hard. I don’t think I have ever been so hard.”

The minute he spoke those words, Eric turned the deepest red Jack had ever seen and he hid his face in Jack’s neck. Jack could feel the goosebumps on Eric’s skin.

“Hey, hey, Sweet Bits, it’s okay. I’m the same. You feel so good to me. We haven’t even done anything but kiss and it’s the best I’ve ever felt. We’re good together, eh?” Jack said in an attempt to reassure Eric.

Speaking from the safety of Jack’s neck, Eric said, “It’s just never been this good for me and I’m embarrassing myself like a teenager.”

“No you’re not. The things you say, the sounds you make...it’s making me insanely hard. There, I said it, too. How’s that? We’re even...and I was thinking that maybe I could help you with your hard problem there, if you don’t mind.”

He could feel Eric smile against his neck, “No I don’t mind at all.”

Jack tilted Eric’s chin up and kissed him firmly, trying to boost his confidence. He slowly began to grind their hips together, there hardness finally receiving the friction needed to relieve some of the discomfort.

Jack reached for the button of Eric’s jeans and Eric returned the favor opening the front of Jack’s beloved cargo shorts.

“Careful, Bud, I’m pretty-”

Bitty laughed. “Jack Zimmermann, I may be a bit shy about this, but I know exactly what I am getting into here... thank you for being so sweet to me.”

Hands reached into boxers and soon they were both sighing in relief and exploring each other’s cocks. They kissed continually, Jack wanted to taste and catalog ever cell of Eric’s skin but he would save that for another time. Tonight he wanted Eric to feel good.

They were drawing sighs and moans from each other but the drops of precum and occasional palm licks were not enough anymore, Jack reached into the lower side pocket of his cargo shorts and produced a small packet of astroglide.

He ripped it open with his mouth and Eric grinned lasciviously.

"I may have a new found affection for those God awful shorts, Mr. Zimmermann."

Jack squeezed the contents into Eric’s hand, tossed the packet and then rubbed their palms together, warming and sharing the slickness. He nearly came from the suggestiveness of it.

The first touch of Eric’s slick hand to his cock sent his nervous system into overdrive. He had to focus and concentrate to prevent himself from coming then and there. It took a minute but then he remembered that his purpose for the evening was Eric and making his night one of pleasure he could not forget.

The slippery lube let him feel the heat and the details of Eric. He was thick and a decent length, not at all small. He was cut and Jesus he was dark with arousal. Jack pumped and slid his hand, focusing on the sounds Eric made and trying to find movements that made him repeat the best ones. His thumb at the dip in the head and then across the slit seemed to be one of Eric’s favorites.

When Eric stopped kissing, stopped stroking and just gulped for air, Jack knew he had him at the point of no return. He stroked firmly and quickly, the whole length of Eric and slid up and over the slit every third or fourth stroke. Eric’s head went back and forth frim tucked into Jack’s neck to thrown back in a shout of pleasure.

 

“Jack, shit, oh Lord, OHHH LORD…” Eric cried out over and over.

When it happened, Jack felt Eric’s muscles lock. He threw his head back in the most euphoric look of ecstasy Jack had ever seen. Eric was beautiful every day, but when he came, his face the perfect combination of slack and sweet tension, his golden sun kissed skin blushed with arousal, Jack was sure he had never seen anything more gorgeous in his life.

He stroked Bitty through his orgasm, the feel of his Sweet Bit’s come splashing onto the heated skin of Jack’s own chest and belly.. He held Eric close and supported him as he returned to reality. When he thought he could handle it, he took Eric’s hand, still wrapped around his erection and in a few quick strokes, came onto his own chest, his come mixing with Eric’s, one of the hottest things he had ever experienced.

“Jack, Sweet Pea…” Eric started but then stopped.

“Hmmm?” Jack answered, still breathing pretty heavy.

“That was really nice. Like the most fun I ever had nice and we didn’t even take our shorts off.”

Jack was both happy and sad for Eric. It had been fun and sexy and extremely satisfying, more so because it was with Eric. The fact that is had been the most fun Eric had ever had was a statement about how he had been treated. How awful that asshole must have been, insensitive to Eric’s needs at the very least. Still, Jack needed to move on as Eric had asked and talk about them, not live in the events of the past.

“Sometimes, Bits, the most fun is taking time with the little things. Just seeing you without a shirt was such a turn on...and getting to touch you and kiss you all over? Bits, you’re so tasty,” Jack said nibbling at Eric’s ear lobe to prove his point.

Eric sighed. “I think I missed a lot of fun things in my youth.”

“Yes, you may have, but Bits, it is never too late and we are going to make all those fun things up, together. I have plans for us Eric Bittle. Wicked, wicked plans for us.”

“Well, sir, that sounds wonderful and naughty all at the same time. By any chance would one of those plans involve clean up, because I am suddenly feeling very sticky.”

“Yes, my sweet bits, hang on, I’ll help you out with that mess, but I will point out that I bore the brunt of it.”

Jack cleaned them up with wet paper towels from the kitchen. They stayed in their shorts, despite a few little stains here and there. They lay together shirtless and finished the episode they had started. Jack could tell Eric was dosing. He knew Eric would sleep soon and did not want to leave him without explaining.

“Sweet Bits? If you fall asleep and wake up and I am not here, it’s because I went back to my place, eh?”

“You could stay, Jack. I don’t mind.” Bitty seemed almost hurt and Jack didn’t want to spoil the night.

“I could, and I want to, but I also want to save some things for later. I want us to take time to enjoy the small things and build up to the big things...if that makes sense.”

“Jack, you’re a sweet, sweet man and I love you. I won’t say that I completely understand, but I trust that you’re thinking of me and of us when you decide these things.”

“I _am_ thinking of us, and I love you, too. More than I can ever tell you or show you.”

Eric snickered and Jack felt the tension leave them as Eric said, “I think you showed me pretty good tonight, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Jack kissed the top of Eric’s head and held him all the more closer. Later, when Eric did finally drift off, it pained Jack to leave him on that sofa alone. Jack stuck to his plan, though and kissed Eric one more time, sleeping beauty that he was before heading to the bunkhouse alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the boys are moving along, what do you think???


	18. L.L. Bean Makes Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippet of Fall with the Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, busy time of year and this PreK teacher is tired...  
> Not a ton of editing...hoping for the best in that department.

“Truck’s all set, Bits. You ready?” Bitty heard Jack call out to him. He put the last of the food in the picnic basket and closed the lid.

“Sweet Pea, come and grab the basket while I get my coat,” Bitty answered. He stepped into the mud room, slipping on his new mud boots and olive colored all weather jacket. He was wearing khaki hiking pants and an olive and blue plaid flannel shirt over a blue t shirt as well. The blue had reminded him of Jack’s eyes.

He had ignored his need of outdoor work wear, but one night on TV he saw Prince William and Prince Harry, hiking through the British countryside. If they looked good in it, he would give it a go.

It was sort of a surprise for Jack. As their free time increased, they had been going out for long walks so Jack could take pictures and Bitty had been wearing whatever he had. Needless to say his footwear was taking a beating.

Bitty was not known for being an outdoorsman, so the first time Jack had invited him with hope filled eyes, he accepted to avoid hurting his feelings. The thing was, Bitty had really had fun and over time he came to look forward to their outings. Jack was magical with a camera in his hands. He took beautiful photos and he seemed so relaxed and himself.

Bitty heard Jack walk into the kitchen, so he popped around the corner, acting casual about his new look.

“Ready to go. Mother nature awaits!” Bitty announced cheerfully.

“Yes, just-” Jack turned to answer and stopped mid sentence, swallowing loud enough for Bitty to hear. He looked Bitty up and down before he managed words again.

“Bits.”

“Yes, Jack?” He answered, pleased with rendering Jack speechless. Who knew that one order from LL Bean could do such a thing.

“Bud, You got boots and everything,” Jack said, eyes raking over Bitty one more time. “You didn’t have to do that...I mean I know going out is not your fav-”

“Jack, don’t be silly.  I really enjoy our little trips. Plus, I own an orchard, I need to dress like I do. Anyway, I think this is kind of outdoor chic,” Bitty said smoothing his new coat.

He look up just as Jack got to him. Bitty startled as Jack pressed him into the counter and kissed him hungrily. He relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms comfortably around Jack’s  waist.

Dazed by the kisses, Bitty licked his lips when Jack pulled back. “Well, Mr. Zimmermann...I take it you like what you see.”

“I do. Maybe we don’t have to go just yet and we can check the fit on these clothes,” Jack said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Now Jack, as nice as that sounds, we have leaves waiting for us. Not to mention we have a picnic, including breakfast and I am dressed to impress mother nature, so grab that basket and let’s go,” Bitty chirped.

“Wait til you see the really nice blanket I brought for the picnic, Bits. It’s waterproof on one side so we can enjoy a nice long rest after lunch.” Jack’s words, and eyebrows, insinuated far more than a rest and Bitty could hardly wait. He should have ordered practical clothes months ago.

 

*****

 

Jack sat on the picnic blanket with Eric settled in the vee of his legs. They had been walking through the hillside while Jack snapped photos of the changing leaves all morning.  Jack had found the picnic spot earlier in the summer before Eric had joined him on his nature walks. Now they sat on the blanket pressed close together. Jack was clicking through the photos, as they admired  the colorful shots he had taken and laughing at silly ones. Most of those had Eric somewhere in the frame. Quite a few had Eric’s back side in them, especially after they had warmed up and removed their jackets.

“No, no, Bud, look at those fabulous leaves there to the right.”

“Yes, and there is my hiney to the left...I’ve got your number, Jack,” Bitty scolded playfully.

Jack pushed his bottom lip out in hopes of gaining sympathy, “Can you blame me, Bits? You bum is so photogenic.”

“You are delirious and need food, young man,” Bitty said as he moved to get out of Jack’s lap.

Jack pulled him back quickly, setting his camera down beside them. It had been such a great morning and Jack wanted to let Eric know how much it meant to him that they had shared it. He wrapped Eric in his arms and nuzzled down into his still perfectly combed hair. Eric relaxed into the hug and sighed. Jack felt like he was home.

“Eric...thanks for coming with me. Today was great. I mean it, I really had a nice time. It was so relaxing to be out here with you.”

“I really love watching you take pictures. You’re a natural, Jack. Plus I liked having you all to myself. Thanks for bringing me out here again,” Eric said, and Jack knew he meant it, too. “Now, let’s unpack this picnic basket.”

Letting go reluctantly, Jack asked, “Are there any of those little vanilla bean scones left from breakfast?”

“I’m sorry. Mr. Zimmermann, but a very hungry photographer polished those off a bit back on the trail. You’ll have to settle for fresh roasted turkey and pepper jack on honey wheat, kettle chips and apple fry pies.”

Jack rubbed his palms together. “Ooh, sounds good, I’m starving.”

Eric spread out the food and they ate until they were full. He had packed water and hard cider as well and they were both feeling warm in the crisp fall air. They cleaned up the food and laid back on the blanket, Eric’s head resting on Jack’s chest.

“Smile, Sweet Pea,” Eric said as he held his camera above them for a selfie.

Jack grabbed his camera and attempted the same selfies Eric had gotten with his phone. They giggled and took more photos until they got shots they were happy with. Every minute he spent with Eric, Jack found himself falling more in love.

He took Eric’s phone and his camera and set them over by his backpack. Jack rolled a very pliable and eager Eric underneath him and brushed their lips together. Eric’s head rested on Jack’s forearm like a pillow. His other hand gently held Eric’s face, his thumb brushing the blush in his cheek.

“You’re so beautiful, Bud...you know that? So beautiful. I can’t believe I get to kiss you.”

He could see Eric squirm under the weight of the compliment and sure enough he deflected it.

“Well, Mr. Zimmermann, I think you just admire me for my practical clothing.”

It pained Jack that Eric was so accustomed to being told how wonderful he was. He couldn’t have been valued in his past relationship, but Jack just continued to tell him. Eric would know how incredible he was, Jack would see to it, but gently.

“I love you, Eric Bittle. I love you because you are so damn lovable...beautiful...kind...generous,” Jack said kissing Eric between each word.

“Lord, Jack. You know how to make a boy feel good.” Jack felt Eric’s hand fist the shirt where it was on Jack’s back.

“I’m glad, Bits, you should feel good. You make me feel good all the time,” Jack responded.

Eric gave Jack one of his gorgeous smiles and said, “Well you bragged about your fancy blanket, and now you’ve got me here…”

“I do, indeed,” Jack said. He couldn’t resist Eric any longer and brought their lips together in earnest. Jack could swear Eric tasted like sunshine and happiness.

He nestled between Eric’s legs and brought one up to wrap around his own waist. Eric got the idea and soon they were grinding together. The feel of Eric’s heel digging into Jack’s ass was almost too much. He pictured them with far less clothes on, imagining the glorious feel of all of Eric’s skin pressed close to his. He could almost feel himself sliding into the delicious heat of Eric’s body. He growled at the thought.

Eric giggling and pulling back brought Jack out of his thoughts. “You alright, Sweet Pea? You growled.”

“Sorry, Bud...You tend to do that to me…” Jack said between kisses.

“Good to know I have that effect on you, hon,” Eric said with both hands on Jack’s waist, urging the rhythm of their hips. “Hhhhhoney….”

“You make me feel a lot of things, Sweet Bits...so many things…good things…”

Jack had his weight on his forearms around Eric’s head and he shifted to pull Eric’s shirt from where it was tucked into his pants. He needed to feel Eric’s skin, the warm softness. He groaned when he found it and his hips responded reflexively.

“Jaaaack,” Eric cried out. “Please...please....”

Jack left Eric’s mouth, kissing over to his ear, “Okay, Bud? Too much?”

Eric growled himself, “Not enough!”

Jack smiled and crawled backwards so his face was level with Eric’s hips. Eric’s hardness was clearly evident now, if there had been any question before. “I’ve got a surprise for you if you don’t mind.”

Eric simply nodded, breathing heavily enough to let Jack see his chest rise and fall rapidly. His brown eyes dark with what Jack could only assume was want.

He moved to unbutton Eric’s pants and found elastic. “Oooh elastic waist, much easier access, eh?”

Eric was breathless but chirped right back, “I don’t believe that is what LL Bean had in mind. I think their goal was comfort while hiking.”

“Still, better for us, eh, Bits?” Jack answered as he began to shift Eric’s pants down over his hips.

“It’s a little chilly to be undressing don’t you think, Mr. Zimmermann?” Bitty asked with a grin that did not match his question, so Jack continued.

Jack kissed the sweet soft skin just under Bitty’s belly button and promised, “I’ll keep you warm, trust me.”

 

*****

 

In all their recent shenanigans, Jack had never undressed Bitty. He simple moved his clothes far enough to expose his cock or reached into his boxers to exchange hand jobs. So when Bitty felt the air hit his thighs and then his knees and everything in between, he sucked in a sharp breath. He had never felt so exposed and yet so safe all at the same time.

He looked down at Jack and met his eyes, just as Jack’s mouth gave a very tender kiss to the tip of his cock and it was almost enough to end the days events right then and there. Bitty had never had a blow job and he wasn’t sure he would survive this one. Jack seemed to realize the effect.

“This okay, Bud?”

Bitty at a loss for words again, just grunted with a nod. When Jack’s mouth engulfed his entire length, Bitty knew he was not long for this world.

“Mercy, Jack...Lord, oh Loooord,” He cried out as he felt himself fist two handfuls of something very soft. When Jack’s throat vibrated around his length, Bitty realized he had threaded his fingers into Jack’s hair and pulled.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said as he released it.

Jack pulled off and said with a very naughty smile, “That wasn’t a bad sound, Bud.”

“Oh?” Bitty asked then realized and followed up with, “OH!”

Bitty slid his hands back into Jack’s silky locks as Jack kissed his way back to the head of Bitty’s cock and sucked it firmly before sliding the whole length back into his mouth. Bitty gave a little growl of his own as Jack went to town. When Jack hand wasn’t at the base of Bitty’s cock stroking, it was gently squeezing his balls or pressing lightly at the spot just beneath them that made Bitty see stars.

“Taste so good, Sweet Bits,” Jack would say when he slowed down and kiss Bitty’s hips or just inside his thighs.

Bitty felt worshiped and loved and...desperate to come. “Please, Jack....please?”

“Just want to enjoy you as long as I can, Bits. You’re so yummy,” Jack said causing Bitty to blush profusely.

Bitty could feel his face heat up, not that being yummy should have been any more embarrassing than Jack’s mouth on his cock or on his balls, but something about the way Jack _enjoyed_ Bitty was overwhelming.

Jack had brought Bitty to the brink at least four times and Bitty was a sweaty, shaky mess. As if he meant business, Jack shifted and got a hand under Bitty’s backside, grabbing one side of Bitty's ass. The warmth and strength of his grip adding to the swell of emotion and urge to come.

He took Bitty further with each slide of his mouth and Bitty realized this was it. Jack was not going to stop this time.

“Oh Lord, Jack… Sweetie...don’t stop...oh _pleeease_ , shit...Jack...oh my Lord...JAAAACK!” Bitty mumbled nearly incoherently and then shouted as he came in Jack’s mouth, his hips leaving the blanket and thrusting upwards.

Jack took it all in stride and must have swallowed everything, though Bitty was too high on the ecstacy of coming to know exactly what happened. He felt Jack’ mouth leave him just as he began to get sensitive. His heart was still pounding when Jack slid up and Bitty heard the slick slide of Jack jerking himself off.

“Oh, Jack. Let me-”

“No, Bits. lay back down,” Jack encouraged softly. Bitty let his eyes flick back and forth from Jack’s hand, slick with Bitty’s come flying up and down his cock to Jack’s eyes, warm and soft and dark with desire.

Jack tried to move Bitty’s shirt higher and Bitty caught on and helped just as Jack tensed with a deep groan and came on Bitty’s belly, filling his naval and spilling to the side. He stroked himself through it and kissed Bitty before carefully cleaning up the mess and then flopping down beside him.

They lay together, snuggled in the sun, not feeling the chill in the air even though Bitty’s pants were still around his knees. It was sweet and warm and _good_.

Without a word, who needed them after that, Jack helped Bitty back into his pants. Jack was attentive and kind and everything Bitty had ever hoped for in a partner...he just had one thing he needed to talk to him about.

When they were packed up and ready to go, Bitty decided to ask.

“Jack, can I ask why you don’t talk about your parents?” Bitty could see Jack tense when the question came out.

“If you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to...I just…”

“I know, what you’re thinking. I know it’s not fair that I have parents I don’t see when you would love to see yours, Bud.”

“I’m sorry, Jack. Maybe I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, It’s time. You’re right. My parents are good people, Eric. They love me and I have grown up a lot on the road, a lot more since meeting you. I know they are hurting because I left. I lumped them into all the bad things that were happening when I ran and I shouldn’t have. They certainly weren’t to blame like...other people were.”

Bitty sensed that Jack had a certain person in mind but held back in his last comment. He remained quiet and just listened.

“Even when I first got to the orchard, I told Shitty that my father thought I was was a disappointment. But I know now that I was wrong. Although after leaving them that might have changed.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t think so, Jack. Do you ever call them?”

“I email a few times a year. But, Eric...I love you and I want them to know that we are together and I know it’s not been long but I think you’re it for me.”

Bitty gasped. He knew Jack loved him, love can be fleeting. Bitty had always known Jack was his endgame. Since the moment he first called him Bud and Bitty thought he had fallen for a straight Jack, he had been sure.

“Too much, too soon, eh?”

“Impossible, Honey. I just didn’t know you felt the same about me as I do you...and it is soon, but we aren’t you run of the mill people. We’ve got different circumstances and I think that’s what makes it right. We’re just two broken halves looking to be whole. I feel whole with you, Jack.”

“Me, too, Bits...me, too.”

They kissed, sweetly and gently. They didn’t talk anymore about Jack’s parents. Bitty had made his point and didn’t want to push it. At least Jack was thinking about them. It just seemed such a shame to Bitty that they were a family and weren’t speaking much. He would leave it to Jack to decide.

They held hands all the way back to the truck, Jack getting a few more pictures in the afternoon sun. They chatted a little but sometimes just walked quietly. There were no awkward pauses, just comfortable silence as they enjoyed the colors of fall and the company of each other.   


*****

 

Back at the bunkhouse that night, Jack looked at his photos and picked a few to have printed. He had quite a number on the walls here and at Eric’s house. He thought about what Eric had asked him and he had been thinking about it himself as well. Eric made him want to fix the broken parts of himself. He picked up his track phone and dialed.

It rang and Jack heard the familiar _allo_ of his father when he answered.

“Papa?”

_“Jaques?”_

“Yess papa c'est moi”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could use a little feedback on this one...


	19. Oh the Weather Outside is Frightful, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a cold snap in Georgia, the bunkhouse is unlivable...Oh no where ever will Jack live???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I am hating my job right now. Not the kiddos, just the shitty boss. Anywhoo, enjoy and know that I did not to a lot of editing for errors. Please feel free to point them out to me. I will correct them. Hope you enjoy!!

Georgia winters never got very cold, usually. However, Bitty was very disappointed to find that this November, freakishly cold temps forced Jack to wear a jacket...even when chopping the firewood. Now one thing was certain for Bitty, that tall flannel covered hunk of man worked up quite a sweat filling Bitty’s firewood box. Bitty knew this because he saved all the dishes on Thursday night for Friday morning so he could stay at the kitchen window to watch Jack work up his sweat and remove said jacket and often the flannel while his muscles did things to Eric Richard Bittle. 

This week, however, Bitty did those dishes spitefully while Jack remained completely covered and the show did not go on. Dishes,  _ just  _ dishes, were very boring. He did them as quickly as possible and then moved on to his Thanksgiving shopping list. 

He heard the door open and the firewood drop in the box by the fireplace. He could tell Jack was putting another log on the fire as well. He was such a thoughtful boyfriend and Bitty felt really lucky, minus the missed lumberjack show.

Jack popped into the kitchen and gave Bitty a quick kiss. “Wood’s done for the week, Bud. We still going to the store this morning?”

“Yes indeed. I am getting my shopping done so Thanksgiving dinner will go off without a hitch.”

Jack downed two glasses of water at the sink. Though Jack was attentive to Bitty, this past couple of weeks, he seemed off. Bitty had asked about it but Jack had just played it off as nothing and Bitty let it go. Still, there was something amiss in Jack’s eyes and Bitty was becoming more concerned.

They were halfway to town, Jack’s fists clenching and unclenching the wheel pretty severely, when Bitty broached the subject again.

“Thanks for coming with me to do the shopping, Honey. I really appreciate it.”

Jack turned his eyes from the road for a second and Bitty saw it again, that certain something, a little sadness maybe.

“Jack...if I’ve done something to offend you, you’d tell me wouldn’t you. I mean I know I’m a lot-”   


Jack pulled the truck over to the side of the road. He undid his seatbelt and turned his shoulders square to Bitty.

“Bits, you have never, nor could you ever, offend me. I love you. You know that. I know you are worried about me. You don’t need to be. I should have told you before now, but I needed some time to figure things out.”

Bitty swallowed hard despite Jack’s reassurance. Bitty knew he could be a bit much for some people. He liked Beyonce and he never really shut up. It was time Jack was sick of him and moved on. He waited for the other shoe to drop. Jack interrupted his self deprecating thoughts with a different bombshell than Bitty expected.

“I’ve been talking to my parents.”

Bitty swallowed again. This was good. Jack could go home now, he deserved to go home to his family. He held those thoughts though.

“Honey...That’s great.” Some of the tension pulling at Jack’s face left, but not all of it. 

“Yeah, thanks. It is great. I’ve told them everything since the night before the draft and they are being understanding of what I did. I think they are past being angry, now...at me...at Parse...at all of it.”

“Oh, Sweet Pea, I am so glad for you.”

Jack’s mouth turned up ever so slightly at the corners. “I’m glad, too. They were talking to me about coming home for Christmas.”

There it was. Boom. Bitty worked very hard to be supportive and hold back his tears. “Oh...well that is very nice and you probably miss home.”

Bitty was devastated. He’d looked forward to Christmas with Jack, the first Christmas without his parents. It was going to be even worse now. Jack shocked him again.

“I told them no, Bits. I am not leaving you to go home for Christmas. That isn’t even an issue. The thing is I may have overstepped and I need to tell you something that I told them.”

Bitty’s relief was short lived and his nerves shot right through the roof of the truck. “Okay, Jack.”

“I told my parents that my home was here, now. I told them that I belonged here with you and I didn’t really ask you first. I’m sorry for taking that liberty, and-”

Before Jack could finish, Bitty released his seatbelt and launched himself onto Jack’s lap. 

“Oh, Jack. Your home is here. I love you. I love that you said that to them. I feel exactly the same.”

Jack kissed Bitty. It was a kiss full of love and affection and relief. Bitty could practically taste relief in Jack’s kiss. Then he pulled back.

“What, Hon, what is it?”

“It gets worse, Eric.”

Bitty took Jack’s face in his hands and brushed their noses together. “Tell me. Say it all, Jack. You have been stressed something fierce and it is time to let it all out.”

Jack’s blue eyes were so softly thankful looking in that moment.

“They asked if  _ they  _ could come for Christmas.”

“Oh,” Bitty said, caught off guard. He let it sink in. “ _ Oh… _ ”

“I’ll tell them no, Eric. I’m sorry I even asked. It’s a lot. It will be your first year without Mama and Coach, and-”

“The more the merrier, Mama used to say. Of course they can come, Jack. You don’t even have to ask. I’d love to meet your parents.”

Jack kissed Bitty again, softly, devoutly. “How did I ever even find you let alone deserve you, Bud?”

Bitty’s eyes were still closed from the kiss.  This boy. He’d go to the ends of the earth for him.

“Sweet Pea…” Bitty said, and by the look on Jack’s face, that was all he needed to say. 

*****

“You’re sure it’s the pipes, Dex?” Eric asked as Dex put away all of his unused tools. 

“Yep. Frozen solid. This cold snap has been unbelievable. I’ve been repairing broken pipes all over town. This bunkhouse was not meant to be used in a harsh winter and that wood stove is not big enough for the square footage. Ergo, frozen pipes.”

Jack was not sure what would happen next. It had been cold here, not Montreal cold by any means, but pretty damn cold for Georgia. Bitty was a shivering pile of winter gear most days. His sudden disregard for fashion as he bundled told Jack how serious the weather was. 

“Well, what do we do to fix them,” Jack asked hopefully. He needed to shower and flush the toilet at the bare minimum.

“No fixing this problem. Move out. The weather is not going to improve anytime soon and we need to blow whatever water is not frozen out of these pipes or when the thaw does come, you’re gonna have one hell of a mess on your hands.”

“Well, pack your stuff Jack. Let’s get you moved out,” Eric said matter of factly. “We can’t risk the bunkhouse needing a bunch of work when the season starts.”

Jack was shocked at how quickly Eric had given up. Jack would have to find somewhere to live. It might take a few days. 

“I’ll need a little time to find someplace.”

Eric turned to him with his hands on his hips and said, “Don’t be silly, Jack. You are gonna move into the house with me.”

“Oh Eric, I’m not sure, I mean-”

“Well bless your heart Jack, what are you not sure of?” Jack could see that Bitty was hurt by his reluctance.

“No, no, Bud, I just didn’t want to assume that I would move in with you. I mean  I could find somewhere in town if you wanted me to...like you know if it was too much. Me in the house with you, that is.”

“Hmmmm, if you find a new place, I hope it comes with a new boyfriend. Bring your things when you’re ready, Sweet Pea. I’ll be making lunch. Thanks, Dex. Send me the bill.”

Eric threw one last glare over his shoulder as he marched out onto the porch towards the main house. There was also a tiny gleam in his eye that Jack read as smug. This was probably exactly what that little Georgia peach wanted. Jack turned to Dex looking for some help.

“Don’t look at me, Jack Zimmermann. That man owns you and you know it. Take advantage of this shitty weather and move in with him. You two are an old married couple as it is. This just seals the deal.”

“Thanks a hell of a lot, Dex.”

“No sweat, Jack,” he said as he walked out the door. “Tell your man I’ll be back with the right equipment to finish the job this afternoon.”

Jack stood alone in the bunkhouse. Eric was probably making his favorite lunch right now. It wasn’t like Jack didn’t want to move in, he just wasn’t sure it was the right time. He loved Eric with every cell of his being. He wanted to woo Eric and take things slowly. The tension between them was palpable, in a good way. This, his moving into the house, would be like gasoline on a brush fire. 

Jack packed his belongings thought about Eric’s face as he stormed off. He was pretty sure he saw a smirk at the corners of Eric’s mouth. As a matter of fact, Jack couldn’t fight the smile on his own face as he grabbed his backpack and two garbage bags full of clothes and headed up to the house. 

*****

The second Bitty shut the door of the house behind him he let out a holler that would both raise his Mama and make Beyonce proud. He was alone so why not let it out. He had held back his excitement and been snarky with Jack on purpose to conceal his very eager, southern delight.

“Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit! Lord have mercy, Lord have Mercy! Wooohooo Y’all!”

He nearly jumped out of his skin when both Holster and Shitty came out of the office.

“Bitty, m’dude, everything alright?” Shitty called out, face full of concern.

“Holy hell, when did y’all get here?”

Holster answered for them. “I’m just going over some ideas for the possible upick business and  Shitty is giving me the legal mumbo jumbo. Why are you so happy?”

“Oh,” he said, unable to suppress pleasure with the situation, “The pipes are frozen solid at the bunkhouse and Jack has to move out.”

“Bitty, you shifty little shit. You’ve been dying to get Jack under your roof,” Shitty scolded.

Holster snorted, “More like under his sheets.”

“Wait til I tell Lardo. She is gonna shit kittens.” Shitty began to dial his cell phone immediately. “Lardo, love of my life and ying to my yang, you are not gonna believe the shit I am gonna lay down on you at this very auspicious moment. My darling are you sitting?” 

There was a knock at the door and Bitty waved Holster and Shitty back into the office. “Don’t be teenage boys and ruin this moment for me. Skedaddle.”

They disappeared just as Bitty got to the door and opened it to find Jack shifting somewhat shyly from foot to foot. In an instant Bitty knew what awkward teenage Jack must have looked like. He had two white trash bags full of what appeared to be clothes. He even had the sternum strap on his backpack fastened. He looked somewhat remorseful, maybe from their bunkhouse conversation, Bitty thought. 

Bitty put him out of his misery immediately. “Welcome, Jack. Come on in and please don’t knock anymore, Honey. This is your home, too.”

Jack’s shoulders released tension they had been holding and he let Bitty draw him in by one hand and take one bag of clothes from him. Jack swirled Bitty around by their joined hands and then pulled him close, burying his nose in Bitty’s hair and inhaling deeply. He kissed his way down the side of Bitty’s head to his neck and inhaled again. 

“I’m sorry I sounded like I didn’t want to stay here. I do. I just...I’m a routine guy, Bits and I had a plan. This fast forwards the plan a bit and it threw me off my game. I’m grateful to be here. I love you.”

“It’s alright, Sweet Pea. I know you like your plans, but sometimes fate has a way of taking over. Put your things down and lets have lunch. We can move you in after we eat,” Bitty said softly. He leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Jack reassuringly on the lips. “Holster and Shitty are here in the office. Let me see if they want to eat with us.”

******

Jack sat at the kitchen table and waited for Eric. He felt better already. Best laid plans right? Eric had mentioned fate and maybe he was right. Maybe this was the universe telling Jack that he needed to be more flexible. Eric was eager to further their relationship and was tolerating Jack moving things slowly. He just wanted to be sure, for both of them. 

On the road, Jack had hooked up, but this was relinquishing his heart again and it had not gone so well the first time. He knew his heart was in good hands with Eric, and he knew he would cherish Eric’s heart as well. He also knew that Eric had not given his heart or shared intimacy with anyone and Jack wanted to be sure Eric was ready for that and did not regret his choice. 

He admitted it to himself. Jack was afraid. Jack was afraid that even though it was Eric, sweet, loving Eric, that he might just end up in a ditch again with a busted knee and a broken heart. He also knew that it could be everything he ever wanted and yet it could all end if anyone tried to check on his VISA. 

He honestly thought about returning to Montreal and getting it all squared away and then returning to Eric forever, but how would he tell Eric that he had lied from the start. He couldn’t yet, so he decided to just take it one step at a time and now he would just eat lunch and see where Eric wanted him to stay. He was torn between wanting them to share a room and wanting to wait until their physical relationship had furthered. It was a terrible catch 22 and he was right in the middle. His thoughts were interrupted. 

“But Lardo, Venus of my heart, he  _ invited  _ us to stay for lunch,” Shitty was protesting on his phone. It was clearly on speaker when Lardo answered.

In a tone that made Jack shiver in the worst way, her teeth must have been clenched tight to get the effect, Lardo seethed, “B. Shitty Knight, so help me if you do not haul your oblivious ass and the equally oblivious ass of Holster home to help me with  _ that project _ this very instant I will come there and rain hellfire upon your being. Do you hear me?”

“What project, I don’t remember any project?” Shitty continued to protest. 

“I guarantee that you are not going to forget it when you get here. Now move!” Lardo ordered.

“Fine, blossom of my soul, we are on our way,” he conceded. “Jack, you dog you, moving up to the big house, huh?” He finished with an obvious wink and nod towards Jack.

“The pipes froze, Shits, there is nothing Dex could do,” Jack defended himself.

Shitty winked again, “How much did that cost you, Zimms old boy, eh?” 

“Shitty, Lardo is going to tan your hide and I am going to provide the tools she needs to do it if you don’t get your butt in gear. Holster, get him home before Lardo shows up here and we have armageddon, fine arts style.”

“You bet, Bitty. You two have a great day and night now, let’s go Shitty,” Holster sid as he shoved his friend towards the door.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, boys,” Shitty called from the porch as Holster closed the front door. 

Eric shook his head and moved around the kitchen gracefully setting the food on the table. “Oh Lord, Jack, he is a hoot.”

“He’s something alright,” Jack laughed nervously. Bitty set a bowl and a plate in front of him then grabbed his own before sitting adjacent to Jack. Lunch smelled delicious and Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed the aroma.

“Chicken noodle and a turkey, spinach, and artichoke panini. Dig in, Sweet Pea,” Eric said just before he took a huge bite of his sandwich.

It was just another lunch, Jack thought to himself. Eric was not acting any different so there was no need to feel weird about it being his first lunch as cohabitants. Jesus, Jack was a social robot. Who thought of living together as being cohabitants. He must have been staring at his soup longer than he thought because Eric bumped his arm.

“Honey, it’s just soup and a sandwich like we do every day at lunch. Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Lord’s sake. We’ll eat and then I’ll show you the upstairs and we can decide what we are both comfortable with, alright?” Eric said softer and sweeter than he deserved, patting Jack’s hand. 

Jack took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. Eric certainly wasn’t making it a bigger issue than it was. They were dating and necessity had them living together under the same roof, that was all. It would be fine, Jack could do this. He did not want to make it complicated for sure, so he began to eat. 

“Smells great, Bud. Thanks.”

“You bet, Hon. You’re gonna need some energy,” Eric said with a wink, then added, “You know for when you carry all your stuff upstairs and unpack.”

Jack nearly choked on a carrot until Eric broke out into a full smile. “Gotcha, Sweet Pea.”

“How is that fair, Eric Bittle?” Jack asked when he realized he was being chirped.

“Who said anything about fair,” Eric snorted, leaning in for a kiss.

Jack kissed right back, knowing he was at the mercy of his sweet Georgia peach bud. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, what will the boys decide to do?


	20. Oh the Weather Outside is Frightful Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty is acting a little strange and Jack is worried. Shitty gives him news that makes him even more concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy time, not a lot of editing. Point out glaring typos if you see them.
> 
> I have no experience with being a gay man so I am just really trying to think like Bitty would here. No wish to offend.

The dishes were done from lunch and all of Bitty’s excitement suddenly turned into nerves. He absolutely hated the way he flip flopped between emotions. But he remembered that Jack would now see more than just the downstairs of his family home and Bitty was a bit self conscious about that. Jack was a sweetheart, though, and Bitty was just going to have to power through the next few minutes. He took a deep breath and made ready to let Jack in on his little secret.

“Sweet Pea...You ready to go up?”

“Sure, let me grab my stuff,” Jack answered.

“Why don’t you wait and just come see the upstairs first,” Bitty said, worrying his lower lip. He headed up before he lost his nerve, not even waiting for Jack. He opened the door to his bedroom, the bedroom he grew up in, and sighed.

He heard Jack on the stairs and then saw him as he filled the doorway. “Bud? You okay?”

“I’m fine, just a little nervous all of a sudden.”

“Why is that? Did you change your mind? I can find-”

Bitty interrupted, realizing he had given Jack the wrong impression. “Honey, no, that’s not it at all. Just...well, this is my room?”

Bitty waited for the teasing but it didn’t come.

“Was this your room growing up?” Jack asked with a huge smile. Bitty realized that Jack had misunderstood and thought Bitty was showing him a room he no longer slept in.

Bitty glanced around his room decorated with an ice skating theme. Mama had surprised him with it and he had never had the heart to change it. Now that she was gone, he just couldn’t let it go.

The twin bed had his name, Eric, in script letters over the silhouette of a male figure skater in a spin. It was incredibly dated black, aqua, and white. There was a throw rug next to the bed with ice skates and the pattern continued into the curtains. The walls were covered in Beyonce posters and photos of a smaller Bitty with medals around his neck. It was definitely the room of a fourteen year old promising figure skater, one questioning his sexual identity at that.

“It’s _still_ my room, I still sleep here,” Bitty answered sheepishly. His cheeks were tinged with pink and feeling heated

“Really, Bud? In this twin bed? I mean not that it’s not _nice_ or anything...Are all the rooms this small or something?”

“No, I just... Mama made over this room for my birthday one year. It was when I was really into ice skating and still doing well. I just could never tell her I wanted something different. She was so proud of it, Jack. And when I got back here, and I saw it again...I guess I just felt her in here.”

He never felt the tears until Jack was wiping them away. He held Bitty tighter and tighter against his chest as more tears spilled out and he felt Jack lower them to the bed as the sobs started.

“Shhh, Bud...it’s alright...I’m here. Let it all out, eh?”

Bitty wasn’t sure how long he cried or where it even all came from, but the upstairs of the house had remained untouched and he knew it would change now. This had been his private shrine, if you will, and it was harder than he thought to let someone in, even Jack.

“I’m sorry, Jack. That just came out of nowhere. Let me show you the guest room,” he apologized as he started to get up off the bed. Jack pulled him back down and laid them back on the single pillow, spooning them together.

“How about we just stay here for a while and relax. No hurry in getting settled, we’ve got all day,” Jack said in that voice that always managed to soothe Bitty.

They did just that. Jack ran his fingers through Bitty’s hair until they both fell asleep and when they woke, the sun was setting. Bitty showed Jack the guest bedroom and together they changed the sheets and cleaned away the dust and cobwebs. Leaving Jack to unpack, Bitty made dinner and they spent their first evening living under the same roof eating on the couch while watching a hockey game.

When it was time for bed, Jack was a gentleman and though he kissed Bitty thoroughly, they ended up in their own rooms until morning. Bitty wasn’t sure if he was grateful or disappointed. Good Lord, loving Jack was confusing.

 

*****

Jack and Bitty fast became two peas in a pod. They had hosted Thanksgiving for the gang and were making plans for Jack’s parents to come for Christmas. Just two weeks into December, house was decorated to from the rafters to the floor, including a tree they cut themselves from the orchard property. After the initial awkward moments, it was just wonderful comfort and easy cohabitating. There was just one problem.

There was no sex. Well, there was _some_ sex. There was heavy petting ending with getting each other off and blow jobs.

But Bitty wanted sex, _real_ sex...the grown up kind of sex.    

He could tell Jack did, too. Just neither of them initiated it. Bitty wanted to, or he wanted Jack to...it just never quite happened. Bitty finally admitted to himself  that he didn’t actually initiate because despite the massive amounts of online research, he had never so much as fingered himself open. He was too embarrassed to bring up the details of his lack of experience to Jack.

He’d watched some things on tumblr and read some really good fan fiction, but anal sex sounded scary when you read educational stuff about it. For awhile he considered talking to Holster or Shitty, or even Lardo and then it occurred to him. Ransom was his doctor. Surely he could help him.

That is how Eric Richard Bittle found himself sitting on an exam table waiting to ask his doctor, the one he cooked dinner for at least once a week, how to get himself ready to do the do.                                                                                                               

Bitty heard a knock and then Ransom entered the small exam room.

“Hey, what’s up, Bitty? You feeling okay? Usually if you have a problem we discuss it at the house,” Ransom asked with concern wrinkling his brow.

It was true. If Bitty felt under the weather or had a bad blister from rolling out too many pies in a row, he’d tell Ransom the next time he came over with Holster. Showing up at the office was out of character for Bitty.

“Well, there is no other way to say this, so I’ll just come on out with it.” He bit his lip and then blurted out. “I want to have sex with Jack. The good sex.”

Ransom was a good doctor and a very professional one at that. Bitty remembered when he had been so sick after the bee sting. Ransom had been polished and proper and caring. Bitty’s statement today nearly shot Ransom’s eyebrows clean off his face.

Bitty’s face burned as he watched Ransom pull it all back together before speaking. “Alright then, I can see why you didn’t bring this up at dinner.”

That broke the tension and they had a laugh before Ransom once again donned the professional, caring doctor persona and began to ask Bitty questions and give him information about safe and healthy sex practices.

There were awkward moments and twice Ransom had to say to him, “Bitty, there is an old rule of thumb...If you can’t talk about it with real words, you shouldn’t be doing it.”

By the end of the appointment Bitty had a better base of general knowledge and some printed material to read further. He had been given a blood test to be sure he was clean as Ransom reminded him that blow jobs without condoms were unsafe sex. Bitty thought back to his time with Chad and cringed. He also had the reassurance that sex was a happy positive experience with the right person.

“Do what feels good and speak up about what you want. Preparation is key to healthy, fun sex. See, right here in this pamphlet,” Ransom had pointed out.

Bitty could tell he was a permanent shade of crimson and his eyes were as big as dinner plates. Getting ready for _penetrative_ sex, mentally or physically was not exactly spontaneous. All the things he had read about people falling into bed and going for it were falsehoods. Despite those truths, Bitty knew Jack would be worth it and that Jack would make it worth Bitty’s while. Bitty just knew it would be good.

“Thank you Ransom. I really appreciate your frankness. You’re a good doctor and a good friend.”

“Any time, Bitty, and now that the appointment is over, I want to tell you about this shower attachment that Holster and I have at our house…”

Ransom continued their discussion on a friendship level for another few minutes, sharing tips and suggestions for making Bitty more comfortable. MooMaw would have called Ransom a _good egg._ She would certainly have been right.   


*****

Jack was not exactly worried about Eric, but he was puzzled. Last week Eric had gone into town to see Ransom, officially see him... as in an appointment. The odd thing about it was that Eric was not sick, or at least was not acting sick and he wouldn’t let Jack go with him. They usually did everything together. Even today, Jack was in town on his own and with a list from Eric of what they needed.

Maybe the fact that they had been inseparable since moving in was getting old for Eric. Living alone might be something he had gotten used to and missed. Jack was affectionate and doting, he couldn’t really help it. In his heart, in the dark places he liked to forget, he knew he could never make up to Eric the way he had treated him when they first met. He did try, every day, to make sure Eric felt appreciated. He deserved it. Jack loved him, maybe too much. Maybe Eric was done and just being polite.

Walmart was packed for a weekday afternoon. Jack got two of everything on Eric’s grocery list and was heading to the check out when his phone rang.  It was Shitty.

“Hey Shits. What’s up?”

“Zimmboni, m’dude! Where are you?”

“I’m at Walmart. Where are you?” Jack said with a chuckle. Shitty was a character.

“Have you seen the news my dear boy?”

“Shitty, if I am in Walmart, how could I have seen the news. Come on, what’s up. I need to get home to Eric. He didn’t want to come with me today and I am worried he’s coming down with a bug or something.”

“Brah, you got bigger problems than that! We got a blizzard coming our way.”

“What are you talking about? We are in Georgia, we don’t get blizzards. What are we gonna get a little snow?” Jack scoffed at Shitty’s blizzard statement.

“I bet the store is crowded, huh? You better get a shit ton of food. This ain’t New England. A blizzard is coming and it will fucking cripple this place. The last time we got snow and I am talking like an inch, they plowed Main with a tractor. You feel me now, Jack?”

As Jack was talking with Shitty the store seemed to begin to buzz with activity even more than before. No wonder the store was crowded when he got here.

“Christ almighty, thanks for calling, Shits. I gotta call Eric and run. See you later.”

“No you won’t probably not for about a week, talk to you is more the vibe now, dude!”

Jack turned his cart back around and dialed Eric, who answered rather breathlessly.

“Hey Jack.”

“Bud, turn on the TV and check the weather. Shits just called and said we’re getting snow, like blizzard snow. He didn’t say when it was coming, just said it is. Think of anything we could need for a week and tell me now. He says the roads are gonna shut down when it comes and we won’t be going anywhere.”

“Holy shit, Jack. He’s right. We have a blizzard warning. Snow is supposed to start late tonight into tomorrow.”

“Okay, I got two of everything on the list. What else could we need?” Jack asked going into captain mode.

Eric talked him through the aisles for important things like batteries for flashlights and candles for light, non perishable food, bottled water and also a few fun items like hot cocoa mix and smores ingredients. They could heat water and cook marshmallows by the fireplace if the power went out.

Jack was in the checkout line for no less than half an hour and there was almost nothing left in the bakery area that he could see. People were in panic mode. Jack wanted to get home to Eric but a storm did not frighten him. This was nothing in Montreal.

 

*****

 

Bitty had read all the material Ransom had given him and had practiced cleaning himself really well. He had even bought the shower attachment that Ransom had recommended. He hid the amazon box when it arrived and had painstakingly installed it in the downstairs bathroom. He was not handy but didn’t dare call Dex for help. Jack never showered downstairs and Bitty just kept the shower curtain closed. He told Jack he could put his stuff in the upstairs shower and Bitty started showering downstairs.

Despite his best efforts, Bitty had not made much progress in the self exploration area. He was pretty proficient with one finger, but it was awkward and he had yet to make himself come that way. Still he looked forward to Jack helping him with that. Mostly he was self conscious and feared being disturbed mid exploration. So he did things like sent Jack to the store alone to give himself a little alone time.

Bitty had nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Jacks ringtone. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and panting pretty heavily when he answered. He was naked, with a flagging boner, talking Jack through Walmart so they’d have food for the coming storm. Lord have mercy.

When Jack was done shopping, they hung up and Bitty flew into the shower. He cleaned up all the evidence of his _alone time_ and headed downstairs to check the weather further and to wait for Jack to get home with the groceries.

The weather channel was sounding the emergency warnings for widespread power outages and bitterly cold temps along with over a foot of snow. Bitty enjoyed a good snowstorm like they used to get every few years, but over a foot, this was getting scary.

Bitty took advantage of the time to start laundry and run the dishwasher, realizing he may not have power to do those things later. He put on his coat and filled the wood holder by the fireplace. They had an oil burning furnace, most people in the area did, but the furnaces all required electrical power for the ignition. That meant if the power went out, the furnace would not run. That could be a problem. Could the roof hold a foot of snow? Could the barn? Could the trees?

Just when he thought he might actually panic, it hit him. This orchard had been here for a long time and so had this house. He never remembered any issues with it being solid and they had wind storms all the time.

Then Bitty had a truly wonderful, naughty thought. He stood a very good chance of being snowed in with Jack Zimmermann. Alone. For days. With potentially only the fireplace for heat. He literally flushed when he thought of the possibilities.

Goodbye fear, hello frisky times. Bitty was giddy with the mere thought of propositioning Jack. He just hoped Jack would be game.

Just before Jack got home, Bitty hid a bottle of lube and condoms in the drawer of the coffee table, just in case. Bitty never appreciated Amazon Prime more in his life.

 

*****

 

Jack parked the truck and made three trips in with the groceries. He left Bitty to sort them and put them away. He had another task to take care of before the snow came.

“Bud, you mind putting this away? I want to stack the whole porch with wood. I may have to split more, don’t want to get caught without enough in case we do lose power.”

“No, Hon. You go on and get that done. I can handle all of this. I’m gonna make dinner, too.”

“Great, I just want to be ready for the storm,” Jack added.

“Me, too, Sweet Pea. Come here and gimme some sugar.”

Eric had a devious look on his face and Jack found himself being kissed hungrily. He kissed back, a little curious.

“What’s that all about, Bud?”

“Oh, nothing...just excited about the snow. We southerners don’t get a treat like this every winter, you know…”

“Alright, my little peach bud...let’s get the work done so we can relax and enjoy ourselves.”

Jack started by stacking all the corded wood from the woodpile on all three sides of the wraparound porch. If they truly got the snowstorm that was expected, he was sure the woodpile would be buried. Once the porch was full, he split more wood and stacked it in cords as close to the porch as he could. He marked the piles with flags from the barn that they used to mark trees for various reasons. He was sweaty despite the cold by the time he finished.

It must have taken longer than he thought because when he got back to the house, he smelled dinner, something wonderful...chicken of some sort. Bitty was setting the table and Jack gave him a kiss as he went by.

“Smells good, Bud. I’m really sweaty so I’m gonna grab a quick shower before we eat? Okay?”

“Sure Jack, you’ve got a few minutes before the biscuits are done.”

“Ooooh, chicken and biscuits? My favorite!”

“I know,” Eric said with a grin. A grin that made Jack shiver...in a good way. Jack began to wonder what Eric might have in mind for dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ever will they do all snowed in alone????


	21. But the Fire is so Delightful Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty find a way to fill the time during the beginning of the storm...wink wink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not gay, nor did I do a lot of research on gay sex...I hope this seems a natural progression. I hope I do not offend. Also not a ton of editing for errors. Busy time for teachers. I don't want Bitty to seem young or weak, but I think this is a big step for any couple and Jack would be so considerate.

The snow did not begin to fall until long after their bellies were full of dinner and they had watched two of Jack’s favorite history specials on castles in Europe. Bitty noticed it when he put the plates from their pie in the sink. He went straight to the picture window and threw open the curtains. He ran to the front door and flipped on the porch lights. Big giant soft snowflakes fell heavily all around the house and it was beautifully peaceful. 

Jack turned off the tv and Bitty could hear him put another log on the fire. He felt strong arms around him not long after and he melted back into Jack. 

“Isn’t it gorgeous, Sweet Pea?”

“It is. I always loved the snow when I was a kid. Montreal is beautiful in the winter. I’d like to take you some time,” Jack said softly, turning Bitty in his arms. He leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

Bitty was always dazed by Jack’s kisses and he fought to put together an answer. “Well, I think I’d be happy to visit where you’re from, Jack. I mean, you’ve seen Georgia. I bet Montreal is wonderful if it produces things like you and maple syrup.”

Jack chuckled and kissed Bitty just a little deeper, holding Bitty’s face in one of his enormous, strong hands. Jack tenderly stroked Bitty’s cheek with his thumb and gave him a warm smile. Bitty couldn’t think of anything but having this man, all of this man to himself for a few days. He mustered up his courage and tempted Jack. 

“You know, Jack...it’s awfully romantic, all this snow, the fireplace, just the two of us…” Bitty offered hopefully. 

Jack’s answer was a tease, Bitty could tell because of the sparkle in his eye and the crooked smile that replaced the warm one. 

“That thought had crossed my mind. I said to myself, Jack what are you and Eric going to do with  _ all  _ that time alone?”

Bitty pushed a hand against Jack’s chest, “Now don’t you chirp me Mr. Zimmermann, you’re gonna ruin the mood.”

“What mood is that, eh?”

Bitty giggled, “Well, why don’t you take me back over to the couch and maybe we can netflix and chill while we figure it out?”

“Netflix and chill, Bud? Aren’t we a bit old for that?” Jack asked going in for another kiss, one Bitty was happy to say was just this side of dirty.

“If you think so, then what do you want to do instead?”

Jack was breathing a little quickly and his eyes were getting that hooded look they usually got just before Jack excused himself to bed. 

“Do you have a quilt or something we could use to lay in front of the fireplace? I know we have a nice bottle of wine in the fridge...we could enjoy the quiet together?”

Bitty swallowed hard, like the time he had a sour ball stuck in his throat as a kid. Had he heard correctly? Was Jack Zimmermann suggesting they get horizontal together? And by a romantic fire with wine? Bitty cleared his throat and took a shuddery breath.

“I’m sure I can rustle up something. Mind if I freshen up a bit? Slip into something comfortable?”

“Take your time, I’ll open the wine and bring in some more wood, eh? Never know when we could lose power.”

“Thanks, Jack.”

“Eric? I love you, you know that right? Don’t feel pressured. Let’s just-”

“Sweetheart, we’ll have a little chat in a minute. I know you love me and I don’t feel any pressure from you. You’re a true gentleman. Do me a favor though, while I go upstairs...think about being just a little bit naughty, hear?” Bitty pecked Jack on the lips and then sauntered with purpose, leaving Jack behind...probably catching flies. 

 

****

Jack saw the coming blizzard as a gift of the fates. He appreciated it for the opportunity to further their relationship in the best way, undisturbed and romantically.  Since he and Eric had become a couple and started a more physical relationship, Eric had been eager for more. Make no mistake, Jack wanted more as well, more of Eric’s skin next to his, more noises that Eric couldn’t help but make. Jack  just wanted more in all the right ways. He wanted Eric to feel cherished and courted, not conquered. Maybe Jack was old fashioned to make them wait, but it was important to him.

There was also the fact that he surmised Eric’s lack of experience from their conversations. Eric had not been treated the way he deserved and Jack meant to change that. That thought played like a broken record in Jack’s mind, especially given Eric’s recent pulling back. Jack had been worried that Eric was tired of him lately and that was why he was spending more time alone. Now Jack was putting the puzzle together and Eric’s confidence in their banter tonight gave Jack a whole new perspective. Maybe those breathlessly answered phone calls were not from Eric running to find his phone.

They were both consenting adults, it wasn’t like Jack didn’t feel Eric could make the choice for himself. Still, Jack remembered sneaking around and that had not ended well for him. He wanted Eric to have the opportunity to experience sex when he felt ready and in a relaxed circumstance, not when they would have to hurry or worry about one of their friends showing up. It looked like tonight might just be the perfect time.  

Jack dragged himself out of his thoughts and looked in the fridge for the wine he promised to open. He uncorked it easily and grabbed two glasses, heading to the living room. He pushed the coffee table with his legs so it was closer to the fireplace and set down the glasses. He poured the wine as Eric came down the stairs in comfortable sweats like Jack and his arms full of quilts. 

Jack was relieved that Eric had chosen sweats and a t shirt. He felt like they implied accessibility but at the same time  _ didn’t  _ imply expectations other than a relaxing evening. Jack was a little worried that Eric might come down in clothing that said this was the night, maybe something he had bought for an occasion such as this. Now they could both just relax and see how the evening played out. 

Eric gave him a shy smile as Jack took the bedding. They laid out several thicknesses of quilts and Eric folded one down at the end telling Jack it was for covering up later if they needed it. Eric went back up and grabbed pillows. When he returned he dropped them on the blankets but headed for the couch and patted the seat next to him. 

Jack sat close to Eric who leaned in for a kiss. “I love you, Eric.”

“Oh Honey, I love you, too. I want you to know something. I’m ready, and I want you. I feel like it’s time to take that step for us. I know you wanted to wait and make me feel special. I do, Jack. I feel very respected and loved.”

“I’m glad, Bud. I just...you deserve...to be appreciated. You sure you’re ready?”

Eric’s cheeks were pink but he smiled proudly with his hand on his chest and told Jack, “I am. I even went to see Ransom about it. I’m all about being safe and knowledgeable. I’ve been...Oh Lord...I’ve been trying things myself and I just think it will go better with a little help from a certain someone.”

“Bits, you dog,” Jack chirped him. “You’ve been studying how to get in my pants, eh?”

Eric laughed, “No actually, the exact opposite. I’ve been studying how to get  _ you  _ into  _ my  _ pants. I also had bloodwork and I’m clean. I have the test paper upstairs if you want to see it.”

“I am, too,” Jack said. “Do you want to see mine? I can grab it.”

Eric smiled and his eyes fluttered shut slowly before he looked up at Jack through his lashes. Jack would never get over how beautiful Eric looked in that moment. His breath caught at the way the firelight danced in Eric’s golden hair.

“I think we can trust each other to be telling the truth, Mr. Zimmermann.”

“I think so, too,” Jack agreed as he leaned in for a kiss. “You’re beautiful, Eric.”

“You say the sweetest things to me, Honey…” Eric said as he kissed back.

“True things…” Jack whispered as he kisses down Eric’s neck. “You want to sit by the fire and have some wine?’

Eric, who seemed to be enjoying Jack’s attention to his throat, answered, “I...I’d love to, Sweet Pea.”

When they got up to move, there was no doubt that they were both half hard in their sweats. Jack grabbed the wine glasses and they got comfortable on the quilt, Jack sitting with his back against the coffee table and Eric nestled between his legs leaning against his chest. 

Eric jumped up, glass in hand. “Hang on, let me fix something…”

He bounced around the house and turned off all the lights. The fire glowed,  giving off a warm hue to both of them when Eric resettled in Jack’s lap. They sipped their wine and chatted, sharing kisses, knowing the snow was falling all around them. It was the most romantic thing Jack had ever experienced and it was the perfect time to be with Eric. 

After a while, Eric took their empty glasses and placed them on the coffee table. Jack laid down on the quilts in front of the fire and pulled Eric with him. He cradled Eric’s face in his hands and began to devour him with hungry kisses. The soft sounds Eric made fueled Jack and for the first time he did not feel hesitation to keep going with his beautiful Georgia boy. 

He moved to pull off Eric’s shirt and Eric returned the request lifting the hem of Jack’s as well. Shirtless, barefoot and only wearing sweats, the making out got heated quickly. Jack kissed his way down Eric’s chest and his mouth found a nipple. Eric whimpered when Jack tongued at the hard peak. Jack had one arm under Eric’s neck for support and his free hand smoothed it’s way up and down Eric’s side, occasionally grabbing at Eric’s perky butt. 

Eric was responsive unlike any other person Jack had ever been with. Eager was a word Jack liked to use to describe him. Even that was not enough. Watching Eric’s head tilt back as Jack explored more of his golden firelit skin was going to be the death of him, but then Jack moved back to Eric’s nipple and sucked.

The wrecked sound that escaped Eric’s lips was enough to end Jack’s evening, but then Eric’s back bowed into the perfect arch, muscles locked at the pleasure. It was stunning. Jack. Was. Gone. 

He could not help the frenzy of kisses that tasted Eric. Even as his boyfriend’s muscles relaxed, Jack was pulling at their sweats to get them as close as possible. He was shocked to find that Eric had not come. Jack was sure he had from the reaction he’d seen. He pressed their naked bodies together, hard cocks deliciously aligned, and began to grind. 

Eric seemed to find himself despite the friction and began to kiss back again and then he shyly placed Jack’s hand behind him, pushing Jack’s fingers between his cheeks suggestively. 

“Sweet Bits,” was all Jack could manage to choke out.

“Please?” Eric asked in a voice raspy with desire and Jack was gone once more.

 

*****

“Bits, I’m sorry, I need to go upstairs-” Jack started, but Bitty knew what he was saying.

“Coffee table drawer, Hon....”

When Jack didn’t move, Bitty opened his eyes to find Jack looking at him warmly. He blushed further at the sweetness. A smile spread slowly across Jack’s face.

“What?” Eric asked shyly.

“Oh nothing, Bud. I just don’t give you enough credit sometimes.”

“You give me plenty of credit. You just mistake my lack of experience for not being ready. I do  _ want  _ Jack. I was just waiting for the right person to act on it,” Bitty said with a bit of an edge.

Jack’s eyes seemed to darken a bit and his breath hitched. “I have to...just let me grab…”

Bitty giggled as Jack, naked as a jaybird, stood to reach over the coffee table to grab the supplies Bitty had stowed there. He could not resist a quick smack on that magnificent Canadian ass. The squeak Jack produced was priceless. It also made it impossible for Bitty to not start stroking himself. 

“Hey!” Jack rubbed his ass as he turned back with the bottle of lube. He stopped dead and Bitty saw him swallow, thickly, as Jack saw what lay in front of him on the quilt. 

“Bits…” he said lowering himself back down, pressing into Bitty’s side. Bitty gasped at the feel of Jack’s hard cock pressing into his hip.  

Jack didn’t interrupt Bitty from stroking his own cock, and when he hesitated, Jack encouraged him. “Don’t stop, Bud, so beautiful like this.”

Jack placed warm open mouth kisses on every inch of Bitty’s skin he could reach. He cupped Bitty’s balls in his hand and Bitty could not suppress his moan. 

“Careful Jack, I’m gonna finish and we haven’t even started yet,” Bitty panted. 

“That might not be a bad plan, Bud. The more relaxed you are the better it will be this time.”

Bitty stopped his hand. Jack’s answer disappointed him. He knew his voice reflected his feelings, he couldn’t help it.  “But, Jack...I’ve been waiting…”

“Hey, no...we don’t have to wait. Don’t be upset. How about I do the work for a while and explore a little? You just relax and enjoy yourself, eh?”

“I’d like that, Hon,” Bitty replied.

 

*****

 

Jack regretted telling Eric that it might be better for him to come before they went any further. He looked like he might actually be tearing up. Jack back pedalled and now he was warming lube in his hand and stroking Eric fully hard again. 

Eric huffed breathlessly as Jack kissed him and then mouthed his way down Eric’s chest to his belly. 

“Bud, you have abs,” Jack declared, unable to hide his surprise. He’d even stopped stroking Eric. 

“Baking is good for the core, sir, don’t sound so surprised,” Eric protested.

“I just...in all the time we’ve been...I guess I never noticed.” 

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” Eric chirped.

Jack grinned at him naughtily. “I guess I better check to see if there is anything else I have missed.”

Eric gasped as Jack grabbed a handful of his ass and brushed his fingers by his hole. “Lord Jack.”

Jack put Eric’s cock back in his own fist and continued placing kisses right down through the vee of his hip. Then Jack urged Eric’s knees open and nipped at his inner thigh, kissing his way down to Eric’s ankle and back up the other leg. When he reached Eric’s thigh again, he kissed further and further until his nose brushed Eric’s sac and soft curls. 

Jack gently lifted Eric’s knee up and out to playfully bite at the juncture where Eric’s ass cheek met his leg. Eric cried out and reached his free hand into Jack’s hair.

“Jack”

“Okay, sweet Bits?” Jack asked softly, pausing for a moment to make sure he was reading Eric’s body language correctly.

“Oh, yes…’m fine,” Eric groaned.

“Alright, then,” Jack confirmed before snapping open the lube and generously coating his fingers. 

When it was as warm as he thought he could get it, he pushed Eric’s knees up and out again this time exposing his tightly furled, pink hole. He brushed a wet finger over it and Eric tensed in response. He pulled his knees together, reflexively it seemed to Jack.

“Sorry, I shoulda warned you, Bud. Just gonna touch for a bit, eh?” Jack said coming up to take Eric’s mouth in fevered kisses. 

Eric relaxed his knees again immediately. Jack took it as a sign that Eric was enjoying himself and that he trusted Jack to continue. He kept his finger on Eric’s hole and varied back and forth between stroking over it and moving his finger in a circle, familiarizing Eric with being touched and feeling slight pressure. 

When Eric began to attempt to move against Jack’s finger, Jack made sure Eric was ready. He didn't want to startle him again.

“Ready for a little more, Bud?”

“Please, yes,” Eric answered in ragged breaths. 

“Tip of my finger, Bud,” Jack said between languid kisses as he applied pressure. He felt Eric’s thighs fight the urge to close as his fingertip circled Eric’s hole and he slipped it in to the first knuckle.

Eric sucked in a sharp breath as Jack’s finger breached him and Jack stilled to let Eric become accustomed to the feel if it. 

“Still okay?” Jack asked, concerned at how still Eric had become.

“Yes...I think,”Eric answered tensely. 

“You want me to stop...take it out?”

“Now darlin’ that would defeat the purpose here, wouldn’t it?” Eric chirped.

“Well I don’t want to hurt you,” Jack answered, remaining still.

“Jack, Honey, it’s not painful...just new. You’re doing fine. I’m fine, now kiss me and keep going...please.”

Jack felt better about things being so snug after that but Eric was talking slowly enough that Jack was sure he at least felt some discomfort. Carefully he slid his finger a bit further into Eric’s delicious, tight warmth before pulling back and then sliding in a little deeper. Eric moaned a little after two or three of Jack’s small thrusts. He was relaxing, Jack could feel it. 

Eric’s hands moved, one reaching to hold Jack’s face as they kissed and the other searching for something else. The brushing of Eric’s fingers against his skin made Jack’s muscles twitch. Then Jack gasped as Eric’s hand found his cock and began to stroke. He kept his finger moving gently but firmly in and out of Eric and then because Eric had stopped stroking himself, Jack ventured further south with his kisses.

“Jack…” Eric whispered breathlessly. As Jack’s mouth found the head of his cock, Eric’s whisper became a shout.  _ “Jack!” _

Jack licked at the slit before taking in all of Eric. The pull on his scalp as Eric’s fist tightened in his hair made Jack tingle all over and moan around the thick cock in his mouth. Eric’s hips thrust up into Jack’s mouth and that changed the angle of Jack’s finger as Eric came back down to the quilt. The movement must have brushed Jack’s finger against Eric’s prostate because jerked at the surprise and cried out loudly.

“Lord, Jack…what was that?”

“I’m thinking we found your prostate, Bud,” Jack said as he pulled off Eric’s cock and answered with a chuckle.

“Well, mercy me, how ‘bout we find it again…”

“Okay, Sweet Bits...I’m gonna try for another finger, eh?”

“You bet, Hon…” Eric said and he exhaled loudly as Jack pulled his first finger out and returned it with another along side it. 

“Good, Bud...you’re doing great,” Jack said supportively and then devoured Eric’s cock again. 

Eric looked sinfully aroused. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and he was pink from chest to his face. His eyes were mostly closed as if he were close to coming or being overwhelmed. His bangs were plastered to his forehead and he thrashed his head bak and forth every time Jack brushed across his prostate. 

He was magnificent and Jack fought to keep himself from coming before Eric. 

 

*****

Bitty nearly panicked the first time Jack’s finger made its way into him. It was startling and burned just a little. Jack was so patient though and so loving about the process that Bitty soon found himself being sucked off and fingered at the same time. It was almost too much. 

It was incredible, the most incredible Bitty had ever felt. He was a sweaty mess and the electric shock of Jack’s fingers against that certain spot sent him soaring every time. Soon he called Jack’s name over and over. He couldn’t help it. His body was taking over. He knew the feeling down low was building and he wanted to come at the mercy of Jack’s fingers. He’d forgotten their could be anything else but this, forgot about Jack’s having another thing to go inside him. 

“Jack...Jack…” he moaned to the rhythm of Jack’s thrusting fingers. 

“Feeling close, Bits?”

He nodded furiously as he felt himself reaching the point of no return. As if understanding, Jack’s fingers found that spot and stayed there, relentlessly rubbing as he took Bitty’s cock deeper and deeper into his throat. 

“Lord, Jack...please, baby, please,” he shouted as his orgasm flashed through him. He came so hard, his vision went dark and he thrusted harshly into Jack’s warm throat. He had no control...how could he with Jack being so persistent with those talented fingers.

He remembered his hand was stroking Jack against his hip and felt the moment Jack tumbled after him into his own orgasm, mostly because he found his hand and hip covered in the wet warmth of Jack’s come. It was an erotic feeling to know he helped Jack with that. 

They were both panting, clinging to one another...messy, sweaty and emotional. At least Bitty was emotional. They had not gone the whole way, but this was a great start for them. It was wonderful and meaningful. Bitty was so glad he had waited for the right person, for his Jack. he could feel his eyes begin to burn. He really did not want to end this with tears, but he found himself overwhelmingly grateful for the man kissing his way up his body.

 

*****

 

Jack licked and sucked Eric fairly clean and kissed his way up even with Eric’s face. Jack smiled at his Sweet Bits and how he had done tonight. He was so in love with him and so proud of him. But as their eyes met, Jack could see that Eric was about to cry. Honestly he wasn’t far from tears himself. Tonight had been the best night of his life and they hadn't even made it past two fingers.  

“Hey, Bud. What is it? You okay?” he asked Eric, pulling him close.

“Oh Honey, I’m wonderful...you’re wonderful...this...this was wonderful…” he choked out as the first tears left his eyes.

“It was, Bud,” Jack managed to answer before he pulled them close together and they just let out their emotions. It was only a minute or two but they needed it. He brushed the sweaty bangs off Eric’s forehead and kissed it. Then he kissed his nose and finally his mouth. 

“I love you, Jack,” Eric offered first. Jack could not resist. 

“I know,” Jack answered, hoping Eric would catch it and it would lighten the mood. He knew Eric wouldn’t want to end this night crying. He could see Eric’s shock and then the wheels turning.

“Did you just-” Eric started, but Jack cut him off with a filthy kiss. “How dare you, Mr. Zimmermann,” Eric feigned offense. 

“You know I love you more every minute of every day, Eric. Hang on, stay right here,” Jack soothed. 

He got up and got warm face cloths to clean them up. He gave Bitty a bottle of water and drank one himself. He threw another log on the fire for the night and then pulled the quilt up over them that Bitty had folded earlier. Jack spooned behind Eric and held him tight. They fell asleep together in front of the dancing light of the fireplace, snug and sated. It was the perfect end to a perfect evening. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness me, the storm is only just ramping up...they could be trapped for days!!!


	22. But the Fire is so Delightful Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is still snowing in Georgia. Jack and Bitty have the time to take it to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the boys and their snowed in fun! I am finally finished teaching for the year. I may have a wee bit more time to move this fic along. I hope you all hang in there to finish with me! I apologize for taking so long between chapters. The end of the year was a bitch for me this year!

Jack watched Eric as he slept. He had waited so long for the chance to have this, to wake next to his beautiful boyfriend after falling asleep sated and happy. He sat still, perched on his elbow, watching, as Eric’s chest rose and fell with his even, comfortable breaths. He was even more beautiful than Jack had imagined like this. And Jack had imagined, fantasized, even pretended this for what seemed like forever.

It was light out but not bright, so Jack assumed snow was still coming down outside. He glanced out the picture window through heavily falling flakes to see the orchard covered in a heavy blanket of snow. In Montreal this would be commonplace, but Jack couldn’t help but wonder how long Georgia could take the substantial snowfall. He sighed and turned back to his corner of Georgia sunlight, currently in a lump under the beautiful quilt Jack assumed was a Bittle family heirloom.

He knew Eric slept like the dead and the fire was merely burning embers, so Jack carefully slipped from under the quilt and quickly tucked it around his sleeping peach bud. He figured if anything would wake him, it would be a jolt of cold air and it was rather chilly at the moment. He searched around for his sweats and t shirt from last night and donned them before a quick trip to the bathroom.

Passing through the kitchen to the living room, Jack flicked on the coffee pot and headed to work on the fire. He stirred the embers and put on a couple of smaller pieces, letting them catch before adding the larger logs and then closing the grate. He watched for a few minutes to be sure it was catching and then turned to see what he could do to make Eric some breakfast.

Instead of making it to the kitchen, Eric stirring in the quilt caught Jack’s eye. He knelt back down next to his sweet, sleepy boyfriend.

“Mornin’ Jack,” Eric yawned.

“Good Morning, Sweet Bud. You hungry? I was gonna make some breakfast.”

“Oh Hon, you let me do that,” Eric said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  After another huge yawn he asked, “Is it still snowing? Oh Lord do we even have power?”

Jack brushed the back of his hand over Eric’s cheek. “Easy now, Romeo, it is snowing like a bitch and we do still have power.”

“Good and good,” Eric giggled. “Romeo, huh?”

“Well you were pretty charming last night,” Jack said as he leaned down to kiss him.

Eric turned his head and Jack’s lips hit his cheek. “Sweet Pea, my breath is awful.”

Jack gently turned Eric’s face back to his and kissed him chastely. “I love you...morning breath and all. I want all your kisses, eh?”

Eric smiled softly and pulled Jack in for a sweet and gentle kiss that barely turned the corner into wanting. “Okay, Jack. Hand me my pants, handsome, so I can make you some berry stuffed french toast.”

*****

Bitty woke to the popping of the fire and Jack’s face smiling warmly over his. It was the best morning of his life. It was everything he had ever dreamed about and he and Jack still had so much more to experience together. Jack offering to cook was sweet, but bless his heart, Bitty was hungry and Jack’s meaning well would not feed either of them.

“Hand me my pants, handsome,” he said after Jack insisted on kissing him, morning breath and all. Bitty truly wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He still felt that way even when Jack was shoving huge bites of berry cheesecake french toast into his giant mouth. The same mouth that  had sucked Bitty off numerous times. That concept never got old.

They stood next to each other at the sink washing their two plates and flatware, and the frying pan. It was comfortable in ways Bitty had always hoped for. Bitty stepped up on his tiptoes and Jack leaned over, presenting his cheek for the kiss he knew Bitty was offering. They watched the blanket of snow thicken over the yard as the snow continued to fall. It was domestic and the most romantic thing Bitty had ever experienced. Of course Bitty always felt that way about anything he and Jack did together.

They showered together downstairs, just showered. Jack was attentive and sweet as they soaped each other off and took turns rinsing under the spray. He asked Bitty how he felt at least a hundred times, concerned that he might be sore from the activities the night before. Bitty shyly reassured him and requested to have a few more minutes alone. When he was dressed and freshly coiffed, he met Jack in the living room. He had neatened up the bed on the floor and was watching the news to catch the weather. It was not the best report, and yet it was.

The snow was expected to continue to fall for the entire day, weakening after dark. It had knocked the power out in much of the county and surrounding counties. The roads were at a standstill and the Governor had declared a state of emergency. Bitty should probably have been full of concern over the weather, but tucked into Jack’s side on the couch in front of the fire, he found he was remarkably at ease and calm.

Jack popped out onto the porch and brought in a few more loads of wood. Bitty took the opportunity to sneak a few things under the quilt that he hoped they could put to good use later.

The ring of his cell jarred him out of his thoughts. He answered it despite the fact that it was spoiling the delightful privacy the storm had so generously provided. It was Shitty.

“Hey there Shitty. What’s up?”

“Bitty, m’dude! How is everything out there? We’re great, snowed the fuck in, but fucking fantastic.”

Bitty giggled at Shitty’s enthusiasm. “That’s good. Jack and I are doin’ just fine. We’ve got power and lots of firewood, so we are just enjoying the snow. It’s really very pretty out here.”

“Oh is that what they are calling it nowadays, enjoying the snow? Owww! Lards, my sweet little snowflake, what was that for? I’m just making conversation.”

Bitty could hear Lardo telling Shitty not to tease and then he heard Shitty object further as the phone involuntarily changed hands.

“Hey Bits, sorry about that. You two alright. We don’t have any power and Shitty insists that being naked under blankets is the only way for us to survive the storm.”

“Haha, that’s so like Shitty.”

“Yeah, and everything is at a standstill here in town. We just wanted to make sure you guys have everything you need. We could find a way out there if you need us to,” Lardo said, but Bitty could tell her offer was far from genuine.

“Don’t you dare! Stay home and safe. Jack and I are fine, right, Jack?” Bitty answered. Jack agreed with a shout. Bitty turned his back to Jack and whispered. “We are making good use of the down time, Lardo. Leave us be.”

“Oh I am sure you are. Get it Bits!” she laughed.

“Yeah, get it Bits...climb that boy like a tree!” Shitty hollered into the phone.

“Eric Bittle, what did you say to them,” Jack protested, but barely.

“I simply said we were making good use of the time.”

Jack grabbed the phone and reiterated. “We are making good use of the time and you are wasting it checking on us. Thanks. Stay safe! Talk to you later.”

Jack tossed the phone onto the coffee table and tackled Bitty with ease, bouncing them both on the couch. He grabbed Bitty’s hands and pinned them over his head, but gently.

“What are you doing Mr. Zimmermann?”

“Exactly what we said we were doing. Making good use of our time. You wouldn’t want us to have lied to our good friends who were concerned about us, now would you?”

Bitty giggled and shook his head. “My Mama did _not_ raise a liar.”

Jack settled over him and Bitty could not help but widen his knees to accommodate Jack and his seeking hips. Jack’s weight was on the elbow of the hand holding his and with the other he stroked Bitty’s cheek.

“I love you Eric, you sure you feel alright after last night?”

“Bless your heart, Jack. It was only a couple of fingers. I’m fine and I appreciate your concern, but sometimes a boy just dreams about being ravaged a bit,” Bitty said with heat blooming into his cheeks. Jack devoured him

“Sweet Bits...the things you say to me…” Jack groaned as took his mouth, tongue delving in to find Bittys. Bitty opened up and just felt as Jack continued to plunder him with kisses. Bitty had a good feeling about this morning.

*****

Jack would never tire of tasting Eric. He loved the way Eric melted in his arms and under his mouth. It sounded weird when he thought it, but it was true. Simply stated, Eric did it for Jack. No need to explain. No one had ever made Jack want, or want to please, like Eric did. He wanted to feel himself inside Eric and he wanted to make Eric feel good like no one ever had or ever could. Still, he worried that Eric had never had such experiences and so Jack was careful...almost too much so.

“Jack, Sweet Pea...you wanna go back to bed for a bit?”

Jack smiled. “Do you?”

“I made the suggestion, didn’t I?”

“Well, yes, but are you suggesting a nap or are you implying something else, like do you mean-”

“Jack Zimmermann,” Eric interrupted curtly.

The look Jack gave him was one of shock and maybe a bit of confusion. Eric continued.

“Honey, I am just going to be painfully honest. Lord knows I’ve tried to be gentle. Sometimes with regards to the bedroom, Jack, the porch light is on, but nobody's home,” he sighed.

Jack looked pink in the cheeks.

“I am all for your gentlemanly ways and I appreciate your wanting consent, Jack, but you’re sorta spoilin’ the mood.”

Jack’s eyebrows rose nearly off his forehead.

“Sweet Pea, we are snowed in, we have a roaring fire with a bed of quilts in front of it, we’ve had breakfast, showered and brushed our teeth. When I asked if you wanted to go back to bed for a bit, what in the name of all that is pure and holy did you think I meant?”

“Bits, I’m sorry. I just don’t want to assume...I do want to go back to bed. I want to stay in bed all day. I have lists of things I want us to do in bed all day,” Jack answered. He wasn’t trying to spoil the time they had together, but he knew what bottoming for the first time was like and he wanted to be sure Eric was sure himself. The last thing Jack wanted to do was take advantage of the beautiful young man he loved so much. Eric was his end game. He wanted him. He wanted him, badly, in a variety of ways, but he could wait if Eric was not ready.

The weight of Eric’s forehead against his brought Jack back to the moment. Their noses brushed and then Eric leaned closer with a kiss. Eric’s warm lips reassured Jack, turned him on, and left him feeling loved, all at the same time. The feelings seeped through him, warming him all the way to his fingertips and the tips of his toes. Pure comfort. He needed to give that feeling back to Eric. Then Eric spoke and he knew what to do.

  
“Jack, just take me to bed and make love to me. I’m ready. I’m nervous, but ready and I want to. I want us to, okay?”

“Bud…” Jack sighed as he leaned down to bring their lips together again. “I want us to, too.”

“Good,” Eric said as their kiss broke and before he climbed into Jack’s lap. They were kissing again when Jack got the courage to stand up with Eric wrapped around his middle. He moved them easily to the quilts and set Eric down. The sight of his boyfriend getting comfortable, laid out on the makeshift bed of quilts sent quivers to his heart, and also his groin.

Jack lay down next to him and brushed his fingers through Eric’s golden hair, so soft he could barely feel it, really. Jack rolled himself over, found Eric’s lips and devoured him. Eric grunted as Jack plundered with his tongue and eased himself on top, aligning their hardening cocks. It made the kissing harder but Jack wanted. He _wanted_.

Eric’s fingers grabbed hair as Jack kissed his way down his chest and pulled at the hem of his shirt. It was easy work ridding Eric of most of his clothes, Jack’s grinding hips seemed to leave Eric so pliable, so willing. His soft whimpers and moans fed Jack like coal fed a train engine, and Jack had a one track mind.

The pulling at his own clothes was the first time he realized that Eric was naked with one of Jack’s fingers beginning to open him, but Jack remained completely covered.

“Too many clothes, Jack…” Eric said breathy and low.

Jack chuckled, “Oh, sorry, Bud. I got sidetracked.”

Eric smiled, huge and almost hungry looking. “I know”

*****

Jack sat back on his knees and stripped his shirt off over his head. His hair was rumpled from Bitty’s hands fisting it and hanging on while Jack licked and sucked him like a bomb pop on the fourth of July. He looked downright filthy, pupils blown and breathing heavy. Bitty reached out and ran his fingers lightly over Jack’s perfectly defined pecs and the smattering of chest hair. Lord, Jack was so hot. Hot and on his knees between Bitty’s spread legs and removing his clothing. He leaned over on all fours, taking Bitty’s mouth again and smiling devilishly.

“Little help with the pants, s'il vous plaît?”

“Oui monsieur,” Bitty answered demurely, glancing up through his eyelashes and slipping his thumbs into the back of Jack’s waistband. He worked all his fingers in and soon had handfuls of Jack’s glorious ass. It was a thing of beauty, that large, perfectly round, firm booty.

He pulled Jack’s pants down around his thighs, freeing Jack’s erection and Lord it was a sight. Of course he had seen it many times since they began fooling around, but now, somehow, it seemed ominously large. He glanced from Jack’s cock to his face to find Jack looking at him hungrily, but with a softness in his eyes. Jack must have read the concern on his face.

“Don’t worry, Sweet Bits, we’ll take it slow. It’ll be nice, I promise,” Jack whispered, and in that moment Bitty knew he meant it and he knew it would be nice. Probably better than nice in reality.

Jack’s fingers worked their magic and soon Bitty was a panting sweaty mess. By soon, Bitty figured at least half an hour or more. Jack had convinced him that one orgasm would help him relax a little and it had. Bitty was comfortable with four of Jack’s fingers in him.

“That’s it, Bits. More than enough room now. You ready?” Jack had asked so sweetly.

Bitty nodded and moaned as Jack removed his fingers. Jack moved so that he was once again up on his knees between Bitty’s open legs and Bitty would not tire of that picture...ever. He had a hand behind each of Bitty’s knees, holding them up and out for comfort. He leaned so the head of his cock met Bitty’s quivering hole

“Hang on Bud,” Jack said calmly as Bitty heard the snap of the lube bottle once again. The sound of Jack slicking himself up was so naughty that Bitty smiled and reached to pull Jack in by the back of his neck for a dirty kiss.

“You still sure no condom?” Jack asked quietly.

Bitty nodded. He'd told Jack that he wanted nothing between them. They were both healthy and clean. Jack leaned forward again. Bitty gasped when the head of Jack’s cock met his hole. He flinched a little but Jack shushed him, “It’s alright, Bits. Hang on. When I push in, you push back a little, it’ll help.”

  
The burn was not enough to make Bitty concerned, just enough to make his breathing quicken. Jack moved in slow increments, inching his way into Bitty, puffing and panting right along with him. It was not an unpleasant feeling, but it was very different. It was a fullness that Bitty had never experienced. Jack slowed everytime Bitty had tensed and gave him time to adjust and get comfortable again. Bitty loved him all the more for it.

Jack lowered himself to his elbows around Bitty’s head as he bottomed out. Bitty had his legs wrapped tensely around Jack’s waist and his arms gripped tightly under Jack’s to cling to his shoulders. He was at his max again for comfort and Jack was letting him rest a minute, once again.

“Breathe, Eric, you’re okay. Deep breaths, Bud. I got you,” Jack soothed. Then Jack moved one of his legs and Bitty felt Jack slide in him a bit. It felt good. Bitty wiggled his hips a bit and got another jolt of pleasure.

“I think you can move, Sweet Pea,” Bitty suggested. Jack did and Bitty moaned as Jack’s cock dragged back across that fantastic spot inside him. Jack’s borderline filthy noises of pleasure didn’t hurt Bitty’s experience either.

“Oh Lord, Jack. O Lord, keep moving. Please move more.”

“Bits, my sweet Bits...you feel so good. It’s so snug. God you’re perfect, Eric. My perfect Eric.”

Bitty couldn’t help himself. He alternated his legs from wrapping tightly around Jack’s waist and laying out open wide, all the while calling out to Jack.

“Jack, Honey...Lord help me! Lord, Jack…”

“Fuck Bits, you have no idea what you do to me...Your voice, your ass...so fucking tight,” Jack uttered over and over. Jack had one arm under the back of Bitty’s neck and the other gripping Bitty’s hip as he fucked more and more furiously into Bitty.

It went in increments from uncomfortable, to pleasant, to incredible. Bitty felt Jack’s hand move from his hip to his cock between them. It took three or four strokes and Bitty was coming messily between them.

“ _Jack_ ,” he cried as he orgasm overwhelmed him. He wrapped himself around Jack who continued to pump his way to his own orgasm.

“So close, Bits, so fucking close…BITS!” Jack called out to him as Bitty felt Jack’s warmth pulse into him. Jack slowed his thrusts as he worked through it and held Bitty impossibly closely.

They were shaky and sticky and breathing like they had just finished running. Bitty felt close to Jack in a way he never thought possible. He was emotional again, just like the night before. It was the most wonderful feeling Bitty had felt in a long time.

Jack kissed his forehead, each of his eyelids, his nose and finally his mouth. “I love you, my Sweet Bits, I love you so much.”

“Oh Honey, I love you, too. Thank you for being so careful. Lord, I really enjoyed that more than I expected to.”

Jack laughed. “I’m glad, I enjoyed that a lot, too. Are you okay, how do you feel?”

“I’m fine, Honey. I really am. For looking as awfully big as you do, we fit together pretty well, I’d say,” Bitty giggled.

The giggling seemed to jostle things below and he sighed and continued, “But it’s a bit messier than I thought and I need a nap.”

“I’m gonna move off you, Bud, okay? I’ll get some towels and then we can snuggle for awhile.”

Bitty felt Jack leave him and warm wet trickle out of him as well.  He watched as Jack stood and walked with a bit of a stumble to get things from the bathroom. He let Jack look and clean him up even though it made his face heat up. Jack folded up the dirty towels near their feet and wrapped Bitty in his arms, clutching him to his chest. It made Bitty emotional again to feel so treasured. He couldn’t help the tears.

“Hey, hey, Bud, it’s alright. What is it?” Jack asked while rubbing circles into Bitty’s back as he lay on Jack’s chest.

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just a sensitive Georgia boy in love, is all,” Bitty said as he cried.

“You’re my sensitive Georgia boy and I love you, eh?”

“Yeah,” Bitty said with a sniffle. “And you’re my Canadian Mountie. Get it? Mountie?” He laughed as he said it.

Jack laughed aloud with him. “That is the worst joke ever, Bits. I mean it. The worst...ever.”

He leaned in and kissed Bitty, long and sweet. “Now get some sleep, I’ll keep an eye on you and the fire and the snow. Sleep my sweet Bud.”

Bitty remembered the warmth of Jack pressed to him and the flickering of the fire before he dozed off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? How do you feel about our boys and what could possible happen next???


	23. Apricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty's love nest is discovered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again. Shit went down at school and I live in the aftermath...Good news is summer has started and though I must work, it is not teaching which is draining to the creativity. So look forward to big doins at the orchard. Lord help us all!!
> 
> Every once in a while it hits me that Bitty's parents died less than a year ago and though Bitty is happy with Jack, there are still difficult times. Of course any emotion brings that sadness to the surface. This is one of those times where the two emotions get intertwined and confused. Jack of course doesn't always read the confused emotions well.

Jack woke, expecting his ball of Georgia sunshine to be curled up next to him. He wasn’t, and Jack could not help the disappointment that floated to the surface of his skin. Then his mind did the anxiety thing of Eric hurting after their  _ activities  _ from the night before and not telling Jack, so he sat up out of the blankets. His hand finding the still warm spot where Eric had been made it a bit easier, at least he hadn't gotten up too long ago. 

That was when he realized how bright the sun was and how much it hurt his eyes coming through the big picture window. He glanced to see a shadow there as well, a Bitty shaped shadow.   
  


“Bud? You alright there? How come you’re not in bed?”

“Oh I’m fine Sweet Pea. The sun woke me. It stopped snowing and it looks like glitter outside. It hasn’t started to melt yet,” Eric answered, the sweet southern lilt in his voice alleviating most of  Jack’s worry.

Jack stood, naked, and walked up behind Eric, wrapping him in his arms. Eric was covered in a quilt which was mostly just around his waist. It had slipped haphazardly from his shoulders, leaving his back and chest exposed. Jack thought to lift it back up, that he might be cold, but Eric spoke just then.

“I grabbed this quilt because the air was so cold in here, the fire dying to embers and all. But here, in the sun, it’s so warm. Look at all that snow out there, unmelted and covering just everything. Still, I stand here in the sun and feel so comfortable.

“Apricity,” Jack said placing a kiss on Eric’s neck, then down on his shoulder.

“What, Honey?”

“Apricity. I read about it in that old Farmer’s Almanac I use,” Jack explained as he thought of the worn pages of the seasonal book he treasured.  “Apricity is a word the old farmers used to use to describe the warmth of the sun in winter. It’s a funny thing, isn’t it? How cold can be so present and then the sun comes and the light changes the whole world it reaches?” Jack answered. He was implying so much more than the sun’s warmth.  

Eric turned to him, eyes wide and knowing. He nodded. “Yeah, Sweet Pea, I see what you mean.”

“Bits,  _ Sweet Bits _ . I was cold for so long, so lost since I lost hockey. I felt the cold in my bones, literally to my bones. And then you…” Jack’s voice broke and stopped talking.

“ _ Jack _ ,” Eric said kissing him on the bicep. Jack leaned over and Eric kissed his way up Jack’s arm to his neck.

“I saw that word in the almanac a while ago and you popped into my head. It’s like I’ve been stuck in this really long unpleasant winter and you’re my sun. Apricity has come my way and you’ve brought it to me. I love you Eric Bittle, my sunbeam, my own personal apricity.” Jack whispered. 

“Oh Lord, Jack. You always say the sweetest things to me. Now you’ve got me crying like a fool.”

“You’re no fool, Bud.” Jack said and he pulled Eric, his own Georgia sunbeam, back to bed and showed him just what he meant. Little did Jack Zimmermann know,  that without even trying, he had made the Farmer’s Almanac sexy. 

 

*****

 

Two days after it stopped snowing, Jack and Bitty were in the shower, together, when the gang burst through the front door to find the bed of quilts in front of the fire and two lube bottles, one empty and one half gone lying among the folds. It was obvious that the storm had been a love-in for the two of them. 

Bitty nearly jumped out of his skin, a painful jarring of sensitive parts, when he walked into the living room and found their friends sitting silently, looking like the cats who ate the canary. He tried to hide the welcome soreness from the incredible sex he and Jack had been having while enjoying the quiet after the storm.

“What in the holy hell? When did you lot sneak in?” Bitty hollered, prompting Jack to appear holding a towel which he quickly wrapped around his waist as his face turned Christmas red. 

“Well, well, what have we here?” Shitty snickered, starting the chirping. “I suppose you’re showering together to stay warm?” 

“No, no, conserving water, should the pipes freeze,” Holster added smugly.

“Better yet, sticking together so if the power goes out, neither of them is alone in the dark,” Ransom purposed. 

“Y’all better quit your chirping. We are both grown men and we live in this house together. What we do is our business,” Bitty scolded. He knew he was blushing furiously.

“Yeah,” Lardo said defensively. Then added, “Are these astroglide bottle recyclable?”

“ _ Lardo, _ ” Bitty cried out. “Not you, too!”

He turned to find Jack shifting back and forth on his feet, looking stunned. “Jack. Are you even going to help a boy here?”

“He maybe better put some pants on that fine ass of his first before defending your honor, Bits,” Shitty roared. 

The chirping had gone on all through the impromptu dinner Bitty had made, though really he and Jack were tickled to death by the love of their friends, no matter the form. 

When Jack and Bitty knew that their friends could drive out anytime and surprise them, they knew the gig was up and their time in front of the fireplace playing romantic couple was over. Lardo had promised to give them morning privacy until the weekend, but after that not even she could stop the boys from hanging out. Bitty’s farmhouse may as well have been a frat house for all the guys that flocked to it. Video games and loudly contested sporting events were common gatherings and Bitty just loved feeding everyone. 

Bitty hadn't cared before he and Jack had started sleeping together, but now, it felt sort of invasive. Bitty loved the guys and wanted them to feel welcome, but he also wanted to keep his and Jack’s relationship something just for them. He had a plan but it was not an easy one for him. 

Once they knew they could not sleep on the floor anymore, they moved to Bitty’s old room. They made it through one uncomfortable night, Jack was far too large to be sleeping in a twin bed with Bitty. The next morning, Jack made a suggestion that unknowingly upset him. 

 

*****

Jack’s back was killing him and his knee was even worse. He could not actually straighten his legs at all in Eric’s tiny bed, but he dared not move too much or disturb him. Eric was a bit sore from all their fun and Jack wanted Eric to get some rest. 

Last night was the first night off the floor and in Eric’s bed and it had been murder. But Jack’s room was just down the hall. 

“Hey, Bud? How about we sleep in the guest room tonight. That bed is a little bigger, eh?” Jack asked innocently, popping wheat bread into the toaster as Eric made spinach omelettes. 

Jack saw the body language change instantly. He knew Eric was upset, the silence said more than words. Eric didn’t exactly avoid him, but it was clear that he had said something wrong and though Eric would be affectionate if approached, he was not his newly handsy self. Jack was worried. He choked down his breakfast and tried desperately to back pedal. 

By bedtime, Jack was a nervous wreck. He didn’t know if he would be welcome in Eric’s bed again but he followed Eric up anyway when he read the goodnight signals Eric gave off. As usual he brushed his teeth in the hall bathroom and then after a few deep breaths, he just walked in and stripped to his boxers before climbing in bed like nothing was wrong.

“Good night, Bud. I love you,” he said as steadily as he could. It was true, he did. He’d done nothing wrong that he could think of besides suggesting sleeping in a bigger bed. Why should he not pull Eric close just like he normally did? 

He went for it and though he feared the worst, Eric melted into him like he usually did. But the verbal answer he got was unnerving.

“Thank you, Jack.”

No I love you, no  _ ‘night Sweetie, _ no kiss.

It was a long night in which neither of them got much sleep. It was painful and sad, nothing like their past nights of snuggles and whispers, small bed be damned. 

Jack must have finally dozed off, because he woke alone. The spot where Eric had been was not warm this time and Jack swore under his breath in French. It was nearing Christmas, Eric’s favorite holiday from recent conversations, and Jack had somehow caused this divide. He needed to fix it. 

He slipped on a pair of flannel pj pants and stretched his knee, glancing back at the  uncomfortable enemy that had started all this trouble. 

“This is all your fault,” he whispered. “We were fine on the floor.”

He headed into the hall to go to the bathroom but stopped in his tracks when he saw Eric sitting with his back against the door of the master bedroom, the room Eric’s parents had shared. Eric’s tear stained face said everything when he glanced up at Jack. Despite the fact that he needed to pee, Jack knelt on the floor facing Eric and reached out to him.

Eric practically launched himself at Jack, crying silently until he caught his breath and then sobbing loudly. It was buried sadness coming to the surface. Jack knew that sound well. 

“Oh, Bud. You’re upset and I think I upset you, but I don’t know what I did. Tell me how to help you, please.”

Eric shook his head. Jack’s heart sank, but then Eric lifted his head from Jack’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault. Not you.”

Jack wanted to feel relief but he couldn’t, not with a lap full of his sobbing boyfriend. So he just held him and whispered how much he loved him while Eric cried himself out. When the sobs settled, Jack tried to talk to him.

“What’s wrong, I know what I said upset you. I could tell when I mentioned the guest room-”

“Sweetie, let me stop you right there,” Eric interrupted, still a little hiccupy. “You did not upset me, and I am sorry for all this crying.” He made a circular motion to his blotchy face. “I feel like I cry a lot lately, and I don’t like it.”

“No, Bud. You’re fine. I just want to know what’s upsetting you. I want to help.”

“You are a darling man, Jack. And you help more than you know. I’m not really upset so much as I have come to a realization. What you said about moving into the guest room just made me think about some things that I have been ignoring. Kind of heavy things and I am worried that maybe you won’t feel the same. So, of course, tears.”

“Tell me, Bud. I’m sure I’ll feel the same.” Jack felt a lurching in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea where Eric was going with this. He wanted to be supportive, but what if they did not agree. He couldn’t imagine the pain of not being on the same page as Eric. It would be awful.

“I know that we can’t sleep in my bed together, we are both miserable, but, I don’t want to share the guest room. I wanted your parents to stay in the guest room when they come for Christmas,” Eric said, almost becoming tearful again.

Jack’s heart sank. It was his worst fear. The times of waking wrapped around Eric were done. The smell of his hair, the glow of his skin, the taste of every inch of him, things Jack would never get to experience daily again. He ripped off the band aid. 

“Well, at dinner the other night, Dex said the bunkhouse was thawed, the pipes were fine. “I’ll move my things back out of your way today. You can have your room back and the guest room will be ready when Maman and Papa come.”

Eric suddenly looked horrified. “Is that what you want, Jack?”

“What?” Jack asked, confused by Eric’s surprised tone.

“Do you want to move back to the bunkhouse?”

“Hell no, Bud. I just don’t know what your doing here. I’m confused. Do you want me out?”

“Sweet Pea, no...no, no, no. That is the opposite of what I want. I want you to move in here, with me, permanently. I just needed to come to grips with something that I find very hard to do. I’m gonna need your help, but I know it will be worth it in the end.”

“What is it Eric, just say the word, I’ll help,” Jack said and he meant it. 

“Jack, I love you. You are so much a part of me that I don’t think I can live without you. I want you to move in here with me. I want us to move into the master bedroom suite, together. I didn’t think I could ever do it, but since the storm, I want to. I just know it will be emotional and I’ll need your help. How do you feel about that?”

Jack felt the tension slowly begin to leave his body as Eric spoke. He had clenched muscles he didn’t even know he had. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He wanted nothing more than to be with Eric forever. He wanted his parents to come and find them a couple, to accept them as one. 

“I know that I love you, too, and I never want to be apart from you again, Eric. Never. I want to wake up every morning and see your face. I can’t be happy going back to what it was before we were snowed in. I’ll help with the changes you want to make. I’d love to really move in here with you.” Jack felt his voice crack on the last few words. The relief was overwhelming. 

“Alright, Jack. After breakfast, can we go in and I’ll start saying goodbye a bit. I’ve been thinking soft grey, how to feel about that?”

“That sounds great, Bud. You okay for now?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna sit here a spell and think about Mama and Coach.”

Jack leaned in and gave Eric a chaste kiss. “You do that, Bud. I’m gonna hit the head and I’ll be right back.” 

After the bathroom, Jack made them coffee and toast and they ate it in the upstairs hallway. Jack couldn’t help but notice, now that Eric had made up his mind and asked Jack to move into the master suite, he sure had a lot of ideas for redecorating. Jack just listened and nodded. He could live in any room as long as part of the plan was he and Eric together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words of encouragement are welcome. My muse must be fed. I am looking to crank out the end of this part of the story and make these boys a family in the next!!


	24. Will Two Worlds Become One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty's lives blend together even more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole a few of my favorite lined from Ngozi, all credit to her for her wonderful comic and characters. I got a summer promotion at my school, so I'm throwing this up with little editing...

It took a week, but Jack was sweetly placing Sr. Bun on top of the blue and grey geometric quilt they had chosen together. That simple gesture was the reason that he and Jack would be happy forever. Jack loved Bitty. He loved _all_ of Bitty, even the part of Bitty who needed Sr. Bun.

Bitty struggled the first day of the renovations, but at Jack’s urging he let the guys come over and they donated all of the clothing and moved all of Coach and Mama’s furniture into the attic. Someday Bitty would face that demon, but for now Jack had footed the bill for a total remodel of the master suite.

He and Jack had gone to Atlanta alone, only an hour away, and shopped till they dropped picking out furniture, bedding and even a few new fixtures for Dex to install in the master bath. Bitty knew Jack had pulled some strings to get things done so that they would be settled in by the time Jack’s parents arrived.

“Well, Bud, what do you think? Is it what you pictured?” Jack asked, pulling Bitty back against his body. Bitty could hear the hopefulness in Jack’s question. It was not exactly what he had pictured as they chose the things for their new room together. It was so much _more_.

It was a large bedroom, it had been two rooms at one point, remodelled into one. Coach had told Bitty that Mama had the rooms merged so his baby furniture would fit in the room for the first year. Jack and Bitty took advantage of that and bought a king size bed so Jack’s knee could be extended every night. They each had dressers and proper nightstands _with bottom drawers that held things_. They had even installed closet organizers. Do it right the first time, Bitty had said.

Now they stood in their room, with their own things, ready to begin the next stage of their lives together. Bitty was more excited about living together than he thought possible. Jack’s beautiful photography adorned the walls, the orchard in full bloom and a great recent shot of the orchard in the sparkly snow. Their favorite, one of the selfies from a fall hike.

There was a grouping of Bitty and Jack in their younger years. Bitty in a skating outfit and pose and one of Jack’s hockey head shots. They were learning fast that their rocky roads had brought them together and accepting the past became easier day by day. Meeting Jack’s parents would be the final connecting of their two lives.

With the soft grey walls and white trim, it honestly looked like a completely different space.

“Oh Jack, Honey. It’s perfect. It’s not what I originally thought, but it’s so much better and we did this together. I’m so happy with it, Sweet Pea. Are you?”

“I think it’s us and I love it, but what matters to me is that you are comfortable, that’s what really counts.” Jack placed a gentle kiss to the top of Bitty’s head.

“Thank you, Jack. But my comfort doesn’t come from this room, it comes from right here,” Bitty told Jack, while patting him right over the heart. Jack held Bitty’s hand there for a moment before lifting it to his lips to kiss Bitty’s palm.

They were going to be fine even it Bitty was a little terrified to meet Jack’s parents next week.

That night when they went to bed, Jack took Bitty apart, kiss by kiss. They’d been having some pretty eager fun in bed since the storm. They even managed to get frisky in Bitty’s twin bed without breaking it. But this night was different. Jack opened Bitty agonizingly slowly, keeping him on the edge the whole time, kissing him softly and whispering.

“Love you, Bits. So beautiful for me. Us forever now.”

By the time he turned Bitty over onto his belly and slid into him gently, Bitty was so desperate, yet at the same time relaxed. Jack made long slow thrusts into Bitty, just raking over his prostate at such an agonizingly slow pace. It was like Bitty was blissfully catatonic. He could feel it all but he almost couldn’t respond except for the soft whimpers and moans that he had no control over.

Jack sped up ever so slightly at the end and they came together, grunts and sobs filled the room. Soon giggles followed, they had never done that before, Bitty on his stomach or both gone over at the same time.

“Well, that’s a first for us Bud, Eh?” Jack laughed as he lay pressed completely over Bitty, but without too much weight on him.

“That was wonderful, Jack. I’m sorry I didn’t help much, but I felt like I couldn’t move. I think you paralyzed me with feeling good,” Bitty giggled.

“Oh Bits, you did plenty. You should see how beautiful you look during sex,” Jack said as Bitty covered his face, trying to hide the blooming blush.

“ _Jack_.”

“I mean it. You look so, I don’t know a word besides beautiful. I’m gonna have to think about it.” Jack began to soften and slip out of Bitty so he slowly rolled over to head to the bathroom. “Hang, on, I’ll get a washcloth.”

Bitty quipped, “You could check your Farmer’s Almanac for a word, honey.”

“Oooooh, good idea, Bud,” he shouted from the bathroom across the room.

Bitty laughed to himself. “This boy. What am I gonna do with this boy?” 

*****

Jack could tell Eric was still nervous as they finished the guest room for his parents. Eric wanted to give them the full on Georgia welcome so they had used a few family heirlooms to perk up the decor. There were family photos on the walls, a handmade quilt on the bed, a stack of quilts artfully placed on a chair in the corner, and the eclectic pieces of furniture. It looked like a southern B&B and Jack was happy that Eric was happy with it.

Eric had dotted the room with Christmas decorations, a wreath on the door, a rich looking garland with ribbons and decorations over the mirror and a holiday throw at the end of the bed. They were ready.

That being said, Jack was not much help in the nerves department.  He’d not seen his parents _in person_ in a very long time. He was feeling anxious himself, really anxious. Jack was so concerned about the reunion that Shitty had called Jack’s parents and they had agreed that it would be best for everyone if Shitty picked them up at the airport and brought them to the house.

Jack and his parents knew this was important for Jack’s safety as well. With an expired VISA, a public meeting could call attention to Jack’s location. The Zimmermann’s deciding to spend the holidays in Georgia was enough of a risk. Bad Bob was pretty well known, even in the south.

Still Jack was excited and it was almost time for them to arrive. The fact that it was just about supper time was perfect because it gave the arrival some focus after actually saying hello and introducing Eric to his parents.

Eric had _fussed_ , as he called it, until he was satisfied with the house, forbidding any of the boys from coming over until he and Jack had some time alone with his parents. The tree looked festive, the fireplace had a giant garland with oversized ornaments and bright ribbon running through it, and the rest of the house looked like a photo shoot for the christmas edition of a Country Home magazine. It was beautiful and comfortable looking despite being so decorated.

“They need to see it unmussed at least once while they are here, Jack,” Eric had insisted. “We don’t want them to think we are always a frat house.”

Jack appreciated the effort for his parents and the time alone. He knew it would be an emotional reunion, even Eric being there, though good, was a little unnerving. Jack wanted him there, but honestly did not know how he would react to seeing his parents again. He was ready but still felt a bit guilty and awkward about it all.

“They are going to be happy to be here no matter what, Bud. And they are going to _love_ you, the guys too. They always wanted me to have friends. I know they wanted me to fall in love again,” Jack said, his voice cracking on the last words.

“Honey,’  Eric said as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist. “Nothing's gonna top them getting to be back in your life. You remember that. They love you, too.”

“Thanks, Bits. I guess I’m just a little nervous.”

“Deep breaths, Sweet Pea. The hard part will be over soon.”

Eric was checking on dinner and Jack was reading the same paragraph of a biography when he heard the car pull up. He swallowed hard and put his book on the coffee table. He was standing, attempting to head to the door when it flew open and Shitty entered with a shout.

“Speedy delivery! Two Canadian parents eager to see their wayward pup!”

He stepped aside holding the door open and Jack’s parents stepped into the foyer.

The moment his eyes connected with his Maman’s, he knew it would be fine. In the seconds it took to reach her, he realized she harbored no anger or ill will. Her eyes looked happy to see him and when her arms held him, he did not even remember feeling the final steps, there was nothing but love. He stayed there for several minutes before Papa cleared his throat.

He picked his head up from Maman’s shoulder to connect again with his Papa. That’s when the dam broke and years of fear, regret, and sadness came flooding out of him. As he cried on his Papa’s shoulder, soaking the man’s shirt, he felt all of the heartache ebb away, and love and hope slowly fill the empty spaces that even Eric’s love could not fill.

He never saw Eric step in from the kitchen, nor did he see his tears fall or his incredible friend Shitty go to put his arm around the man he loved. It was Maman who brought it to his attention.

“Jacques, je pense que ton copain l'attend…” she said, sweetly but urgently.

He turned and wiped his face with his hand to find Eric wiping tears of his own, trying to hold it together to meet Jack’s parents. Jack felt instant pain that Eric was so upset. It must have been awful for him that Jack reunited with his parents, but he couldn’t, ever again.  

Jack invited his parents into the main room of the house leaving them as he crossed to pull Eric into his arms.

“Eric, are you alright? I’m sorry, this must be so hard for you. I’m so sorry, Bud.” Eric clung to him for a few seconds before pushing away with a playful hand planted in the center of Jack;s chest. .

“Jack, honey, don’t be silly. I’m so happy for you.  I’m just a mess from watching those beautiful hugs, now introduce me to your parents.”

Jack pulled him back in and whispered, “God I wish I could kiss you, Bits.” He had never kissed a man in front of his parents. He was so unsure, but he wanted to. What if it changed how they felt about him...

“Kiss me,” Eric whispered back and in that moment, hearing the strength is Eric’s whisper, Jack kissed his lips, softly and sweetly.

Jack pulled out of the kiss and though he was happy he had done it, he dreaded what was happening behind him. Would his parents be disappointed, angry, maybe disown him…

He found Eric’s hand and threaded their fingers together. He turned and side by side they faced Jack’s parents to find them wiping away tears of their own. There was no anger, no disappointment, just what appeared to be happy tears.

“Papa, Maman, this is Eric Bittle, my boyfriend... andIlovehim.” Jack most definitely did not squeak that last part out as badly as it felt like he did.

Maman practically pounced on him but she somehow preserved her dignity by coming forward and saying, “You’re even more handsome in person, Eric. I’m Alicia and this is my husband Bob. We’re thrilled to meet you. Thank you for inviting us to your home.”

“Eric,” Papa, greeted him, “Nice to finally meet, eh?”

Jack watched as Eric shook their hands and then swallowed hard. “Lordy be, you are so welcome. It’s just peachy to meet you both. Jack’s been tellin’ me so much about both y’all. I just can’t get over how much you sound like your Daddy, Jack. I mean your Papa.”

Jack always knew Eric’s southern drawl was thick, but in a room full of canadian accents, he sounded like he came from a movie and the syrupy sound of it broke the tension in the room.

Maman pulled Eric into her arms and said, “I love him already!”

Both he and Eric seemed to release breaths they did not know they were holding and Eric sank into the hug, with a giggle. Papa wrapped his arms around them both and then extended one arm to invite Jack. He went willingly and suddenly it was alright. No one ever even noticed Shitty slip out the front door.

*****

Dinner went swimmingly. Bitty served a taste of country with Chicken fried chicken, mashed potatoes and peppery white country gravy. He made biscuits and a green beans with bacon to go with it. They had peach pie made with frozen peaches from their own trees and drank liberal amounts of wine as they just enjoyed each other’s company.

“You must run 10k a day to stay in shape with this delicious food, Jack. Bitty is quite the cook. Bob, you’ll have to get the recipes, for our next dinner party. we could really surprise some people,” Maman had gushed over the meal.  
“We don’t eat like this everyday, do we Bud. Eric keeps me in good health, but I still run 5 a day, at least. Eric makes healthy food delicious, too,” Jack offered, cheeks pinking as he bragged about Bitty to his parents.   

Meeting Jack’s parents had been a tense few minutes but as the evening went on, he could tell they were genuinely glad to be back in Jack’s life and that they accepted both he and Bitty and their relationship for what it was.

He wouldn’t lie, he felt a tiny pang of jealousy that his parents could not be there and he hoped they were looking down with as much acceptance and love for Jack as Jack’s parents were offering Bitty. Somehow he felt that they were.

Over the next two weeks, they enjoyed a wonderful holiday. The boys and Lardo all came for Christmas Eve and Christmas. There was never another tense moment. It was like one big happy, noisy family and Bitty was so grateful.  

Jack’s Maman even brought Jack’s baby books for Bitty to see.

“Lord, Maman, Jack was such a... _sweet_ baby.” Bitty had struggled to find the right words.

“It’s alright, Eric. He had a face only a mother and father could love, but he’s sure as hell handsome now, eh?” Papa had chirped with an elbow to Bitty’s ribs.

Bitty sat on the couch between the two people he hoped someday he could call his mother and father in law and blushed beet red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think???


	25. The Good, the Bad, and the Truly Ugly Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 2nd Annual Bittle Orchard Blossom Festival. They've got it down to a science. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write more quickly but busy, busy, busy at school! Hope you like this chapter, prob only 3 chapters left.

There was a lightness in Jack’s heart directly related to the fact that not only were his parents glad to see him, they also loved Eric. Their christmas visit and frequent calls since seemed to blow away the last wisps of dark cloud that hung over Jack. He felt freer than he had in years. He stood now and watched as Eric, in those sinfully short shorts, once again cut the ribbon to open the Bittle Orchard Blossom Festival.

The crowd was twice the size of last year’s and all the extra booths and wagons that Holster had insisted on having were keeping lines and waiting to a minimum. Jack drove the custom painted peach and aqua Bittle Orchard gator to the main shop, dropped Eric off with a kiss, and headed back out  to the top of the orchard.

The blossoms were somehow also even better than last year. Every petal a reminder of how much he loved Eric, and how loved he felt in return. Jack began to think that maybe he was also simply feeling better than last year and that made all the difference in the world.

Jack manned his photography station permanently this year. Dex and Nursey each drove the wagon tours and Jack took pictures when they arrived and in between sessions delivered SD cards to Whiskey and Tango who were on spring break and handling the printing and sales of Jack’s photos.

The entire day ran like a well oiled machine. It was nearly over and there had been no issues or accidents, just a grand time had by all. The worst that had happened was that they had sold out of the most popular flavors of hand pies shortly after noon. Jack had barely seen Eric all day, but when he did, Eric had been all genuine southern charm and smiles.

Jack should have known it was too good to be true.

He was finishing the photos of the final tour group when it happened. A flash of gold out of the corner of his eye as he looked through the lens told him that Eric had come to sneak in a hello, maybe a kiss. Eric would make some chirp and then they’d kiss in front of everyone and Jack would snap a selfie of them. He had it all planned out in his head as he snapped the last pic.

He turned to play his part in Eric’s adorable, _Why, Mr. Zimmermann, fancy meeting you here_ , production. His lungs pulled in a painfully sharp breath as he realised the person waiting for him to finish was not Eric. His stomach dropped and he felt sick beyond words as his eyes met those of the last person he thought he’d see at the end of this incredible day, or any day for that matter.

“Hey, Zimms.”

Jack couldn’t wrap his head around it. He couldn’t get his equipment thrown haphazardly into the gator fast enough. He was suddenly very certain about one thing. This day would not end well. In fact it had just become the worst day of his life because Jack was, once again, desperately attempting to flee from Kent Parson.

 

******

Bitty was bone tired. The orchard was clearing out, Ransom and Holster were walking with some of the festival helpers in a human chain, politely thanking everyone as they ushered them towards the main road. The shop was straightened, he told the girls they could come back and really clean tomorrow. He was chomping on one of the very last hand pies, one that had been partially crushed in the packaging, when he saw the gator come flying from the orchard.

Jack caused quite cloud of dust and stones when he slammed on the brakes and ran toward the house. Bitty noticed that Jack left all of his equipment in the back end, including his camera, but it was the look on Jack’s face that worried him the most. Jack looked stricken.

Bitty grabbed the camera and ran after Jack, a million horrible scenarios running through his head. He hoped Jack wasn’t sick, or hurt, or that no one had insulted him at the picture booth.

Entering the house, Jack was nowhere to be found on the main floor, so Bitty headed upstairs.

“Jack, honey?” Bitty called as he made his way to their bedroom. Jack’s yellow sneakers had been kicked off and the bathroom door was shut. He turned the handle to find it locked. Bitty’s heart sank, he felt his anxiety levels rising by the second. They never locked doors between each other.

“Jack? Are you in there? What’s the matter?” Bitty called out. When there was no answer, his worry really amped up.

“You’re scaring me, honey. Can I come in? Please, Jack?”

He heard what sounded like crawling on the floor them the click of the lock. Bitty turned the handle quickly and found Jack crawling back to the far corner of the room. He looked so upset he was visible shaking.

Bitty took a deep breath and measured his next words carefully. “Jack... are you having a panic attack?”

Jack nodded, his usually bright blue eyes now dull and sad, tinged with fear, and Bitty approached him carefully.

“Bits…” Jack’s voice was so faint, so _small._

“It’s alright, Jack. I get them once in a great while myself. I’m just gonna get you a cold cloth for your neck, okay? Just breathe while I do that, okay?”

Jack nodded again and attempted to deepen his breaths. When Bitty got close enough, Jack reached out to take his wrist and then spoke.

“Can you sit…” Jack started and couldn’t quite finish.

“Sure, honey, where-”

Bitty’s words were interrupted by Jack pulling him into his lap and burying his face in Bitty’s neck. It startled him a bit at first, but he realized Jack was not intentionally aggressive. Bitty tried to soothe his frightened boyfriend with firm touches down his back and his arms, smooth motions he thought might help him calm.

“Alright, Jack. It’s alright. You wanna tell me what happened?”

Jack shook his head and buried it against Bitty again. Bitty’s heart was breaking. He had never seen Jack so upset. Something terrible must have happened. Bitty wrapped himself closely around Jack and helped him focus his breathing.

“Breathe in and hold it a sec, then let it out slow. It’ll help. Here, I’ll do it with you. In, 2, 3, 4 hold, out 2, 3, 4.”

He breathed with Jack for a short time and soon Jack began to relax, the shivering lessened and he didn’t cling quite so desperately to Bitty’s neck.

“That’s it Jack. Try to relax a bit now. You’re doing so much better already,” Bitty encouraged.

Eventually Bitty heard voices downstairs and he could feel Jack’s breathing evening out to almost normal.

Jack picked up his head, eyes still impossibly sad and said, “He’s here. He found me.”

“Who honey? Who’s here?” Bitty asked, puzzled that someone could upset his Jack so. Then in began to click into place. Jack’s parents came and Jack’s ex from before the draft still spoke with them. But they would never have shared Jack’s location, not if he didn’t want them too.

Suddenly Bitty was angry that anyone could make Jack feel as poorly as he did right now. He nearly growled. “Oh Jack, is it your ex, that boy, the one who left you hurt and all alone?”

Jack nodded, “Kent Parson. How did he find me, Bits? How? Not Maman and Papa?”

“Jack, honey, I don’t have a clue how this happened, but I do know I am going to get to the bottom of it. He can’t just waltz back in here like butter would melt in his mouth and upset my Jack like this. He can’t.”  Bitty got more livid by the second.

It was Jack’s turn to be the calm one. “Bits, don’t let him get to you, too. Help me get cleaned up, I’m gonna have to face him sooner or later. Can you help me get in the shower and then make sure Shitty stays for this?”

Bitty did just that, got Jack in a super hot shower and when he was sure Jack would be okay, he went down to find Shitty. What he found was the most beautiful scene. A thin but built blonde man, looking nervous in a chair and five of their large ex hockey playing friends sitting across from him, arms crossed. It was truly a welcome sight.

“Shitty, can I speak to you upstairs?” Bitty asked, deciding downstairs was under control. He told Shitty that Jack might appreciate talking with him before coming down. Bitty busied himself in the kitchen delighted with the boys for having Jack’s back. He did not want to make a scene, so he waited for Jack before addressing the unwelcome guest.

Eventually, Jack did come down with Shitty and walked angrily past everyone, including Bitty,  to the front door.

“Jack?” Bitty called out, wondering where his boyfriend was going and feeling awkward about the whole situation.

Jack froze, his hand on the door knob. He turned, face contorted in pain, walked over to Bitty and pulled him into a warm hug.

“I’m sorry, Bud. I love you,” Jack said. Bitty felt like Jack spoke intentionally loudly enough to be heard by everyone. Then he spoke to just Bitty, with an almost desperate tone, “I need to speak to him and close this door, okay Bits? Do you mind? Can you understand?”

“Of course, Jack. Of course I understand. Go take care of what you need to do. I’ll be here when you’re done. I love you, too.”

Bitty smoothed Jack’s shirt nervously over his shoulders. His voice broke on his I love you. Jack pulled him close and held him.

“I’m sorry you’re upset, Bits. I need to do this. He’ll hear what I have to say and then I am going to get rid of him, once and for all. Shitty is going to make sure I don’t kill him.”

The thought of Jack killing anyone broke the tension and Bitty laughed. “Thank you, Jack. Come back to me, now, alright? I’m gonna make you some supper while you’re out there.”

Jack kissed him, _thoroughly_ , and then turned to head back to the door. He barked, “Come on Kenny, we’re taking a walk.”

The stunned blonde got up and followed. The couch emptied quickly to follow,  but Shitty put up a hand. “Nope, you stay here m’dudes. Jacky boy and I can handle this dweeb ourselves. You keep Bitty here under check and leave this to the justice system according to Shits. In the house, hear?”

They grumbled their yesses, but stayed put.

The front door closed and Bitty headed to the kitchen. “Boys...Y’all get in here and help me with supper.

 

*******

Shitty had known Jack Zimmermann for a little more than a year. In that time the arch of growth in his character was, to be honest, intimidating. Shitty considered himself a dude of character, working for the good of man, and woman, in the world. A seeker of the truth and justice for all.

Jack Zimmermann started out an asshole, albeit a hurting asshole, but an asshole nonetheless. Since then, however, he had become a man among men. A hero to all, but especially to one Eric Bittle.

Just in January, as he helped Bitty through the first anniversary of his parents death, it was clear what a kind and caring man Jack really was to those he loved. Bitty struggled and suffered, but survived those trying days because Jack had been so supportive and so calming. Bitty had again gone through the stages of sadness, anger, depression, and finally coming out through acceptance with Jack willingly and firmly by his side.

Shitty was happy for them. They had found their endgame. Now _this_?

His biggest concern was Bad Bob in December, Parse now. The hockey world had to have an eye on two of the biggest names in the sport going to the same area of the country having nothing to do with an actual game.

In the bunkhouse he heard talking, then shouting. It wasn’t too angry but it was definitely not laughter. About 30 minutes in Jack appeared at the door.

“Coming in, eh?” Jack had called out to him.

Parse sat on the couch and Jack directed Shitty to sit near him. Shitty wanted to give the unwelcome guest a good lax bro beat down.

“Kenny and I talked it out and we are done. I don’t hate him anymore, he doesn’t hate me. I am not willing to be close with him, but he wants to stay in touch. It’s a big ask, but can he have your number, Shits? So he can keep tabs... _occasionally_?” Jack put a heavy emphasis on the last word.

Shitty sat sort of shell shocked that Jack did not beat this man to a pulp for ending his whole career. He was processing how on fucking earth Jack could forgive that.

“Shits? Man, you hear me?” Jack said. Shitty felt his shoulder being shaken. He forced himself to focus.

“Yeah, Brah, yeah I hear you. You got some set of balls, Parse. We all oughta beat the living snot out of you for our Jacky Boy.”

Parse at least looked remorseful when he nodded.

“And, _YOU_ , Brah,” he said to Jack. “You are a far better humanoid than me. I’da fuckin’ told him to blow me and not in the fun way! Bitty deserves every kind cell in your body.”

Shitty turned back to face Parse again. He could feel the anger boiling. He held it the fuck together to say his peace. “Listen to me, and listen good. Jack and Bits are happy and in love. They are good to each other and for each other. I will not be a part of anything that takes away from that beautiful shit. You can have my number. You need to remember one thing…”

He looked to Jack and Jack looked touched, grateful almost for the threat Shitty was giving Parse.

“Kent Parson, what you did to my boy here was unforgivable. Unconscionable. Despicable. Just plain self serving. He never would have left you in that car, hurt and alone. _Never_. Let me be perfectly clear in this moment,” Shitty felt himself slipping into courtroom focus and tone. “There is a couch full of very strong, very loyal friends in that house. They could snap you like a twig. My Lards will bury your body where no one would ever find it and I am a fucking fantastic attorney. I will see that they all walk even if someone did. Do you understand?”

“I do.”

“So, I was clear?’ Shitty kept his eyes lasered in on the squiming man.

“Crystal,” Shitty go the A Few Good Men Reference.

“Good reference, same shitty guy. Give me your phone, and do not abuse this privilege.” He punched his number into Parse’s phone and turned to Jack. “You go on back to the house. Bitty’s making supper. I’ll see Kent back to town.”

“No need, I have a car. I’m going.” Kent said. He faced Jack as he stood. “Thanks for seeing me, Zimms.”

“Kenny, go find a way to be happy. I am. You can do it, too,” Jack said in his quiet way. His eyes were soft, Shitty noticed. A different kind of soft from the way he looked at Bitty.

Kent nodded and Jack left, walking toward the house.

Shitty looked steely eyed at Kent Parson. “You know I was on my best fucking behavior for him, right, Brah? I’ll fucking kill you myself if you hurt him again. Did you even think about the risk for him? His VISA? You had to know. Just coming here puts a fucking beacon on his back. I’m trying to find a way to get him back quietly and fix all this. You better fucking pray to whoever that no one followed you here, paps or the authorities.”

Kent actually looked sorry. “I’ll leave in the morning, quietly. I never meant to hurt him. We were scared kids, sneaking around and what I did was awful. But...I was not thinking clearly. I apologized and he forgave me. He did. I can’t believe it. I may play in the NHL but he’s the better person, no doubt. Thanks for your number. I just want to know he’s okay. I needed to know there was no chance...now I know. I’ll move on.”

“Good on ya, Brah. You need to, Jack’s happy.”

Shitty walked Kent to his car, a red convertible mustang. “Like that piece of shit wasn’t gonna draw attention in a town where everyone drives a truck. You’re an idiot.”

He watched as the cloud of dust headed off the orchard property. He headed in for supper, hoping the visit just blew over.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sort of beta (my daughter reads before I post, LOL) said, but Kent didn't talk much. Nope he did not. He will talk next chapter, brief important words...lol Not a lot of prrofreading, read more for content...
> 
> PS I do not hate Kent. I have written a lovely Kent-centric ABO fic where he heals and is happy. I want Kent and Jack to settle what happened and move on. In this fic the past just can't be overcome, despite forgiveness. I did want Kent to be forgiven so he can move on, though. Hope you all understand.


	26. The Good, the Bad, and the Truly Ugly Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack help each other through the aftermath of Kent's visit. Little do they know of it's lasting effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a ton of proofreading. I hope you enjoy this one, it was hard to write.

Jack and Shitty were back in just under an hour. Bitty had kept dinner warm. He’d had the boys set the table, while Lardo stayed close to his side helping with supper and mostly keeping him from freaking out. 

Bitty could not help feeling like Jack could decide to try again with Kent Parson. He knew that it was about more than losing hockey, Jack had loved Kent. What if he still loved him, despite Jack’s assurances that it had long been over in his mind. Even if that wasn’t true, Jack was such a kind person, he might remain friends with Kent. Bitty shuddered at the thought, but he loved Jack and would do his best to accept his friend if it was necessary.

In fact, Bitty was so sure Jack would stay connected to Kent that he had Holster set a place for him at the table and then mentally practiced his warmest welcome smile. He went over what he would say to both of them when they came in for dinner together. It would not be easy, but he could do it if it came down to it.Jack meant that much to him. 

When Jack burst through the door alone, Bitty nearly crumpled to the floor in relief.

“Bits,” Jack shouted as he charged across the room, grabbing him around the waist and lifting him to bury his face in Bitty’s neck. “Bits, I did it. He’s gone.”

“Oh, Jack,” Bitty said, tears forming for Jack who had accomplished his goal and for himself, knowing that Jack was still his. They were still them, no questions or caveats. He could feel Jack’s shoulders shaking ever so slightly with tears of his own.

Suddenly Jack’s head shot up from Bitty’s shoulder, blues eyes a little wet and full of concern.

“Bud...Bud were you worried? Why are you crying?”

“I’m fine, Jack. You’re just such a giving person...I thought maybe you’d stay friends with him and so I set a place for him even though I selfishly hoped you wouldn’t.”

Jack set Bitty down so his feet were on the floor. “God, Bits, I would never ask that of you. Leaving you to talk with him was insult enough. He wanted to stay friends, but I said no. He’s gonna check in with Shitty once in a while. I didn’t even give him my number.”

Jack kissed Bitty soft and sweet, but like he was the only pair of lips in the world. “Don’t ever cry over him again Bits. There’s no need. And let’s get that plate you set for him off our fucking table. Only family eats here with us.”

“Now, Jack…”

“Bits, I want him to be happy. I don’t wish him any harm, I only met you because of the path he set me on with his choices. I actually forgave him, Sweet Bits. I did. But I have no desire to be friends anymore. None. We are done. I need you to understand that when you can.”

“Alright, Jack. I can do that. Now help me get supper on the table. Everybody’s hungry.”

“You bet, Bud,” Jack said, as he took the fourth place setting off the side that normally only held three. “There, much better.”

Shitty came in and he spoke to Jack a minute in the kitchen before everyone sat down to eat. Bitty had set chicken in the crock pot that morning. All he’d had to do was whip up dumplings and mashed potatoes, which he could so in his sleep. Holster had made carrots to go with the dinner and of course Bitty had saved pie. Despite all the anxious moments earlier, dinner went off as relaxed and comfortable as usual. 

That night as they were going to bed, Jack got rather handsy. Bitty was hoping, even though he knew they were exhausted. Bitty needed Jack, he was glad it was mutual.

“Bits, if it’s too much, if you’re too tired-” Bitty stopped him with a finger to his lips. They were laying in bed, facing one another, stripped to boxers and tshirts. Jack was making circles with his thumb on Bitty’s jutting hip bone. 

“Jack,” Bitty said softly. “I’m tired, but I need you. Truth be told, sir...I may need to put a mark here or there, in case anyone should get any ideas.” He touched a finger to Jack’s collar bone and his pecs as he mentioned the marks. 

“Eric Bittle my heart belongs to you, I hope you know that.”

“Oh, I do, Sweet Pea. I just need to stake my claim and make sure everybody else does, too. Just for a bit, if that’s okay.” 

Jack’s groan was enough of an answer for Bitty and he rolled them over so he was on top of Jack. He lifted the hem of Jack’s shirt and placed an open mouthed kiss to each of his nipples. Bitty knew what that did to Jack and sure enough he got the whine he wanted from the back of Jack’s throat. Bitty may not be as experienced as Jack, but he knew his boyfriend well enough to know what Jack needed from him tonight. 

Bitty made his way down Jack’s body and Jack lifted his hips when Bitty motioned to remove his boxers. Bitty leveled his face to Jack’s cock, already hard and leaking. Jack must have really liked the talk of being marked. With a soft kiss to the tip of Jack’s cock, Bitty began his mission. Jack needed to know that Bitty was really okay and  _ they  _ were really okay. 

Jack was a big boy in the nether regions, but Bitty was learning to work him like a pro. Between his tongue, the pressure of sucking in his cheeks, and his hand, Bitty had Jack in tatters before long. Jack was always careful not to move his hips too much and it thrilled Bitty tonight because he could see Jack struggle not to thrust into his mouth. 

Stopping to grab the lube from the night stand caused Jack to groan, “ _ Bits _ .’

“Hold your horses, Jack. I need you to help me get ready.” The noise that brought out of Jack let Bitty know he had Jack just where he needed to be. 

Bitty could open himself, and did occasionally, but Jack relished getting Bitty ready for his cock. Jack was so good at it and so serious about the task that often Bitty had to squeeze the base of his own cock to keep from finishing early. 

Once in a while Bitty would do it himself to save them time if it was late and Jack was late finishing in the orchard or if he wanted a quick adventure at lunchtime. Jack always looked so disappointed that he didn’t get to help, that Bitty usually saved the job for Jack. Who was Bitty to take away Jack’s fun?

Now, Bitty worked Jack’s cock, while Jack’s fingers worked their magic. By the time Bitty was ready, they were both sweaty and shaking with want. Bitty pushed Jack onto his back. Bitty had never ridden Jack, and tonight was the night.

“Wanna try something new, if you’re up for it, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty said, voice sultry with desire. He kissed his way up from Jack’s cock, nipping every few inches and causing Jack’s muscles to twitch in response. 

“Sure, Bud. What are you thinking?”

“First, I’m thinking I haven’t got any pretty marks on you, yet,” He said as he kissed Jack’s right nipple. He gave it a firm suck, causing Jack to arch his back against his mouth. 

“So sensitive, honey,” Bitty nearly growled at Jack’s response. He moved a little ways off his nipple and sucked a small hickey on Jack’s pec. “There we go, one where only you and I know about it, unless you take off your shirt and show everyone.”

Jack groaned and effortlessly lifted Bitty so he was straddling Jack’s hips. Jack gave a good grind of their cock’s when he got him there. 

“Oh Bud, I need you,” Jack groaned at the feeling.

Bitty kissed his way up Jack’s jawline, “Me too, Jack, me too, But I need to...just give me a little time.” Bitty began to kiss his way back down to Jack’s cock but he passed it by and hoisted Jack’s knee wide instead.

“Just a pretty little mark here,” Bitty breathed high into Jack’s inner thigh before leaving a nice bite mark that only Jack would know about. It was really more a suck mark with a little tooth to it, but Jack would feel it for a bit, so it worked. 

“Christ,  _ Bits _ ...you’re a possessive little peach aren’t you?” Jack groaned.

“I’m just marking my territory, honey. I’ll stop if you want,” Bitty said saucily.

“I don’t want,” Jack nearly shouted. “But hurry.”

Bitty felt like he’d left enough owner signs for now and crawled his way up to sit right on Jack’s hard cock. Clearly the time away had not hurt Jack’s arousal. His cheeks were slick from Jack opening him and he slid along the length of that enormous cock, working them both into a near frenzy. Jack finally grabbed Bitty’s ass, a cheek in each hand and put a stop to the delicious torture.

“That’s enough of that, Sweet Bits. What else have you got in mind before I hijack this situation, pun intended,” Jack huffed out.

“How about you lay still tonight and let me do the work for both of us, how’s that sound,” Bitty asked and rose to his knees, straddling Jack and grabbing his length to bring the tip to his slicked up hole. 

“Fuck, Bits, do it,” came out of Jack’s mouth in such a broken way that Bitty was sure it was all Jack could manage.

Slowly, Bitty lowered himself onto Jack’s thick cock. He inched his way forward and back, spreading the lube so it would go easy, despite the size. It was always a worry for Bitty, even though Jack prepped him well and used lots of lube. It was the same tonight and soon Bitty was fully seated on Jack’s hips and comfortably stuffed full of his cock. Jack had encouraged him the whole time.

“Easy, Bud. Oh shit, you’re so tight. So warm, that’s it Bits, easy does it.”

After letting himself have a moment and squeezing a few times to get used to Jack in this new position, Bitty started to move. The thing was, if he rolled his hips a certain way, it nailed his prostate each time. Once he mastered that move, he went after it.

“Oh, Jack. That feels so good. Right there, do you feel that, honey?”

“Jesus, Bits, every time you move it’s perfect. Feels so good. Take it Bits. Take it all,” Jack grunted, his hands on Bitty, supporting, guiding the roll of his hips. 

Bitty ground his ass down on Jack’s cock and planted his hands firmly grasping handfuls of the sheets by Jack’s shoulders. “Fuck, Jack, I need it.”

“Me too. Get it Bits, ride me, fuck, ride me hard, Bud.” Jack nearly shouted now and Jack losing his cool and getting loud did things to Bitty. Still his legs began to get tired. Damn, he was slowing down when they both needed him to go faster.

“Bits, you okay?”

“My legs are giving out, Jack,” Bitty panted, desperate to come. He felt Jack’s hands tighten on his waist and then Jack thrusted his hips upwards.

“Oh, OHH,  _ Jack!”  _ Bitty shouted. “Yes, honey, yes, like that.”

Bitty still rolled his hips, but combined with Jacks thrusts, it was enough to build them up and nearly tip them over into the abyss. Bitty glanced down to see a bright blush spread through the hair on Jack’s chest. His eyes were screwed shut in that pleasure/pain zone that Bitty could so relate to. Jack opened his eyes, blue, but dark with lust and he grabbed Bitty by the back of his neck and brought their mouths together in an almost too rough kiss. 

“Yours, Bits...I’m yours...always fucking yours,” he breathed into Bitty’s mouth as he kissed him.

Bitty was sweaty and so close to finishing, completely filled by Jack, shouting he was Bitty’s. It was too much and not quite enough. They were moving like bottled lightning, perfectly in sync.

“I’m yours too, Jack. Yours forever,” and then he felt Jack’s hand on his cock and he fell over the edge, crying out. “Fuck,  _ Jack!” _

Jack’s free hand snaked up his back, hooked over his shoulder and gave Jack the leverage he needed to give three or four more deep thrusts before grunting through his own orgasm. He worked them through and then pulled Bitty down and straightened his sore legs along side Jack’s. 

“Fuck, Bits, that was so good,” Jack whispered, both still panting for air. Bitty groaned, he was too far gone to say anything real.

“Okay, Eric?” Jack asked with a chuckle. Bitty nodded.

“I think I broke myself.”

Jack carefully rolled them, Bitty felt it as Jack and his come began to slip out of him. Jack surprised him and instead of getting up, he pulled Bitty impossibly closer and whispered quietly to him.

“I love you, Eric. I need to be sure that you know you will always be my little Georgia peach.  _ Always _ . Do you know that?” Jack asked as he combed through Bitty’s hair and placed sweet kisses to his face and neck. 

“I do, Sweet Pea, I really do know it,” Bitty answered.

“Good, because nothing is ever going to come between us. Nothing, noone, ever.”

“Alright, Jack. Same here. You know that, too, don't you?”

“Of course, I do, Bud, of course I do.”

Bitty dozed off, never feeling Jack clean them up and climb back into bed to hold him all night in his arms.

The next morning Jack was a little clingy but things were pretty much a normal Sunday morning, albeit early as usual. After his run and breakfast, Jack had headed to the barn to meet holster for pest checking of the trees. Bitty couldn’t help but feel that Jack had his parents back in his life and his worry of Kent settled. Things would be good from now on, the stress of Jack’s past was behind them. He cleared the dishes with a little skip in his step

 

*****

 

Shitty was still in bed wrapped around Lardo when he heard his phone vibrate in incoming call. He let it go to voicemail and then he heard a text message buzz in, then another, then another. Then the phone vibrated an incoming call again.

“What in the fuckety fuck is someone calling this early on a Sunday morning?” He grabbed the phone off the nightstand and saw a new number. He answered, “Kent Fucking Parson, this had better be important!”

Kent spoke frantic and quietly. “They must have followed me. They’re here...looking for Jack. Shitty, man, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t-”  

What Kent was saying began to sink in slowly. Shitty interrupted him sharply, “Who the fuck are they and how many?”

“Looks like two from Canada and two from the states, but I can’t be sure. I never meant for this-”

“Fucking hell, I gotta warn Jack, Brah.” He hung up on Kent and called Jack, whose phone immediately went to voicemail. “Fucking hell, Zimmermann, answer your fucking phone.”

Lardo was sitting up, face full of concern. “What do we need to do?”

“Lardo, light of my world. They’ve found our Jacky boy. Be a plum and head down to the office and get Jack’s entire file. Maybe I can convince them to let me take him back and do the paperwork.”

“Shits, I love you. If you can’t stop this it won’t be your fault. You’ve done your best.”

“Thank you butterfly. Now I have to tell Bitty that they are going to take away the love of his life if I can’t stop them.” 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” they said in stereo.

  
  


*****

 

Bitty was almost done with the dishes when he heard vehicles pull up in front of the house. He heard a knock and went to the door. It was four men who looked rather official.

“Well, hello there. Can I help you gentlemen?” Bitty asked, wondering who they were.

“Yes, good morning,” the man said as he flashed a badge to Bitty. My name is Agent Stevens and these are my fellow agents. We understand that Kent Parson was here visiting your orchard?”

“Yes, he was here but he left yesterday. Why is he in some kind of trouble?”

“Nope, no trouble on his part, just a little worried about his safety. You don’t happen to know where he went or what he was doing here, do you…?

“Bitty, well Eric Bittle. This is my orchard. I inherited it from my Mama and Daddy.”

“Very nice, but back to Mr. Parson if you don’t mind.”

Bitty was a little worried at their tone. He hoped Kent hadn't done anything crazy in town after Jack sent him off, but these agents did not seem southern. 

“What agency are you from, did you say?”

“We didn’t,” an agent said from behind the first. “Where can we find Parson?”

“Well, I don’t rightly know. He was here to see Jack, not me. I didn’t-”

Agent Stevens interrupted Bitty rudely. “Jack? Parson came to see someone named Jack, here?”

“Yes, Jack runs the orchard for us. He lives with me in this house?”

“Does Jack have a last name?” the second agent asked.

“Zimmermann. What is going on here?”

Agent Stevens spoke up, “Is this Jack around so we can ask him about Kent?”

“Listen now, Jack just got rid of that Kent Parson. He may not want to talk about him too much today. Kent wasn’t very nice to Jack when they were younger.”

The agents all looked at each other and back to Bitty, expectantly. A third agent reassured Bitty.  “We won’t bother him much, we promise.”

“Fine, Jack is up at the barn, but don’t y’all wear out your welcome if Jack doesn’t want to talk about it. It was hard for him to see Kent again,” Bitty had to shout the end of his comments because the four agents had turned and were headed to the barn.

Bitty watched for a bit then closed the door. He heard his phone ringing and saw a few missed calls, all from Shitty who was still calling. 

“Hey Shitty.”

“Don’t answer the fucking door until I get there no matter who it is and tell Jack to hide upstairs till then. I’ll explain when I get there.” 

“Shitty, if this is about the people looking for Kent, they’ve already come and they’re talking to Jack in the barn.”

“Fuck, Bitty those guys aren’t looking for Kent, they are looking for Jack.”

“No, they told me they were looking for Kent Parson.”

“I’m pulling in now, Bitty this is not going to end well.”   
  
“You’re scaring me, Shitty. Stop it. What’s going on?” 

He threw the phone down and ran to the front door. He flung it open and was about to run to the barn for Jack when he saw the four officers and Jack coming from the barn. He was so confused. Jack looked visibly upset. Suddenly Bitty was frightened beyond words. 

“What is this? Jack? What’s this all about. Y’all are scaring me.”

Jack shouted as the men took Jack to one of their cars and began to put him in the back seat. “I’m sorry, Eric. I love you. I’ll explain when I can. Listen to Shitty. He’ll help you understand.”

Bitty ran to the car but one of the agents stopped him from reaching Jack. Bitty began to cry. He couldn’t help it. 

“Jack? Please…what is this all about?” he sobbed.

The second agent from before said, “Come of guys. Let them say goodbye at least. It’s not like he’s a criminal or anything.”

Shitty got to Bitty and put an arm around his shoulders in a brief hug. Lardo took Shitty’s place and held on to Bitty.  “Hang on Bitty. Let me talk to them.”

Shitty and the four officers stood by the car, talking and blocking Bitty’s view of Jack. Shitty had a folder full of paperwork, but the agents just kept shaking their heads. Looking rather defeated, Shitty approached Bitty.

“Come on Bits. Say goodbye to Jack, he’ll explain what’s going on and then we’ll talk more after. Don’t touch Jack and Jack keep your arms in the car,” Shitty said, his voice formal and lawyer like.

“Jack,” Bitty sobbed as he reached the car door.

Jack was near tears himself. “I’m sorry Eric. I should have told you when we first met. I’ve been here on an expired VISA. That’s why they are here. I have to go back to Canada.”

“What do you mean? The whole time? You knew the whole time and never told me?” Bitty could not hold back the disappointment in his voice.

“I didn’t want you to worry. It’s been years. I couldn’t go back without a penalty the way the law is written and Shitty was trying to help me work out a deal.”

“Worry? You think this is better than a little worry?” Bitty turned to the agents, desperate. “Don’t take him. Please...I need him here. He runs the orchard...he helps me. I love him.”

“Bits, listen. I need you to hear me,” Jack pleaded. “I love you, Eric Bittle. I love you and I’ll find my way back to you. I’ll call you when I can, alright. Look at me sweetheart. I’m sorry for not telling you.”

Bitty was shaking with sobs and before anyone could stop him, he threw himself into Jack’s arms in the car. “I love you, Jack. don’t go. Please. Don’t go.”

Shitty took Bitty by the shoulders and pulled him from Jack, who kept saying, “I’m sorry Bud, I love you.”

“This is terrible! They can’t do this to us. We belong together,” Bitty cried.

“Come on Bitty. We need to get Jack some things. They are gonna let him have a bag. Help  me pack it.”

Bitty managed to find the things Shitty asked for and they packed them in Jack’s tattered backpack, the one he had arrived with over a year ago. They walked back toward the cars and one of the agents inspected the bad before throwing it in the trunk. 

The officers graciously let Jack get out to say goodbye.

He held Bitty tightly as he cried and Jack said to Shitty, “Take care of him, Shits. He comes first. Call my parents, please. Papa will get his lawyer from home.” 

Jack kissed Bitty and rocked him in his arms. He choked back a sob and pushed Bitty into Shitty’s arms. 

“You got it Jack,” Shitty answered. “We’ll get to the bottom of this and get you back together soon.”

Jack got into the car and the officers did as well. Bitty cried out as the cars pulled away towards the orchard entrance. 

_ “Jack!”  _

But it didn’t do any good. Jack was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I hope you all remembered that Bitty had no idea Jack's VISA was expired. It makes a difference but I did not want to spoil the chapter by reminding you. Poor Bitty, poor Jack.


	27. There is Nothing Worse Than Being Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of Jack's deportation is not pretty. Jack being gone can't get any worse, can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Janice...I made up all sorts of fake visa laws and shit in my head. There is zero research here, just go with the feels...

The first night was horrible. Shitty called Jack’s parents. Bitty heard him talking, all legal business, but Jack being taken away in the black SUV of the agents played over and over in his mind. Between that and the night before when Jack promised nothing would ever come between them and they would always be together, Bitty’s mind just went into overdrive.. 

Neither Shitty nor Jack’s parents’ attorney knew where Jack was or when he would be in Canada. That was the worst part for Bitty. He was terrified Jack was not alright.

Bitty was in shock. Shitty had tried to explain what was happening after getting off the phone, but Bitty was so heartbroken, nothing Shitty said made sense. Eventually they all gave up and just let him cry, and bake.

Bitty baked no less than seven pies and four batches of cookies, all Jack’s favorites. He ate from each of them, reliving each time he had baked them for Jack,  until he puked, literally. It was Holster who was finally able to help Bitty settle down and fall asleep. 

None of them dared speak for fear of waking him. They slept on the floor around him and the next morning, though he continued to cry, he was ready to hear their explanation. He listened patiently, though tearfully.

When it was over and the entire story was out, Bitty understood. He was frustrated and still hurt and angry, but he understood. 

“Well, what do I do now? How do I fix this? For me... and Jack, for us?”

“Bitty, it’s a tad more complicated than just you and Jack. Holster and I…”

Bitty squinted at Shitty. He was past just the emotions of sad and heartbroken . He was beginning to feel downright pissed. “Holster and you what, Mr. Knight?”

The room took a collective sharp breath. Bitty never called Shitty anything but Shitty or Shits, maybe hon, occasionally. 

“Bitty, my good man, you need to have a grasp of the difference between the letter of the law and the spirit of the law to really understand the plan. See-“

“The plan?” Bitty seethed. “There was a plan at  _ my  _ orchard and you didn’t  _ consult  _ me about it?”

He began to pace back and forth. He was, as MooMaw said on occasion,  _ pissed as shit. _

“Bits. Bitty,” Shitty tried but Bitty was infuriated. 

“I can understand when Jack and I were not getting along, but once we were us, y’all should have told me. It was my money paying Jack under the table. It was my orchard in jeopardy.”

“Actually there, Bitty m’dude, you bear no culpability as you were not aware of the payments. You hired a business manager who made the choice without your knowledge and actually conspired with your attorney to hide the truth from you, so you and or your orchard are not on the line here,” Shitty grinned slyly. 

“Yeah,” Holster said with an equally big grin. “Shitty and I are technically culpable.”

Bitty was at a loss for words. Like that was any better. “Well, bless both your hearts. I feel so much better about the whole darn situation now!”

Lardo finally stepped in an stopped the whole near shouting match. “Listen Bitty, I know this is hard to hear, but Shitty was really close to having Jack travel back to Montreal to get a new Visa. If Parson hadn't drawn the attention to Jack, this would never have happened. Shitty is fucking this conversation up, but it is better that you didn’t know. He’s got a paper trail and a case in the works that we hope can settle this in Canada. Jack’s parents knew and involved their attorney.”

“Christmas? They knew?” Clearly the betrayals ran deep.

“Bits, sweetie, they’ve known since Jack ran. He only had six months on the Visa then,” Lardo explained. “And you should really know that we all wanted to tell you in the beginning, but when Jack found out you could be held responsible if you knew, he refused to let any of us tell you. He hasn’t even taken paychecks since he reunited with his parents. They sent me money by Paypal and I withdrew it and gave Jack the cash. Jack has money, Bits. He didn’t need it after we found a way to get him his.”

Bitty looked at all of the people who had protected him. “I know y’all meant well, but when you were protecting me, who was protecting Jack?”

No one answered Bitty. There was no answer. Bitty covered his face with his hands and dropped his head back, face upwards towards the ceiling in desperation.  “I just need him back. I just  _ need  _ him.”

 

*****

 

Three days after Jack was taken from him, Bitty got a call on his cell phone, it was from Canada. He grabbed the phone like it was a direct lifeline to Jack. 

“Jack?” Bitty’s voice was beyond desperate and he was going to cry no matter what he did, so he didn’t fight it.

“Eric, hi, no, It’s Bob, Jack’s Papa.”

“Oh, sorry, is Jack there? Can I talk to him please?’ Bitty knew he was being rude but he needed to hear Jack’s voice for himself to know he was safe.

“Jack is here, Eric. He is fine.” Bitty began to relax. Jack was fine and they could talk now that he was home. They would straighten this mess out and he and Jack would be together toot sweet.  “Eric, son, he misses you terribly and he wants me to tell you again how sorry he is about the whole mess. He said to tell you he loves you more than ever. He hopes you can forgive him.”

“Mr. Zimmermann, that’s really sweet of you, but I’m not upset with Jack or not willing to talk with him. Put him on the phone and he can tell me all that himself.” Bitty said with a chuckle.

“Now, Eric. I need you to listen to me for a bit. I’m sorry to tell you this, but Jack’s facing a pretty serious consequence here and our lawyer thinks it best that you and Jack not contact each other until Jack’s hearing.”

“What?” Eric was confused..

“Eric, Jack willfully traveled and worked without the correct documentation and that carries repercussions. Jack could be refused a Visa for traveling abroad for a number of years. Our lawyer thinks that he can get Jack out of it with good behavior and by telling Jack’s story. He wants to show what Jack did while he was in the states. He wants to show that Jack fled under duress, that he wasn’t just vacationing arrogantly through the US with no regard for the immigration and travel laws of either country,“ Jack’s father explained.

Bitty’s hope was vanishing. “Alright, Mr. Zimmermann. How long til I can talk to Jack?”

“Eric, son, you can call me Papa if you want. It’s gonna be a while-”

Bitty knew he was avoiding the question, but he was glad to know he wanted him to be less formal. “Papa, just tell me...how long til Jack and I can talk to each other?”

“His initial hearing is in six months.”

Bitty gasped. “Six months! No, I can’t. That’s too long,” Bitty said as he began to cry. This was just cruel, he’d never make it not hearing Jack’s voice for six months. 

“Eric, I am not going to be able to call you again. Our lawyers are going to do all the communicating. Eric, I know this is hard, but I need you to stop crying and listen for just a minute. Do you want me to tell Jack anything? This is it for a while. Jack says to tell you again he is so sorry and he loves you.”

Eric realized the seriousness of the call. He summoned all of his courage. Jack had risked his freedom to stay with Bitty. “Papa, tell Jack that I love him like the peach buds love sunshine. Tell him that being apart from him will be like the orchard in winter for me, but that thinking about being with him again,when this is all over, is like the warmth of the sun in winter. Tell him he’s my  _ apricity _ .”

“What does that mean?”

“Just tell him Papa, he’ll understand. Thank you Papa. Take good care of him until I get him back, please?” Bitty said, his voice shaky with tears.

“I will, Eric, hang in there. Our silence is what's temporarily best for both of you. Jack really loves you. We love you, too, Eric, Maman and I.” 

And with a click of the line going dead, a very long six month wait began. 

Bitty called Shitty and told him about the call. Shitty had heard from their attorney and said he would be helping with the case as much as he could. 

“Bits, my man, you have the orchard to deal with. Let me handle this fucked up hunk of bureaucracy, dude. Holster is gonna do Jack’s work, okay? He’s dealing with the deets as we speak.”

Bitty was grateful for the help. He knew he still had to run his business, but not today.  

Bitty crawled into his and Jack’s bed with Sr. Bun. He nestled into Jack’s pillow, it still smelled like him, and cried himself to sleep

 


	28. Parallel Souls Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack continue to be apart. Jack's journey after leaving the orchard is revealed. Bitty travels to Montreal for Jack's hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happens when someone's visa expires or what it takes to get deported to Canada from the states. I come to fandom to escape from the world a bit and relax. My intention here is not to be making statements of any kind. I made up a lot of details for Jack's journey and case to fit my story. No research on this at all.

Everyone around him meant well, but their urges for him to get rest and eat more had really begun to grate on Bitty’s nerves. He tried not to snap at people, to understand that they meant well, but being away from Jack was unbearable. 

It wasn’t like Bitty just had to wait six months and then he and Jack being together was a guarantee. The longer they were apart, the more Bitty learned about the case from Shitty. Turns out that Jack had to appear before a judge who would decide his case and Jack’s fate was in his hands. 

If the judge found in Jack’s favor, that he had run under duress, Jack  _ could  _ gain a visa and eventually return to Georgia with Bitty. If the judge decided against Jack, he would  _ not  _ be granted a visa and would receive a judgement that would not allow him to reapply for five years. 

_ Five years _ … Bitty loved Jack with all of his heart, but he was not sure that he could leave the orchard for five years, nor could he survive being apart from Jack for that long either. Lord, would he even be given the option to stay with Jack for that time, given what Jack had done? He would like to say that they could both be fine apart  for that long, but Bitty was struggling with just a six month separation. Five years as far as Bitty was concerned, was a life sentence for them. 

The time he waited to see Jack and for Jack’s hearing was a very dark time indeed. So hearing people laugh and enjoy life was hard, especially since his business counted on people having fun and enjoying food. He still had family dinners, but the joy was quickly disappearing and Bitty had begun to withdraw from their friends.

March turned into April and luckily they did not have the repeat of the borers in their trees. They treated anyway and repainted the trunks as a safeguard. If Bitty cried reliving the memory, he made sure he was off by himself. 

April gave way to May and Bitty absolutely did not want to celebrate his birthday. On his actual birthday, a postcard addressed to Eric Bittle arrived with a simple heart drawn on the message side. Bitty taped the glimmer of hope on Jack’s pillow beside his and it was the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing he looked at before he closed his eyes at night. It was all the celebration he wanted.

Several varieties of peaches were ripening in June and though Bitty supervised in the kitchen, it was Ford who stepped up and ran the stand for him. The customers seemed to understand and continued to come for the pies and the perfect peaches. Holster ran the summer crew like Jack would have. They all wanted to keep things in order and talked about when Jack returned. Bitty tried.

July brought hope. The fireworks seemed to cheer Bitty and suddenly he found himself at the peak of the time away from Jack and he began sleeping better and eating a bit more.  The summer heat brought with it memories of Jack wishing for the cold of winter. Bitty almost smiled at that.

July into August was simply a blur of harvesting peaches and baking, until the Harvest Festival. Staying busy helped, but Bitty found himself riding the ferris wheel alone at the end of the night, sobbing quietly, thinking of Jack and their first real kiss. When the ride stopped and Bitty motioned for the operator to continue, he found himself wrapped up in Holster’s arms. Holster let him ride until the night was over and then drove him home in the golf cart. The festival was a rousing success, but Bitty found he simply could not care for things quite like he usually did, not without Jack at his side. 

By the end of the season at the orchard, September brought anticipation of seeing Jack. Bitty found renewed energy, despite the fact that he was a fraction of his old self. He either didn’t eat for a day or two or ate ice cream from the container. He lost a lot of his muscle from not cooking for Jack and his healthy diet. Bitty barely ate at all. 

“You eat like a fucking bird, Bits. And I am not paying you a compliment when I say that,” Shitty had said to him. “Do you want Jack to see you like this, sad and skinny, like you wasted away while you were apart?” 

Bitty just shrugged his shoulders and cried again. 

“Come on Bits, you need to keep up your strength for Jack,” Shitty soothed. 

He tried for a few days, he really did, but even the joy of seeing Jack fell under this rain cloud of uncertainty. Bitty’s feelings waxed and waned like the tides of the ocean. It was frustrating, but as the days ticked down, Bitty managed a little pep in his step and as Shitty helped him prepare for the trip to Montreal, a little joy returned to his heart.

 

*****

 

Bitty had made a final family dinner of grilled chicken and salad, one of Jack’s favorites. They had finished with fresh peach pie and then had a meeting about their trip to Montreal. 

“We’ve all got tickets, and I’ve got the paperwork from the courts saying we have official business. We do not want to take any fucking chances on them not letting us in,” Shitty reported to the group.

Bitty, Shitty and Lardo, and Ransom and Holster were taking the trip to Jack’s hearing. Shitty had spoken with the Zimmermann’s attorney and there was a good chance they would all get to speak on Jack’s behalf with statements of support. Of course they also stood the chance of either being forbidden from the courtroom or being called for the Canadian side of things as well. It was a chance they were all willing to take to show how Jack had been in bad shape upon arriving and how his relationship with Bitty had helped him. 

Luckily, the US was not interested in prosecuting Shitty or Holster for paying Jack as an undocumented worker.

Pointing his pie fork, flinging a bit of crust he told the group, “The government apparently has much bigger dickwads than us to worry about. They were not concerned with the amount of money Jack was paid. If it had been more money or for a longer period of time, their might have been charges brought against the two of us. Brah we made out like bandits on this, you know that, right?”

Holster shrugged. Bitty knew that Holster would not have changed his decision regardless of the consequences. And for a guy who hated Jack in the beginning, , that was saying something. 

Ransom jumped into the conversation, “Well I get it. We lucked out and Jack’s a good guy but no more putting necks on the line. Only on the up and up from now on. One couple separated is enough for this family. Let's fix that one and not have any more, got it?” 

“We all got it m’dude. We got it,” Shitty confirmed with a sideways glance to Lardo.

“Let’s be sure we keep it that way, boys.” Lardo returned Shitty’s glance and Bitty guessed there had been an interesting conversation at his friends’ house recently. 

 

*****

 

Dex  had agreed to stay in Georgia, to keep an eye on the orchard. He was staying in the guest room of the house. Bitty was a wreck. He had all sorts of plans for making meals for Dex and freezing them, but he was so jittery about the trip to Montreal that he had been unable to cook or bake. 

The morning of their flight, he overheard Holster talking with Shitty. “Forget dinners, he didn’t bake, not even one pie. He’s in bad shape, Shits. I’m worried.”

He jumped into the conversation, “Now y’all stop fussing over me. I’m fine...at least I’ll be fine when I can see Jack.” Bitty wheeled his suitcase and carry on bag into the entryway of the house. 

The truth was Bitty wasn’t fine. He was just saying he was fine out loud to convince himself that he was. He’d lost a little more weight and though he was terribly excited to see Jack, he was nervous that the outcome of the hearing would find them separated. 

He’d spent the last few weeks of their time apart reevaluating his life. He knew one thing for certain. He had no choice. He would be with Jack no matter the place, no matter the sacrifice. They belonged together. Destiny had brought them side by side and not even the peach orchard that united them would keep them apart if the hearing went south. 

They had packed bags for two weeks, not sure how long they would stay if Jack couldn’t come with them. It was beyond hard to think of separating again. Bitty had packed for either outcome, just in case. Lardo had taken him into town for a fresh haircut, he may have let himself go a bit.

The flight was abominabledespite the fact that The Zimmermanns had insisted in buying them all first class seats. Turbulence rocked the plane nearly the entire time they were in the air. They circled the approach several times until a thunderstorm dissipated. Everyone’s nerves were shot after that. 

They found a cab that could hold them all and made their way to the hotel. Ransom and Holster had a room and Shitty, Lardo, and Bitty shared a room that turned out to be a suite with two bedrooms. The accomodations were quite posh and Bitty loved a good hotel room, but not under these circumstances. 

As the effects of their travels began to wear off, Bitty came to a realization. Many nights he had laid  awake and thought that even though he and Jack were in different countries, they were on the same continent and under the same stars. Now he was in the same country as Jack., he same city even. He and Jack were breathing the same air.

Bitty would see Jack. He would see him with his own eyes and hear his voice with his own ears and the good Lord willing, Bitty would feel the warmth of Jack holding him again. 

 

*****

Jack sat on the edge of his bed. Eric was here, his Bud, was in the same place as him and he would see him soon. It had been the lowest six months of his life without Eric, and given his past, that was saying something. . 

When four men in suits showed up at the barn, he knew exactly what it was about and he didn’t even try to fight it. 

“I can explain,” was all he’d said and one of the men barked back at him.

“You’ve had years to explain. Tell it to the judge, in Montreal. Head back to the house where we’ve got our vehicle. Don’t try anything and we won’t cuff you. You’re going right in the back seat, in custody. Try anything and this will get a whole lot more dramatic than it needs to. Understand?”

Jack had cooperated completely, thinking of what it would do to Eric to see Jack cuffed or on the ground, or worse. Clearly Bitty didn’t ever suspect anything. He looked so heartbroken. Holding Eric one last time as he cried was the hardest thing Jack had ever done. It certainly solidified what he had always thought, Eric was it for him. Now, he’d failed Eric, let him down, revealing that he had not told the entire truth about his life. Jack knew Eric thought he had. 

For three days he had no say in his life, no control. He was put on a plane in his sweaty clothes from work and he knew they were flying him to Montreal. Jack sat among the other passengers who never questioned why he was with four men in suits and looked so shabby. He had no bag, no phone, all his belongings were held by the agents. They fed him and he was not mistreated but it was still a scary, unnerving experience. He doubted anyone cared.

When they got to Canada, Jack was taken to a processing center and actually spent a day and night in a cell, alone thank goodness, but behind bars no less. The look on Eric’s face played over and over in his mind. He couldn’t wait to call, he just hoped Eric wasn’t beyond forgiving Jack. 

On that third day, he was taken out and brought into what looked like a waiting room and much to his surprise, his parents were there. He didn’t touch them or speak to them until they were outside and he felt he was safely not going back into that cell. 

They stood beside his Papa’s SUV and held each other, crying for what seemed like forever. All the things they said to him indicated that they understood he felt he had let Eric down, betrayed him with his half truths. 

“Jack, don’t be so hard on yourself. Eric loves you, and you love Eric. You made a mistake and he will understand. I’m sure Shitty is helping him understand,” Maman soothed, as Jack cried on his Papa’s shoulder. 

“We will figure this out together and find a way to get you two back together. Jack, he makes you so happy, happier than we have ever seen you. If you want that, hold on, think smart, one day at a time. Like hockey, one shift at a time, eh?” Papa spoke into his hair. 

Jack tried, he really did, but six months without Eric loomed ominously ahead of him. He showered until the water ran cold, sobbing into the tiles, wondering why he had not just come home and made an attempt to fix this situation before he hurt Eric.  

Papa’s lawyer had gotten Jack out until the hearing. Jack had to stay home and he could still not contact Eric. He got angry for the first time when he heard that. Papa said it was best for both of them to appear cooperative. They had gotten a tough judge, notorious for not tolerating people ignoring the law, especially people of privilege. It would be a hard hearing to get a good result from for Jack and Eric. It was best not to complicate things. 

His Papa made one call, approved by the lawyer, to Eric.

“Tell him I love him, more than ever...and I’m sorry. Papa, make sure he knows how sorry I am. Please, I need him to know,” Jack begged his father to convey his messages. He felt the desperation of his fear that Eric was angry with him. 

“Jack, that boy loves you. Try to remember that. I will tell him what you want him to know, but I am sure he  _ still  _ loves you and misses you, too.” 

When Papa came to Jack’s room, he said Eric had a message for him. Jack shot up off the bed and stood before his father. “Is he okay? Is he mad? What did he say?”

His Papa looked puzzled and said, “It didn’t make much sense to me, but he said he loves you like peach buds love sunshine and that being away from you is like winter. Then he said something like you are like the sun in the winter, you’re apricity?. Jack what does that mean?”

“Everything, Papa. It means everything to me.” Jack said, eyes pricking with tears again. He blew out a breath that had held so much tension. Bitty may have been in Georgia over a thousand miles away, but he was still with Jack.

So Jack followed all the rules from the lawyer and he waited. He ignored the rules one time, for Eric’s birthday. He sent an anonymous postcard with a heart drawn on it. He hoped Eric would know it came from him. The time apart felt like an eternity and he missed Eric more than he ever imagined. He realized that he also missed the orchard. 

Jack missed the smell of ripe peaches, the sound of the trees in the wind, the flash of lightning during storms and all the colors of the peaches as they ripened on the branches. He missed the feel of the fuzz against his lips when he bit into a perfectly ripe peach, the sweetness on his tongue.  But as much as he missed all of those things, it paled in comparison to how much he missed Eric. 

He craved the sound of Eric’s laughter, the way Eric looked with sunlight in his hair, the taste of salt on his skin in their bed at night, the softness of Eric’s good morning kisses, and the smell of him baking in their kitchen. He was sure he would never survive losing him forever if the case did not turn out favorably. He did the only thing he could do, he waited and he loved Eric from a distance. 


	29. Day of Reckoning  Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack waits in the courtroom but the judge comes in and Bitty is nowhere to be found...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. I have been named Principal of my school and let me tell you, life can become a shit show really quickly. Anyhow, I am going to try to write a few short vignette style chapters to make it less daunting for me to finish this story. I already have a part 2 in mind! Thank you for your patience, I hope you are still out there reading!!!!  
> Very little editing, so forgive me.

The third time Papa put his hand on Jack’s shoulder from the first row behind the defendant's table in an attempt to stop his bouncing knee, Jack broke and spoke to him.

“I can’t help my knee Papa, don’t make it worse.”

“Things will be fine, Jack...try to breathe and relax.”

Jack knew he was trying to help, and what his father meant. He meant Eric would not be mad as him for lying. The fear of it was worse than the possibility of not getting a visa. It consumed Jack, day and night. Every time a door opened in the enormous courtroom Jack jumped and looked for it to be Eric. 

The entire room was wooden: walls, judge’s bench, all the seating. It made for an incredible echo and a very jumpy Jack. His attorney had insisted they come early and his mother insisted on a new suit. His father had taken him to his tailor and Jack had flashbacks to his brief time in hockey and the hand cut, tailored suits he used to wear.. 

He’d picked a very safe navy blue at first but the tailor had insisted on a brighter color, closer to Jack’s eyes, he’s said. The only consolation was that he had convinced the tailor to let him choose a tie that was almost a peachy floral design, as if someone had run their hand over a chalk drawing of peach blossoms. It reminded him of Bitty and he could temporarily still his anxious mind when he glanced down at it. 

The longer he sat and waited, the more he felt out of place in the courtroom in his fancy suit. What would Eric think, with Jack having to appear in court and then finding him in a suit he had no business owning. He should be in carhartt work clothes and work boots, picking Eric’s  peaches...maybe their peaches. He’d probably ruined that now. 

Suddenly the judge was announced and the proceedings began. Jack kept glancing around but the courtroom had only a few reporters from the papers, no big news and no Eric. Jack tried to fight his emotions, suppressing his tears by biting his cheek. He deserved this. He’d done this to himself. Not even sympathetic looks from his parents could tell him he hadn't. 

He hardly heard them announce his case, nor his lawyer tell him to pick up his head. It was over. He didn’t care anymore. Bitty was in Montreal but wasn’t coming to see him. Maybe he’d changed his mind. 

The creak of a heavy door broke him from his self deprecating thoughts and as if in slow motion he turned towards the sound. He heard him before he saw him.

_ “Jack!”  _ Eric shouted from across the courtroom.

Jack wheeled around to find the source of that glorious sound and he had no control over his response. 

_ “Bits!”  _ he shouted back and leapt over the short wall separating him from the seats where the honest people sat. Eric was a vision of southern comfort in a blue blazer with a soft blue shirt and a bright red bowtie. 

He ran towards Eric despite the sound of his lawyer’s voice or the pounding of the gavel on the wooden bench. Eric was here and he needed to hold him. They collided together midway down the aisle and crumpled to the floor. 

Eric kept saying something that sounded like Jack’s name over and over into his neck and the tears were real and warm and wet and he loved them. 

Jack tried to soothe Eric but all that would come out of his mouth was, “I’m sorry, I’m  _ so  _ sorry.”

He did think he finally found his voice to tell Eric how wonderful he looked and how glad he was to see him but all that he actually managed was, “You came! You actually came!”

Soon their sobs quieted and they realized they were on the floor, surrounded by officers of the court. One of them went to take a hold of Jack’s arm and the judge spoke up loudly. 

“Give them a minute. Clearly it’s been a while since they’ve seen each other, eh?”

They clung to each other desperately, though Jack managed to get them to their feet. It was Bitty who answered for them. 

“Oh Lord, Your Honor, you have no idea.” 

“Well how about we get back to the matter at hand and you tell me all about that?”

Papa gave them each tissues and they attempted to wipe their faces. Eric gave Jack one of his sunny smiles and Jack, full of relief, felt himself starting all over again. 

“It’s alright Sweet Pea. We have to settle down now. Tell your story like Shitty told me you were gonna. I’m right here. I’ll be right behind you.”

“I love you, Eric.”

“Oh, Jack...I love you, too. Never stopped, never will.”

Bitty stood on his tiptoes and gave Jack a warm chaste kiss that helped him find his center and then Jack pressed their foreheads together before they separated. Jack held on to Eric’s shaking hand as long as he could.    


The court officer opened the swinging gate for Jack and he took his seat, but not without looking back to give Eric a huge smile. Eric, sitting between Maman and Papa,  winked back, but both he and Jack were still wiping their eyes and their noses. It was overwhelmingly emotional to be back together, but in the best way possible. 

The judge was speaking but Jack did not hear a word, he swore all he could hear was the beat of Eric’s heart from behind him. He still had to tell his awful story and win the judge over, the judge who was not known for having sympathy for anyone despite the fact that he had let Jack and Eric have a few minutes to reunite.

“...Jack, did you hear me?” his lawyer whispered close to his ear. 

“What, no, sorry.” Jack apologized.

“Something has happened. This is not the assigned judge. Our judge has been replaced. This is great news, Jack.”

Suddenly the world felt a little brighter and Jack’s suit was less itchy. He found a way to focus and listen to the judge as he gave directions. With Eric sitting behind him, and a new judge, Jack began to feel a little less defeated and a little more hopeful. Maybe, just maybe things would work themselves out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Together at last!


	30. Day of Reckoning Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets his day in court. It doesn't start off well and it certainly doesn't end like they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening school this week, so crazy times. Trying to keep you all interested in the story by getting this chapter out. Sorry for the delays lately, And shabby editing at best.

Bitty was suffering right along Jack as he told his story. There was not a dry eye in the courtroom besides the soulless attorney who was representing Canadian Immigration. Bitty was pretty sure that even the judge, who had started out stating the charges and the purpose of the hearing in a pretty harsh tone, was becoming slightly emotional as Jack conveyed what happened leading up to his running on an expired visa. 

At least the judge was did the questioning in this hearing with both sides answering as needed. Jack had been invited up to tell his side of the story. He began with his secret relationship with Kent and told how the accident had happened. 

“So you’re saying that you and Kent Parson were dating and the night before the draft he crashed your father’s car, leaving you out in a ditch with injuries while he went back to the hotel and then went to the draft the next morning and went first? 

“Yes, your honor. That is what happened,” Jack said with a catch in his voice. Bitty wanted to fling himself over the swinging gate like Jack had earlier and hug him. 

The judge raised an eyebrow. “With all due respect Mr. Zimmermann, you understand that it’s your word and that is all. We have no proof that any of that happened.”

“Yes you do,” came an assertive shout from way behind Bitty. Jack’s eyes were huge and as Bitty turned to see where the voice came from, he saw Kent Parson himself stand and walk forward towards them. He’d entered the courtroom unobserved. Bitty nearly choked on his own spit he was so shocked.

“Well, what about that, eh? Kent Parson in the flesh,” the judge announced, looking a little intrigued.

“Thanks for calling me, Shitty,” Kent said as he approached the swinging gate. “Your honor, I would like to corroborate Jack’s story, if that’s allowed.”

Both of the judge’s eyebrows shot off his forehead.

“I object, your honor, this is highly irregular,” shouted the immigration attorney

The judge turned his face back to a neutral expression and addressed the attorney for immigration.  “I agree that it may well be irregular, however, given the circumstances of the case it would be only fair to hear whether or not Kent Parson does support the facts as told by the defendant, or whether he outlines events to the contrary. It is the truth you are seeking, is it not? Bailiff get this man a chair and let’s hear him out. Objection overruled.”

The bailiff put a chair next to the stand where Jack was sitting and the court registrar swore him in like she had Jack before him. Kent swore and then sat in the chair and spoke. If you had asked Bitty what today would have looked like, he never would have said this, not in a million years. Kent Parson was about to out himself in a Canadian court of law,  _ and  _ claim responsibility for a crime he committed. 

“Jack told the complete truth. We went out that night to blow off some steam. It was unbearably intense. We were in love, or we thought we were and we both knew that the draft was probably gonna be Jack at number one and then we would never be able to be safe again...as a couple I mean.”

The judge looked to Jack, who nodded in agreement. 

Bitty covered his hand with his mouth. He knew it was in the past, but it was hard to watch Jack agree with Kent about their relationship. He looked up just as Jack made eye contact with him and by the soft look in those beautiful blue eyes, he knew Jack’s heart belonged to him now. He gave his boyfriend a supportive smile and firm nod of his head.   
  


Kent continued and Bitty noted that Kent looked truly remorseful as he told the next part of the story. 

“I was more worried about losing Jack than not going first and I had taken liquor from the minibar in my hotel room. I didn’t have parents watching my room. Jack didn’t even know until I began to swerve on the road and then it was too late.” 

Jack’s eyes glimmered with unshed tears and Bitty again fought the urge to go to him and hold him. He fought his own tears to support Jack the only way he could at this point. Jack wiped at his eyes and then cleared his throat. 

“When the car came to a rest in the ditch, I knew Jack was hurt, I mean really injured. That was when I realized I wasn’t hurt at all. I think the alcohol relaxed my muscles, I didn’t even remember the impact.  I just panicked. I made sure Jack was breathing and then I fucking took off. I regret that.”

The expression on the judge’s face was of disbelief. “How did you get to the hospital, Jack?”

Jack cleared his throat again and answered. “I crawled out of the car, then out of the ditch and then I crawled down the road until another car appeared. It took me all night. They called the police and then they called an ambulance. The police just assumed the bottles belonged to me and  I had been out there long enough to be sober again. I was so terrified that I had blown everything, not to mention that being gay in the NHL was not an option, that I let everyone believe what they thought. I figured if Kent was the kind of guy who left me in the ditch, he’d never come back. It was a clean break. There was no forgiving that.”

Kent shuddered and Bitty heard the intake of sharp breaths from a few people around him.

“But you lost everything…” Bitty whispered under his breath.  He wasn’t the only one in the room who felt that way.

Kent laughed out loud. “That wasn’t even the worst part for Jack. There he was in alcohol counseling, no NHL contract, parents thinking he threw it all away and he thought if he  just shut up, it would all go away…”

“Don’t Kenny, it’s over. You apologized, they all-”   
  
“No, Jack. It’s time for the truth,” Kent interrupted. He turned to the judge. “It seems that taking his place in the draft and taking his knee was not enough. I was a selfish bastard enough to take his peace of mind, too. Every chance I got, I called or texted. I emailed, I facebook messaged...I took every shred of his dignity until he slowly cut me out by eliminating all of his social media. If Eric Bittle wants to know why Jack fought having a phone for so long, he has me to thank for that.”

Bitty choked back a small sob. Maman and Papa, both emotional as well, put their arms around him. Lardo handed out tissues. 

“I ignored all of that. I was selfishly missing the only person I had ever let myself love,” continued Kent. “I got desperate and after we won the cup, I took it to Montreal, delusional that I could win him back. Never mind that he’d made a team on name alone, had two failed surgeries and his game was in the shitter. I showed up with that cup and I saw it in his eyes. I had destroyed him. Jack’s parents were surprised to see me, but not as surprised as they were to find Jack gone the next morning.”

No one said a word, not Jack, not his family, not the lawyers, not the judge. The silence was deafening. 

“I did that. I did it all. Jack tried to help himself and I needled him until he had no choice. But I have seen him in Georgia. Your Honor, Georgia healed him, Bitty healed him. They have to be together. They  _ have  _ to. None of this is his fault. He was only trying to survive.” 

Jack was sitting in the witness stand, face down with his hands in his lap, occasionally swiping at stray tears. Bitty should have wanted to kill Kent, but he truly looked remorseful. If Jack had a chance at regaining his visa, it was because Kent had helped the judge to see what caused Jack to run. Bitty found himself grateful and not at all jealous of Kent, though he still felt Kent’s behavior that night unconscionable. 

The judge broke the silence. “I’ve heard enough. I’m going to take a short recess and return with my decision. First, I must ask Jack if he wishes to press charges in any way against Kent Parson. You do have the right, you know?” 

Jack’s head still hung and he shook it. Bitty knew Jack would never do that. 

“You sure, Son, you do have grounds.”   
  


Jack looked at the judge. “There’s no point in destroying two careers from that night. Kenny and I have made our peace.”

“Suit yourself. Bailiff the defendant may return to his seat. Mr. Zimmermann, please refrain from engaging with family members until the proceedings are over.” 

Even Bitty groaned aloud at that declaration. He thought he would at least get to comfort Jack after baring his soul like that. 

The judge gave them all a stern look before stating, “Unfortunately, due to the nature of your charges, you are considered a flight risk and in custody today until your case is declared closed.”

Bitty stared at the back of Jack’s head in silence thinking every happy and supportive thought he could, willing Jack to hear them telepathically. He had no way of knowing if Jack even knew how much Bitty wanted to hold him and tell Jack he loved him. He hoped Jack felt his love despite still being ten feet apart and separated by an oak half wall. At least his attorney had the sense God gave him to pat Jack on the back. 

Sensing Bitty’s frustrations, Papa said, “Soon enough Bitty. He knows you’re here and you love him. He’ll be fine, hang in there.”

After a few short minutes that felt like an absolute eternity, the judge returned to his seat, high on the the bench and unexpectedly cracked his gavel on the stand, causing everyone to jump. 

“I have come to a decision and honestly, I did not have much leeway, here. The law is quite clear. Jack Zimmermann chose to travel and work on an expired visa. He did not attempt to return home at any time to rectify the situation. If he had, I might have some sort of grounds to grant him an extension of sorts. I do see in the counter argument by Mr. Zimmermann’s attorney that several witnesses would like to speak on his behalf. I think Mr. Parson was most helpful in his statement, and still I have no grounds for a favorable decision, but I will let you choose one witness to speak for all of you before giving my ruling.”

Bitty felt a wave of heartache wash over him. It sounded like the judge was not going to find in Jack’s favor. He heard buzzing around him, but he could not tear his eyes from Jack’s. He had turned around and when they connected, it was like no one else was there. All Bitty saw was blue, sad blue.  Bitty had no idea how he and Jack would work things out, but they would. They would find a way to be together. 

Someone shaking his shoulder broke the stare and Shitty was talking to him. “...do you hear me Bitty? You have to go up there and tell the story of how you and Jack are together and how you got that way. It’s the only chance you’ll get.”

Bitty stumbled through the swinging gate past Jack and approached the judge’s bench. The bailiff had put a stand there, Bitty wasn’t directed to the witness stand. He looked back at Jack and felt the weight of Jack’s fate on his shoulders. He looked to the judge. He could feel himself shaking. 

“I don’t know where to start. I don’t want to say the wrong thing. I don’t want to hurt Jack.”

“Young man, in all honesty, my decision was made for me by the law. I am just letting you speak out of courtesy. You can’t hurt Jack. Why don’t you start with who you are and then tell me how you know Mr. Zimmermann.”

Bitty felt relief and then what the judge said sank in... Jack was probably not going to get a visa. That was about all Bitty could take and he felt a mix of sadness and anger. He knew it wouldn’t be helpful to start crying like a fool in front of the judge, so he just roped in the emotions and felt his hands curl around the edges of the stand for support. He took a deep breath and began to tell their story.

“Well your honor, my name is Eric Bittle and I met Jack Zimmermann about a week after I lost both my parents in a plane crash. They were on that Air Alaska flight that went down, see we are from Georgia and we run Bittle Orchard…”

Bitty continued to outline how he and Jack met, how Jack had been sad and angry and had nothing but threadbare clothes and ate crappy food. He spoke of how their friendship began after the terrible plate incident at dinner and the bee sting after and by the time he got to the kiss on the ferris wheel, the judge was sitting with his chin in his hand and what Bitty thought was a shine in his eye. He concluded with the terrible day Jack had been taken.

“You see Judge, Jack was hurting the whole time I was. It was like we were on parallel tracks, just suffering and then when our tracks merged, we healed each other and I just...I just need him, and he needs me. Don’t keep us apart. We belong in Georgia together, on the orchard, picking peaches and baking pie. Don’t you see that? It wasn’t like Jack was some spoiled kid on a fancy vacation. He worked as a seasonal fruit picker and he learned so much. How can that not be our destiny?”

Bitty heard sniffling behind him and realized that his talk had gotten everyone misty eyed. 

“Bitty, can I call you Bitty?”

“Oh yes, that’d be fine your honor. You go right ahead.”

“Bitty, I think that the story you just told about you and Jack is probably the most romantic thing I have ever heard.  Don’t tell my wife I said that, but it is. I know that you and Jack truly love each other. I could tell when you saw each other for the first time in the courtroom that there was honest love there. Having said that, it really isn’t going to change my ruling. It truly helped me see what really happened here just as much as Kent Parson’s statement, maybe more,” the judge said, clearing his throat. “I just wish…” 

Suddenly the judge became pensive. He flipped through a large book he had brought out with him for a minute. “Excuse me for a moment or two, please. Bailiff, Ed, you know the drill, eh?”

The bailiff once again stood near Jack and they all looked at each other puzzled. No one knew what was happening. 

Slowly the look changed from confusion to longing. Bitty wanted this whole mess to be over. He could see the same pain in Jack’s eyes when they connected. They just stayed that way, who knows how long. Apart from each other yet somehow closer than ever. 

It took the Bailiff announcing the judge back into the courtroom to break their connection.  

Bitty noticed the judge trying to look stoic, yet the sides of his mouth seemed to twitch up into a half suppressed smile. 

He banged his gavel and began his ruling. 

“Before I hand down my decision, I would like to say that I truly believe Mr. Zimmermann fled Montreal for America under duress. I suspect his time in America on his expired visa was a time of growth and hard work. I also think that he and Mr. Bittle have been good for one another. I believe that in my heart. Having said that, my heart has nothing to do with this decision today.”

The judge looked almost as sad as Bitty felt. He continued but his demeanor looked puzzling to Bitty. 

“I regret that my ruling cannot be in favor of Jack Zimmermann. Young man, I cannot grant you a visa and I must also find that because of your choices and actions, you cannot reapply for five years,  _ on your own _ .. I am truly sorry about that. I really tried to find a loophole in the law. Sometimes cases and charges are stuck in the letter of the law when really there should be a little leeway in the spirit of the law. Unfortunately, Jack could have avoided all of this, but the conditions are not in place.  _ If only they were _ .”

Jack’s attorney and Shitty conferred over the half wall and then Jack’s attorney asked, “What conditions, Your Honor?”

“Oh, well I found a sub ruling that would let Jack back into the US with no visa and it would be immediate, but he’d need to be married to an american.”

“What?” was the universal reaction from all of the family behind Jack. 

The attorney for Canada objected, “Your honor that ruling states that the marriage has to be in place while the visa is still valid. That is not the case here. There is an expired visa and no marriage contract.”

“Thank you, I am aware of the law,  _ sir _ . However, there is a caveat of duress from a case in very recent months. If only Jack and Bitty were married, I could grant Jack a visa on the spot.”

Jack’s head whipped around just as Bitty sucked in a sharp breath. Bitty nodded. Jack nodded. They both smiled and turned to the judge. 

The said in tandem. “What if we got married?”

The judge smiled widely, like the cat who ate the canary. “Well, that might work, but you would need to file for a marriage license, then you’d need someone that could do the ceremony...where would you ever find  _ that _ ?”

“Hmmmm,” Bitty played along. “I’m not sure.”

“It’s too bad you weren’t say...in a courtroom with a court registrar and a judge.”

Bitty took a chance. He shouted, “Marry me Jack!” 

Jack, having the same thought, shouted at exactly the same time, “Marry me Eric!”

Then they both shouted back to each other, “Yes!”

Shitty, Lardo and Jack’s parents cheered.

“Well, Gladys,” the judge said to the registrar, “Looks like we’re going to have a wedding. I’m getting my good robes on, you get your official seal warmed up.”

 


	31. Sometimes You Get What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack get some time alone to celebrate there marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord, is anyone even out there anymore???? I am so sorry about the delay! This being in charge of a whole school is a killer and my computer shit the bed in late August. New machine and ready to go. Three day weekend for finishing this fic!!! Hope you like, just the epilogue after this chapter. This is shorter, but it is all that spoke to me.

Bitty sat next to Jack in the truck as they drove up through the beautiful fall leaves. Montreal being colder had lots more Fall color before even New England if Bitty remembered correctly. Mother Nature was sure putting on a show for them now, almost as if she knew they’d just gotten married.

It wasn’t the peach orchard in full bloom, but they were surrounded by Jack’s parents and a few of their friends and as far as Bitty and Jack were concerned it was perfect. Jack got his visa and they got each other...forever.

The first thing they had done after they had Jack’s emergency visa in his hands was gone to a jeweler and gotten wedding bands. They picked matching platinum and for once, Jack took advantage of who he was and they got the date engraved right then and there, damn the cost of any of it. 

They had packed hastily while Bad Bob made a few calls and they were on  their way to the family lake house which was being reopened and stocked for a quiet one week honeymoon. It was what they had chosen, at Jack’s suggestion when Jack’s parents had offered them any honeymoon they wanted. It would honestly be their only chance at being a couple alone in domestic solitude. 

They had considered somewhere in Europe, Paris maybe or London for the history for Jack, but Bitty could not resolve the connection between his parent’s ill fated trip. 

“Eric, let’s not worry about all of that. My parents have a beautiful house on the lake up north and we can spend time in the town nearby. We can cook and sleep in and  _ other things…  _ It might be the only chance we ever have to walk around naked...just the two of us. What do you think?”

“Jack! You scandalous boy! But you are probably completely right with the fellas and all, always showing up out of nowhere...Let’s do it, just us. I can cook just for us  and neither of us has to work. We can just lay around and work up an appetite,” Bitty giggled.

So the newlyweds enjoyed the beautiful scenery and pulled into the driveway of what Bitty thought was the most gorgeous house he had ever seen.

“Jack, this is not a lake house, this is a lake estate! The house is bigger than our old farmhouse!”

“Yep, hot tub and heated pool if we want and a really cool outdoor secluded shower, I’ll show you that later. Stay here for a sec while I throw our suitcases in and make sure the staff that opened it for us are gone, ‘kay?”

“Sure thing honey.”

Jack carried both bags easily and came back quickly to scoop Bitty out of the truck, bridal style.

“ _ Jack _ !” he squeaked in the most undignified way.

“Carrying my husband over the threshold is one of my fantasies, Bud. Gotta do it.”

“You romantic fool,” Bitty chirped as he wrapped his arm around Jack’s neck and kissed his cheek.

“Can’t help that, you make me crazy, Eric Zimmermann.”

“Oh, Jack,” Bitty answered, voice low and sultry. Hearing his new name like that did things to Bitty.  _ Naughty  _ things. 

Once over the threshold with the door shut, Jack, still holding Bitty in his arms, said, “I love you Eric Zimmermann. I feel like somehow I always have and I just needed to find you. Now that I have, I will never let you go.”

“Oh Sweet Pea, that is the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me. I love you, too.”

And then with ease and skill of a man who handled delicate peaches with tender care, Jack flipped Bitty over his shoulder and ran like a lunatic through the house, Bitty screaming with laughter. They ended up in the master bedroom where Jack launched them both onto the bed.

“It’s our honeymoon Bits, and I am gonna ravish you in all the ways you like, until neither of us can take anymore. How’s that sound?”

“Oh Lord, it’ll be a burden I’ll just have to bear,” Bitty answered, his hand on his forehead  for dramatic effect. 

Clothes were tossed haphazardly as they stripped to nothing and for the first time in over six months, gloriously pressed their naked skin together. They groaned and sighed at the same time, no control over their own voices at the magical feel of being so close. 

“I missed you, Eric,” Jack sighed. Then out of nowhere Bitty heard the sniffles.

“Jack?”

“I’m sorry I messed up and we were apart so long,” Jack choked out with a broken sob.

With the strength of a baker, despite his recent lack of eating, Bitty rolled them over and got in Jack’s face.

“Jack, Laurent Zimmermann, love of my life, husband...we are NOT going to keep reliving the past. You dry up those tears and get to ravishing like you promised! We are together now and that is what counts.” Then he kissed both of Jack’s eyes and the tip of his nose.

Jack sniffed once more and then smiled as he said, “Alright, sweet Bits. You’re right. We are together, forever.”

“Yeah but we only have this house to ourselves for a week. Grab the lube and get busy, Mister.”

Jack rolled them back over and reached blindly for the bedside table. He came back with the nice kind of lube and it hit Bitty. 

“Good Lord, Jack. Your parents took care of the cabin plans, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Oh My God! Your parents stocked the bedroom with lube! They know we’re using lube as we speak!”

“Yes, Eric. When two men have sex on their honeymoon the whole world knows lube is involved.”

“My in-laws bought my honeymoon lube…” Bitty groaned. Then he gasped as he heard the lid snap and he felt Jack’s chilly, thick finger circle around his hole. 

“Who cares, Bud? We’re married now! We can have all the sex we want and everyone knows it.” 

“Yes, I get that, but they know exactly when, not just that we  _ are  _ having…” Bitty’s voice dropped off as if Jack’s parents or anyone for that matter could hear. 

“SEX!” Jack shouted, then continued to shout to no one in particular but to the whole world at the same time. At least it seemed that way to Bitty. “We are having sex! We are married and doing the do for a whole week in the very bed my parents sleep in up here and I don’t give a teensy tiny fuck because I love my husband! I love him! Eh?”

Presented with it in that context, being Jack’s husband, all the worry fell away and Bitty and Jack connected eyes and they nearly became feral. Bitty had thought their first time back together and as husbands would be as sweet and sensitive as the first time in the farmhouse during the snowstorm, but it was  _ not _ .

There was an underlying feeling of tenderness and connection but it was packaged in one of the best poundings Jack had ever given Bitty and he loved every snap of Jack’s hips. Bitty would not have changed a thing, not a bite, not a groan, not a thrust. Bitty gave back to Jack as good as he got and after, as they lay together, sticky and sated, he felt nothing but happy. Settled. Complete. 

_ And they were. _


	32. Happily Ever After???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty settle into their life at the orchard together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of our story. I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing it even though I was so delayed near the end.

Three years later…

 

Bitty set the bowl of Moomaw’s potato salad on the picnic table amidst the noise of all the hired hands and took his seat next to Jack, who’d had the decency to save Bitty a hot dog from the platter he’d set there earlier. 

“Bits, the strawberries are ready for picking tomorrow, you can post it. Holster and I are hauling the shed down there this afternoon,” Jack said around big mouthfuls of food. It was a busy time of year now with the addition of u-pick strawberries and the rhubarb patch that needed cutting for the stand.

“Oh, did Dex finish it already? Like painted and all?” Bitty returned.

“Yes indeed and it is the finest fucking tiny house I have ever laid these eyes upon,” Shitty said as he jumped into the conversation. “You gotta come see it! It is a goddamn work of art, I tell you.”

“Alright, I will right after I clean up after this lot,” Bitty replied, waving the potato salad spoon at the rowdy group of boys that had become their extended family. When they finished their lunch, they all helped clear the tables and put the food inside before Bitty shooed them back to work with Jack.

There were more employees every year with all of Holster’s ideas coming into fruition. They had planted strawberries and blueberries as u-pick and put in a 5 acre pumpkin patch for the fall. Dex had even extended the bunk house to accomodate all the new help.  

Bitty had a team of his own, the kitchen worked like a well oiled machine and he and Ford ran it together. Bitty mostly did recipe development and Ford and her kitchen crew kept the ovens and stoves pumping out homemade items that flew off the shelves daily. 

Bittle Orchards was a huge draw for the area and with the tweaks and changes over the three year period, had become a true gold mine for Bitty and Jack.

When they had returned from Montreal with Jack and his shiny new Visa, they had enjoyed their winter together and that spring during the blossom festival, they truly celebrated their marriage and turned that beautiful festival into the wedding reception they had not been able to have on such short notice. Maman and Papa came from Canada and even a few of Bitty’s relatives managed to make it. 

Peach petals fell around them as they renewed their vows with Shitty officiating and then had a huge meal catered on long tables right out in the orchard. It was what they would have planned if they’d had the chance and it was beautiful. Eventually, Jack applied for and received his green card. 

Bitty finished the dishes and headed to see the new building that Dex had built to accommodate the cash register and scales for the strawberry patch. 

“Oh, Dex. You’ve outdone yourself this time,” Bitty said with his hands over his mouth in delight. The shed was a tiny little barn like building, aqua blue with white trim and a peach sign that read: Bittle’s U-Pick Strawberries. It was as if Dex had read Bitty’s mind. “I love it, hon. Great work.”

Dex blushed, just like always when he got a compliment. Nursey, now Dex’s boyfriend, slipped an arm around his waist and squeezed. Bitty loved that Dex had finally relaxed enough around them with Nursey to be himself.

Bitty spent the afternoon perfecting a few strawberry rhubarb recipes and lost track of time. Before he knew it, Jack was home for the night. It was Friday and the guys often went into town to blow off a little steam at the local pizza parlor. Jack and Bitty usually took advantage of the quiet, but tonight he’d gotten lost in his recipes. 

Jack came up behind him and kissed him in that one spot behind his ear that made him shiver in the best of ways. “Hey Bits, let me clean up and then take you out for dinner tonight. It’s Friday, let’s go have a little fun in town.”

“Why Mr. Zimmermann...are you taking me on a date?” Bitty chirped, turning in Jack’s arms to face him.

Jack blushed just a little before his mouth quirked up on one side and he answered, voice husky. “Well that depends…”

“On what, Sir?” Bitty asked.

“On how far we get to go at the end of the date?” Jack answered and Bitty swore he heard his husband giggle. 

Bitty feigned offense, “Well just exactly what kind of a boy do you take me for?’

“Oh Bits, you’re the best kind of boy I could’ve hoped for.”

“Well then, Jack. Wine and dine me and we’ll see what happens,” Bitty dead panned before turning back to the sink to finish cleaning up his baking mess.

If Jack ran upstairs and flew through his shower, Bitty didn’t even notice.

 

*****

Dinner had been fun. They had met up with some of the crew from the orchard, but also Ransom and Holster who were out with Shitty and Lardo. Jack made their excuses for skipping dessert and they walked up the street to the ice cream parlor to share a sundae in the park instead. 

June in Georgia in the evening meant fireflies and kids running around barefoot. Bitty watched Jack’s face as the families enjoyed the evening around them. His smile and his eyes held a little longing.

At 28 and 33, with financial stability, Bitty and Jack were ready to think about starting a family. They had discussed children and had even spoken to a couple of adoption agencies, but really hadn't felt encouraged. Bitty knew it would happen if they found the right agency to help them  and for once neither of them cared about flashing money. They both knew money sped up your chances in adoption. 

“Ready to go home, Bud?’ Jack asked, breaking Bitty out of his thoughts.

“Sure, Hon. Let’s head back.”

They drove back in comfortable silence, hands clasped together between them on the seat. Bitty had plans for a nice romantic ending for the night as they pulled into the orchard and headed to their home. They both noticed a truck in front of the house.

“You expecting anyone, Bits?”

“Nope and I don’t even recognize the pick up.”

Jack shut off the truck and they got out to see who was on their property. Bitty called out, “Hey, can we help you?”

A teenager climbed out of the passenger side of the vehicle. She had flaming red hair and Bitty thought he she looked somewhat familiar. She closed the door and revealed that she was also tremendously pregnant. Bitty remembered a cousin with hair like that from way down state, but she was just a little girl last time he saw her and certainly not old enough to be pregnant.  

“Hey y’all,” she said with a wave. “Cousin Dicky, it’s Ruby Lynn, remember me?”

Bitty hid his shock as well as he could and plastered a polite smile on his face as he replied, “Ruby Lynn, how are you?”

Behind him he heard Jack, “Dicky?”

Bitty turned in disbelief and said, Why yes, Jack. It’s a family nickname. Ruby Lynn, what brings you all the way up here?”

She rubbed her enormous belly and said, “Well, I’ve got this problem... and I was hoping you could help me out.”

Bitty swallowed hard as he felt Jack’s hand slip into his. He turned so their eyes connected and they shared a brief, hopeful moment before they invited Ruby Lynn into their home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now maybe it really isn't the end...


End file.
